


Mad About You

by narugirl2003



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 103,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narugirl2003/pseuds/narugirl2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had these feelings that I couldn't fight.  My mind told me I was mad.  Then I realized, I was in love with this woman on her second trip to Underland.  I, Tarrant Hightopp, also known as the Mad Hatter, am madly in love with Alice Kingsleigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I don't own any Alice in Wonderland characters. Lewis Carrol was the genius who created them. Tim Burton, Disney, and Linda Woolverton made the movie possible. This story follows the original script up to the way the movie should have ended.

Alice in Wonderland, 2010

Mad About You

Part 1

It’s Griblig day today and it’s dragging.  Mallymkun, the dormouse, was busy so she didn’t stop by for tea.  I like being by myself sometimes.  It always gave me some time to think.  Oh dear, my mind wondered back to the day I met Alice. 

Alice, such a sweet girl; a girl who was lost, stumbled upon our mad tea party.  It’s been far too long since she’s been away, and the madness; oh, the madness, it took me over!  I haven’t been the same since she left.  I don’t understand why.  What did this girl mean to me? 

I looked over at Thackery, the March Hare, and he was fast asleep.  I felt better knowing he was asleep so that he wouldn’t catch me in deep thought.  I was spinning my tea cup when Mallymkun scurried up to us and leapt onto the table.  Thackery was still asleep and didn’t hear her approach.

She, out of breath, started to explain why, “Tarrant…Nivens returned… and …he said… he found Alice. Well…when she walked into the garden… I wasn’t convinced.”

I interrupted her, “Alice is here in Underland?  Why aren’t you convinced?  Does she not look like Alice?”

Mallymkun continued and imitated Alice’s actions, “We showed Alice the Oraculum and she backed away as if she was frightened by what she did to the Jabberwocky.  She said she wasn’t the slaying type.  Well, the Bandersnatch came and everyone ran like mad.  Alice just stood there and repeated to herself, ‘he can’t hurt me…he can’t hurt me.”

Thackery finally woke up and joined me in laughing with delight at the way Mally performed her imitations of Alice. 

She continued, “He was about to do her in.  So I had to go in there and pop out his eye.  I think I’ll keep it with me for good luck.”

When she showed us the eye, it smelled horrific and looked atrocious.  I wrinkled my nose and closed my eyes.  Thackery placed an empty tea cup to his nose to block out the smell.

I told her, “Put it away, Mally.  It’s frumious!”

She obligingly tucked the eye in a pocket.  Then, her ears perked up as if she suddenly heard something.  Thackery and I turned in the direction she was looking and saw the Chesire Cat.  Behind him was a blonde-haired girl in a periwinkle short-sleeved dress.

Mallymkun placed her paws on her hips and sarcastically stated, “Well, look what the cat dragged in.”

I added my two bits in, “The very Alice in question.”

Thackery was being polite at the moment and asked, “Join us for tea?  Are you free for tea?  Tea, anyone?”

Chessur rolled his eyes at us and replied, “I’m not staying.” He disappeared.

I shook my head at him and Alice commented, “He’s always doing that.”

Mallymkun stated the obvious, “Don’t we know it.”

I chuckled and added in, “Chessur lives to please himself.”

Thackery skipped in with a full teapot and started singing, “Only himself, always himself.  Just him, his own self.”

Chessur reappeared in one of the chairs and held out an empty tea cup, apparently intending to take up Thackery on his invitation. “Fine, a cup of tea then.”

I rolled up my eyes and turned to Alice.  Oh dear, those blue eyes; how they looked like the sky on a clear Spring day!  I caught myself and pulled out a chair for her.  After all, I was a gentleman and she a lady.

“Have a seat,” I said to her, gesturing for her to make herself comfortable.  All too soon, however, we reverted to our typical tea party habits.

“There’s no room,” Mallymkun rudely told Alice.

Alice fired back, “There’s plenty of room.”

Alice sat down and I pushed the chair in.  Thackery screamed and scared the living daylights out of me.

“Not there!  Can’t you see the dishes are dirty?  And there’s no time to wash them!  We’re already late for tea!  Move down!  Move down!”  Thackery yelled at us and we all moved down a chair.

Thackery poured tea for us.  I pulled out a new chair for Alice, again being a proper gentleman.  My _mathair_ had taught me well.  As she sat down, I couldn't help but examine her from head to toe.  Could this be the same Little Alice from her first visit to Underland?  She didn't look the same.  I decided to say something about it.  After all, someone has to say something!

I bluntly told her, “You don’t look anything like yourself.”

She looked up at me and there seemed to be a flicker of recognition in her eyes.  "Have we met?"

I smiled at her.  She _was_ the same Alice from all those years ago!  I was absolutely certain of it.

Chessur sipped his tea and placed his cup in its saucer.  "Well, now that I've brought Alice to you, you can't say that I've done nothing for the Cause."

I couldn't believe he had just said that.  Oh, how he could make my blood boil!  I could feel my eyes change color.

I sarcastically retorted, “Yes, thank you for the heroic effort.  We’ll take the rest of the revolution from here.”

Chessur, who always denounced any interest in politics, then said something that really got my blood up.  "You'll pardon me if I don't give a scuddler's gut who wears the crown.  The Red Queen has never bothered me."

I slammed my fist down on the table and my eyes were probably yellow-orange with fury.  "No matter that she's enslaved half the population?" I bellowed.

"I don't know any of them personally," he replied blandly.  Oh, he was really testing my patience!

My eyes must have changed to another color, probably orange.  "No matter that she stole the crown from her own sister?" I fired back.

Then he pushed me to my limit.  "The White Queen should have put up a better fight."

My eyes were probably red with rage and I stood up quickly when I yelled, “No matter the Red Queen rules with fear, terror, and torture!”

I suddenly feared that Alice might be frightened of my changing eyes, but it seemed that I was wrong.  She was worried about me, I supposed, and sipped her tea and continued to watch as Chessur and I argued.

Chessur gave in, “I fail to see what any of that has to do with me.”

Thackery retaliated, “He failed!  He must be punished!” 

He turned to me and like a child asked me, “Shall we butter his ears?”

He picked up a butter knife and headed toward the cat.

I placed my hand on his arm and spoke to him in Outlandish.   "Naught fer usal, Thackery.  Chessur's being slurvish..."

Chessur nearly choked on his tea.  "Slurvish?!" he spat, insulted.

I calmly sat down, sipped some tea, and merely stated the truth.  "You are, Chessur.  You always have been.  You'll never change."

Then he said something that almost made me spit out my tea.  "And you're always so angry, Tarrant.  I remember when you used to enjoy life.  You used to do the best Futterwacken in all of Witzend."

I smiled wanly at him and noticed that Alice was interested in knowing what the Futterwacken was.  The expression she wore touched me like no other woman's ever has.  Of course Queen Mirana has quirky expressions, but the one Alice was wearing was very becoming.  Then I remembered that Chessur had spoken to me. 

After taking a sip of my tea, I placed my cup down and made an agreement with him, “On the Frabjous day, when the White Queen wears the crown again.  On that day, I’ll Futterwacken,” and I leaned back in my green winged back chair.

That evaporating feline and I glared at each other like feuding brothers even though I have no brothers who are still alive.  Chessur finished his tea and set down the empty cup.

Chessur bowed to Alice.  "Take care of that arm, Alice," he said.  He disappeared.

Alice drank some tea, set her cup down, and turned toward us.  "I want you to know, right now, that I'm not slaying anything!"

Mallymkun giggled and spoke her mind, “As if you could.”

Alice looked as if she was getting annoyed and retaliated, “There must be another way for

me to get back to where I came from.”

Poor Alice, I could tell all of this was overwhelming her; however, there was no other way out and I guess it was up to me to tell her.

"There is no other way.  You have to slay the Jabberwocky with the Vorpal Sword at Brillig on the Frabjous Day," I told her after finishing my tea and setting down my cup.

Alice stood up and shouted, “I’m not that Alice!”

Thackery shouted at us, “RED KNIGHTS!”

I immediately checked my pockets for the potion.  I finally found it in my right coat pocket and pulled off the top.

I turned to Alice.  "Drink this," I told her.

Alice looked at me angrily.  "No!" 

I looked at Thackery and saw the panic in his eyes.  We grabbed Alice by her arms and put her on the table.  We forced her to drink the potion.  I hadn't wanted to do that to her, but since she wouldn't drink it on her own, she left us with no other choice.  I hoped she would forgive me later.  When she had shrunk down to about three inches, I gently picked her up and placed her in the empty tea pot, stuffing her dress in after her. 

She looked up at me and the nicest thing I could tell her was, “Watch your head,” then placed the lid on top the teapot.

I turned to Mallymkun, “Gallymoggers,” and I did a handstand on my chair.

Thackery laid down on the tables and Mallymkun climbed into a soup tureen.  Bayard, the Bloodhound, ran in with his nose to the ground with Stayne, the Knave of hearts, and the Red Knights.

I decided to be polite.  "Greetings, gentlemen."

Stayne, walking tall and proud, snickered, “Well, if it’s not my favorite trio of lunatics.”

Thackery picked up a teapot, thank goodness it wasn’t the one with Alice in it, yelled, “You are late for tea,” and threw it at him.

Stayne neatly ducked and the tea pot flew over his head and smashed somewhere behind him.  I released my handstand and sat on my chair.  
  
Why did I ask this, I still don’t have an answer for, “How fares the Red Queen?  Or is it White?  Who is sitting on the throne these days?”  
  
I couldn’t stand this fellow.  I bet that eye patch was fake.  I wouldn’t mind making it a permanent fixture on that face of his.  My opinion, he’s a bottom kisser.  What made my heart sink was who he told me he was looking for.  
  
"We're looking for the girl called Alice."  I tried to pretend that I had no idea of whom he was speaking, but sometimes my expressions are all too easily read.  I did my best to assume an air of seriousness and hoped that I didn't look foolish.

Bayard sniffed around the table and Mallymkun kept one eye on him even though it looked as if she was sleeping.  Stayne wanted to wrap up his visit.  I could tell we were making him uneasy. 

Thackery, being his funny self, told him, “Speaking of the Queen, here’s a song I sang at her concert; Twinkle, twinkle little bat!  How I wonder where you’re at!”

When Thackery said that, Stayne reached out and seized him by the throat, effectively cutting off the song.  I reached for my sword, and then thought better of it.  It was best to not start a fight before the Frabjous Day.

Stayne, having lost his patience with us, raised his voice, “The Alice!  Have you seen her?”

I decided to play with him, “Before we answer that, you’ll have to answer a riddle.  Why is a raven like a writing desk?  Oh my, that’s a good one.  Can you answer that?”

One of the Red Knights hit me with his weapon and I fell to the ground.  _Gonadh_ , I was knocked out my favorite chair.  Stayne threw Thackery aside and walked up to where I was.

He asked me the question again stressing each word, “Have you seen her?”

Since I enjoyed playing with him, I decided to do it again after standing up, “Have you guessed the riddle?”

I'll be darned if a Red Knight didn't knock me down again!  I felt my madness try to gain control of me, but to stave it off, I laughed madly.  Thackery joined me and we both cackled insanely.

Mallymkun woke up and sleepily stated, “Thank you, just what I needed,” then fell back to sleep.

Stayne really got frustrated and shouted, “If you are hiding an enemy of the Queen, you’ll lose your heads.”

Thackery corrected him.   "Already lost them!  Sing all together now!"

Thackery, Mallymkun, and I sang as loud as we could and on cue believe it or not, “Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky.”

That bloody Red Knight struck me again, Stayne choked Thackery again, and Mally got her head dunked into a cup of tea by yet another Red Knight.  Stayne was furious, let me tell you, but we were having so much fun!  We still sang even though we were struck, choked, and being dunked in tea.

The three of us continued to sing, “Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle!”

I realized that we had pushed them past mere anger, but I didn't care.  I had fun.  Suddenly, Bayard reared up onto the tables and sniffed the tea pots.  Oh dear, he had caught Alice's scent!  I had to do something or we would get caught.  He sniffed at Alice's pot.

I whispered to him, “Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid.”

He looked at me and I gave a sharp glance to the teapot Alice was in.  He understood and pretended to find a new trail.  He bayed and ran out the gate.

Stayne ordered the knights, “Follow him.”

The Red Knights dropped Mallymkun and Thackery then ran after the Bloodhound.  Stayne stared at us and lingered a little while.  I thought he caught what I did to the Bloodhound.  I almost laughed at what he told us.

“You’re all mad,” and he turned away to follow the knights.

When they left, I ran up to the teapot with Alice in it and took off the lid.

I told her, “You’re safe now.  The Bloodhound will lead them away.”

I helped her out the teapot and she noticed that I was bleeding.  I wiped the blood away; Mallymkun spat out tea, Thackery rubbed his neck, and coughed.  I looked down at Alice, and her expression said it all; guilt.  It was not her fault, but ours.  We wanted to keep her safe so she could slay the Jabberwocky, and the White Queen will have the throne again.

Alice, still feeling guilty, said wistfully, "I wish I could help you, but I'm not who you think I am."

I picked her up in my hand, and looked into her eyes, “You’ll need to speak to Absolem.  He’ll know who you are.”

There was hope in her eyes, and then she cried out, “But can he tell me how to get home?”

Gallymoggers, there’s that sinking feeling again.  What can this mean?  It’s a good thing Thackery said something so I could clear my mind from this feeling.

"He's wise, he's absolute, he's Absolem," Thackery said, pretending to be a court announcer.

I took off my hat, and placed it on the table next to Alice.  I could see that she was wondering what I was doing.  She looked at me, and smiled.  It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen!  Oh dear, my mind was off wandering again.

“Your carriage awaits, mademoiselle,” I, being a gentleman, acted like a footman.

She looked at me with suspicion, “You mean… the hat?”

I reassured her, “Anyone can travel by horse or rail.  But only the best people travel by hat.”

She trusted me, the delightfully silly girl, and climbed on.  She sat on the brim, and held on tightly as I placed it back on my head.  I turned, and we bid Thackery and Mally fairfarren.  I walked toward the Tulgey Woods.  We travelled in silence for some time before Alice decided to break the silence.

“Your name is Tarrant?”

“Hightopp.  I was a hatter by trade in the White Queen’s court until the Horunvendush Day.”

“What happened on that day?”

She had to ask that question.  The day everything was taken away from me, and the crown was taken away from the White Queen.  She asked so I swallowed hard, and told her everything.

“White fell to Red.  It was here in Tulgey Wood.  The mood was festive.  The Queen was very confident in her Champion.  But when the Jabberwocky showed up, fear overcame him, and he dropped the Vorpal sword.  The Champion began to run off but the Jabberwocky picked him up with his horns, and dropped him to his death.  Fire was blazing everywhere, many people  
burned to death, houses burned, those who were still alive were forced into slavery by the Red Queen.  My family burned in the fire.  It was then that the madness started to take over.  However, I had to get the White Queen to safety.  I grabbed the reins of her horse, and we fled to safety.  I missed the rest of it.  The Red Knights captured the sword, and the Jabberwocky finished the job of burning everything in sight.  The massacre was so terrible; Thackery went mad from the sight of it.  On that day, I swore I would not stop until the Red Queen falls.”

Poor Alice was quiet.  I didn’t know if she was deeply moved by what happened or she was saddened.  Finally she spoke to me.

“And the White Queen?”

I answered her, “She’s in exile in Marmoreal waiting for her champion to kill the Jabberwocky, and return her crown.  In the meantime, Thackery, Mallymkun, and others like us work secretly for her cause.”

We entered a clearing, and I suddenly realized where we were; Iplam.  The once fertile fields were now a scorched wasteland.  I was relieved that Alice didn't question me or speak about it because I don't know how I would have responded.  We passed through the deserted village and out onto another scorched field.  It was then that I saw a storm approaching.  I ducked under a large tree with wide branches.

Of course Alice questioned, “Why are we stopping?”

I replied, “Red storm is coming.”

After I said that, red hail stones fell from the sky.  I could tell she was panicking because my hat brim was bouncing.  I sat down, took off my hat, and got her to come into my hand.  I put my hat back on and put Alice on my knee.

“It won’t last long,” I reassured her by smiling at her, and that got her to calm down.

She looked up at me, and her expression almost sent me into hysterical laughter; but I was able to keep my laughter to myself.  She must have been trying to figure out why I was so familiar to her because she kept studying me from head to toe.  Suddenly, she remembered.

She confirmed, “I know why you’re so familiar to me.  You’re in my dream.  I’ve had the same dream all my life.  There’s an egg man on a wall, you in your hat, and a blue caterpillar.”

I smiled because she was beginning to remember.  But why was she calling her memories a dream?  I had to find out.  She had to realize that all of this wasn't a dream.

"Blue caterpillar...  Did you ever think that this 'dream' was trying to tell you something?" I asked her, but only after I had satisfied my longing to admire her.

Oh dear, my heart was the voice that has been nagging me all these years!  Alice was more to me than a mere acquaintance, but...what?  Then I saw that she was speaking.

Alice shrugged, “I don’t know what it could be.”

I sighed sadly, but then perked up almost at once.  "Perhaps it's something you already know!"

Alice nodded and said, “Possibly.  My father used to say…dreams are the way we whisper into our ears.”

What a clever man her father was!  I knew that even though I had never met him.

I complimented, “An excellent way of putting it.  Your father is saganistute!”

She corrected me, “Was saganistute…and that better be a compliment.”

I chuckled and answered her, “It means a wise man of poetry and vision.”

She smiled at me, and I returned the smile.  We just sat in silence for a while waiting for this hail to stop.  As it hailed, I would glance at her every now and then.  I caught her looking at me a few times, and we both blushed when we caught each other looking.  My heart was pounding, and it was a wonder she didn’t hear it.  It was that moment when we caught each other again that I realized; I’m in love with Alice.  The hail stopped, and I couldn’t wait to bring her to Absolem so he could get her to realize that this was not a dream, but reality.  I held out my hand to her.  
  
"Shall we continue on our way to see Absolem?"  I was being a perfect gentleman to her, and she willingly climbed onto my palm.

I placed her back on my hat, stood up, and continued walking across the scorched field where the Jabberwocky burned everything.  Finally, it seemed like forever I walked.  We reached the mushroom fields.  I stopped, bent down, and took off my hat.  I placed my hat down and she got off.

“You’re on your own from here,” I told her remembering Absolem’s temper.

Alice looked at me sadly.  "You're not coming with me?"

I smiled, “Absolem can be very temperamental.  I’ll wait here.”

I paced back, and forth trying to think of how I could tell her of my feelings for her.  Suddenly, Stayne and three Red Knights approached.  I drew my claymore, and the Red Knights charged me.  The sound of clanging swords filled the air.  I then heard a slight rustling sound from the grass, and hoped that it wasn't Alice.  I couldn't let the Red Knights capture her!  One of the knights knocked me to the ground, and bound my hands.  My hat fell as they hauled me to my feet, and made me face Stayne.  I wanted to spit in his face, but held myself in check.  I had to control myself for Alice's sake.

Stayne ordered his knights, “Take him to Salazen Grum.”

They pushed me forward, and all I could think was Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid.  Apparently, I mumbled it, and the Red Knight looked at me with anger.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the Red Queen.  Perhaps we could have tea together," I fibbed, and a Red Knight struck me on my head with his weapon.

If I was hit one more time, I would let my madness take over, and kill them!  Thank goodness that my mind then turned to Alice.  The poor dear was left all alone, and lost.  I hope someone would find her, and take her to the White Queen safely.  Hopefully my death wouldn't be in vain.  Goodness, I was already anticipating hearing the Red Queen order my head off, which I was more than positive would happen since I was hiding Alice.

We arrived at the Red Queen's castle.  The drawbridge lowered and I was lead across it into the court yard.  The drawbridge was raised once more.  The Red Queen was playing croquet with her flamingo and hedgehog.  Those poor creatures, I thought.  I wished I could help them.  The Queen stopped her game and walked up to me.

“You brought me the hatter.  Why him, Stayne?” she asked wondering why I’m here.

I decided to play along.  "Oh well, since nobody knows, I guess I'll just be on my way.  Good day..."

The Red Knight on my left hit me and I just laughed.

"Silence, you fool!" the Queen shouted.  She then calmed down and continued speaking to the Knave.  "Throw him in the dungeons and get him to talk.  I want to know where Alice is."

Stayne bowed to her , and lead the knights , and me to the dungeons.  I hate to tell them.  I won’t budge.  They will have to kill me before I tell them anything about where Alice was. 

The dungeons were horrible.  It was almost dark, the place was damp, and the smell was revolting.  The knights walked me past Bielle, and her pups.  Poor Bayard; I would likely do the same as he if it were my family trapped here.  I detest blackmail.  They opened my cell, and cuffed my feet to the floor in long shackles. They cuffed my hands to shackles suspended from the ceiling in the middle of the cell. I knew what was about to happen. They'll try to get me to talk, and it won't be pretty. The knights started punching me in the face.

“Where is Alice, Hatter?” Stayne asked me, and grabbed the whip from the hook off the wall from outside the cell.

Why I deliberately tested his patience, I still don't know.  "Did you figure out why a raven is like a writing desk?"

He swung the whip, and it struck me in my ribs.  I let out a groan of discomfort.  He walked up to me, and pressed his face close to mine.

He threatened me this time, “You’re making my patience run thin.  You either tell me where Alice is or it will get a lot worse for you.”

I looked at him and sounding very serious, asked, “Who are you looking for again?”

He cracked the whip again, and it struck my ribs on my other side.  I looked at him, and decided that since I was likely going to die regardless, I may as well be playful, and silly.

"Hatter, you will tell me where I can find Alice even if I have to beat or strangle it out of you!" he warned.

I smiled, and the silliness took over from here, “I think a raven is like a writing desk because…”

He cracked the whip on my back, and felt the skin slice open.  A gasp of pain escaped me, and I bit my lower lip.  I started to laugh a little.

I continued with the silliness by singing, “I’ve got the lovely bunch of coconuts…”

Stayne cracked the whip, and I felt my left butt cheek slice open.  I was in pain, and my arms were tired from being held up for so long. 

He was practically shouting at me now.  "Where is she, Hatter?!"

I thought for a little bit, and still played with him, “She could be here.  She could be there.  She could be anywhere.  What’s behind door number two lass?”

He cracked the whip, and he got me on my left hip.  I let out a yelp because I was in so much pain now.  He didn’t ask again; he just flung that whip into my other hip.  I yelped again the pain was too unbearable for me to hide anymore.  He grabbed my throat, and strangled me.  I tried to grasp for air.

One of the knights must have felt sorry for me, and pleaded, “Stayne, he’s not going to budge.  Let’s leave him for a while, and then come back for him later.”

He finally removed his hand from my neck.  "Take him down, and chain him to that wall over there."

They removed the shackles from my hands, and shoved me to the wall.  I hit the wall with a loud thud, and collapsed to the floor unable to move.  I tried to pick myself up, but failed.  I fell back down due to the intense pain I felt all over.

"I'll be back for you, Hatter.  You had better talk next time or you will lose your head."  Stayne smirked, and left the cell.

I couldn’t retaliate because I was trying to breathe normally.  The knights closed my cell, and locked it. 

They walked away, and I called out, “Be sure to have an answer for the riddle I’ve asked.”

The door slammed closed, and I chuckled.  Ooh...that hurt very badly!  I finally summoned enough strength to sit up, and OUCH my gut!  I'd probably have to sit awkwardly against this wall for awhile. 

Alice, my dear, sweet Alice, you will live to slay the Jabberwocky even if I have to die for you.  How does one tell someone that you love her?  The proving part would be easy, but how do you say it?  Should I simply flat out tell her or should I kiss her?  No, don't kiss her or you'll most certainly frighten her.  If I wasn't in so much pain I could think more clearly.  I'm in so much pain that I imagined I heard Alice asking Bielle where I was, and she told Alice how badly I've been beaten.  I couldn't take the throbbing in my buttocks anymore, so I lay on my side.  I saw my reflection in a puddle, and goodness gracious, I looked horrible!  Suddenly, I heard a voice I had only recently realized I was in love with.

“Tarrant?”

I looked up, and there was Alice.  _Gonadh,_ she was too tall.

I groaned, “You’ve grown.”

She replied, “Blame it on the overindulgence of upelkuchen.”

I smiled, and laughed to myself, but goodness the pain.  It needed to go away.  She smiled at me, and I almost forgot what I was sworn to do.  She reached to grab something, and then I caught sight of something.

She tried to make me feel better.  "I've brought you something."

When I stood up, and looked at her through the bars, she passed something through them.  It was my hat.  I limped to the bars, and carefully took it.  I was bent, and stooped with pain, but I managed to put it back on my head nonetheless.

She touched my heart when she told me, “There you are.  You look like yourself again.”

My heart leapt but I sadly asked, “I should wear it to my execution, don’t you think?”

Alice looked at me as if I was mad, and protested, “We’re going to get you out before that!”

I walked up to the bars, and looked up at her pleading, “You must not worry about me.  The Vorpal Sword is here in the castle.  Retrieve it and…”

She didn't let me finish.  "I came here to help you."

I tried to reassure her.  "You _will_ be helping me, by helping everyone in Underland."

She tried to get me to see sense.  "Tarrant, they want to execute you!  Don't you want to live?"

I spoke truthfully.   "Not in a world of her making."

What she told me made me realize that she felt something for me as well, “But this world won’t be the same without you in it.”

My Alice, she couldn’t have said that, and not have any feelings for me.  My heart yelled at me to tell her my love, and my head told me to wait until Frabjous Day.  I reached through the bars, and my hand touched her cheek.

I, lovingly, told her, “You could almost make me forget what I have sworn to do.”

She smiled at me, and just when I started to lean forward, I heard Nivens clear his throat.  I looked his way, and so did Alice.  I nodded at him, and returned to business.

I finished telling her what to do, “Retrieve the sword, Alice.  Return it to the White Queen in Marmoreal.  It’s the only chance we have.”

She asked, “Where do they keep it?”

I looked at Nivens, and nodded in his direction, “Nivens will take you.”

Alice touched my hand, “When I come back, we’ll all go to Marmoreal together.”

I got up, and adjusted my hat.  I walked back to the wall and turned back to her.

All I could tell her was, “Thank you for my hat.”

She rushed off with Nivens, and I was left alone.  This time my body must have forced me to sleep to ease the pain because the darkness took me within moments.

It must have been hours later when I heard someone call my name.  I opened my eyes, and looked toward the door of my cell.   It was Mally.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, curious.

“Busting you out what do you think?” she said sarcastically trying to open the door.

Suddenly I heard footsteps, I saw Alice running up to us.  _Click_ , my door opened and I walked out.  _Gonadh,_ she’s too small again.

I inquired, “Do you have the sword?”

She placed her hands on her hips and raised her voice, “You didn’t tell me it was guarded by the Bandersnatch!”

I backed up into the cell, and closed the door.  Mally threw up her hands to signal she quit trying to help me.  Alice remembered Mallymkun had the Bandersnatch’s eye.

She looked at Mally.  "I need the eye."

Mally upright refused.  "No!  It's my good luck charm."

"We don't have much time," Alice said, trying to reason with her.

Alice tried to take it from her.  Mallymkun swatted her hand away from it.

Mallymkun told her again, “It’s mine.”

Alice got angry, and raised her voice, “I need that eye!”

Mallymkun drew her hatpin sword, “Then come and get it,” she noticed the poker in the corner, “Wait, you take this,” went up to the poker and picked it up, “I’ll take this.”

They both got into the sword fighting stance.  Poor Alice, she was a wee bit shorter than Mally, and had a smaller weapon.  Mally wasn't being fair, and Alice knew it. 

She informed Mally, “Well, it’s hardly fair.”

Mallymkun conveyed, “Do you want the eye or don’t you?”

Alice clumsily went after Mally with the sword.  What Alice didn’t know, Mally was adept with a sword and very quick.  Since Alice wasn’t adept with the sword, I decided to coach her in Outlandish; why I have no idea.  It’s the madness I tell you.

“Alice…orgal!” I alerted her and she looked at me in confusion.

She inquired, “What?”

I repeated, “Orgal!”

Alice informed me, “I don’t know what that means!”

She got knocked sideways by Mallymkun’s weapon.

Then I cautioned her, “Watch your left.”

Mally came after her again, and I advised, “Noge!  Noge!” showing her duck.

The weapon just missed her head.  Thank goodness, my brave Alice wanting to learn to fight for the Jabberwocky.  I continued to instruct her in Outlandish, and she started picking up the words by learning the actions.  Now Mally was starting to get a run for the money.  She fought fairly this time.

I continued to instruct her, “Orgal (left) again!  Now stang (right).  Slothish (slowly)…nunz (not yet).  Zounder (behind you)!”

Alice sliced the thin rope around Mallymkun’s waist which held the leather bag containing the eye.  The bag dropped to the ground.  Alice caught it and ran back to go get the sword.  Mally didn’t budge.  I nodded at her.

“Well done,” I told her but Alice fought beautifully if I do say so myself.

Not much longer after Alice left, Stayne and four Red Knights opened the cell door.  Mally hid herself in the darkest corner of my cell.  They walked in, and Stayne motioned the knights to me.  They picked me up, and of course I was still feeling the pain from our last hitting session.  Stayne motioned for them to punch me in the stomach.  They did, and I bent over from the pain.  I inhaled through enclosed teeth to signal I still hurt. 

Stayne demanded, “Where is she?”

The silliness took over again, and it would get me in trouble, “Did you ever figure out why a raven is like a writing desk?”

Stayne kicked me in my side, and I was sure I heard something break.  I yelled out in pain but Stayne knew I wasn't going to talk.  He ordered the knights to show me who was in charge.  They each took turns kicking me in my sides, stomach, and even punched my face.  I thought they would have given up by now, but Stayne was still certain that I would break.  Not in his lifetime.  Downal wyth bluddy behg hid! 

Stayne threatened me, “Tell me where she is and this will stop.  Where…is…Alice?”

As soon as he said her name, Alice came running back with the sword.  "I have the sword!" she shouted.

We all looked at each other, and Mallymkun threw me a weapon then yelled, “Klotchyn!”

I caught the weapon, and started fighting the Knights.  Alice picked up the sword, of course, it was too big for her.

I called out to her, “Not yet!  Take it and run!”

She stressed, “I’m not leaving…”

I knew she didn’t want to leave without me but she had no choice. 

Mally made matters worse when she yelled at her, “Alice run!”

Stayne turned his gaze to Alice.  I wanted to punch the daylights out of that man.  What I’m talking about, he’s not a man at all.  He’s an _asal_ kisser.

Stayne had a revelation, “Alice?” 

Mally and I yelled, “RUN!”

Alice ran, and I continued to fight the knights as much as I could tolerate the pain.  The knights hit me in my side, and I fell to the floor yelling from the pain that shot through my body.  They cuffed Mallymkun, and threw her into the cell across from mine.  They cuffed my feet in the shackles, and threw me against the wall.  I fell to the floor not able to get up.  Mallymkun looked into my cell, and I could tell she wanted to help me.  I tried getting up again, and with difficultly got to where I was sitting against the wall.

"Tarrant, why are you doing this to yourself?  She's not worth it!"  Mally was trying to get me to see things her way.  It didn't work.

I looked at her, and countered, "She means more to me than my life. If she was the one captured, I would have done the same thing she did for me. I love her, Mallymkun. I would die for her."

Mally smiled at me, and shook her head.  "You're mad."

I chuckled but then winced in pain.  "Thank you."

“It wasn’t a compliment,” she corrected me, and curled up on the floor to sleep.

I smiled, looked up at the window, and the sun had set.  My dear Alice, I hoped she made it to Marmoreal safely.  I don’t want my death to be in vain.  Just when I was almost asleep a familiar voice startled me.

“I’ve always admired that hat.”

I smiled, and greeted him.  "Hello, Chessur."

He appeared in my cell, and pleaded with me, “Would you consider bequeathing it to me, since you won’t be needing it anymore?”

I let him down gently as possible, “Wither my head goes, that way goes my hat.”

"Tell me, Tarrant, is it worth it?" Chessur asked me.

"Alice holds the Vorpal Sword.  If she has the courage to use it, then yes, it's worth it," I replied.

Chessur made the tisk tisk sound, and musingly stated, “One life lost for a world set free.  I’m serious about the hat.”

"You want my hat," I said to him, a question in my eyes.

Chessur answered me, “It’s an excellent hat.  I’ll wear it to all the finest occasions.”

I then had an idea of epic proportions.  I smiled in a way that let Chessur know that I had a brilliant plan.

"You have a plan, don't you?" he surmised.  
  
I nodded.  "Yes, I do.  How would you like to wear my hat tomorrow at my execution...as me?"

Chessur had a questionable expression on his face, and he too smiled wickedly, “Do tell?”

I smiled, and continued, “You will pose as me tomorrow and when they go to behead me…”

Chessur smiled, and excitingly stated, “Then I can disappear and the hat will float away.”

I clapped my hands, and said, “Brilliant.  Now here is what we do.”

I took off my hat, and Chessur looked at it.  He picked it up, and placed it on his head.  He walked up to a puddle of water, and looked in it admiring himself in my hat.

“I want you to listen well.  Do you see the keys on the wall by my cell?” I asked him watching him disappear, and reappear in the cell.

He nodded at me, and I continued, “Good, you will release me, and I will cuff you posing as me in the shackles.  I will hide myself inside the huge crack by my cell.  I will be deep in there so no one will find me.  When they take you to the courtyard, I will be here freeing those for the resistance and will come for Mally, and the rest after you fly off with my hat.”

Chessur loved it.  He disappeared, grabbed the keys, appeared back in the cell, and relieved me from the shackles.  I got up, he made himself look like me, and I cuffed him.  I opened the cell door quietly, walked out, closed it, and quietly locked it.  I hung the keys back up, and hid in the crack.  I hope this plan will work.  Alice, my love, hopefully I’ll see you soon.  I closed my eyes, and apparently fell asleep.

It’s the dawn of the Frabjous Day.  I was awaken by the guards walking to the cell.  I listened very carefully, and I heard them push Mally out.  I heard them take Chessur, and push him out.

“Alright you two mad ones.  Off you go.  We’ll enjoy watching the madness go away with one swift thrust to the neck,” one Red Knight laughed, and the other chimed in after.

The footsteps got quieter, and quieter as they reached the door.  The keeper left with them so I was back here by myself with the other supporters of the White Queen.  I came out of hiding, and grabbed the keys.  I released some cats, Bielle and the puppies, some other people who supported the White Queen that I didn’t know, some frogs, and some turtles.  We ran out the dungeons, and toward the courtyard.  We blended into the crowds, and watched the executioner sling down the sword, and my whole body disappeared.  The hat floated up toward the sky, and everyone gasped.  I made my way through the crowd.

Mally looked up at the hat, and Chessur's face appeared, smiling smugly.  "Chessur, you dog!" ****  
  
Chessur winked at her, and tossed my hat to my right when I leapt up on the balustrade. ****  
  
I pulled out my sword, and shouted to the crowd, “To the abused and enslaved of the Red Queen’s court, stand, and fight with us!  Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid!”

The billed animals untied their bounded beaks, and tossed down their trays.  Foot Frogs, Fish Butlers, Cat maids, and Human floor sweepers yelled out the slogan then followed us.  We ran out the execution courtyard, and into the other courtyard where the Red Queen would play her croquet.  Nivens, the White Rabbit, Mallymkun, the Tweedles, Chessur, and I tried to catch our breath.

Nivens congratulated Chessur on his act, “Well done, Chessur!  Well done!”

I too congratulated him, “Congratulations.  You just committed your first noble act.”

Chessur smiled, and commented, “It was just this one time.  And I got to wear the hat.”

I adjusted my hat, and there was a bloodcurdling screech that filled the air.  I knew that scream from anywhere; the JubJub bird.  I gathered everyone up including the ones I helped break out, and we ran toward the drawbridge.  We ran out the castle, and on to Marmoreal.  We reached the castle entrance, and walked since I was in pain again not as much as yesterday.  Alice ran out the entrance toward me.

“Tarrant!” she yelled out my name, and ran right into my arms.

Gracious, it felt so right for her to be in my arms, but she squeezed almost too tightly.  She let go of me, and I saw Bayard with his wife and puppies.  He was so happy with them.

He looked up at me, and smiled, “Forgive me.”

I returned the smile, “Nothing to forgive.”

Chessur’s head appeared, and Alice picked at him, “Is that Chessur?”

He appeared on his back feet, and kissed her hand, “Lovely to see you again.  How’s the arm?”

Alice smiled, and filled him in, “All healed.”

The White Queen still looked on for her Champion.  She sighed in disappointment, and sounded as if she had given up.  
  
Mirana, the White Queen, stated the obvious, “I don’t believe anyone is coming.”

Alice began to apologize, “I am sorry.  But why don’t you kill the Jabberwocky yourself?  You must have the power.”

"I specialize in the healing arts.  It is against my vows to bring harm to any living thing," the White Queen informed her. ****  
  
I inhaled, and stepped forward, “I will slay the Jabberwocky.”

Chessur started laughing, “You would hardly last a minute.  You have poor evaporating skills.  I should be the one.”

TweedleDum  added in, “No, I should.”

Dee pushed him and started arguing, “No I!”

They started arguing, and Alice looked warmed to the bone that one of us would take her place.  I could tell this was working on her.  _Gonadh_ , I wanted to help her through this, and there was only one way to do it; help her slay the Jabberwocky.  Nivens held the Oraculum then showed everyone that Alice was the only one to battle the Jabberwocky, and kill it.  Everyone got quiet.

TweedleDum spoke, “No other slayer, nohow.”

TweedleDee added, "If it ain't Alice, it ain't dead." ****  
  
We all looked at Alice.  She was plainly overwhelmed by all of this.  She turned, and ran off.  I called after her, but Nivens placed a paw on my arm, and shook his head for me to not follow her; to give her some time.  I decided to clean up before the battle.  The Queen showed me to a room where there was a bathroom.  I drew a bath, undressed myself, and climbed in.  I carefully cleaned my arms, chest, legs, stomach, and other places I don't care to discuss.  When I was finished the water was a brownish-red form all the torture I had endured to keep Alice's whereabouts secret.  To be truthful, I'd do it again in a heartbeat.  I drained the water, and dried myself off.  I changed into my battle clothes.  The bath had rejuvenated me, and now it was time for the White Queen to regain control of the crown.  I picked up my claymore, its sheath, and attached it to my belt.   I walked out of my room, and outside beyond the castle walls.  We all gathered to wait for Alice's decision.  Gah...it was taking her forever to make up her mind.  Perhaps she was donning the armor.  I hoped desperately that she would fight with us.  
  
Nivens looked toward the castle.  "She's coming," he said. ****  
  
I turned around, and smiled.  She was dressed in the White Knight’s armor riding the Bandersnatch with her hair worn down grasping the Vorpal Sword. _Gonadh_ , she looked amazing in the armor.  Everyone cheered her on, and she looked at me.  She smiled at me, and I smiled at her.  My heart was screaming out for me to tell her I love her.  I vowed right there to wait until the battle was over.  The cheers faded, and looked off in the distance.  The Red Queen and her army were gathering in Tulgey Wood.

Alice raised the sword, and declared, “To the Tulgey Wood!  Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid!”

Everyone joined in to say the chant, the Bandersnatch took off at a run, and we all followed behind at running speed.  We reached Tulgey Wood, and the Red Queen was there with all her Red Knights and the Knave, Stayne, right by her side.  After we arrived in the clearing, everyone fell silent.

The Red Queen greeted her sister sounding like she tasted something terrible, “Greetings Mirana.”

The White Queen returned the greeting, “Iracebeth.”

Nivens walked into the middle of the battlefield, and blew his trumpet.  Everyone looked at him.  He unrolled a parchment.

He began to read from the parchment, “On this Frabjous Day, the queens, Red and White, shall send forth their champions to do battle on their behalf…”

The White Queen added, “To the Victor, goes the Crown.”

The Red Queen antagonized her, “But it looks so much better on my head than yours.”

Nivens continued, “No one shall intervene until one of the combatants signals defeat.”

The Red Queen added grinning, “Or dies a gruesome death.”

Nivens ended it, “Call forth your champion.”

Red Queen made an angry face toward everyone, and yelled out, “Jabberwocky!”

From behind her, the beast stirred.  It’s wingspan darkened the field.  He lifted up his reptilian head, whipped his tail, and adjusted his vest.  I looked at Alice, and she couldn’t hide her fear.  I took her hand in mine.  
I leaned in to her, and whispered, “Listen for my voice.”

She whispered back at me, “But this is impossible.”

I countered, “Only if you believe it is.”

I could tell I hit a nerve there but by the look on her face it was a good one.

She disclosed some childhood information to me, “Sometimes I believe as many as six impossible things before breakfast.”

I smiled, and then brought her back to reality, “An excellent practice, but just for the moment, you should focus on the Jabberwocky.”

She smiled at me.

The Red Queen teased the White Queen, “Where’s your champion, little sister?”

Alice let go of my hand, walked out into the clearing, and declared, “Here.”

She looked up at the Jabberwocky and she started mumbling something.  I couldn’t make out what she was saying; probably those six impossible things.  Poor dear, she was trembling because I have to admit the Jabberwocky is not a beautiful creature.  She drew the sword and the Jabberwocky hissed at it.  There was a pause for a moment and then the Jabberwocky struck at her with its tongue but Alice sliced it off.  Bravo, my dear Alice.  The Jabberwocky whipped its tail and knocked her to the ground.  He tried to stab Alice with its spiked tail but she barely moved out the way in time.  She got up.

I yelled at her, “Zounder (behind you)!”

She ducked in time to escape his jaws.  He tried to swat at her with his claws.

I yelled again, “Stang (right)!”

She dodged to her right to avoid the claws.  Suddenly, I noticed a change in her expression; confidence.  There she was full of relentless intent, and bloodlust in her eyes.  She turned her head to the creature.  She swung the sword at the Jabberwocky, and attacked with fury.  The Jabberwocky was stunned, and I couldn’t help but smile at her.

I warned her, “Ezel!  Sloth now!”

She turned around, and asked, “What?”

She was distracted, and claws scrape down the back of the armor.

I said it slowly this time, “I said…sloth.”  
  
She backed up toward me fending off the Jabberwocky, and reassured me, “I can manage.  Thank you.”

The Red Queen was too eager to realize what I did, “The Hatter’s interfering!  Off with his head!”

Ah, my opportunity had arrived.  Stayne ran up to me charging at me.  I drew my sword, and the fight began.  All you could hear was the clinging and clanging of swords, the snarling of dogs and panthers, the Bandersnatch and the JubJub bird fought fiercely, and Chessur appearing and disappearing to confuse the Red Knights.  Stayne lunged at me, and I parried his thrust.  We fought until I heard Alice yell something the Red Queen was famous for yelling.

“Off with your head!” Alice yelled at the creature and I hear the sword swing.

There was a thud, and I knocked Stayne down catching his sword in my hand.  My sword, and his sword crisscrossed holding his neck in place.  Finally, he looked at me with fear.  I heard another thud, and looked into the clearing.  There was the head of the Jabberwocky.  Alice stood up from her fall, and she picked up the head.  She dropped it in front of the Red Queen.

The Red Queen was furious, and she attempted to order the Red Knights, “Kill her!”

One of the Red Knights threw down his weapon, and told her, “We follow you no more…bloody big head.”

The Red Queen got offended, and ordered, “How dare you!  Off with his head!”

No one listened to her.  All the knights threw down their weapons.  Suddenly, the crown floated off the Red Queen’s head, and flew over to the White Queen were it landed gently on her head.

The White Queen declared, “Iracebeth of Crims, your crimes against Underland are worthy of death.  But that is against my vows.  Therefore, you are banished to the Outlands.  No one is to show you kindness or ever speak a word to you.  You will have no one to speak to…not a friend in the world.”

I let Stayne go, and he walked up to the queen, and bowed down before her, “Majesty, I hope you bear me no ill will.”

The White Queen continued, “Except this one.  Ilosovic Stayne you will join Iracebeth in banishment in the Outlands from this day until the end of Underland,” and motioned for the White Guards to cuff them.

The Red Queen passionately told Stayne, “At least we have each other.”

Stayne pulled out a knife, and tried to stab her.  I knocked the knife out his hand, and Stayne tried to plead with the queen.  
  
"Kill me...please!" he begged her. ****  
  
The queen didn’t even think about it, “But I don’t owe you kindness.  Take them.”

The White Guards dragged them off, and all you could hear from the Red Queen was, “You tried to kill me!”

I smiled, rejoicing.  "Oh, Frabjous Day!  Callou!  Callay!"  I began the Futterwacken. ****  
  
I danced like I’ve never danced before.  I was filled to the brim with joy, love, and happiness.

I heard Alice ask Chessur, “What’s he doing?”

Chessur told her, “Futterwacken.”

At the end of my dance, I grabbed Alice, and passionately kissed her.  It felt right.  She was there with me kissing me the same way I kissed her.  I knew she felt the same for me ever since I took her to go see Absolem.  We finally parted to get air.  We looked at each other, and we both knew what would happen next.  I just didn’t want it to happen.

The White Queen approached us, “Alice, you have our everlasting gratitude.  And for your efforts on our behalf,” and handed her a vial of the Jabberwocky blood.

She took the vial and asked, “Is this the way home?”

The queen nodded, and told her, “Drink.”

Finally I let my heart speak, “Don’t!”

She turned to me, and couldn’t believe I said that, “What?”

I finally spoke with my whole heart, “Stay with us.”

She gasped at what I said, and looked around at all of us.  Then her face saddened.  I knew she would leave us.  I wanted to say it so bad.

With sadness in her voice, she told me, “I wish I could.  But there are questions I have to answer.”

She looked at Nivens, and smiled at him, “And things I’m late for doing.”

I shook my head, and raised my voice, “You won’t remember me.”

She took the cork off the bottle, “I will.”

She tilted her head back, and I took the vial from her, “I want you to stay because I love you!”  
  
She looked at me with an expression of revelation.  I couldn’t believe I just said that.  Finally after the past two days, I told her how I felt.  If only it would change the situation.

She took my face in her hands, and made me look at her in the eyes, “You love me?”

I confessed, “I put myself through torture to save you.  I would have died for you, and that is still an option if I have to take it.  I don’t think I could live on without you.”

Tears filled her eyes, and she told me, “Tarrant, my brave hatter, I almost died for Underland, and I would do it for you in a heartbeat.  I want you to kiss me like you did earlier because I love you so much.”

I closed my eyes, and very gentlemanlike replied, “My pleasure, mademoiselle.”

We both leaned forward, and passionately kissed each other.  She ran her fingers through my hair, and I pulled her closer to me.  Goodness this felt so right to be near her this way, and to have her in my arms.  I couldn’t breathe, and I’m sure she couldn’t either.  We broke the kiss, and smiled at each other.

She stroked my cheek, and turned to the queen, “Is there a way for me to go back and then to return after I say some farewells?”

I smiled knowing I won her.  The Queen thought about it, and then had a realization.  She took another vial of blood and gave it to me.  I was shocked. 

The White Queen explained, “You will return to the Otherland, but you will need someone from this land to help you come back.  Since you and Tarrant are now a couple, I think he will be the right one to accompany you back to your homeland.”


	2. Part 2 Chapter 1

Alice in Wonderland, 2010

Mad About You 

Part 2 

Chapter 1 Frabjous Day Ball 

After hearing that I was going with Alice back to Otherland, I gave Alice her bottle back.  Alice took my hand, and we both drank the blood.  Before I knew it, we were shot out of Underland, and up the rabbit hole.  I climbed out first, and helped her out.  I looked around in amazement.  Where Alice came from was much different from Underland.  She turned to me, and passionately kissed me.  I didn’t want to let go of her, but she broke the kiss. 

She ordered me, “I want you to stay here.  I’m going back to that party to break the news that I’m in love with someone else and…” 

I interrupted her, “Why don’t we go together?  They can all see that your dream was real, and they are the fools for not believing you.” 

She nodded, and complimented, “Not a bad suggestion.” 

“Shall we go, my lady?” I put on my gentleman charm, and gave her my elbow to take. 

She took it, and we both walked up to the party.  Everyone was in a panic not knowing where Alice was.  When we walked in, the panic ceased, and everyone stared in my direction.  Alice walked up to an ugly red haired boy who looked like a pig, and he didn’t know what he had coming.  Apparently, this was the one who asked her a question, and she had to give him the answer.  Evidently this prissy momma’s boy asked my Alice to marry him.  Gracious, I wanted to laugh so bad because I understand why Alice wouldn’t marry him in the first place.  He’s too ugly, and spoiled. 

She started, “Hamish, my answer to your question is an absolute no.  You see that man over there.” 

She pointed at me, and he looked my way.  I smiled, and waved to be polite.  I could tell he was upset by the way I looked but his expression was priceless to me.  He was terrified of me, and that made my day much better. 

She continued, “He is the love of my life, and has been ever since I was six years old.  He lives in a place called Underland which I called Wonderland when I was a child.” 

She turned to an older woman who looked like her, and happily proved her wrong, “See mother, I’m not dreaming nor crazy.  I’m mad as a hatter.” 

She looked at me when she said that last line.  I smiled from ear to ear.  

Her mother was outraged, “Alice look at him, he’s a…a…freak!” 

I looked at her, and started to get angry.  I tried to control myself so my eye color wouldn’t change.  I closed my eyes, and clinched my fists together.  I started counting to calm down. 

I finally calmed down, and calmly retaliated, “Mrs. Kingsleigh, I am aware that my presence here is somewhat bothersome; however, a freak I am not.  I am very gentlemanlike when it comes to treating a woman no matter what her faults are.  I am aware my attire is different than what men wear here, because I’m not from here.  Your daughter was right all along about a place called Wonderland, but the proper pronunciation is Underland.  When she was a little girl, she fell down a rabbit hole, and landed in Underland.  She met me, and some of my friends who helped her return to you unharmed.  When this Hamish person asked her to be his wife, she stumbled down the rabbit hole again.  She met me again, and I saw something different about her.  She was the same Alice, but more mature, and more inquisitive about me and Underland.  I helped her understand what she was brought back to do which was to save us from an evil queen.  During this whole process, your daughter and I became extremely close.  We realized we fell in love over the course of returning the crown to the White Queen.  Mrs. Kingsleigh, I put my life at stake to protect your daughter because I love her.  I will always keep her safe.  Please don’t judge a book by its cover because the content inside this book is nowhere in comparison.” 

Alice smiled at me, and embraced me.  Mrs. Kingsleigh looked me over from hat to foot.  She beckoned Alice to go to her.  Alice walked up to her, and she embraced her.  Her mother whispered something in her ear, and motioned for me to go to her.  I walked over to her, and she embraced me. 

“I’ll take every word you said about keeping Alice safe.  You are the first man to stand up to a woman like me and I admire you for that.  I never got your name,” she told me, and I chuckled. 

“Tarrant Hightopp ma’am, I’m a royal hatter.  I make hats,” I informed her. 

She pushed me away gently to look at me in the face, “Well, Mr. Hightopp, I shall agree to let Alice stay with you in Underland.  However, a visit every now, and again will be nice.” 

I agreed to her, and she embraced me again.  I see where Alice got her stubbornness from.  I smiled, and eased up a bit.  Alice walked over, and whispered into who seemed like her sister’s ear.  The sister’s mouth dropped and started fussing at the man next to her, apparently her husband, calling him a cheat, and a scoundrel.  She bid farewell to everyone, and she took my hand.  We walked back to the rabbit hole.  We stopped by the hole, and I motioned for her to go first. 

“After you my dear,” I showed her the rabbit hole. 

She looked around, sighed, and jumped in.  I jumped in after her, and we fell down, down, down, down, and finally we both hit the floor.  I got up first, and I helped her up.  I took the key, and a bottle of Pishsalver.  I made her watch me.  She watched as I drank only a little bit.  I shrank down, and unlocked the door.  Alice picked up the bottle, and drank the same amount.  She shrank down, and took my hand.  I picked up one of the upelkuchens, and placed it in my pocket. 

Alice wrapped her arms around my neck, and declared, “I love you.” 

I smiled at her, and bent down to where my lips were inches from hers, “I love you more than life itself.” 

We kissed, and pulled ourselves closer to each other to feel each curve of our bodies.  Goodness me, if she would have been my wife, I would have taken her right there on the floor.  I almost forgot we still have to get back to Underland.  We broke the kiss, and I reached for the key in my pocket. 

“Shall we go on then?” I asked her opening the door. 

She kissed my cheek, and told me, “Let’s go together.” 

I smiled, and lead her through the door.  We were welcomed by Thackery, Mallymkun, Nivens, Bayard, Bielle, the puppies, and some White Knights.  I gave Alice a small piece of upelkuchen, and she returned to her normal size.  I took a bite of the same size, and returned to my normal height.  I leaned in to kiss her.  Her lips met mine, and we shared a kiss.  Nivens cleared his throat.  We looked at him. 

Nivens explained, “The Queen wants to see both of you at the castle.  You don’t want to be late.” 

There was a carriage awaiting us.  I helped Alice in, I climbed in, and I stuck my head out the window. 

“Let’s go, don’t want to keep the queen waiting,” I told the coachman, and I pulled my head back in. 

We rode off to the castle; together.  She looked out the window, and watched the scenery pass by.  I had her hand in mine, and couldn’t believe she chose to stay with me.  My champion, my Alice, picked me instead of the life she had in her homeland.  I couldn’t help but look at her.  She looked beautiful in her periwinkle dress with her hair curled, and worn long.  She caught me admiring her.  She leaned over to me, and planted a long passionate kiss on my lips.  _Gonadh_ Alice, if she kept this up, we might have to take a detour to my place.  

I decided to ask her about what her mother told her, “Before your mother hugged me, she whispered something in your ear.  What did she say?” 

She giggled, and answered, “She told me that you are indeed a fine gentleman, and for me not to let you go because you are a keeper.” 

I smiled, “I’m going to have to ask the queen about us going visit your mother some time because I did promise we would.” 

“Oh Tarrant, I love you,” she pulled me to her again for another long kiss. 

I noticed the castle walls approaching, and I broke the kiss.  She moaned in protest.  

I chuckled, put my hand on her cheek, and reassured her, “Don’t worry love.  After we see what the queen wants, we can pick up where we left off.” 

She smiled at me, and whispered in my ear, “I will hold you to that promise.” 

I laughed, and the carriage stopped.  I got out first, and opened the door for her.  I held out my hand, she took it, and stepped down.  The footman closed the door as we walked toward the castle with our arms linked.  

Nivens blew the trumpet, and announced us, “Tarrant Hightopp and Alice Kingsleigh.” 

The White Queen got up, and walked up to us.  She kissed our cheeks. 

She declared, “I asked you two to come because I am hosting a ball tonight in honor of today’s victory and of you two being our heroes for bringing Underland peace and prosperity.” 

She announced, “Tonight there will be a Frabjous Day celebration ball.  I expect to see everyone there dressed in their best attire.  Now take the day off, you have a ball you have to attend to this evening.  I must get ready myself.” 

She motioned for Alice, and I to follow her.  We linked arms, and we followed the queen to the balcony.  She pointed to the people, and animals leaving in joy.  We looked down, and watched them leave going get ready for tonight.

She broke the silence, “That is all because of you two.  You two brought life back to Underland, and I don’t know how to repay you.” 

I was speechless but Alice replied, “Your majesty, I find you’re doing enough by giving Tarrant his royal hatter position back to him and the ball tonight.”

The Queen held up her hand, “Please, call me Mirana.  It’s time we get on a first name basis.  You did give my crown back, and saved Underland.  If I can call you by your first names, you can call me by my first name.”

I added, “Your majesty…I mean…Mirana, I would like to talk about something.  Alice needs a gown for tonight, and maybe your royal fitters would make her a gown worthy for hero.  While she does that I need to ask you something of great importance.”

She answered, “Sure,” clapped her hands, and the fitters showed up, “Please bring Alice to my chambers, and fit her for a gown for tonight.” 

The fitters escorted Alice to Mirana’s chambers to start her fitting.  I paced the balcony, and Mirana started giggling.

I looked at her, and asked, “What?” 

“You’re nervous about something.  Tell me,” she could always read my actions, and expressions. 

I inhaled, and began to pour my emotions to her, “I promised Alice’s mother that we would visit her from time to time.  But, how to go about it, I don’t know.  The next thing, I want to get a ring.  It’s for Alice.  I don’t have anything left from my family except for a pair of earrings my mother wore.” 

“I’ll think of something about going visit Alice’s mother.  It’ll take some time but I’m sure we can work something out.  Now as for a ring for Alice…” she began, and removed a ring from her finger and put it in my hand. 

I looked at her, and was immediately confused.

She noticed my confusion, and explained, “When your mother was sick and believed she was dying, she gave me this ring so when I became queen I could wear it.  I want to return it to you.  It’s a beautiful ring but I don’t know if you want that for what you wanted.  If you want, I can take you to the royal jeweler.” 

I had to admit that the ring was beautiful but it could be a good one to wear tonight.  I had an idea of what I want.

I looked at Mirana, “Thank you for the ring but I would like something different.” 

She smiled at me, “Follow me.” 

She led the way down the hall, and I recognized my old place where I made my hats.  I’ll be back in that room before I know it.  We made it to the jeweler.  Mirana talked to the jeweler, and she turned to me.

“Do you see anything you like?” she asked me.

I looked at the diamonds, and picked up a round shaped diamond.  I looked at sapphires, and emeralds.  I decided to draw out what I wanted. 

“Do you have a piece of parchment, and a quill?” I asked the jeweler. 

He gave me what I wanted, and I drew what I wanted.  I drew a heart shaped diamond with sapphires outlining half the heart, emeralds outlining the other half, and diamond baguettes on the left and right side of the band. 

Mirana gasped, “Hatter, that is a beautiful ring.  Alice will love it.” 

The jeweler asked me, “When do you want this ring?”

I told him, “Whenever you can do it.  I don’t need it tonight.  I’m still not sure when I’ll do it.  But I would love to have it before I ask her.  What would she think of me if I asked her to be my wife, and I had no ring!”

Mirana giggled, and called out, “Tarrant.” 

I breathed, and added, “This afternoon.” 

The jeweler smiled at me, and he said, “I’ll bring it to your office in a box.” 

“Thank you,” I walked out, and ran into my office.

I paced the room, and Alice walked in.  She watched me pace the room, and started to giggle.  I turned to look at her, and embraced her.  She ran her fingers through my hair, and pulled me down to kiss her.  I pulled her closer to me as I deepened the kiss.  I broke the kiss, and pulled her to a chair.

She questioned, “What are you doing?”

I stated the obvious, “Isn’t it obvious?  I’m fitting you for a hat my love.  First, I need to know what color dress you’re wearing tonight.”

She giggled, and revealed, “Green like your eyes my dear.  Why do you want to know?”

“So it could match your dress.  Now will you wear your hair up or down?”  I was writing down everything she said so I could make it just right for my Alice.

She turned to face me, and seductively asked, “How do you want me to wear my hair?”

I’m sure my eyes changed to a little darker green than my usual lighter green, and started to think, “Hmn, I’m thinking up with a small tail curled coming down the left side like that.  Therefore, a small to medium sized hat will do.  Feathers or no feathers, love?”

She got up, took my face into her hands, and rubbed her nose to my nose, “I’m giving you complete control of my first hat made by you.  Next time, I’ll tell you what I want.”

I picked her up, and spun her around telling her, “Whatever it is my Alice wants she’ll get it.  Besides, I love being in control of your first hat.  You’ll be so pleased.  I’ll put all my love into making it.”

Mirana peeked through the door, and inquired, “Can I borrow Alice for a while?  I need her to help me with something.”

“Yes your majesty, you may borrow her as long as she’s returned in one piece with no bruises, scratches, scraps, or anything else that may fault her,” I picked at her knowing Alice was in good hands.

She saluted me, “Yes sir.”

I pulled Alice in for a kiss, and I whispered, “Have fun.”

She smiled, and walked out with Mirana.  About three minutes after they left, the jeweler walked in with a small brown velvet box.  He opened it, and showed the ring to me.  It was exactly like my sketch. 

I smiled, and looked at the jeweler, “Thank you sir.  How much will this cost me?”

He replied, “Her majesty has already taken care of that,” and he walked out the office.

Mirana, you’re too good.  I walked to my fabric, and found the perfect shade of green that matched my eyes.  I took my scissors, and cut as much as I needed.  I started by making the top, and worked my way down.  The top became pointed with a slight slant toward the back.  I made the brim, and attached some lose fabric around the midsection and draped it down in the back.  I picked up three beautiful peacock feathers, and attached them into the fabric in the midsection.  After I finished sewing the final feather in place, I placed it on a manikin’s head to keep its shape.  I picked up the brown box and opened it up.  I couldn’t believe I was going to ask Alice to be my wife.  I wasn’t going to do it tonight or anything.  We just got together for crying out loud.  I heard footsteps; I closed the box, put it in my pocket, and stood in front of the hat making sure it looked fine.  I felt some arms wrap around me, and I turned around.  Alice was gazing into my eyes, and leaned toward me.  I leaned down, and kissed her quickly.

I held up my hand, “My first gift to the love of my life,” picked up the hat, and showed her, “a hat for the ball.”

Her mouth dropped to the floor.  I had Alice speechless.  She felt the feathers, the draping fabric, and observed every angle of it.  A smile formed on her face and she embraced me.

“Tarrant it is beautiful and I adore it.  How do you know that was the exact green of my dress?” she questioned me thinking I saw the dress.

I kissed her, and reassured her, “No dear, I didn’t see the dress.  I went according to my eye color which you admire.”

“Can we go back to your place?  I’m worn out, and I would like to lie down to rest for a bit.  Plus I told them to deliver my dress to your place anyway,” she politely asked me.

I smiled, and picked up her hat, “Of course, we can go home and rest before we come to the ball tonight.”

We walked out holding hands, and a carriage was waiting for us.  I helped Alice in, and climbed in after her.  The footman closed the door, and the coachman drove us back to my home behind Thackery’s place.  Alice placed her head on my shoulder, and closed her eyes.  I leaned down, and kissed her head.  I watched the scenery go by, and my home came into view.  I looked at Alice, and she was asleep with her head still on my shoulder.  The carriage arrived in front of my house, and it stopped.

I knew what to say to get her up, “I won’t keep my promise about us continuing were we left off.”

Her eyes bolted open, and I laughed.  I got a punch in the side, and I inhaled sharply.  I kept forgetting that I was tortured.  Alice, however, had no clue how much I was tortured.

“Oh God, I’m sorry.  Tarrant, I completely forgot about that.  Are you alright?” she started to feel bad about hitting me.  Trust me, I didn’t do that on purpose.

“I’m fine.  We’re home,” I opened the door, and stepped out.

I held out my hand, and helped her down out the carriage.  The footman closed the door.

“Pick us up tonight at six,” I told the coachman after looking at my pocket watch.

He tipped his hat, and drove off.  I opened the door, and let Alice go in first.  She looked around, and looked amazed that it was clean despite the tea party habits.

“Let me show you around,” I took her hand, and led her throughout the house.

I showed her the kitchen, living room, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and my room with a joint bathroom.  She yawned, and sat down on my bed.  I sat down beside her, and she looked into my eyes.

“I want to see what those Knights, and the Knave did to you,” she begged me, and my eyes widened.

No woman has ever seen me without a shirt, besides my mother, but she’s dead now.  Alice wouldn’t stop giving me those puppy dog eyes.  I removed my hat, and placed it on the nightstand.  I couldn’t resist her so I removed my coat, and hung it up.  I took off my shirt, and I heard her gasp.  She traced the marks where the whip met my skin.  She also traced the bruises on my ribs. 

She looked on my back, and began to cry, “Oh Tarrant, why did you do that?  Why did you get yourself hurt?”

I took her face into my hands, and answered her holding back my tears, “I didn’t want them to find you.  If they found you, they would have killed you.  I told you already that I couldn’t live without you.  I would have died for you if it meant for you to live to kill the Jabberwocky.”

She placed her hands on my face, “You already suffered so much to keep me safe.  Now it is time for me to repay you by loving you until the day we die.”

I kissed her, and she returned the kiss.  My head wondered off, but this time it was about what could happen.  Number one, I have no shirt on.  Number two, Alice was making this kiss much deeper, and passionate than I intended.  Number three, we’re in my bed now lying back, and still kissing.  _Gonadh_ , I needed to stop this before we end up completely nude, and doing something married couples do.  Alice must’ve realized what was happening as well because we both stopped the kiss.  My eyes had to have been a deep emerald green because she just gazed into my eyes, and smiled.

“What is it?” I questioned her wanting to know what the smile was for.

She kissed me again, “Your eyes are very dark.  I’m assuming you’re in the mood, Mr. Hightopp.”

I nodded, and added, “Why don’t we rest now so we can dance all night?”

She smiled, and snuggled into my chest.  I kissed the top of her head, and I fell asleep with her in my arms. 

I woke up to Alice shaking me awake.  I sat up, and looked at my pocket watch.  It was five o’clock.  We had one hour to get ready before the carriage arrived.  I ran to my closet to find my suit for tonight.  Alice ran into the living room, and found the box with her dress inside.  She ran into one of the bathrooms to bathe.  I went into mine, and drew my bath water.  After I had enough water to bathe in, I stopped it.  I undressed, and climbed in.  I washed up, rinsed off, and drained the water.  I dried myself off, and went to put on my underclothes.  I went back into my bathroom to shave.  I couldn’t find my razor.  Now I remember, I left it in one of the other bathrooms because I felt like using one of the other bathrooms instead of using mine all the time.  I went in the one Alice wasn’t in and no razor.  Oh no, it’s in the bathroom Alice was in.  I decided to go in, and get out quickly so I don’t see anything.  I opened the door, and…

“Oh my God, Tarrant, could you knock!” Alice hurried up, and wrapped a towel around herself.

I tried to speak but failed, “I…um…I…um…I…”

Alice laughed, and pushed me outside.  She closed the door, and I was somehow able to speak again.

I started one of my babblings, “Oh Alice, I’m so sorry.  I guess I should’ve knocked but I thought I was going to go in, and just get my razor then leave as fast as I could without seeing you in your birthday suit.  Which I have to say, you are extremely beautiful…what am I saying I shouldn’t have looked!”

I was too busy babbling on I didn’t realize Alice opened the door, and had her underclothes on holding my razor.

“Tarrant!” she placed her hand on my arm.

She got me out of my babbling, and I looked in her direction, “Thank you.  Next time, I’ll knock.”

She smiled at me, and closed the door.  I walked back to my bathroom probably turning every shade of red of how embarrassed I was from seeing Alice like that.  I hurried up, and made my shaving cream.  I picked up the brush to spread it across the areas that needed to be shaved like my upper lip, both sides of my face, my chin, and under my chin.  I picked up my razor blade, and started shaving as quickly as I could.  I did that better than I thought.  I came out with no nicks or scratches.  I wiped my face, and went into my bedroom.  I picked up my black pants, put them on, zip, and buttoned.  I put on my black socks, and black shoes.  I found my white button up shirt, and put that on.  I found my green vest, and tie.  I put on my vest with no problem that stupid tie I couldn’t get.  Alice walked in, and she started laughing.  I turned to look in her direction.  She was breath taking.  She even wore her hair like I said in the hat shop.  She walked up to me, and fixed my tie.  I leaned forward, and kissed her.

“Thank you love, I was having a hard time with that blasted thing,” I picked up my coat, and put it on.

She giggled, and agreed, “So I could tell.  Could you help me with my hat?”

I took the hat from her, and placed it on her head like I imagined it.  She was beautiful.  I picked up my black top hat.  She made me bend down, and she placed it on top of my head.  She inspected me, and smiled.

“Handsome,” she reported as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and sighed, “Beautiful.  I can’t wait to dance with you tonight.”

I got a quick kiss from her, and I heard a knock at the door.  I gave her my elbow, and she took it.  We walked to the door, and I opened it.  The footman walked up the door of the carriage, and opened it up for us.  I walked ahead of Alice, and I held out my hand for her to get in.  She picked up her dress, so she wouldn’t trip, and stepped in.  I removed my hat, and got in.  The footman closed the door for me, and climbed on the back.  The carriage took off.  I was excited for some reason.  I was drumming my fingers on my lap.  Alice placed her hand on mine.  I looked at her, and she smiled at me.

She reassured me, “It’ll be fine.  I thought I was bad about being nervous for occasions like this.”

I told her, “I don’t understand why I’m like this.  I guess it’s because I’m one of the spotlighted.  I’m not used to that.  I’m used to being left alone because everyone thought I’m…”

She finished my statement, “Mad, crazy, insane…”

I stopped her, “Alright…I got it.  Now they’re all looking at me as a hero no longer the mad, crazy, insane person I am.”

She kissed my cheek, and I replied, “I have you by my side so I have nothing to worry about.  _GONADH!_   I forgot something!”

I stuck my head out, and yelled, “Could you turn around?  I forgot something.”

The coachman replied, “We are almost there sir.  Do you want me to drop off Miss Kingsleigh, and I could take you back to get what you forgot?”

I answered him, “That would be fine.”

I pulled back in, and Alice already had questions, “What was that all about?”

“I forgot something at home, love.  I need to go back, and get it.  We’ll drop you off, and I’ll go back to get it.  I shouldn’t be long,” I hurriedly explained the situation.

She didn’t have time to retaliate because the coach stopped.  I opened the door, and climbed out.  I helped Alice out, and I climbed back up.  She pulled me to her for a quick kiss.

I told her, “I’ll be back as quickly as I can.”

I climbed in, and the carriage sped away from the castle.  I could hear the horses breathing heavily as they sped back to my house.  I thought the whole way there while watching the scenery fly by.  I decided that tonight is the night.  I love her so much that I don’t want to waste any time.  I want all of Underland to know that Alice is my world.  The carriage stopped, and I flew out of it.  I opened the door, and ran into my bedroom.  I found my coat, and found the brown velvet box.  I placed it in my coat pocket as I ran out the house, and back into the carriage. 

I stuck out my head, and yelled, “Fast as you can; let’s go,” I stuck my head back into the carriage as the horses took off.

I said fast, and goodness me I didn’t know those horses could go that fast.  Before I knew it, we arrived at the castle.  I opened the door, and climbed out when it stopped.  I ran up the steps, and joined Alice who was patiently waiting for me.  I picked up Alice, and spun her around.  I set her back on her feet, and looked into her eyes.

“Where did that come from?” She asked me even though she loved the little excitement I gave her.

I told her, “I missed you, and I want a kiss.”

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist.  She pulled me in for a long kiss.  Nivens cleared his throat.  We broke the kiss, and I offered Alice my elbow.  She took it, and Nivens blew his trumpet.

“Tarrant Hightopp and Alice Kingsleigh,” Nivens announced us in.

We walked in, and I spun Alice around.  Mirana walked up to us, and kissed our cheeks.  She pointed to the orchestra, and the music started playing.  I held my hand out to Alice, and she took it.  I pulled her close to me, and I bent down to her.

I whispered into her ear, “Follow my lead.”

She nodded, and we moved beautifully across the dance floor.  It looked as if she ,and I were professionals that danced with each other for years.  I felt her ease up, and we moved much better as the song progressed.  I noticed a knight who was eyeing her with a smirk on his face.  I spun her around, and then tightened my hold on her.  She could tell something was bothering me.

“Tarrant, are you alright?” she asked me lifting her head off my chest.

I inhaled sharply, “That knight is about to have a beating to his face if he looks at you like that again.”

Alice started laughing, and she saw the confusion on my face, “You’re jealous, Mr. Hightopp.  I like that.”

I looked at her, and her expression made me ease up to where I was laughing.  I recognized the ending was close.  I pulled her closer to me.

“I’m going to dip you at the end of this song.  I’m just warning you now,” I told her, and she smiled at me.

The song ended, and I twirled her then dipped her like I told her.  Everyone cheered the orchestra for the beautiful song.  Mirana led us into the dining room where we all sat down for the feast.  Thackery, and the rest of the kitchen staff brought out the meat, potatoes, vegetables, and soup.  We ate our soup first.  I looked at Alice, and she was so proper with the way she held her utensils to wiping her face with the napkin.  She looked at me, and smiled.

She leaned over to me, and asked, “How are you enjoying the ball?”

I smiled, and retorted, “Very much since you’re here with me.”

She leaned over some more, and kissed my cheek.  I grabbed her hand, and kissed it.  We continued on with the variety of meats, vegetables, and potatoes.  Thackery out did himself tonight.  I saw him walking from Mirana toward my direction.

“Thackery!” I called out to him, and he walked over to me.

“Yes, sir,” he picked at me, and I almost picked up my plate to break it on his head but I kept my cool.

“You really out performed yourself tonight.  I wanted to compliment your cooking.  It was delicious,” I complimented him, and he smiled at me.

He patted my shoulder, and answered, “Thank you, Tarrant.  That is the nicest thing you ever said to me.  She’s transforming you into a gentleman.  It’s a good thing.”

I was offended, and I retaliated, “I’ve been a gentleman but when I’m around you I put it aside.”

He shook his head, “It came out wrong.  What I meant was Alice brings out the best qualities in you that I haven’t seen in a very long time.  Welcome back old friend,” and he walked back to the kitchen.

He seemed very calm to me, and I found that odd about him.  I need to ask him about that later on.  I finished eating, and Alice looked at me.  I could tell she wanted to go back, and dance.  A beautiful slow song played. 

I got up, I tipped my hat, and offered my hand, “May I have this dance my love?”

She smiled and gave me her hand, “I’d love too, good sir.”

We laughed at each other, and I lead her to the dance floor.  I spun her around, and pulled her close to me.  We swayed to the music, and our eyes never broke contact.  As I looked into her eyes, it was like the rest of my life played before me.  I saw our wedding day, our honeymoon, finding out we’ll be parents, and the birth of our first child.  I knew what I had to do.  After the next song, I’ll do it.  I don’t want to wait anymore.  I have her, and I want to keep her forever before she changed her mind.  I highly doubt she’ll change her mind about me because of the way she held me and kissed me.  Still, I want to make her mine.

She interrupted my concentration, “You’re quiet.  There must be something going on in your mind.”

Gee, she could read my facial expressions very well, “I was just thinking about us, love.  I was wondering about what your thoughts are about us.”

She placed her hand on my cheek, “I see us being together forever.  I picture us getting married, and hopefully one day start a family.  Good grief Tarrant, I meant every word I said when I told you that I would die for you if I had to, and that I’d love you until the day we die.  You mean more to me than anything else in this world, and my other world I left behind to be with you.”

I smiled, spun her around, pulled her closer to me, and swayed to the music.  The song ended, and without warning I dipped her.  I figured she thought I was going to because she wasn’t as nervous as the first time.  Everyone clapped at the orchestra and a folk dance started.  I pulled her to the dance floor.  She looked uncomfortable.

I whispered to her, “Just follow the women, and you will do fine.”

It’s a good thing Mirana was next to Alice so she could look off her.  Mirana danced to this song very well, and never missed a step.  The women and the men stepped toward each other, and our palms touched.  We walked in a circle counterclockwise.  We took each other’s hand facing her left ,and my right.  We walked forward four times then skipped, and backed up four times then skipped.  Our palms touched with our other hands then walked in a circle clockwise.  We took each other’s hand facing my left, and her right.  We walked forward five times then skipped  twice, and backed up five times then skipped twice.  We stopped; the men twirled the women out the lines and made huge circle.  Alice was catching on very quickly.  The men joined the circle.  I was between Alice, and Mirana holding their hands.  First, we started going to the left after making a full round we turned to go right.  We stopped at a full round, and broke off to our partners.  One of the knights wanted to take Alice, and I took Alice’s hand and spun her away from the circle then gave the knight a sorry expression.  I couldn’t take the song anymore so…

“Stop the music!” I yelled walking over the orchestra.

Everyone stopped, and looked at me asking the conductor to stop the music.

I began with what I wanted to say, “Stop the music please.  Thank you.  Alice could you join me up here please.  Oh come on I won’t do anything.”

She walked out of the crowd, and joined me by the orchestra on the risen platform.

I continued, “Alice, when you came back to us, it was like my life had meaning again.  You treated me as a man not as a mad one like everyone else does.  I was tortured to try to give you up to the Red Queen, but I wanted to keep you safe, and I did.  I would do it again because I love you and your safety is so important to me.  I fell in love with you when we were alone in Iplam waiting for the storm to let up when we were just talking, and trying to steal a look at each other.  When I was in my cell, you told me Underland wouldn’t be the same without me.  It was from that moment I realized you felt the same way about me.  We’ve grown closer over the past two days, and our feelings deepened.  You told me you loved me, and I felt like I could take on the world.  I’ve never been so happy in all my life.  You, my dear Alice, complete me.  You are the first thought in my mornings, and my last thought at night.  I love you, Alice Kingsleigh, and I always will,” removed the box from my pocket, and got down on one knee.

Everyone gasped, and Alice’s mouth dropped open.  She placed her hand over her mouth.  I opened the box to show Alice the ring.  Tears formed in her eyes.  I knew they were happy tears.

I concluded, “Alice, my love, will you marry this Mad Hatter?”

She closed her eyes, removed her hand, and very excitedly said, “Yes, Tarrant, I will marry you.”

She gave me her left hand.  I took the ring out the box, closed the box, and slid the ring on her ring finger.  I got up, picked her up, and spun her around.  The orchestra, right on cue when she said yes, started playing the bridal march.  Everyone cheered, and I kissed her.  The cheering got louder, and Mirana joined us.

She announced, “Another reason to celebrate!  Maestro, play something for this newly engaged couple.”

The orchestra played another slow song, and Alice and I took the dance floor.  Everyone stood aside, and watched us dance.  She and I swayed to the music as everyone whispered about how happy they were for us.  Alice looked at me in the eyes, and smiled at me.

She disclosed, “This was a magical night.  A night that only happens in fairytales.  Oh Tarrant, that was so romantic how you proposed.  I will never forget this night.  I love you, Mad Hatter.  I always will.”

I smiled at her, and sighed, “I hoped it would be romantic enough because I’m not the romantic type.  Oh Alice, I will never forget this night either because you agreed to be my wife.  I love you so much, Alice Kingsleigh, and I will never stop.”

We leaned forward, and kissed each other so tenderly.  I broke the kiss, and twirled her around.  I pulled her back to me, and held her closer to me.  We continued to sway to the music, and other couples joined in.  One by one a couple danced close to us, and congratulated us.  We danced together all night, and I could tell she was worn out.  On our last slow dance, I decided for us to go back home.  I dipped her at the end of the song, and she smiled at me.  I leaned forward, and kissed her.  I pulled her up, and we walked over to Mirana.

“Mirana, we’re going to leave.  We’re worn out,” I explained why we are leaving.

She answered, “I’ll see you two in the morning to discuss wedding plans.  I won’t take no for an answer.”

Alice and I looked at each other, and Alice replied, “Alright, see you in the morning.”

Mirana hugged each one of us, “Congratulations to you again.  You are now the best couple in Underland you do realize that.  Now every couple will want to be like you two.”

Oh boy, I thought to myself.  Alice smiled at her, and we waved farewell.  We walked out the castle, and up to the carriage.  The footman opened the door, and I helped Alice in.

“Congratulations, Mr. Hightopp on your recent engagement,” he told me.

“Thank you,” I smiled, and hopped in.

He closed the door, and hopped on the back of the carriage.  The coachman got the horses to take off, and I took Alice’s hand in mine.  I kissed her hand, and she laid her head on my shoulder.  She closed her eyes, and sighed.  She moved her hand to look at the ring.

“Tarrant, this ring is beautiful.  It must have cost a fortune,” she gasped still admiring the ring.

I answered, “Actually, it didn’t cost me anything, thanks to Mirana.  I designed that ring myself; sapphires for your eyes, and emeralds for mine.  I don’t think I need to explain the heart.”

She laughed, and responded, “No, I don’t think you do.  I love it, Tarrant.  I can’t believe it.  I’m engaged!  I’m engaged to the man I love not someone who I was set up with.”

I laughed, and chimed in, “You chose me, and I still can’t believe that.  You love me for who I am, and you’re not trying to change me.  Alice, my love, you bring out the best in me, and I haven’t heard or seen this side of me in many many years.  Thank you for choosing me, and loving me.”

She responded, “You don’t have to thank me.  Just be you, and that will be enough for me.  I love you, Tarrant Hightopp.”

“And I love you soon to be Alice Hightopp.  That sounds nice.  You’re going to be my wife.  Mine…all mine…no one else’s…just for me.  I shall love you forever,” I embraced her, and kissed her head.

The carriage pulled to a stop.  I opened the door, and stepped out.  I held my hand out for Alice, and she stepped out.  I thanked the coachman, and he drove away.  I opened the door, and we walked in.  I removed my hat and hung it up.  Alice removed her hat and hung it up.  We both walked down the hall hand in hand.

“Pick which room you want,” I told her, and she looked at me with a questionable expression.

I reassured her, “Until the wedding, love.  I want to at least keep the tradition of not sharing a bed until we’re married.”

She picked the one closest to my room.  She opened the room, and turned to me.  I leaned over, and we gave each other a long gentle kiss.

“Good night, my dear Alice.  I shall see you in my dreams,” I whispered to her.

“Good night, my Hatter.  I, too, shall see you in my dreams,” she replied, and kissed me again.

She walked into the room, and closed the door.  I inhaled, and walked into my room.  I changed into my sleeping clothes, and climbed into bed.  I blew out the light, and sleep fell upon me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Gonadh_ -Damn

For those of you who didn’t know what it meant.  Good thing I looked it up in the Scottish dictionary online.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice In Wonderland, 2010 

Mad About You 

Part 2 

Chapter 2 Engagement Ball 

It was morning and I woke up smiling like an imprudent individual.  I grabbed my robe, put it on, tied it, and walked toward the kitchen.  I stopped by Alice’s room.  The door was still closed.  I walked into the kitchen, and fixed the tea.  I poured water into the teapot, put on the fire, and placed the teapot above the fire.  When I turned around, Alice just walked in wrapped in a robe.  It was my favorite robe my mother wore.  It was a red, black, and green plaid robe.  I walked up to her, and kissed her. 

“Morning love, slept well?” I asked her wondering if she slept enough or I woke her because of my noise in the kitchen. 

She smiled at me, “I slept well.  I dreamed about you all night so it was easy for me to stay asleep.  Did you wake up this morning smiling like a fool?” 

I laughed, and answered her, “Yes, I was smiling like a fool.  A mad fool in love.” 

She smiled at me, and the teapot whistled.  I removed it from the fire, and placed the tea into the water.  It mixed quickly due to the hot water.  I took out two teacups, and placed one in front of her.  I picked up the pot, and poured the tea in her cup.  I brought milk, sugar, and lemons because I don’t know how she took her tea.  I put all that on my table. 

“How do you take your tea love?” I asked her wanting to know how to fix it. 

She seductively voiced, “Watch.  Two lumps of sugar and one from you,” leaned in to kiss me then continued, “and one twist of lemon; that is how I take my tea.  How about you?” 

She stirred her tea, and I smiled at her. 

“Watch.  Three lumps of sugar and one from you,” leaned in, kissed her, and continued, “And two twists of lemon.  That is how I take my tea.  You know we have a wedding to plan.  So let’s start talking about it.  Where do you want the wedding to take place?” 

I stirred my tea, and took a sip.  She sipped her tea, and placed the cup down. 

“I want the wedding to be where you proposed to me,” she picked up her cup, and took another sip. 

I nodded, “Alright at the castle in one of the courtyards, and the reception inside where I actually proposed.  Now, the honeymoon where would you like to go?” 

She looked at me and bluntly stated, “I don’t know Underland all that well so I’ll leave that up to you.” 

I smiled, took a sip of tea, and placed my cup down, “You’re giving me so much control love.  Being that you are still unfamiliar with Underland, I’ll pick the honeymoon location.  Any of your traditions I need to know so we can honor them?” 

She nodded, and disclosed them, “Well, it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride the day of the wedding before the ceremony.  The groom must not see the wedding dress until the ceremony.  No intimate relations until the wedding night.”

I nodded, and responded, “For our traditions, we cannot sleep in the same house the night before the wedding.  I cannot see you the day of the wedding until the ceremony.  I cannot see the dress before the ceremony.  We cannot be intimate until the wedding night.  I guess we both have the same traditions.  More tea love?” 

She nodded, and I poured more in her cup.  She reached for the sugar, and I moved it away from her. 

“Let me do it.  Two lumps of sugar, one from me,” I leaned in, gently kissed her lips, and continued, “and a twist of lemon.” 

“Very good, now let me do yours,” she poured more tea in my cup. 

“Let’s see, three lumps of sugar, one from me,” she leaned in, gently kissed my lips, and continued, “and two twists of lemon.” 

“Very good love.  Mmm, it tastes much better when you fix it.  We need to get ready.  Mirana wanted us to go to the castle to discuss our plans for the wedding,” I picked up the teapot, and the tray.  

I put away the sugar, the milk, and the lemons.  I started washing the teapot, and the tray.  She placed her cup down then wrapped her arms around my waist as I dried the tray, and put it away.  I smiled, and dried up the teapot.  I put it away, and turned around.  I took her face in my hands, and gently kissed her lips.  She ran her fingers through my hair, and I pulled her closer to me.  We broke the kiss, and both picked up our cups at the same time to finish out our tea.  I finished first, and washed my cup.  Alice finished her cup, and handed it to me.  I washed her cup, dried both, and placed them back in the cabinet.  We both walked to our bedrooms to change.  I picked out my brown suit, and purple button up shirt.  I put on my underclothes, my pants, socks, shoes, purple shirt, and coat.  I found my bow tie and put it on.  I picked up my hat and walked out the room.  When I walked by Alice’s door, there was a knock at the door.  I walked to the front door, and opened it. 

“Your carriage, Mr. Hightopp,” the footman announced. 

I politely stated, “We’ll be out in a moment.” 

I walked to Alice’s door, and knocked this time.  She opened the door, and was dressed in a beautiful purple gown with her hair worn half up and half long.  She was breath taking.  I smiled at her. 

“You look amazing darling.  Our carriage is waiting,” I offered her my arm, and she took it. 

She looked at me from hat to foot, and sighed, “Handsome as always.” 

We walked out the house, and up to the carriage.  I offered Alice my hand, and she took it.  She picked up her dress so she wouldn’t trip to get in.  She made it in, and I hopped in.  The footman stepped on the back, and off we went.  I decided to get our plan written down.  I pulled out a piece of paper, and my small quill. 

“Alright we said for the ceremony to be outside in one of the courtyards.  The reception will be in the ballroom where I proposed.  I’m sure she’ll want us to stay in the castle for our wedding night before we set off on the honeymoon…” I began, and Alice stopped me. 

“We’re here,” she told me, I folded up the parchment, and placed my quill in my jacket pocket. 

The coach stopped, and I opened the door.  I got out then held out my hand.  Alice took my hand, and carefully stepped out the coach.  The footman closed the door, and hopped back on the coach.  The coach drove away as we walked up the stairs to go into the castle.  Nivens spotted us, and sounded his trumpet.  I’m about to put that thing in the shop very soon because it’s getting on my nerves.  

He announced us, “Mr. Tarrant Hightopp and Miss Alice Kingsleigh.” 

Mirana came floating up to us, and kissed our cheeks.  She motioned for us to follow her.  We followed her outside to the North courtyard.  It was beautiful but one courtyard stood out to me when we passed to go to the North courtyard.  The courtyard that I saw was beautiful.  It had white roses blooming with a gazebo toward the end of the pathway.  There were benches for us to sit.  Alice’s eyes lit up when we passed by it. 

“Tarrant, this was the courtyard I found Absolem making his cocoon.  This is where he convinced me into making the right decision by becoming the champion, and slaying the Jabberwocky.  It was in this courtyard that I realized my feelings for you were much deeper than I realized.  It was in this courtyard that I realized I loved you,” she recognized the courtyard, and started dragging me into the courtyard. 

I called to Mirana, “Mirana, I think this courtyard would be ideal for the ceremony.” 

She turned around, and saw me disappear behind the column out to the beautiful courtyard.  She met us in the courtyard, and she smiled. 

“Oh yes, I concur with this location.  The East courtyard will be the ideal place for the ceremony.  Not much decorating will need to be done because it is already beautiful.  I’m sure you will fancy the reception in the ballroom where Tarrant proposed.  Now, for the wedding night, follow me,” Mirana turned, and walked back into the castle. 

I gave Alice an ‘I told you’ expression, and she smiled.  We followed her upstairs, and walked down the elaborate hall full of white chandeliers with crystals hanging from them.  We walked down the hall up to an opening to a private balcony.  Before the balcony to the right, there was one room down this whole hall.  Mirana opened it up.  My mouth dropped.  There was a king sized bed with white floral bedding.  It was a four posted bed with white curtains.  There was a sitting area with a table in the middle.  The sitting area included a sofa, a chaise lounge chair, a winged back chair, and a padded rocker chair.  Alice looked at me, and my mouth was still open due to the fact the room was beautiful.  She closed my mouth for me, and I walked to the bed.  I felt the sheets; silk.  I felt the curtains; silk.  I was a Mad Hatter in love with the room. 

“Mirana, I think I want to move into this room,” I spoke without thinking. 

Mirana laughed at me, and replied, “Glad you like it, Tarrant.  Oh Alice, you are to stay in the castle the night before the wedding.  It is one of our traditions for the future bride, and groom, not to be in the same house the night before the wedding.  Now, let’s sit down, and talk about a date because I want to give you an engagement ball hopefully a week before the wedding.  So, when do you want the ceremony to take place?” 

Alice answered before I had time to think, “I don’t want to wait any longer.  The sooner we’re married the better.  I can’t live without this man in my life.” 

I chuckled, and tried to reason with her, “Alice, love, let’s think about this.  I just proposed to you last night.  You don’t want to wait a little while, and then marry.  We can wait like a month or so…” 

She interrupted me, “A month is far too long.  How about two weeks?” 

“Two weeks!  Three, I’ll make you a hat, and it’s a deal?” I attempted to reason with her. 

She seductively reasoned with me, “Two weeks, and I’ll make your life worth wild.” 

I knew my eyes changed to the dark emerald green color, and finally I caved, “Two weeks it is.  No hat?” 

She laughed, “I want a veil like every bride.  Trust me sweetheart, you’ll have all our lives to make hats for me.” 

I smiled and Mirana started up again, “Lastly, dress fittings, and tux fittings…” 

I added, “I have a suit already.  The black one I wore last night.  I have a white vest, and a white tie.  It’ll be perfect for the wedding.” 

Mirana smiled, and started pushing me out the room, “Alright now off with you, Alice is going to get fitted for her dress.  You can go fiddle around in your hat shop.”

“I’ll take the hint and leave,” I tipped my hat, and started to walk out the room. 

Alice got up, and walked over to me.  She turned me around, and gave me a long gentle kiss. 

I smiled, “Have a wonderful time.  You know where to find me when you’re finished.” 

I walked out the room, and down the stairs.  I walked down the hall, and turned into my shop.  I already had three customers waiting on me.  Yahoo, I love customers! 

Very gentlemanlike, I asked, “How can I help you ladies?” 

One of them replied, “All three of us would like a hat like Miss Alice wore last night.” 

“Sure, what color would you ladies like?” I was writing down everything they told me. 

“I want red,” the red headed woman told me. 

“I want a royal blue one,” the blonde headed woman said. 

“I want a yellow one,” the brown headed woman told me. 

I finished writing everything down, and I pulled each material aside. 

I informed them, “Give me a couple hours, and the hats will be ready.” 

“Thank you, Hatter,” the ladies told me in unison, and I started on the red one. 

I pulled as much fabric as I needed and cut it.  I started making the top, and sewed it together.  Then I made the brim, and sewed it to the top.  I picked up three peacock feathers, and sewed it in the midsection on the right side.  I took the extra fabric, wrapped it around the midsection, and draped it down the back.  I sowed the fabric in place, and the red one was done.  I started the royal blue one.  I pulled as much fabric as I needed, and cut it.  I started making the top, and sewed it together.  Then I made the brim, and sewed it to the top.  I picked up three peacock feathers, and sewed it in the midsection on the right side.  I took the extra fabric, wrapped it around the midsection, and draped it down the back.  I sowed the fabric in place, and the royal blue one was finished.  I started making the yellow one.  Alice walked in, and sat down in the chair.  I turned around.

“Hello love, did you have fun with your dress fitting?” I walked up to her, and kissed her.

She smiled, “Yes, I missed you, and I wanted to see you work.” 

I smiled, pulled as much fabric as I needed, and cut it.  I started making the top, and sewed it together.  Then I made the brim, and sewed it to the top.  I glanced at her every now, and then; sure enough, she was watching every move I made.  I smiled, and continued working.  I picked up three peacock feathers, and sewed it in the midsection on the right side.  I took the extra fabric,  wrapped it around the midsection, and draped it down the back.  I sowed the fabric in place, and the last hat was finished.  The three women walked in while I was tallying up the prices.  I finished tallying it up.  The women started talking to Alice, and I could tell those women were not the ones she would talk to over tea.  She just smiled, and laughed when she needed.  I decided to relieve her.

“Well ladies, your hats are ready, and each hat is thirty seven pieces of silver,” I pried them away from Alice, and they took my bait.

They each paid me, and I thanked them.  They left, and I pulled my chair next to Alice.  I rested my head on her shoulder, and she kissed my head. 

We left to go home after I made five more Miss Alice hats in black, purple, pink, orange, and white.  We arrived at the house, and I immediately went to bed.  She kissed my lips, and told me good night.  I went to sleep, and dreamed about what the next two weeks would bring. 

Two weeks passed by so quickly.  The last fittings for the dress, more Miss Alice hats for the women for the wedding in every color of the rainbow, finding my best man, picked out the wedding bands, and now the engagement ball.  We’re having it the night before the wedding.  I don’t understand why but I guess it was due to the fact we were all busy planning for the Wedding of the Century.  I finished my bath, and I put on my brown suit.  I found my hat, and put it on.  Alice came in my room having trouble with something. 

“Could you help me with the zipper?  I can’t reach,” Alice pointed to the zipper on her dress. 

I placed my fingers on the zipper, and pulled up.  It zipped with no problem.  She now had a new hat to sport.  It was the same style like her first one but instead of peacock feathers it was duck feathers on both sides.  I turned her to face me, and she was beautiful.  She wore a turquoise gown off the shoulders.  Her hat was in the same color.  She wore her hair up in a curled ponytail.  I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to me.

“Our last night as an engaged couple,” I leaned over, and kissed her. 

She wrapped her arms around my neck, “I know.  I’m going to miss you tonight when you leave.  But it will make me more anxious for the ceremony tomorrow.  I love you Tarrant, and I always will.”

She pulled me to her, and her lips met mine for a long gentle kiss.  There was a knock at the door.  I exhaled slowly, and gave her my elbow.  She took it, and we walked to the door.  She stopped me, and looked inside her room.  She lowered her gaze, and watched her feet as we continued to walk to the door.  I opened the door, and our carriage was waiting.  We walked to the carriage, and I held out my hand.  She picked up her gown, took my hand, and stepped in.  When she sat down, I hopped in.  The carriage took off, and boy it was quiet.  I decided to lighten the mood.

“We will get to dance the Flotchen tonight,” I smiled, and played with her fingers. 

She looked at me, and questioned, “What is the Flotchen?” 

I chuckled, and answered, “It is a folk dance only danced at engagement balls.  It is a war between the women, and men.  The men start it off with the groom to be in the front leading the men.  The women follow with the bride to be in the rear then making her way to the front.  Then the groom tries to persuade the bride to dance with him.  The bride plays hard to get, and it is the bride’s turn to persuade the groom.  They join in the middle to dance.  The men, and women do the same steps but apart while the bride and groom dance together in the middle, and during their solo dances.    The bride and groom join hands, and push each other away to return to their sides.  The entire process repeats itself until the bride caves.  The ending of the dance concludes with the bride and groom kissing.”

Alice smiled, “Mirana taught it to me yesterday while you busy making hat after hat after hat.  I didn’t know that was the name of the dance.  I’m a step ahead of you.” 

I smiled, leaned over, and kissed her, “Good because it is the first dance we dance tonight.” 

The carriage pulled to a stop.  I opened the door, and hopped out.  I held out my hand, and she took it.  She carefully stepped out, and took my elbow.  We walked up the steps, and Nivens saw us coming.  I decided to get playful with him.  He was about to blow his trumpet, and I took it out his paws then raised it above my head. 

“Tarrant!  I need to announce you two in,” Nivens started jumping up to try to get his trumpet back. 

Alice nudged me in the side, and I gave it back.  He blew a nice fanfare.  Everyone looked at him. 

He announced, “Our couple of the evening, Mr. Tarrant Hightopp and Miss Alice Kingsleigh.” 

We walked down the steps into the ballroom.  Mirana walked up to us, and smiled at Alice. 

“Are you ready to  show him how beautifully you dance to the Flotchen?” Mirana asked still smiling. 

Evidently, Alice is amazing at it by the way Mirana sounded.  

Alice replied, “Yes, I’m ready.” 

Mirana took her to the women, and Thackery took me to the men.  The music started, and it was faster than I remembered it.  I looked at the women, and a wicked smile formed on my face.  All the men bowed their heads.  I turned to Thackery. 

“Ready old friend?” I asked him.

“It will be a Flotchen I’ll never forget,” Thackery replied.

I smiled, “Then hang on because I’m not going to give.” 

I heard him laugh, and we rose up our heads on the drum beat.  I started the dance with my signature; Futterwacken.  The women were interested, and I knew Alice would be a goner.  The men followed me to the center, and started with begging of the bride to come out.  The men started by skip, step to the left four times, spin around, skip, step to the right four times, spin around, and I holding out my hand begging Alice to come out.  Alice came out, and she started the women by being seductive you know the feeling of her figure then spinning.  Then the women joined her when she did the Futterwacken.  I smiled big when I figured out she can Futterwacken.  Just like the men, the women started by skip, step to the left four times, spin around, skip, step to the right four times, spin around, and Alice moving her index finger telling me to come to her.  I spun to her, and I knew I would get her.  She and I started our dance till we give dance.  The men and women did the skip and stepping part while Alice and I danced in the center.  We let our palms touch, and walked around in a circle counterclockwise three times then hop left, hop right, crisscross with our feet, spin around, down, up, our palms touched again, walked around in a circle clockwise three times, hop right, hop left, crisscross with our feet, spin around, down, up, and then the solos.  I was saving my dance I’d practiced for last.  I did a double down Futterwacken.  It was the same moves of the original with a kick, slide, handstand, and a spin.  Alice was impressed, but she started.  She spun around, side stepped to the left quickly three times stuck out her left foot, side stepped to the right quickly three times stuck out her right foot, and ended with a spin to where she was inches from my lips.  I smiled, our hands came together, and we pushed away from each other.  This started all over again.  The dance continued for some time, and I could tell Alice was giving.  It was our solo dances again.  She started, and it became more seductive.  I almost gave in but I started my number.  I called it Do or Die Futterwacken.  Just like double down, but added kick, kick, slide, back flip, spin, handstand, and spin up to her inches from her mouth.  When the bride gave in, she kissed the groom.  Well, Alice gave in.  She pulled me in for a kiss, and everyone clapped as the dance ended. 

I smiled, “You can Futterwacken.  I thought it was erotic.” 

“Tarrant Hightopp, you beast,” she returned the smile. 

A slow song played, I spun Alice around, and pulled her close to me.  We swayed to the music.  We gazed into each other’s eyes, and I rested my forehead on hers.  She smiled at me, and I picked my head back up.

I began to speak, “Just think, tomorrow at this time, you’ll be my wife.” 

She added, “Tomorrow at this time, you’ll be my husband.  Oh by the way, I know the answer to your riddle why is a raven like a writing desk?” 

My eyes widened, “Do tell love.” 

She leaned over, and whispered into my ear, “A raven is like a writing desk because Poe wrote on both of them.” 

I spun her around to where her back was toward my chest, I wrapped my arms around her still swaying to the music, and kissed her left cheek. 

I whispered in her ear, “Only you could answer that.  Oh, my clever Alice.  I could take you right here but we’re not married yet.” 

She laughed, and I spun her back around to face me.  The dance ended, and I dipped her.  She’s getting used to my dancing already.  We danced all night, and it was the last dance for the evening.  In my tradition, the bride and groom to be dance a good bye till morning song.  The name of the dance was called Godnick.  The name sounded anomalous to me when I was a child, it still sounded anomalous to me, and I’m an adult about to be married.  I spun Alice around, and everyone watched as we swayed to the song.  I looked longingly into her eyes, and she did the same to me. 

She sadly said, “I won’t be with you tonight.  I’m going to be alone in the morning having tea with someone else.  I’ll miss seeing you in your purple plaid robe making tea.  I’ll miss your voice and the way you hold me.” 

I replied, “Just think, tomorrow night, you won’t want to take your hands off me.” 

She smiled, “Your mind is being naughty, Mr. Hightopp.  Stop it.” 

I chuckled, “I’ll miss seeing you in my mother’s red plaid robe.  I always loved that robe on her, and you look gorgeous in it.  I’ll miss you sitting on my lap laying your head on mine waiting for me to finish my tea.  Oh no, it’s the end of the song.” 

She begged, “Dip me.”

I spun her around, and dipped her like she asked.  I leaned forward, and passionately kissed her.  I pulled her up, and we walked out the ballroom.  I walked her up the stairs to the room we will share tomorrow night.  We got to the room, and she stopped.

“My dress is in there, and I don’t want to open the door for you to see it.  Good night, my Tarrant.  I’ll see you in my dreams, and at our wedding,” she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I closed my eyes, sighed, and opened them, “Good night, my Alice.  I’ll see you in my dreams, and at our wedding.”

Our lips met for a long, deep, gentle kiss.  We parted our lips, and embraced.  We pulled apart, and I turned around.  She opened the door, and closed it. 

I walked up to the closed door, and told her, “I love you.”

She replied, “I love you too.”

I walked away, and down the stairs.  I walked out the castle, down the steps, up to the carriage, and climbed in.  I looked up to the balcony, and there she was.  She waved to me, and I waved back.  The carriage took off into the night.  My last night as a single man, and I’m smiling like an imprudent individual.  I watched the scenery go by, and then we arrived at my home.  The carriage stopped, and I hopped out.  I opened up my house, walked in, and closed the door.  I placed my hat on the hat stand, and walked to my room.  I finished packing my things for tomorrow night…no, my hat!  I ran into the living room to the hat rack, and picked up my hat.  I ran back into my room, and packed it.  I checked every bathroom to make sure I had all my essentials.  I checked every room to make sure I had everything.  I had everything so I finally changed into my sleeping clothes, and went to bed to dream of Alice.


	4. Part 3 Chapter 1

Alice in Wonderland, 2010

Mad About You

Part 3

Chapter 1 Our Wedding and Honeymoon Bound

“Get up you sleepy head you’re getting married today!” _Crash_! 

I opened my eyes to a splitting head, and earache.  Thackery was in my room, and broken pieces of what looked like one of the saucers to our tea sets for our tea parties.  I looked at him, and smiled.  I jumped out of bed, and picked him up starting to dance with him. 

“I’m getting married Thackery, old pal, and my best man.  Now, we have how long until the ceremony because I need to practice my vows,” I inquired as I walked into my bathroom to take my bath. 

“Let’s see, you slept for what seemed like ages.  It’s past lunchtime.  It’s two o’clock and the ceremony is at six.  So, you have four hours,” Thackery relayed the information. 

I looked at him, “First, you’re cleaning up those broken pieces of what used to be saucers.  Second, I want you to get my black suit out my closet with my white button up shirt, vest, and tie.  Third, I want you to get out my black shoes.  Fourth, I want you to get out my black socks.  Finally, don’t touch my hat or I’ll throw our best teapot at your face!” 

Thackery giggled as I slammed my bathroom door.  I took my bath, drained the water, brushed my teeth, and shaved.  I walked out in clean underclothes saying my vows under my breath.  I put on my socks, my pants, white button up shirt, white vest, white tie, and my black coat.  I finished my vows, and picked up Alice’s wedding band.  I placed it in my inside coat pocket because I’m not giving it to Thackery until we get up to the altar.  Thackery walked in with some cookies, and tea.  He smiled at me, and placed the tray on the nightstand. 

“Tarrant, you look great.  You’re happy and it makes me happy.  I know this marriage will last because of the way you two are with each other.  It’s true love, Tarrant.  That’s why I never found another Tessa,” Thackery hung his head remembering his wife that got killed on the Horunvendush Day. 

We sat, drank tea, and ate cookies.  I decided now was the appropriate time to ask Thackery about the night of the Frabjous Day Ball on why he was so calm. 

“Thackery, on the night of the Frabjous Day Ball, you were calm, and you said the kindest words to me.  What happened old friend?” I decided to let my curiosity win on this one. 

He answered me with something I wasn’t prepared to hear, “Since the White Queen is back in power and peace is being restored to Underland, I decided to return to the way I used to be before I became mad.  I was a husband, and a father to be then the Jabberwocky came and took away my wife and unborn children.  I want to be that Hare again Tarrant.  You are moving on with Alice, and I need to calm down so I can find someone who would love me and marry me.  Who would want to marry a hare that’s mad?” 

Thackery hasn’t said a word about Tessa since the Horunvendush Day, and to hear him talk about her again; he must want to move on like I am.  

I decided to give him some words of encouragement, “Well, you need to stop breaking things on people.  What helped me when I went with Alice where she lived, I would take in deep breaths, and exhale while counting down from ten in my head; therefore, I would not go into hysterics or get angry…” 

We continued on for three hours.  It was about that time for us to leave for the castle.  There was a knock at the door.  Good thing we cleaned up because I would have panicked.  I picked up my suitcase, we walked to the door, grabbed my black hat, put it on, and opened the door.  The carriage was there; the footman picked up my suitcase, and we got in.  The footman closed the door, and hopped on the back.  The carriage took off, and before we knew it the castle was upon us.  White rose garland, and wreaths were draped over the entrance walls of the castle.  Mirana out did herself again.  The carriage stopped, I jumped out the carriage, and so did Thackery.  The footman carried my luggage into the castle to the room Alice, and I will share tonight.  We walked into the castle, and Nivens was there to escort people to the ceremony.  We passed up Nivens, and walked into the East courtyard.  When we finally bypassed everyone telling me congratulations, it was ten minutes till show time.  We walked up to the altar, and stood by the officiate.  I reached into my pocket, and told Thackery to put the ring into his inner jacket pocket.  He did, and the music started.  Mallymkun walked down the aisle in her beautiful maid of honor dress.  It was a light green chiffon dress with chiffon straps that hang down the back to train.  The bridal march played and everyone stood up.  Here was Mirana in her best white gown but Alice outshined her today.  Mirana walked Alice down the aisle.  Alice looked breath taking.  The dress was to die for.  It was a white taffeta dress with crystal beaded scalloped lace which created the off-the-shoulder neckline with a draped detail on the torso. There were two-tiered, asymmetrical overskirts with pleated edging on the multi-layered ruffled skirt that continued around onto the train.  She was beautiful.  They reached us.  Mirana kissed Alice’s cheek, and gave Alice’s hand to me.  

I took her hand, and whispered, “Beautiful.” 

She whispered, “Handsome.” 

We walked up into the gazebo, and a blue butterfly landed on her white rose bouquet.  Absolem came for the ceremony, and I was so happy. 

“Dear Underlandians, we are gathered today to witness our two heroes, Mr. Tarrant Hightopp and Miss Alice Kingsleigh, to join in matrimony.  This is another celebration we’ll never forget for years to come.  This day will be a symbol of peace and happiness which was brought back to Underland.  I believe our bride and groom wrote their own vows.  Mr. Hightopp, you may say your vows,” the officiate started the ceremony and now gave me the floor. 

I began my vows, “From the moment we met the second time, I knew you would be a part of my life.  We’ve been through many life and death situations before the Frabjous Day.  And through those times, my love for you had strengthened to an undying love.  I was beaten, strangled, and almost beheaded; however, they couldn’t make me stop loving you.  Alice Kingsleigh, I vow right here and now to love you, and respect you until the end of Underland.” 

The officiate turned to Alice, and she began, “From the moment we met the second time, I knew you would be special to me.  You knew the whole time that I was that Alice who would save Underland from an evil queen.  You believed in me when everyone else thought Underland was doomed.  When I thought I was going to lose you, it was like the life was being ripped out of me.  I almost died battling that Jabberwocky but it was my love for you that helped me destroy that ugly creature.  Tarrant Hightopp, I vow right here and now to love you, and respect you until the end of Underland.” 

The officiate turned to Thackery for Alice’s ring.  He gave it to him, and he gave me the ring, and I placed it on her left ring finger.  He told me to repeat after him. 

I repeated, “Alice take this ring as a symbol of my undying love which resembles the circle that has no beginning and no end,” and slid the ring on her finger. 

The officiate turned to Mallymkun for my ring.  She gave the ring to him, he gave it to Alice, and she placed it on my left ring finger.  He told her to repeat after him. 

She repeated, “Tarrant take this ring as a symbol of my undying love which resembles the circle that has no beginning and no end,” and slid the ring on my finger. 

“By the power vested in me, and all of Underland, I pronounce you husband and wife.  Tarrant, you may kiss the bride.” 

I replied, “My pleasure,” and brought her lips to mine for a long gentle kiss. 

Everyone cheered, and the exit music began to play.  We broke the kiss, and walked out.  Absolem flew away as we walked down the aisle, and into the castle for the reception.  Before we made our entrance to the reception, I wanted to take her to the balcony outside our room.  We walked up the stairs, and down the hall.  We walked to the balcony, and looked at the sunset.  I wrapped my arms around her, and gazed into her eyes.  She wrapped her arms around my neck, and she gazed into my eyes. 

I smiled, “You are absolutely beautiful, my wife.  You outshined Mirana today.” 

She laughed, “I don’t think so.  Did you see the gown she was wearing?  No one can look better than Mirana, my dear husband.” 

“You did today.  Are you ready to dance the night away then retire to our room where forever will begin?” I leaned my head to where my lips were inches from hers. 

She whispered, “Yes,” and kissed my lips. 

I gave her my arm, and she took it.  We walked down the hall and when we reached the stairs cheers just erupted through the whole castle.  Nivens blew his trumpet and I knew what came next. 

He announced, “Mr. and Mrs. Tarrant Hightopp.” 

We walked down the stairs, and led everyone to the ballroom.  The music started, and we began our first dance.  We swayed to the music, and she rested her head on my chest.  I kissed her head, and she lifted it up.  I twirled her around, and pulled her closer to me.  We continued to sway to the music, and when the end came, I dipped her, and gave her a long gentle kiss.  A folk song played, and we stayed on the floor while the rest joined us.  It was the same folk dance we danced to at the Frabjous Day ball.  Alice remembered it, and I was impressed.  After the huge circle, the men spun their partner out the circle, and into couples.  Alice and I joined our hands.  She went right, and I did to.  Then we went left.  We spun each other around.  We went left then right, and I spun her around.  We joined the big circle again.  If this dance was danced at a wedding like in our case, the bride and groom are spotlighted last, and it ended when they finish.  Mirana and Duke Lucas Bellingman started the couple spotlight.  We stayed in the circle for every couple.  I was getting tired of being in the circle for so long.  I was being very careful to not step on Alice’s dress.  Finally, it was our turn.  I heard Thackery cheering us on.  I smiled as I twirled Alice into the center.  Our right palms touched, and we quickly spun away from each other.  Then our left palms touched, and we quickly spun away from each other.  We came back to each other, and I picked her up in my arms then spun around.  I placed her back down, and dipped her signaling the end.  Everyone cheered, and a slow song played as we were lead to the cake table.  Alice and I cut the cake, and feed each other.  It was time for the tossing of the bouquet.  All the single women even Mirana gathered behind Alice.  She tossed, and Mirana caught it.  It was our last slow dance.  My nerves were getting in overdrive because of what’s to come.  I pulled Alice to me, and we swayed to the music.  She could tell my nerves were in overdrive, and started to talk to me. 

“You’re heart is beating very fast.  Are you alright?” she asked me getting worried. 

I smiled, “Just anxious for what’s to come after this song.  Please tell me you’re just as nervous as I am.” 

She smiled, and replied, “I’m extremely nervous.  I just hope it doesn’t hurt like every woman said it would.” 

“I’ll be as gentle as possible,” I reassured her. 

She smiled, “I know you will.  However, I was told it doesn’t matter how gentle you are, it still hurts once that part breaks.” 

I started to turn beet red.  She laughed at how modest I was.  She played in my hair, and I looked down at her. 

“Tarrant, it’ll be alright.  It is my first time, too.  We learn with experience.  How many times had we come close to giving into the passion?” she tried to get me to calm down. 

My eyes must have changed to a darker green, “I don’t know if I can finish this song.  You’re seducing me, Mrs. Hightopp, and I’ll have to put a stop to that.” 

She laughed, and brought me in for a long hard passionate kiss.  The song ended, and I dipped her.  She smiled at me because my eyes were probably dark emerald by now.  We waved good bye to everyone, and I led her to the stairs.  When the folk song started up, she and I took off in a sprint up the stairs.  We ran down the hall, and I blocked the door before she opened it.  She looked at me with a questionable expression.  I opened the door, picked her up, and carried her into the room closing the door with my right foot.  I put her down, placed my hand on her cheek, and my arm around her waist.  She smiled at me, and I pulled her in for a long, deep, passionate kiss.  She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled herself closer to me to where I can feel every curve of her body.  I knew right there my eyes changed to the dark emerald green.  _Gonadh,_ I couldn’t take it anymore.  I spun her around, and carefully unzipped her dress.  She removed the dress, and turned around.  She started by removing my hat.  I got a wicked smile, and we undressed each other.  I picked her up, and fell on the bed on top of her.  Our lips met for another passionate kiss, and we let our hands roam.  Our lips parted, and just hearing her moan set me over the edge even more. She moaned as my hands felt the curves of her body.  I kissed my way down to her neck.  She called out my name, and it reassured me that I was doing my part well.  I made my way to her breasts, my right finger played with her left nipple, and my tongue played with the right.  Her breathing started to get shallow, and she called out my name again.  I felt my lower self become stiff every time she moaned or called out my name.  I changed breast.  My left finger played with the right nipple, and my tongue played with the left.  She was breathing harder, and my lower self got stiffer than before.  I kissed my way back up to her lips, and she moaned in my mouth.  I broke the kiss to breath.  I kissed the other side of her neck, and my finger roamed to the place I insert myself into her.  I inserted my finger inside her, and started moving it in, and out.  She called out my name, and I decided to quicken up the pace.  She squeezed those pillows so tight I thought she would have ripped them.  She started begging.

“Tarrant, I want you inside me,” she begged, and I never tell her no when she begs.

I smiled, and settled myself to go in.  I looked into her eyes.

I apologized ahead of time, “If I hurt you, I’m so sorry, love.”

She bit her lower lip as I entered her all the way, and she inhaled sharply.  I wanted to pull out so bad because I knew I was hurting her.

“I’ll pull out if you want me to,” I reassured her.

She put her hands on my face for me to look at her, “No, you won’t.  Perhaps if you start moving, it will ease the pain.”

I leaned forward, and kissed her.  I started moving in, and out of her.  _GONADH_ , it felt so good, and Alice agreed with me.  She started moaning as I started kissing down her neck.  I kissed down her chest to her breasts.  I gently caressed the left one with my left hand, and kissed the right.  She squirmed, and her breathing became shallower than earlier.  I moved to the left breast.  I caressed the right one, and kissed the left.   She grabbed onto the pillows as I moved faster.  I kissed my way back up her chest to her neck.  Her breathing was shallower than the last time.  I kissed up to her lips.  Alice pushed me past endurance when she slipped her tongue inside my mouth, and having it play battle with mine.  We moaned together, and geez she’s starting to tighten around me.  My breathing was way too shallow for me to continue on like this.

“Alice, I can’t hold on much longer love,” I tried to hold back but it’s not working.

She answered me, “I can’t hold on much longer either; just let it go.”

I quickened my pace, Alice squeezed her eyes shut, we both moaned, and sure enough I felt something hot shoot out of me into her.  I stopped, and placed all my weight on her.  I kissed her passionately on the lips then we gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Told you we would pick up where we left off,” I seductively nibbled at her ear.

She giggled, and sighed, “That was amazing Tarrant.  You were very gentle with me.  Next time, give into the madness, and let’s see how it would be.”

I shot my head up, and my eyes changed back to their natural light green, “If I do that, I will hurt you.  Alice, you are my life, and I don’t want to give into it with a high risk of hurting you.”

“I trust you.  I know you won’t hurt me.  If you’re not comfortable, then don’t.  But it was still amazing; you being inside me, and still are,” she nibbled on my ear.

I laughed, and exclaimed, “Keep that up and it will be Round 2.”

We laughed together, and I placed my head next to hers on the pillow.  I began to trace her cleavage line, and she giggled due to it being ticklish. 

I gazed into her eyes, “You’re so beautiful.  I felt as if I was in paradise when I was inside you.”

“Next time, I’ll be in control,” she pushed me to where I was on my back, and she was leaning on top of me.

My eyes darkened back up, “You’re pushing it love.”

She giggled, and kissed me softly.  After we kissed, we laid under the covers.  She rested her head on my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her.  She looked at me, and I looked at her.  She kissed me one last time.

“Good night, my husband.  I’ll see you in the morning.  I love you,” she leaned in, and kissed me again.

“Good night, my wife.  I’ll see you in the morning.  I love you, too,” I kissed her again, and we both closed our eyes letting sleep take us.

The sun shone in from the balcony, and I opened my eyes.  I looked toward the balcony, and something shiny caught my eye on the nightstand.  It was a silver teapot with white and silver teacups.  I saw a white envelope and I picked it up.  It had my name on it.  I opened it up, and it read:

_Tarrant and Alice,_

_I thought you would love your first tea as a married couple.  Have fun on the honeymoon._

_Thackery Earwicket_

He made my morning already.  I got out of bed, and found my robe.  I put it on, and started making my tea.  Alice stirred.  I turned to look at her.

“Let me make it for you,” she moved toward me.

She poured the tea into the cup.  She put in three sugars, got one from me, and two twists of lemon.  I smiled at her, and stirred my tea.  She went to grab her cup, but I was too quick for her.  I put in two sugars, got one from her, and a twist of lemon.  She smiled as she took the cup, and stirred the tea.  She got up, and put on my mother’s robe.

I kissed her, and said, “Good morning, my wife.”

She smiled, “Good morning, my husband.”

We kissed again, and walked out to the balcony to drink our tea, and enjoy the scenery.  We walked to the railing, and looked out.  I wrapped my arm around her, and sipped my tea.  She rested her head on my shoulder after she took a sip of hers.  I noticed a cushioned bench to my right, and I decided to lead us to it.  We sat down, and she sat on my lap.  She was the one who broke the silence.

She placed her head on mine, “I wanted to tell you I enjoyed last night.  It was absolutely amazing.”

I smiled, and scratched her back, “It was everything I imagined, and beyond.  You are so beautiful, Alice, and you felt wonderful like those silk sheets.  I can’t wait to do that again.”

She sipped her tea, and whispered in my ear, “Perhaps you’re in for a quickie?”

I almost spat out my tea, but choked instead.  She got off my lap, and started hitting my back.  Finally, I was able to reply.

“A quickie you want; well, love, a quickie you’ll get,” I seductively mumbled, and kissed her neck.

The response I got from her; _Gonadh_ , if there wouldn’t be anyone down below, I would’ve taken her right there.  When we finished our tea, I stood up, picked her up, and walked back into the room.  I tossed her on the bed, walked to the door, locked it, and removed my robe.  Alice removed her robe, and tossed it to the ground.  I ran, and jumped into the bed on top of her.  I leaned forward, and our lips met for a deep passionate kiss.  She moaned, and my hands felt the curves of her body.  I kissed my way down to her neck.  She called out my name and it reassured me that I was doing my part well.  I made my way to her breasts, my left hand played with her left, and planted butterfly kisses on the right.  Her breathing started to get shallow, and she called out my name again.  I felt my lower self become stiff then  I changed breast.  My left hand played with the right, and planted butterfly kisses on the left.  She was breathing harder, and my lower self got stiffer than before.  I kissed my way back up to her lips, and she moaned in my mouth.  I broke the kiss to breath.  I kissed the other side of her neck, and my fingers roamed to the place I insert myself into her.  I inserted two of my fingers inside her, and curled them up rubbing her inner wall.  She ran her fingers through my hair, moaned, and kissed my forehead.  I decided to try something new.  Both of my hands spread her legs apart, and I moved my face between them.  I found a little nub above her opening where I go inside her.  I decided to start licking this little nub.  She started squirming, and her moaning was much loader than last night.  I’m starting to feel sorry for those pillows because she was squeezing the life out of them.  She started begging.

“Tarrant… _sigh_ …I want you… _sigh_ …inside me…now!” she was ready for me, and I don’t like to tell a woman no.

I looked into her eyes, she smiled, and I knew my eyes were the dark emerald green because that’s the color they are when I’m aroused, “Get ready ‘cause I’m goin’ in.”

I positioned myself to where it should go in easily.  I made my way in, and it was like a bolt of electricity shot through me.  In Alice’s expression, she had the same sensation.  I started moving myself in, and out of her.  She was breathing much harder, and shallower.  She pulled me down to kiss her.  She inserted her tongue inside my mouth, and played tongue war with my tongue.  We both parted the kiss, and I laid my forehead against hers.  In and out I moved, she continued to breathe harder, and even shallower.  Then, she said one word that almost let the madness loose.

She sighed in the heat of passion, “Faster.”

I looked into her eyes, and apparently the color changed.  From what I saw in her eyes, my eye color was the dark emerald green with a gold outline.  The only time the gold color came was when the madness was slowly coming out in its glory. 

Not in this case, I smiled at her, and whispered passionately, “Ma pleasya love.”

I thrust myself into her so hard she inhaled very sharply, and moaned very loud.  _Math Dia,_ this was amazing.  The faster I moved the wetter she became.  _Clannadh,_ she’s tightening up around me.  I could feel that tingling sensation building up.  Alice was squeezing the life out of those pillows.

She gasped, “Tarrant… _sigh_ …I can’t hold out… _sigh_ …much longer!”

I gasped, “Neither… _sigh…_ can I!”

“Then don’t hold back,” she gave me permission to let it go.

Sure enough, one powerful thrust inside her, and the hot liquid shot out of me into her.  I collapsed onto her letting my weight bare down on her.  We were both attempting to catch our breath as we stroked each other’s hair.  I kissed her lips so tenderly, and I rested my forehead on top of hers.

She smiled at me, “It gets better and better.”

I agreed, “It sure does love.  Why don’t we go take a bath before we head off to our honeymoon location?”

“Let’s take one together,” she nibbled my ear.

I looked into her eyes, and I knew my eyes were so dark they were almost black because having her in the tub with me would fulfill my fantasy.  I got up, out of her, and ran into the bathroom to begin drawing the water.  I heard her laughing, getting up, and walked to our suitcases.  She picked out my brown suit, and brown hat.  She picked out her blue dress, and laid it down on the bed.  She ran into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.  I turned around; she walked up to me, and pulled me into a hard passionate kiss.  I reached behind me, and shut off the water.  I climbed into the tub, and she followed me in.  We broke the kiss to breathe.  I smiled at her, and grabbed a sponge to wash her.  She looked at me lathering up the sponge.  I started washing her neck, her shoulders, her arms, her chest, her stomach, her legs, her feet which she giggled for being ticklish, and the place between her legs I want to explore over the course of the honeymoon.  I got her to turn around so I could wash her back.  I rinsed her off, and she grabbed the sponge from me.

“It’s my turn to wash you,” she whispered into my ear, and I’m more than positive my eyes changed to darker green not emerald but three shades lighter.

She lathered up the sponge, and began to wash me.  She washed me from my neck, my shoulders, my chest, my stomach, my legs, and my lower self.  She made me turn around to wash my back.  She rinsed me off, and I pulled her close to me.  Gracious how I wanted to take her there but we would be running late to our honeymoon destination.  I gave her a long passionate kiss, and got out.  I dried myself off with the towel, and she grabbed it from me.  She dried herself off, and we both brushed our teeth.  We both walked into the room, and changed into our clothes.  After we changed, we walked around the room one more time to make sure we packed everything.  I found my robe, picked it up, folded it, and placed it into my suitcase.  Alice picked up hers, folded it, and placed it into her suitcase.  I picked up our suitcases, unlocked the door, and we walked out the room.  I closed the door behind us, and we walked down the stairs.  We had a waiting party by the entrance to the castle.  The footman of our carriage picked up our luggage, and we were left with our friends to tell farewell to.

Mirana was the first to speak, “Have fun, and don’t be too naughty.”

Alice hugged her, and I hugged her, “Thank you for everything, Mirana.  The whole ceremony was beautiful.”

Thackery smiled wickedly at us, “Have fun on the honeymoon, and have lots of…”

“GAH! We got it old man.  Be extremely naughty.  I could do that,” I interrupted him before he would have made me embarrassed, and what I said got a tap from Alice.

We hugged him farewell.  Nivens hugged us farewell.

“Play nicely, and bring home a souvenir or two,” he winked at us.

Alice and I looked at each other, and blushed.  We hugged him farewell, and Mallymkun was the last one.  I held out my hand for her to climb in it.  She looked at me, and Alice.

“Go have fun, and do everything I wouldn’t do,” she winked at us.

We both smiled at her.  I hugged her farewell, and passed her to Alice.  I’m so happy she finally became Alice’s friend.  They hugged each other, and Mally whispered something into Alice’s ear which made her laugh hysterics. 

“I’ll try to refrain myself,” Alice told her, and winked at her.

She placed Mally down, and I offered my arm to her.  She took it, and we walked out the castle.  Where was everyone else, outside waiting to throw rice at us as we passed.  We saw what was about to happen.  We took off in a sprint to the carriage, and the rice was thrown.  I helped her in, and I got in after her.  We waved to everyone as we pulled out the castle.  We sat back, and I started dusting off the rice from me.  Alice started brushing off the rice from her dress.  I took off my hat, and tipped it over.  Alice was having trouble with her hair.  I started picking out rice from her hair.  I started chuckling at how much rice was in her hair, and how I looked like a monkey picking off lice from a friend’s back.

“It’s not funny!” she cried, and picked rice out her hair.

“I’m not laughing at you, love.  I’m laughing at myself.  I look like a monkey picking lice off my mate,” I still laughed as I got the rice out her hair from the back and right side.

I got up, and knelt down to get the other side.  She got the bottom but the top was bad. 

She giggled, “I should have told Mirana bubbles instead of rice.”

I nodded, “Yes, you should have.  Now, you are rice free.  Good thing my hat was in the way.  I think they were aiming for my hat anyway.”

“Where are we going?  You still never told me where we are spending our honeymoon,” she was curious but I wanted to keep it a secret.

I smiled, “All I’m going to tell you is my parents went there for their anniversaries, and left my brothers, sisters, and myself with a baby sitter.  I asked my parents about it before the Horunvendush Day, and told me where it was.  I vowed on Bullockin Day, the day after Horunvendush, that when I marry I will take my wife there for our honeymoon.  So, that’s where we’re going.  Don’t ask anymore.  However, it is a two day travel to get there.”

“Two days!”  Alice shouted.

She just groaned, and I laughed as we rode off into the sunset.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author’s Note:  If you want the link for Alice’s dress, just send a message to me and I will give it to you.  

 _Gonadh_ -damn

 _Math Dia-_ Good God

 _Clannadh_ -shit

Thank goodness for online Scottish Dictionary!


	5. Part 3 Chapter 2

Alice in Wonderland, 2010

Mad About You

Part 3

Chapter 2 Honeymoon and the Crud

The sun woke me up, and I realized I was in a carriage on my way to my honeymoon destination.  I turned to look at Alice, and her head was still on my shoulder.  I recognized where we were.  We were in Queast, but we still had until midday until we reach our destination.  I kissed her head, and she turned to look up at me.  I smiled at her, and she snuggled up to me.  I wrapped my arm around her, and we watched the scenery pass us by.

She tried to pry me for more information, “Where are we?”

“We’re in Queast.  We still have until midday so don’t worry love.  We’re almost there.  I will have to blind fold you after a while so you don’t see the place,” I couldn’t tell her everything because I wanted to surprise her.

She looked at me, and still tried to get me to give more than what I did, “Tarrant the suspense is killing me.  I can’t take it anymore.  Is it as beautiful as the scenery we’re passing by?”

I looked outside at the beautiful trees with their white blooms swaying in the breeze, the red, blue, and pink flowers in the grass also swaying in the breeze.  The place I’m taking her has all this and more.  How do I describe it to her but not give it away?

I turned back to her, and smiled, “I’ve only seen the place in my parents’ paintings, and by what I’ve seen it’s beyond beautiful.  My parents never took the children to their anniversary trip in Queast.  Mrs. Gillihan still runs the place, and she always helped my parents.  She was so happy to hear that I survived the devastation, and was more than thrilled to find out I got married, and will be spending my honeymoon with her at her place.”

I got a smile from her, peeked out the window of the carriage, and I could see the place in a distance.  I took out the blind fold.  She looked at it, and she got a wicked smile on her face.  I smiled back because I knew she was thinking naughty but I wasn’t using it for that.  We were getting close.  I pulled her hair away from her face, and wrapped the blind fold around her eyes.  I tied it good, and tight so she couldn’t see a thing until I help her out the carriage.  I couldn’t believe how gorgeous this place was.  Trees with white blooms lined the driveway creating a canopy overhead.  Pink, yellow, blue, red, and white tulips in beautifully landscaped flower beds curved the paths in the garden.  The grand mansion which was several yards away was landscaped with multicolored rose bushes, white lilies, beautiful white and pink calla lilies, and multicolored snapdragons.  I finally understood why my parents came here often to escape the havoc we caused them at home, and how beautiful it was year round.

Poor Alice, who was blind to the world, asked me, “Are we there yet?  When can I take this blind fold off?”

I laughed, and reassured her, “We are pulling up right now.  I will take it off soon.”

“You can at least wait until we are alone to take it off,” she teased me.

“That is not what I’m talking about my dear, and get your head out of the naughtiness,” I whispered into her ear, and she giggled.

The carriage stopped.

“Finally, we’re here.  Now get me out so I can take this blind fold off!” Alice wanted out, and tried to get up.

I caught her, “Love, stay still.  I will open the door, and I will help you up alright.”

I opened the door, stood up, slouched so I don’t hit my head, and grabbed her dress so she wouldn’t trip.

“Grab onto my arms,” I told her to help her out.

“Now, don’t stand up all the way because you will hit your head,” I instructed, and she obeyed.

I continued, “Now, I’m going to start moving.  Follow me slowly.”

I stepped back watching my front, and back.  I stepped down onto the footing, and onto the ground. 

I needed to instruct Alice on this part, “Alright take your left foot, and carefully step down.”

She did as she was told, and I helped her get her foot steady.

I continued, “Now, take your right foot, and carefully step down to the ground.”

I kept her steady, and she got down without tripping.

“Alright, let go of my arms, and I’ll remove the blind fold,” she dropped my arms, and I walked behind her.

I placed my hands on the blind fold to untie, “Are you ready?”

“YES!” she was so excited she was bouncing.

I untied the blind fold, and removed it from her face.  She gasped at the sight of the mansion, and the beautiful gardens.  The footman carried the suitcases to the front door.  She turned around to face me, and pulled me into a hard passionate kiss.  We broke the kiss, and I could tell my eyes changed color by her smile.

“I’ll take that as an ‘It’s beautiful thank you’ kiss.  You’re welcome.  I’m glad you like it,” I grabbed her hand, and started walking to the mansion.

We walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door.  Mrs. Gillihan opened the door, and she bear hugged me.

“Little Tarrant Hightopp, it’s been years since your parents’ last visit so I haven’t received any updated paintings of the Hightopp family.  I’m so sorry about their passing…”

“Actually, I’m the only Hightopp left.  On the Horunvendush Day, the Jabberwocky destroyed the village, and my family didn’t make it out alive.  It’s just me left.   I fell in love with this beautiful woman…” she didn’t let me finish.

“Alice Kingsleigh, the champion who slain the Jabberwocky, you picked a beautiful girl, Tarrant.  Your parents would have loved her.  I’m so thrilled you picked my place to bring her for your honeymoon.  Let me show you to your room, and I’ll show you two around the place,” Mrs. Gillihan led the way into the foyer and up the stairs.

I brought the suitcases inside, and the place was beautiful.  A huge crystal chandelier in the foyer hanging from the ceiling.  The light bounced off the soft yellow walls with the antique furniture of Old World Underland.  A man which stood about six and half feet tall walked up to us, and took our luggage from me.  He followed Mrs. Gillihan, past her up to go up the stairs, and she turned around to face us.

“That is my only son Tobian.  He is the man in charge since I’m too old to do anything but cook.  I didn’t do anything all week so I could have enough strength to go up the stairs to show you the room.  It is the same room your mother and father stayed in,” Mrs. Gillihan started walking up the stairs, and Alice and I patiently followed her.

After what seemed like an hour, we made it up the stairs.  She escorted us all the way down the middle hall.  We walked to the only door on the right.  She opened the room, and my eyes widened.   Alice gasped at how large just the sitting room was.  There was a cream colored leather sofa which could seat up to six people comfortably.  Two cream colored red rose upholstered winged back chairs with a matching chaise lounge chair with a mahogany table in the center of the room.  There was a large brick fireplace with a dark stained oak mantle to the left against the wall when you walk into the room with the last family portrait of my family.  I pulled Alice to the fireplace, and pointed to the family portrait of the Hightopps.  Her mouth dropped when she noticed how many brothers, and sisters I had.

She tried to speak but she was too shocked, “Tarrant…how…did…how many brothers, and sisters did you have?”

I laughed and answered, “Let’s see.  I’ll name them for you.  In the center, you have my mother, and father.  To the left of my father, are the twins, Garran and Gavin.  To the right of my father, are the triplets, Sophia, Sondra, and Sandra.  To the left of my mother, are the quadruplets, Toby, Tobias, Teresa, and Tabatha.  To the right of my mother, are another set of triplets Carla, Charlotte, and Carlisle.  Next to Carlisle, are the last set of twins Helen and Karen.  I’m the only one kneeling holding my mother’s hand.  So all together children wise, there were fifteen of us.”

Alice couldn’t breathe.  She was gasping for air.  I brought her to the chaise, and sat her down.  I started fanning her. 

Mrs. Gillihan started giggling, and added, “Little Tarrant was a surprise.  Marlane and Randolph thought they were through with having children.  Nine months later, little Tarrant came along, and they loved him just as much as the other fourteen children.”

Alice smiled but was still trying to catch her breath. 

Mrs. Gillihan turned to me, “I’ll go fetch her some water.  Tobian will bring it up,” and she left us to get settled.

Finally, she was able to speak, “You had a big family.  Were your parents part of a big family?”

She asked so I relayed the information, “My father was number seven of sixteen and my mother was number ten of twelve.  My grandmother was number nineteen of nineteen.  My grandfather was number seventeen of eighteen.  There is a history of twins, triplets, and quadruplets in my family.”

Alice was silent for a while.  I was curious about her family.

I decided to ask the questions, “What about your family?  You got to see mine.  I hardly know anything about yours.”

I had to ask, and she gave me what I wanted to hear, “Well, my parents had Margaret and me.  My father was number four of eight children, all twins.  My mother was number six of six, one set of triplets.  My father’s father was number three of ten.  My father’s mother was number six of nine.  My mother’s father was number five of five.  My mother’s mother was number seven of seven.  There is a history of triplets and twins.”

I closed my eyes, inhaled, and exhaled.  I reopened my eyes, and looked at her.  I grabbed her hands in mine, and gave them a soft squeeze.

“I think we’re doomed to having a large family.  Because my brothers, and sisters only had singles; no multiples,” I informed her.

Alice agreed, “I think we are doomed to a big family because Margaret told me that two is plenty for her, and knowing her, she won’t have more than two.  I hope we can handle it.”

I smiled, and took her in my arms, “We will when it happens.  Let’s put that aside for now, and enjoy the honeymoon because before we leave to go back I want to break my parents’ record.”

Alice looked at me, and got extremely pale.  I laughed hysterics then Tobian walked in with the water.

“Thank you,” I handed Alice her water, Tobian left, and I reassured her, “Not the number of children, I want to make love to you in every available space in this room.”

The color returned to her cheeks, and she smiled at me.  She drank the water, and laid back against the back of the chaise.  I stood up, and offered her my hand.  She took it, and stood up.  We walked to the bed which was a posted bed with posts all the way to the ceiling with curtains.  The curtains, and bed set were a red rose print; alas, no silk.  I felt the sheets, and goodness, it was silk. 

Alice called out from the bathroom, “Tarrant, come see this!”

I walked into the bathroom, and the tub was huge.  It looked like it could fit four in there comfortably with ample leg room.  Two separate sinks for us to get ready in the morning with beautiful marble tops.  We walked out the room, and Alice went to our suitcases for something, and she found a piece of parchment.

“Tarrant, what is this?” she showed me the parchment.

I examined it, and it looked like my father’s handwriting.  Oh sweet mother of pearl, it was different places in this room, and I have a feeling what they did in those places.  I turned every shade of red from embarrassment.  Alice laughed hysterics when she figured out what it was.

She shook her head, “I can’t believe you wrote down where you would make love to me.”

“Not I, this is my father’s handwriting.  He’s been dead for years, but I still remember his handwriting like it was yesterday.  Alice, this really is embarrassing.  My parents were rabbits.  They must not have left their room during their whole trip.  No wonder we were that many.  Oh but this is a challenge.  Let’s see.  They did the balcony, the sofa, the winged backed chairs, the bed, the fireplace, the hot spring…There’s a hot spring, the stables…good gracious, up against all walls, the bathroom counter, the bathroom floor, against the tub, and the table.  That leaves the tub and the chaise,” I pointed to the spots where my parents left out.

Alice cleared her throat then pointed to the floor.  I smiled at her, and she at me.  We walked up to each other, and leaned in for a passionate kiss. 

I brushed my hand across her cheek, “Let’s go down, and see the rest of the place.  Then we can begin the honeymoon.”

We kissed, and linked arms to walk downstairs.  We left the room, walked down the hall, and down the stairs.  Mrs. Gillihan noticed we were coming down the stairs, and waited for us.

“I’ll show you around outside after I show you the bottom floor.  Follow me,” she led the way, and we followed patiently behind her.

She led us to a room with a dark stained wood table the length of the room.  Alice pointed to a painting on the wall, and it was another family portrait of my family with only my parents.  I smiled at the painting, and I admired the beautiful light blue walls with a cream color on the bottom part of the wall broken apart by brown chair rail.

“This is the dining room where you will meet for lunch at noon and supper at six.  Over through this door straight ahead is the parlor room where the rest of the Hightopp family portraits are,” she showed us the room, and led us into the next room.

We entered the parlor room, and gracious, it was nice.  The walls were green with light stained wood furniture with a light brown hardwood floor.  Alice walked over to the left side of the wall starting with my two oldest brothers.  Mrs. Gillihan sat down in the red winged back chair for a minute while we were going through the portraits.

Alice started questioning as we walked by each one, “Now, that is your parents with the first set of twins…”

“Garran and Gavin that’s them in all their glory as babies,” I informed she was correct.

She continued, “Then there’s the triplets, let me see if I remember, Sophia, Sondra, and Sandra.  They were how much younger than your oldest brothers?”

“We were all five years apart, and you are correct again, my love.  You’re catching on quickly,” I was shocked she even remembered some of the names of my brothers, and sisters.

She carried on to the next painting, “Then the quadruplets Toby, Tobias, Teresa, and Tabatha.”

I smiled, and nodded.

She led me to the next one, “Then came the other set of triplets Carla, Charlotte, and Carlisle.  You and Carlisle almost look alike.  The eyes give it away.  Yours are green and his are blue.”

“I don’t find I look like any of my brothers or my father.  Many people tell me I favor my mother.  I can’t believe you remember my siblings so well,” I was so excited that Alice was willing to learn my family.

She moved me to the next one, “The last set of multiples, and they were twins Helen and Karen.”

I nodded, and decided to ask a silly question, “And who was the surprise and final baby?”

She turned to me, pushed me next to the painting, and smiled, “You, my dear husband.  The last and final Hightopp; number fifteen of fifteen children.  I prefer the picture where you were kneeling holding your mother’s hand.  You looked like a perfect gentleman.”

I got teary eyed for a few seconds, and closed my eyes.  I inhaled, exhaled, and opened my eyes.  I embraced Alice, and Mrs. Gillihan got up.

“In the morning, you can have tea in here or up in your room.  I cannot walk anymore.  My poor legs are in so much pain.  You can go walk around, and explore the property.  Tobian knows to keep his distance and only assist when he has to,” she released us, and she sat back down.

Alice took my arm, and we walked out the double doors to the back of the house.  We walked on the pathway, and I pointed toward the stables.  She had a wicked smile on her face.  I smiled, and we detoured toward the stables.  We walked up to the stables, and we walked up to the door.  I opened the door, and Alice walked in first.  I followed behind her closing the door.  We looked at each horse.  There were two black horses, three brown, two white, and one white with brown splotches.  We continued to walk to the darkest place in the back in the hay.  Eventually, we took off in a sprint.  I took her; we landed against the pole kissing passionately, and undressing each other.  After we removed our garments, I laid her down in the hay, and started kissing my way down her neck. 

“Oh…oh, Tarrant.”

I felt my lower self starting to get stiff.  She reached down, and she grabbed him in her hand.  _CLANNADH_ , she started stroking him as I started licking her right nipple while fondling with the other.  She started picking up the pace, and I decided to insert my finger between her legs into the place I go into.  She started to squirm, and her breathing was shallower than before.

“Tarrant…ugh…Tarrant!”

She was starting to get wet down there, and I knew she was ready for me.  I wanted to try something new.  I kissed my down her stomach, and she lost grip of my lower self even though he was stiff enough.  I reached my destination, and held the flaps open.  I inserted my tongue into that opening.

“Good God, Tarrant!” she squeaked, and exhaled.

_Gonadh_ , she almost made me lose my control on my lower self.

She started begging me, “Tarrant… _sigh_ …I want you… _sigh…_ now!”

I stopped, positioned myself, and by the smile on her face, I knew my eyes were very dark emerald green.

I smiled, and replied, “Brace yourself love, I’m going in.”

I went in much easier than the previous times, and started moving.  She moaned as I gradually quickened the pace.  We gazed into each others’ eyes as we moaned in pleasure then I leaned in for a kiss.  She inserted her tongue in my mouth, and our tongues played war in our mouths.  We broke the kiss, and one little word sent me into madness mode.  She knew, after I saw my family portraits, my emotions were ever changing, and she took advantage.

One little word, she gasped, “Faster.”

I lifted my head, in her eyes I noticed the golden color, and the accent came out in all its glory, “Yu wan fas luv then fas yur goin’ ta get!”

I rammed it into her as fast as I could. 

She screamed, “Oh, Tarrant!  Oh, Jesus!”

She satisfied my mad side perfectly.  If I wouldn’t have been mad, I would have noticed that she was hurting somewhat.  However, the mad side was extremely happy.  I leaned over, while ramming her very hard, and very fast; I took her nipple in my mouth, and bit it.  She moaned louder than usual, and I traded to the other nipple to do the same thing.  She moaned louder than the previous time, and there was the tingling feeling.

Alice sounded like she was almost whining, “Tarrant…I can’t…hold out…anymore.  Let it go…if you’re…ready.”

Sure enough, one very powerful thrust, and the hot liquid shot out of me into her.  At that moment, we both let out a pleasured moan, and I collapsed on top of her.  I closed my eyes, and I tried to relax.  She started playing in my hair, and how much she helped me just by doing that.  I looked up into her eyes, and noticed the gold was gone.  It was my normal light green eyes reflecting inside hers. 

I hung my head feeling ashamed, “I hurt you didn’t I?”

She took my face into her hands, “Look at me,” I looked up at her, and she continued, “I’m well.  It did hurt a little but I was thoroughly satisfied.  I told you that giving in would sometime make it more exciting.”

I shook my head, “The madness is what I was afraid of.  For sure, I thought I was hurting you badly but I guess my madness is also in love with you that it wished not to hurt you too bad.”

She giggled, pulled me to her to kiss her, we kissed, and she added, “One we can scratch off your father’s list.  What’s next?”

I formed a wicked smile on my face, “Are you ready for that hot spring?”

She smiled, and both of us got up quickly to put on our clothing.  I got the hay out of her hair after we finished putting on our clothing.  The hay was gone, and our hair was fixed so we could leave.  We linked arms, and walked out the stables.  I closed the door, and we turned right to go to the hot spring.  We walked down the dirt path, and turned left to go to the wooded area.  We kept following the path, and it ended at the hot spring.  Steam formed a mist over the large water hole.  We looked at each other, and stripped down.  We walked in, and I took Alice in my arms.  She wrapped her arms around my neck, and gave me a long hard kiss.

She asked me, “When I told you I like the painting in our room better than the others, you got teary eyed.  Why?”

I closed my eyes, and the tears ran down my face.  I grabbed her, and cried into her shoulder.  She understood why I was the way I was.  My entire family was wiped out because of the Jabberwocky on Horunvendush Day, and I had to live in the madness until she came along. 

I was finally able to speak, “I miss them, Alice.  Not a day goes by, I don’t think about them.  Seeing those paintings again just reminds me of what I can’t have anymore because they’re dead.  How I wish you could meet them, love.  My parents would adore you.  My brothers would tease me for finding a beautiful girl to fall for an ugly guy like me.  My sisters would have loved you to bits.”

I started crying again, and Alice took my face into her hands, “You have me now.  I can’t replace the family you lost, but look at what you have right in front of you.  You need to hold on to the precious memories you had with your family, and suppress the memory of their death.  Besides, I’m the one who slain the one who took them away from you.”

I gently kissed her, and replied, “My brave Alice, you are my savior.  I’m a lucky man that you chose me as a husband.  I love you so much.”

“Just hush, and make love to me,” she shut me up by kissing me firmly on my lips, and her legs wrapped around my waist.

She broke the kiss, and seductively whispered, “My turn to be in control.”

My eyes turned from emerald green to almost black.  We kissed as we felt each other.  She reached for my lower self, grabbed him, and stroked my long shaft.  I moaned into her mouth, and it was my turn to play tongue battle with hers.  I felt my lower self get stiff by each stroke.  I kissed her neck down to her breasts.  I bit down, pulled back, and let go of the nipple.  Her breast bounced.  I love to see those girls bounce.  She threw her head back, and moaned.  I switched to the left breast, and did the same thing.  She arched her back, and moaned a little louder.

It was my turn to beg, “Alice… _sigh…_ I want you… _sigh_ …now!”

She smiled at me, and seductively whispered, “Your wish is my command.”

She positioned herself onto my lower self, and slid down.  _Gonadh,_ it felt better in the water.  She moved up, and down on him while I had another round at her breasts.  I licked the right nipple, and sucked it.  I moved to the left one then I licked it, and sucked it.  She moaned as she bounced up, and down on my lower self.  I looked up into her eyes, and we both moaned together.  She quickened her pace, and it was sending me into danger zone.  The tingling feeling was there, and she was tightening up around me. 

She gave me permission, “Tarrant… _sigh…_ let it go.”

She quickened up some more, tightened some more, and I let my control go up and over the edge.  My seed shot into her, and at the moment of the release, we both moaned then attempted to catch our breath.  After catching our breath, we got out, and changed back into our clothing.  We walked back to the house with my arm wrapped around her waist.  It was time for supper so we met in the dining room.  Food was already on the table waiting for us.  We ate, and we told Mrs. Gillihan good night.  We walked back up to the room, and closed the door.  I locked the door, and turned to Alice.  I walked up to her, and passionately kissed her lips.

She said as I kissed her neck, “Let’s… _sigh_ …go to bed.”

We removed our clothes, and climbed into bed.  We kissed each other so heatedly.  She grabbed my lower self, and started stroking.  My finger went to her opening, and slid right in.  The faster I moved my finger along her inner wall; the faster she stroked him.  I got very stiff, and I decided to spread her legs wider so I could get a taste of her.  I bent down, opened her up, and slide my tongue in.  She grabbed, and squeezed the life out of those pillows.  It was funny they didn’t tear, and feathers were scattered.  She moaned very loudly each time my tongue would slide around inside her. 

She started begging, “Tarrant…inside…now!”

I looked up at her with an evil grin, “I want to try something new.  Get on your hands and knees then face the headboard.”

She did like I said then I found my way into the opening.  _MATH DIA!_ This was amazing.  I could barely control myself in this position.  In and out I rammed into her, and I decided to pick up the pace. 

“Ooooh, Tarrant!” Does she know that every time she calls my name she makes it extremely difficult for me to control myself?

I let my hands roam up her sides to her breasts, and I started caressing as I continued to love her.  She moaned my name louder, and geez, it’s getting harder to hold it back.  I leaned over, and kissed her cheek with my hands holding her breasts as they bounced.  She tightened up around me, and it was very difficult to continue on.

I told her, “I… _sigh_ …can’t hold… _sigh_ …out much longer.”

She granted my request, “Let it go.”

Two thrusts, and there she blows.  I pulled her up to me, and sat on the heels of my feet.  She turned her head to kiss me.  I kissed her, and we pulled apart.  We got under the covers, and I wrapped my arms around her.  She turned toward me, and placed her head on my chest.  I kissed her head, and she looked up at me.

“It really does get better, and better.  Let’s see, we already did the stables, hot spring, and the bed.  We have nine more places, and then your parents’ record will be smashed,” she started kissing my neck.

My eyes got extremely dark again, and I looked into her eyes, “Up for round four on the balcony?”

A wicked smile formed on her face, and I knew it was a yes.  I got out of bed quickly grabbed my robe out the suitcase.  I opened the door to the balcony, and looked about.  No one was out.  I ran back in, dropped the robe, picked her up, and carried her outside.  I placed her down on the lounge chair, and we passionately kissed.  I parted her thighs, and positioned myself between them. 

I leaned down, and began to lave my tongue over her right nipple, pleased to hear the sigh of pleasure escape her lips.  With my left hand, I cupped the breast I was teasing with his tongue and now my teeth, and with my right, I inched my fingers between her spread thighs to lightly begin to tease the already moistening curls there.  Alice squirmed, and moaned as my teeth nipped her sensitive bud, and my fingers brushed her golden curls.  Soon, her hips were bucking slightly.  I switched my mouth to her other breast, and began to suckle it while my fingers quested slightly deeper into her maidenhood. 

 Alice had lost her resolve by now, and was more than happy to allow me to please her.  My fingers found her wet slit, and my thumb her tiny bundle of pleasure.  She arched her back as I now nipped her left nipple into pebble-hardness, and my fingers began to make her body leak its juices onto my fingers.

 I smiled as I lifted my head to look into her face.  "Not so bad, eh, lass?" I teased her. 

 "You're...you're..."  She struggled with words.  What was she trying to call me, incorrigible, or a master of seduction?

 "Utterly magnificent?" I offered helpfully. 

 She giggled, then gasped as her body began to spasm around my probing fingers.

 "Ah, I think you are ready for a more...intimate caress?" I teased gently.  I moved down her body, and slid my hands beneath her pelvis, lifting her to my eager mouth. 

 Oh, she was ready!  My tongue replaced my fingers, snaking all around her wet sex, lapping up her juices greedily.  I poked the tip of my tongue inside her, and wriggled it until she was gasping, and bucking. 

 I had to grip her backside, and hips firmly to keep her in place.  I love making her lose control!  What better signs than her gasps, moans, and uncontrollable movements to tell me that I am doing things right?

 Alice felt my tongue now slide up, and circle her tiny clitoris, teasing, and pressing on it until she began to feel the tightness in that tiny nub, and the almost disembodied feeling she experienced when she was approaching the ultimate peak of pleasure!  But she wasn't quite there yet.  But the journey was so sweet...to both of us.

 I now sucked her little nubbin into my mouth, and sucked hard, causing Alice to cry out loudly.  "Tarrant!  Please!  I can't...can't..."

I paused for only a moment.  "Let it go, lassie, let it go..."  And when I suckled her again, and this time nipped the tiny bud with my teeth, she did. 

"Oh, God!" she screamed, her body bucking, and spasming so powerfully that I could barely hold her still.  "Tarrant!  I... _Tarrant!"_

I had never been so happy to hear my name actually screamed!  Usually when someone screamed my name, it was because I had done something wrong, or angered the wrong person...but now, oh, how gorgeous it was!  M name was being screamed in pleasure by the only woman I love. 

I gently laved my tongue over her sex, and then moved up to kiss her quivering belly as she slowly calmed from the aftershocks of her pleasure.  When she had regained her breath, I smiled at her, got up.  I picked her up, walked back into the room, and closed the balcony door with my foot.  I brought her to the bed, and laid her down gently.  I got in, and covered us up.  I took her into my arms, and gave her a gentle kiss.

I brushed my hand across her cheek, “Goodnight, my wife.  I love you.  See you in the morning.”

She placed her hand on my cheek, “Goodnight, my husband.  I love you, too.  See you in the morning.”

We kissed again, closed our eyes, and sleep claimed us due to the traveling, and that love making.

Two days have come, and gone so quickly.  We only left the room to eat lunch, and supper.  The rest of the time…well…you know what we did.  We were very very naughty.  We pretty much demolished my parents’ list except for one place; the tub.  We got up this morning, and had our tea on the balcony.  Alice sat on my lap watching me finish my tea.  She kissed my cheek, and I placed my cup down on the table.

I wrapped my arms around her, and gazed into her eyes, “We leave today to go back.  What would you like to do before we leave?  We could go horseback riding so we could tell everyone we did something.  We don’t want them to think all we did was made love.”

“Tarrant,” she got me out my babbling.

I inhaled, “I’m fine.  You say what you want to do.”

A smiled formed on her face, and she thought out loud, “Well, we need a bath first then we could go horseback riding.  We could take a walk in the garden then have lunch.”

The wheels were turning in my head.  We can bathe alright, and we could add something else.  We looked into each other’s eyes, and a wicked smile formed on our faces.  We stood up, and ran inside to the bathroom.  Alice beat me to the tub to draw the water.  I forgot my cup outside so I went back and got it.  I brought it inside, and closed the doors to the balcony.  I removed my robe, and walked into the bathroom.  I closed the door, Alice was already undressed, and in the tub.  She motioned for me to join her.  I walked up to the tub, climbed in, and sat down.  She turned off the water, and she made her way toward me.  She placed her hand on my cheek, and planted a long gentle kiss on my lips.  I pulled her on top of me, and we broke the kiss.  She gazed into my eyes, and it wasn’t a surprise to her that they were a dark emerald green.  She kissed me harder this time, and reached down to find my lower self.  I moved to where I was on top of her.

“I’m in control this time love, so lie back and relax.  Enjoy being the one with no control.” She moved to where she was on top of me again.

Gold specs started to ease through my emerald green eyes.  I had a sly grin on my face.

“Ya ben plannin’ dis ‘aven’t ya?” I asked as I felt his way up to her breasts only to get my hands swatted at.

“Didn’t I tell you that I’m in control?” she commanded, and I had a huge grin on my face.

Alice leaned over, and gave me a long, deep, very heated, very passionate kiss.  She let her hand slide down my side, and between his legs.  She grabbed hold of my penis, and started stroking it.  I slowly broke the kiss, and let out a deep moan.  Alice kissed her way down my neck, down my chest, and stopped at my stomach.  She stopped stroking my penis, and took it into her mouth!  I was pushed to a whole new height, and a shiver ran from where Alice was stroking, and travelled up my spine.  She felt me shiver, and it reassured her that she was doing a fantastic job.  It hardened as she moved her mouth and tongue up, and down my shaft.  I was ready for her.  She stopped, and looked up at me.

“Why did ya stop, luv?  It wuz feelin’ so amazin’,” I started to get up to where I could touch her.

Alice pushed me back down, and crawled on top of me.  I took both breasts into my hands, and began kneading them.  She arched her back, and moaned.  I moved one hand down to her vagina, and inserted two fingers into the opening.  She moaned a little louder than before, and I smiled.

“Ah thin we’re both ready fur each otha,” I stated as I felt how wet she already was.

Alice positioned herself on top of my penis, lowered herself, and started riding me.  I threw my head back, and moaned at how wonderful it felt.  I let his hands roam from her hips up her sides to her breasts.  I began kneading them, and flicked the nipple with his two index fingers.  Alice threw her head back, and moaned letting me know what I was doing was fantastic.  Alice leaned forward to give me a heated kiss.  I inserted my tongue into her mouth, and a tongue battle started.  Alice slowly broke the kiss, and we gazed into each other’s eyes full of passion, and hunger for more of each other.  While kneading the right breast, I brought my mouth up to the nipple, and sucked on it.

“GOOD GOD, TARRANT!  Oh…what are you trying to do?  Get me to go first?  I’m the one who’s in control here remember,” she groaned, and then backed away to where she was looking down at me.

When I gave her a wicked grin, she rocked her hips faster.  It was my turn to grab onto something, and squeeze the life out of it.  We were both gasping in the heat of passion at how pleasurable it was, and have the tingling feeling of it coming to an end.

“Alice, luv, Ah dinnae if Ah cud hol’ out much longa,” I groaned fighting the urge to release.

“I can’t hold out much longer either.  Let it go!” Alice said moving her hips faster.

In several thrusts, we both gave in, and released our juices together.

I leaned back to catch my breath.  She looked at me, came up to me, and gently kissed me.  She picked up the sponge, and began washing herself.  _Gonadh_ , I wonder if she knew how much she was teasing me by her washing herself.  I grabbed the sponge from her, and washed her back for her.  I rinsed her off, and I began washing myself.  She grabbed the sponge from me, and washed my back.  She rinsed me off, and I drained the water.  I kissed her then I got out to dry myself.  After drying myself, I brushed my teeth, and combed my hair.  I walked out the bathroom, and picked out my blue jacket with my purple shirt with the brown pin stripe pants.  I put on my hat, and Alice walked out the room after brushing her hair, and teeth.  She picked out her teal dress, and hat.  I helped her zip up, and she put her hat on.  She put on her shoes, and we were both ready to go.  She took my arm, and we walked out the room. 

The door closed behind us as we walked toward the staircase.  We walked down the staircase, and I looked toward Alice’s direction.  I noticed she was sweating, and she started to fan herself.  My eyes widened because I started to think of possibilities of what could be wrong.  I shook my head, and we continued to walk outside to the stables.  We were outside walking to the stables, and she snuggled up to me.  She was shivering.  It wasn’t a cold day.  It was warm to be exact, and yet she was shivering.  I took off my jacket, and put it on her.  She got better, and we reached the stables.  I opened them up, and we walked up to the horses.  I picked out the black one, and she picked out the white one.  We saddled them up, and we got on.  We rode out the stables, and I led her to the lake where my mother, and father would always ride to.  My father told me about it, before the Horunvendush Day, that whenever I go to Queast to stay at Mrs. Gillihan’s to go out by the lake.  Today, I wanted to see this lake.  We rode down the trail, and Alice got curious.

“Where are we riding off to?” she questioned me letting her curiosity get to her.

I slowed down to where we were side by side, and I took her hand in mine, “We are going to a place my father took my mother every time they went horseback riding.  That is all I’ll tell you.”

She exhaled impatiently, and I chuckled.  I brought her hand to my mouth, and I kissed it.  We never let go of our hands until we reached the lake.  It was beautiful.  Flowers in every color bloomed across the land surrounding the lake.  The trees had beautiful white blossoms on every branch.  There was a dock which leads a couple feet into the lake.  Alice’s mouth fell open when she witnessed the beauty of this place.  I stopped my horse, and I got down.  I lead the horse to the post, and tied the reins down.  I helped Alice down, lead her horse to the post, and tied the reins down.  I felt closer to my parents by being here.  I closed my eyes, and a tear fell down my face.  Alice caught the tear, and she embraced me.

She scratched my back, “This is getting to be too much for you isn’t it.  Maybe we should leave now to go back home.”

I looked at her, and lead her to the tree.  We sat down, and I wiped away the extra tears that were falling.

I objected, “We are not leaving now.  Alice this was part of my parents that I never got to experience.  I finally understand how their marriage lasted as long as it did; the anniversary trips here, my siblings, me, and their love for each other.  I want that as well.  I wanted that for as long as I could remember.  Now that you’re here to stay, I know my wish was granted.  We will have an everlasting marriage. Do you know how I know that?”

She asked, “How?”

I answered her, “Because we almost died to save each other, and we came here.  I agree with both my parents.  There is some sort of magic here that brings us closer together.  My Alice, I love you more than life itself.”

She placed her hand on my cheek, “My Tarrant, you always knew how to say the right words at the right time to make me love you even more than what I did before.  I will never stop loving you.”

Our lips met for a long gentle kiss.  I looked at my watch, and it was time for lunch.  I stood up, and handed my hands to Alice.  She got up, and removed my jacket.  She gave it back to me, and I put it on.  We untied the reins, and got back on the horses.  We followed the trail back to the stables.  When we riding to the stables, Mrs. Gillihan caught sight of us, and waved at us.

She announced, “So that’s where you two have been.  Lunch is ready in dining room!”

We rode into the stables, and stopped the horses.  I got down first, and then I helped Alice down.  She was sweating again.  Something was terribly wrong, and we needed to leave fast.  We removed the saddles, and put them back where they belonged.  We lead them back into their stalls, and removed the reins.  We closed the door to their stalls, and hung the reins where they belonged.  We walked out the stables, and she grabbed my arm.  I closed the door, and we walked back to the house.

Alice squeezed my arm to get my attention, “Tarrant, I don’t feel well at all.  I’m hot then cold, and now my stomach is killing me.”

I brought my lips to her forehead, and she was boiling.  I placed my hands on her face, and it felt as if her cheeks were on fire.  We had to get her to a doctor, and fast.  I took her hand, and we walked up the stairs.  A blue butterfly landed on the rail, and called my name.

“Absolem good friend, I need your help…” he didn’t let me finish.

“Alice looks horrible what did you do to her?” he picked at me, and now was not a time to joke around with me.

I remained calm, and asked the favor, “Absolem, Alice is ill, and we are leaving now to go back home.  I need you to go to Mirana to ask for the doctor to come to our home to examine her.”

“I can hear the baby cries already,” he started picking at me again.

I smiled a little bit then I corrected him, “No, it’s not that.  Please Absolem, we don’t have that much time.”

He caved, “Alright, since she saved Underland from that terrible queen, I’ll help.  I’m very limited on doing favors.  I’m not a Passenger Pigeon, you know.”

He flew away then Alice let go of my hand, and bolted inside then up the stairs.  Oh no, it’s worse than I thought.  I ran inside, and Mrs. Gillihan caught me.

“I take it you will be leaving sooner than what you planned,” she stated the obvious.

I nodded, and replied, “Yes, I’m afraid so.  She’s not well.  Not what you think it’s something else.  I think it’s the crud but we need to make sure.  I apologize for taking off so quickly.  I’m so happy to have met you.  This place made me feel closer to my parents than I have been in a very long time.  Thank you for your hospitality.  We both enjoyed ourselves.”

She embraced me, “I’m glad you both enjoyed it here.  Come back again, and don’t wait as long as your parents did.”

I walked to the stairs, turned back to her, and smiled, “I won’t.  Thank you again.”

I bolted up the stairs, and into the room.  I heard Alice vomiting violently in the bathroom.  I opened the door, walked up to her; since her hair was up I scratched her back to let her know I was there.  She shut the water off in the sink after she cleaned her mouth off.  When she looked at me, I knew we had to get home fast.  Just after that vomiting session, she was starting to look pale.  I finished packing everything while she lay down on the chaise. 

She started crying, “I’m so sorry, Tarrant.  I had to get ill at the wrong time.”

I closed the suitcases, sat down on the chaise, and pulled her to me, “Alice my love, you can’t control when you get ill.  If life would be that simple, then we would never fall ill or die.  Let’s get you home so you can get well.”

When she stood up, she ran back into the bathroom to vomit.  I felt helpless, and it was making me upset.  I picked up the suitcases, and right when I opened the door, the footman from the carriage was standing there.  He picked up the suitcases for me, and I opened the door to the bathroom.  She was rinsing out her mouth, and wiping it.  She was getting paler than before, and I was getting nervous.

“I feel helpless.  I wish I could make it go away but I can’t,” I wrapped my arm around her waist, and kissed her forehead which was still boiling hot.

She rested her head on my shoulder, and we left the room.  We walked down the stairs, and out to the carriage.  The footman opened the door, and I gave Alice my hand.  She took it, and got in with some difficulty.  I helped her in, and went to talk to the coachman.

“I want you to go as fast you can.  Mrs. Hightopp is very ill, and needs a doctor right away,” I explained the situation.

“Yes sir, we’ll go as fast as the horses can go,” he was very polite, and understanding.

I jumped in, and closed the door.  I almost fell in the seat because the horses took off very quickly.  Alice giggled that I lost my footing, and stumbled to the seat.  I smiled at her, and I leaned over to feel her forehead.  She was still very hot.  She was starting to get annoyed, and pushed me away.

“Love, I’m very concerned.  I believe you have the crud,” I told her.

She gave me a confused look on her face, “I have the flu.  I have the chills, at times I sweat, I have an extremely high fever, and I’m throwing my insides out!”

“Alice, you’re starting to sound like me love.  That’s what you call it in the Otherland, well, we call it the crud.  There’s a twenty four hour crud and then there’s one that lasts a week.  The twenty four hour one you still have the chills, sweats, and fever.  The week one you have the chills, sweats, fever, and vomiting,” I informed her, and she moaned.

I kissed her forehead, and she grabbed my arm.  I noticed she was turning green.  I stuck my head out.

“Stop the coach!”

The coachman stopped, and Alice dashed out.  I stepped out, walked up to her, and she was coughing up everything she ate yesterday.  She finished, and cleaned her mouth with her handkerchief.  She turned to me, and I embraced her.  I lead her back to the carriage, and she was having trouble getting in.  She was dehydrating fast, and we had nothing for her to drink or eat.  I didn’t have to tell the coachman anything.  When I got in and closed the door, the coach took off with impeccable speed.  Alice looked at me, and she collapsed on my lap.  I started shaking her, and tapping her cheek.

“Alice…Alice…please, love, open your eyes…Alice!” I called out to her, and she didn’t budge.

I pulled her close to me, and she was boiling hot.  The ride seemed to go by fast.  I held her in my arms, and rocked her back and forth.  I looked down, and she was still out.  Oh my poor Alice, her first Underland illness.  She gave up so much to be with me, and here I am I can’t do anything for her.  I kissed her forehead, and hoped that we were close to home. 

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I realized where we were; home.  I recognized the carriage at the house, and it was the queen’s.  What is Mirana doing here?  Our carriage stopped, and I moved carefully.  I picked up Alice, and carried her into the house.  Mirana followed me in toward our bedroom.  I laid her down, and I changed her into her sleeping clothes.

“Mirana, what are you doing here?  I thought Absolem went to you for the doctor?”

“Tarrant, my strength is in the healing arts remember?  How long has she been out?” she started asking questions.

I thought for a while, “For about two hours I believe maybe more.”

“Go get a cold rag, and start wiping her face.  I’ll get her to wake up,” She took out a vile, and from what I remember, it didn’t smell pleasant.

I ran into the kitchen, and found a rag.  I wetted the rag with cold water, and I rang it out.  I ran back into the bedroom, and Alice was awake…kind of.  I placed the cold rag on her forehead, and she turned to me.

“That feels good,” she told me weakly.

I smiled knowing she was going to be alright.

“Alice, you have the crud.  You will be down for a week.  Tarrant has a good recipe for curing the crud.  Make sure you get plenty of rest, and drink lots of water.  Good thing about the crud, once you get over it, you won’t catch it until next year.  Get better soon,” Mirana bent over, and kissed Alice on the cheek.

“Thank you, Mirana,” I thanked her as I was stroking Alice’s hair.

She turned around, and ordered me, “You, Mr. Hightopp, will not step foot in the castle until she’s well.  That is an order.  Your hats can wait.”

I moaned, and Alice giggled.  Mirana walked out, I kissed Alice, and followed Mirana to the door. 

She turned to me, and reminded me, “Make sure she drinks lots of water, and start making your mother’s soup.”

I bowed to her, and picked at her, “Yes, your majesty.”

She shook her head, and she got into the carriage.  I waved farewell to her, and I ran back in.  I started making my mother’s crud curing soup.  While I was getting the water to boil, I fixed Alice a glass of water.  I walked to our room, and she looked at me.  She smiled a weak smile, and I handed her the glass.  I ran my fingers through her hair, and kissed her forehead.

I placed my hand on her cheek, and my heart sank, “I don’t like seeing you this way.  I feel helpless.  All I can do is just sit back, and wait for you to get well again.”

She smiled at me, “Just make your mother’s soup, and I should feel better in no time.  I have a riddle for you my husband.”

My eyes widened, and she knew I love challenges, “Ask away my dear wife.”

She started the riddle, “What is it that everyone requires, everyone gives, everyone asks, and that very few take?”

I was quiet for a while.  I finally remembered the water, and I ran out the room.  I heard her laughing as I reached the pot.  The water was boiling, and I started adding the ingredients.  Three drops of vanilla, four drops of dog saliva, one decaying finger of a thief, stir four times clockwise, two nails of a cat, one rat tail, spit, stir six times counterclockwise, and serve.  I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, took the ladle, scooped the soup into the bowl, grabbed a spoon, put out the fire, and walked back into the bedroom with an answer for the riddle.

“The answer to your riddle is advice.  Here’s your soup, my love.  I know it looks revolting, but it’s delicious.  It’s hard to believe, I know, but trust me.  While you’re eating, I need to come up with another riddle since you solved the raven and the writing desk one,” she giggled as she took a sip of the soup.

I watched her as she inhaled that soup.  She enjoyed it, and she couldn’t deny it.  Another riddle…I know I have one that will have her thinking…got it.

I relayed, “I have one my dear.  Here on Earth it’s true, yesterday is always before today; but there is a place where yesterday always follows today, where?”

She finished the soup, and laughed, “That is so easy.  It’s a dictionary.”

A smile formed on my face, and I had one that will get her thinking this time.

“It is hot when released but cooled when left alone; it could be translucent or transparent,” my eyes darkened, and I think I gave it away.

She started guessing.  She was stuck.  I had her, and I started clapping.  I got her, and I won.  I walked out the room, and she figured it out.

She yelled at me, “Tarrant Hightopp, you have a filthy mind!  Come back here you naughty thing you!”

I covered the soup so I could reheat it in the morning, and walked back to the room laughing.

I peaked my head in through the doorway, and playfully asked, “Do you have an answer for my riddle?”

She gave me some eyes, and motioned for me to go to her.  I walked over to her, crawled into the bed, and laid next to her.  She whispered the answer in my ear, and I smiled.

I placed my hand on her cheek, “Correct, my love.  I noticed you drank all your water.  Shall I go get you some more?”

She shook her head, “Wait until morning, I’m so tired.”

I got up, changed into my sleeping clothes, crawled back into bed, and blew out the lights.  I covered myself, and pulled her close to me.  Good thing I had the crud already because if I didn’t, then Alice would have to take care of me when she was well again.  I gave her a long passionate kiss.

“Tarrant…I want you so bad…but I’m too weak to even move,” she groaned as she played in my hair.

I scratched her back, and disappointingly stated, “I want you as well; however, we will not do anything until you’re stronger.  I don’t want you to relapse.  Once you get your strength back, I promise we will make love again.  You know I never break promises.  Let’s go to sleep.  We have a long week ahead of us.  I love you, Alice.”

“I love you, too, Tarrant,” she kissed me, I returned it, and we fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	6. Part 3 Chapter 3

Alice in Wonderland, 2010

Mad About You

Part 3 Chapter 3 Getting over the Crud and Surprise

I woke up, and turned to Alice.  She was still sleeping soundly.  My poor Alice, I leaned over, rested my hand on her, and gave her a kiss.  She was soaking wet.  Her fever must have broken during the night.  My mother’s soup was doing some good for her.  I got up, put on my robe, and walked to the kitchen.  I walked into the kitchen, and started the fire.  I poured water into the kettle, and placed it over the fire.  I removed the lid to the pot, and found a clean ladle in the drawer to stir the soup with.  I went to the cabinet, grabbed a glass, and filled it with water.  I walked back to the bedroom to go check on Alice.  I walked in, and she turned on her side facing the window.  I walked over to her nightstand, and set the glass of water down.  I pulled the chair by the window next to bed, and sat down.  I leaned over, and touched her forehead with my lips.  She still felt a little warm, but not like yesterday.  She opened up her eyes, and smiled.

“How are you feeling?” I asked her while watching her stretch.

She moaned, “I’ve been better.”

I laughed, and heard the whistle blowing for my tea.  I pointed to the glass of water for her to drink.  She nodded, and I got up.  I kissed her forehead, and walked out the room.  I checked the soup, and it was boiling.  I stirred the soup, and took my kettle off the fire.  I placed the tea in the water, and it mixed.  I opened the cupboard, and took out a bowl.  I poured the soup in for Alice, put out the fire, placed the lid back on, and I fixed my cup of tea.  I carried the cup of tea, and the soup to the bedroom.  I walked in, and noticed she wasn’t in bed.  The bathroom door opened, and she walked out.

I went into panic mode, “Are you vomiting again?”

She laughed, and corrected me, “No, I went relieve myself.  I love that soup.  You forgot something,” she pointed to my cup of tea then to her lips.

I smiled, and I kissed her.  I gave her the bowl, and she immediately started eating.  I sat down on the chair, and she climbed back into the bed carefully not to spill the soup.  After a few bites of soup, she would drink some water.  I sipped my tea, and placed my cup down.  She ate some more soup, and took a couple sips of water.

She placed her glass down, and started crying, “I’m so sorry Tarrant.  I know you want to go make hats, and I’m depriving you…”

I put my cup down, and I climbed back into the bed.  I put the bowl of soup on the nightstand, and took her in my arms.

I kissed her forehead, and exhaled, “Alice…Alice…love you’re not depriving me at all.  I love being with you.  I love making hats, but you are more important right now than making hats.  Wait, I just said making hats was not important.  Check, and see if I’m feverish.”

Alice started laughing, and checked me, “You’re nice, and cool.  You always know what to say to me to make everything alright.”

I smiled, picked up the bowl of soup, and handed it to her, “Eat it.  By the way you’re recovering, you will be yourself again in two days.  However, I don’t want to take any chances.  You and I will take the whole week to recover.”

“But what if I want you now?” she seductively whispered as she ate her soup.

I looked at her, and I knew my eyes were very dark by the way she was smiling at me.

“You’re pushing it, love.  The answer is no.  After you finish that bowl of soup, you’re going take a cold bath then going lay down on the sofa in the living room because those sheets need to be washed.  Your side of the bed is soaking wet from when your fever broke.  No nurse, and patient relations this week.  I want you better, and fast so I can make love to you in every room of this house,” I teased her by getting on my knees with my lips inches from hers.

She smiled, and pulled me into a long deep passionate kiss.  _Gonadh_ , I wanted to take her right there.  She placed the bowl of soup on the nightstand, and removed my robe.  She was reaching for my lower self under my night shirt, and I caught her hand. 

She broke the kiss, and I smiled at her, “I really meant what I said Alice.  I’ll go draw your bath water.”

I got up, and she threw a pillow at me.  I turned toward her, and picked up the pillow.  I tossed it back on the bed, and went into the bathroom to draw her water.  While the tub was filling up, she finished her soup, and drank all the water.  I grabbed her robe, and another set of sleeping clothes then brought them to the bathroom.  Alice stood up, and walked into the bathroom.  I stopped the water, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.  I turned, and looked at her; she was completely nude.  I smiled at her, and stood up. 

I passionately kissed her, and commanded her, “Get in.”

She got in, and gasped, “Tarrant, it is freezing!”

I chuckled, “It will help reduce your fever, and I wash.”

I grabbed the sponge, and lathered it up.  I started with her neck then made my way down to her shoulders, arms, chest, breasts, stomach, legs, between her legs, feet, and her back.  I rinsed her off, and she washed her face.  She rinsed off her face, and I handed her the towel to dry her face.  I drained her water, and she stepped out the tub.

“How do you feel?” I questioned as I tried to control my lower self to behave.

“Much better, I think I can take you on, Tarrant Hightopp,” she dropped the towel after she finished drying herself.

A wicked smile formed on my face.  How badly I wanted her, and she wanted me.  I decided to go for it even though I shouldn’t.  I pulled her close to me, and we kissed long, and hard.  We let our hands roam up, and down each other’s bodies.  She removed my sleeping clothes, and tossed them on the floor.  We laid down on the floor with her on the bottom, and I on top.  Her hand wondered to my lower self, and she started stroking him.  My hand wondered between her legs and I inserted three fingers into the opening.  I moved my fingers around rubbing her inner wall at a fast pace, and she stroked my lower part of me at the same pace.  I kissed my way down her neck to her breasts.  I licked around the nipple, and then the nipple itself on each breast.  Oh the noises I got from her, it just made my lower self stiffer than before.  I kissed my way down her stomach to between her legs.  I spread her legs apart, and I inserted my tongue in the opening I insert myself into.  She quickly grabbed onto the side of the tub, and called out my name.  My lower self got stiffer, and she didn’t beg this time.

She demanded me, “Tarrant… _sigh…_ now!”

I moved to where my lips were inches from hers, “Brace yourself love, I’m coming to get you.”

She giggled, and I went in very easy.  _Clannadh_ , even though it was just three days without, it felt like electricity shot through me, and Alice felt it too by the way we made the same noise at the same time.  In and out I moved, and I rested my forehead on hers.  She was still nice, and cool even though the temperature in the room was getting hotter.  She pulled me toward her, and kissed me with lots of tongue.  Our tongues were at war in our mouths, and I broke the kiss. 

One word she whispered to me sent me into a mode I just discovered I like, “Faster.”

I looked at her with deep emerald green eyes with gold specs in them.  I smiled but she added another word that changed my eyes to a strong gold color.

“Harder,” she told me.

The accent arrived in all its glory, “Yur in fo it luv.  I dinnae if yu cun walk afta I’m thru wyth ya.”

She wanted harder, and faster.  I gave it to her.  She was moaning so loud I think Mirana heard us at the castle.  She was tightening up on me, and the tingling feeling was there.  It was very hard for me to control myself.  I gasped, and groaned because it was very close for me to almost let it slip.  She was making the same noises I was.  I figured she was holding back as well.

I apologized, “I can’t…hold out…much…longer!”

She reassured me, “I can’t…either…let it go.”

Sure enough one powerful thrust inward, and there it blew.  I collapsed on her, and tried to catch my breath.  She ran her fingers through my hair, and my breathing slowed.  I looked into her eyes, and they were green again.  I kissed her, and felt her forehead.  She was still nice, and cool.  I smiled. and I got up.

“Now I need a bath because of the workout I just had,” I drew my water.

Alice put her sleeping clothes on, and put the robe on.  She walked up to me, and kissed me.

“I’ll go lay down on the couch.  I’ll see you when you get out,” she kissed me again, and walked into the living room.

I got into the tub, and stopped the water.  While I was bathing myself, I heard talking coming from the living room then laughter.  I hurried up, and finished my bath.  I drained the water, and dried myself off quickly.  I finished getting ready by putting on my underclothes, my brown pants, my socks, my blue button up shirt, my brown jacket, and brown shoes.  I pulled the sheets off the bed to wash them.  I walked into the living room with the sheets.  Thackery was there warming up the soup, and Alice had a glass of water in her hand.

I smiled, and questioned, “Thackery, it’s good to see you.  What are you doing here on this fine day?”

He answered me, “Coming to check, and see if you’re a father yet, but I was wrong it’s the crud.  Crud…crud…full of crud…cruddy crud…WHERE’S THAT SPOON?”

I hollered at him, “DON’T YOU DARE BREAK ANYTHING IN THAT KITCHEN!  THAT’S MY GRANDMOTHER’S CHINA!” and I walked outside to wash the sheets.

I filled the wash tub up with water, pour in the cleaning liquid, and started washing.  After I washed the sheets, I hung them on the line to dry.  I walk back into the house and Thackery was the only one in the living room.

“Where’s Alice?” I started to get into panic mode.

She walked out of the bathroom and she was fine.  I walked up to her and my lips touched her forehead.  She didn’t feel warm anymore.  She shook her head at me.

I questioned, “What is wrong?”

Alice looked at me and shook her head, “You are still worrying about me.  I’m fine.  Just a normal trip to the bathroom and that’s all.”

Thackery started humming a lullaby and rocking his arms back and forth as if he was holding a baby.  I looked at Alice and I looked at him.  I didn’t know what to think.  I hope Alice was not with child while she has the crud because it could be deadly for the baby.

Alice noticed my change in emotion and reassured me, “He’s picking at you.  I’m not with child.  Trust me you’ll know if I was.”

I turned to Thackery and my eyes turned red.  Thackery noticed I was extremely upset for him doing that to me.

“Tarrant…oh…Tarrant I didn’t mean to do that…where is that spoon?...I think I left it over there…why are you following me?...Tarrant…Tarrant…TARRANT OH NO!” he took off in a fast hop into the kitchen and I followed after him running at top speed.

I yelled at him with my voice roaring through the house and the accent came out in all its glory, “THACKERY EARWICKET I CUD KILL YU!  WHY WUD YU DO THA TU ME?  YU KNOW _GONADH_ WELL THA EVER SINCE I LOS ME FAMLY ME EMOTIONS CHANGE EVERY SECUND AND YE PULL A STUNT LIE DIS!”

Thackery ran into the living room carrying a ladle and ran around the couch Alice was laying down on trying to get me to slow down.

“Tarrant…please…I didn’t think you would get so angry.  It was just a joke.  Tarrant stop it!  ALICE HELP!” Thackery called out to her when we reached my bedroom and I caught him.

“TARRANT HIGHTOPP, LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Alice shouted at me.

I let him go and Thackery ran behind Alice.  I stood up and turned to her.  The expression she had on her face made me feel like someone stabbed me in the chest with my own sword.  This was to be our first fight so I might as well get it over with.

I calmly stated, “He shouldn’t have done that.”

She fired back, “No he shouldn’t but he is trying to change.  You need to be patient with him and what is wrong with a little joke?”

I could tell my eyes were changing back to red and the accent returned, “JOKIN’ BOU ME BECOMING A FATHER IS NOTHIN’ TO JOKE BOU ALICE!  HE KNOWS HOW ME FAMLY MEANT THE WORLD TO ME AND HOW YU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!  HE SHOUN’T HAVE GOTTEN ME HOPES UP ONLY TO HAVE ‘EM COME CRASHIN’ DOWN ON ME!” I felt tears rolling down my eyes when I added, “I can’t take anything like that anymore.  If it’s a possibility then I need to know and not told maybe then you’re not.  This is no joking matter.  This is serious.  Both of you know how much I want a family just don’t joke about it.”

I sat down on the chair with my head in my hands letting the tears flow.  I heard Alice tell Thackery to go get her some soup and he left.  She took my hands in hers and moved them off my face.  She sat down on my lap and embraced me.  I wrapped my arms around her and continued to let the tears flow.

She scratched my back and soothingly said, “I didn’t joke about it so don’t take it out on me.  You tell me everyday how much I mean to you and I will tell you that you mean more to me than life itself.  I know you want a family because I want one too.  Trust me, if there is a slight possibility that I might be with child, you will be the first to know because you are the father and you should be the first to know.  You need to be more patient with Thackery because he is trying to control himself but it can’t be turned off and on so easily.  Give him time.”

I looked at her and placed my hand on her cheek, “Are you sure you’re alright?  You didn’t vomit again?”

She looked at me in the eyes and replied, “I’m fine and I didn’t vomit at all this morning or this afternoon.”

I kissed her, embraced her, and said, “I don’t want to fight with you anymore.  I don’t like to do that.  When you fussed at me, it was like someone stabbed me in the heart with my sword.”

She continued to scratch my back and agreed, “No more fighting.  We’ll talk things through before we raise our voices.”

A week passed by so fast.  This morning though was bad for Alice.  She woke up throwing up but not like she did with the crud.  This was different.  She walked out the bathroom and I was pacing the floor.  She laughed at me and I turned around.

“Are you alright?” I asked her being concerned.

She smiled and kissed me, “I’m fine.  Let’s go see Mirana and how many hat orders you are behind on.”

She seemed different somehow.  I can’t put my finger on it but she was different.  I smiled at her and we walked into the living room.  There was a knock at the door and she ran back into the bathroom.  Something was wrong and she wasn’t telling me.  I answered the door and the carriage was waiting.

I told the footman, “We’ll be out in a moment,” and I went into the bathroom to find Alice waiting to see if it was over or not. 

Nope, she coughed and sure enough something came out.  Good thing her hair was worn up.  I scratched her back letting her know I was there and was concerned about her.  She rinsed out her mouth, stopped the water, and wiped her mouth with a towel.  She turned to me and smiled.

“I’m fine Tarrant,” Alice wrapped her arm around my waist.

I shook my head, “You’re not telling me something Alice.  I would like to know what it is you’re keeping from me,” I lead her out the bathroom and to the front door.

She smiled, “You got me.  I wanted to wait until we got to the castle but I guess you leave me with no choice.  I want to wait until we are in the carriage so no one could hear the conversation.”

We walked out the house, I offered her my hand, she took it, and got in the carriage with no problem.  I hopped in and closed the door.  The carriage took off and I turned to her.

She continued the conversation, “Well, since you had sisters, you understand that every month a visitor comes,” she noticed my confusion, “You know when we go to the bathroom it’s bloody.”

I nodded my head to signal I understand.  _Clannadh,_ could it be what I think it is?

She still continued to explain, “Well, my visitor is late.  We have been married for almost a month  now and I am exactly one week late.  Now I’m sick only in the mornings.”

I got up and knelt in front of her, “Alice…are you telling me that we might be…you might be…with child?”

She smiled and nodded.  I bit my lower lip and I embraced her from where I was.  She started laughing.

“Tarrant, I’m not sure but I have all the symptoms.  That is why I didn’t want to tell you anything until we got to the castle.  Will you sit down?  I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” she revealed and I got back on the seat.

I placed my hand on her cheek, “I love you so much.  I’ll be the happiest man in the world if it’s true,” and I leaned forward to kiss her.

I gave her a long gentle kiss and the carriage stopped.  I got up quickly and opened the door.  I held out my hand.  She took it and I quickened my pace because I really wanted to know if we’re expecting or not.  We reached the entrance to the castle and Nivens didn’t have time to announce us in.

He quickly blew his trumpet and rushed out, “Mr. and Mrs. Hightopp!”

I almost ran into Mirana when she walked out to see who was coming.

Mirana smiled and pointed out, “Well, I see you two are back at the castle.  All of us feeling better I see and one of us is glowing…Alice you look lovely today.”

Alice smiled and replied, “Thank you Mirana but we want to take a test or potion to see if I’m…with child or not.”

Mirana was beaming and grabbed Alice’s hand.  I followed them to one of the parlor rooms where there was a couch, two winged back chairs, and a chaise lounge chair.  Alice and I sat on the couch while Mirana made the potion.  I wrapped my arm around her and she looked at me.

“I’m so nervous,” she exhaled sharply playing with my fingers.

I squeezed her hand and she looked at me, “I’m nervous too.  We shall find out shortly.”

Mirana walked up to us and handed Alice a cup, “Drink this.  It will probably taste bad at first but then it will taste better once you drink it all.”

Alice looked at the purplish clumpy liquid in the glass and started to drink it.  The face she made when she took the first sip was hilarious.  I bit my lower lip to contain my laughter.  Her expression eased up to a more satisfying look and finished the rest in three swallows.

Mirana explained the process, “Now it’s a sit and wait game.  If you are with child, the future mother’s hand will glow blue or pink according to if you’re having a boy or a girl.  If it’s twins, both of the future mother’s hands will glow blue or pink or both.  If it’s triplets, both of the mother’s hands and one of the father’s will glow.  If it’s quadruplets, both of the parents’ hands will glow.”

My mind started to wonder off.  I was already picturing Alice and I sitting outside the castle having a picnic with our children.  She and I were sitting on the blanket watching the children run around chasing each other.  Suddenly, I was taken out of my daydream.

“Tarrant…” Alice called out my name and I looked at her.

She showed me her left hand and it was just starting to glow blue.  I smiled a huge smile and then I notice her other hand starting to glow pink.

I took her other hand and exclaimed, “Look love, twins.”

She shook her head, a tear ran down her face, and corrected me, “Look at your hands, Tarrant.”

I looked at my hands and I couldn’t breathe.  One hand was glowing blue and the other hand was glowing pink.  I was bottled up with all this energy I had to do something.  I stood up and walked toward the window.

I exclaimed, “I’M GOING TO BE A FATHER!  CALLOU…CALLAY!” and I Futterwackened vigorously .

Chessur appeared in and asked Alice, “Why is he doing his Futterwacken?”

Alice smiled, “Because Chessur he’s going to be a father.”

He smiled and kissed her hand, “Congratulations and it’s twins!”

I stopped for a moment and corrected him, “No my disappearing friend, quadruplets!”

Chessur laughed, “You dirty dog you beat your parents’ record for the first born children.  They had twins then quadruplets.  You are having quadruplets first!  Wonder how many will be next?”

I stopped and I smiled, “Patience Chessur I want to focus on one day at a time.  I’m going to be a father!  THACKERY!”

Thackery came in and I picked him up in my arms.  I started swinging him around.

“Thackery…I’m going to be a father old man!” I shouted because I was so happy.

Thackery was laughing and got on my shoulders holding up his spoon, “Congratulations!  How many four…five?”

I grabbed the spoon away from him and tapped him on his head, “What are you trying say that I’m a love making fiend?  Four Thackery four on the way!”

“You animal you!  We need to celebrate!  Give me back my spoon!” Thackery was attempting to get the spoon out my hand.

Mirana agreed, “Yes, we do need a celebration.  I’ll take care of it and you sir have many hats you need to make.  You’ll find your shop loaded with orders.”

I got up and held out my hand which was still glowing pink to Alice, “Shall we off to my hat shop?”

She gave me her blue glowing hand and we walked out the room to my shop.  I had more customers waiting for me.  Our hands were still glowing pink and blue but I didn’t care; I’m going to be a father.

I clapped and gleefully stated, “Good morning ladies!  How can I assist you?”

The lady in the teal dress exclaimed, “I would like a Mrs. Alice hat the one she wore to the Engagement ball in a teal color.”

Long story short, they wanted a Mrs. Alice Engagement Ball hat; one teal, one maroon, and one pink.  I looked at the mounds of parchment and they were all Mrs. Alice Engagement Ball hats in every color imagined.  I had my work cut out for me today.  I motioned for Alice to come to me.  She followed me to the fabric and I pulled out a golden fabric which matched my eyes when they turn.

She shook her head, “An inspiration for a new hat for me.  Tarrant, you have all those other hats to do.  Make the others first then you could make mine.”

I agreed, “True because this hat is not meant to duplicate.  This hat was inspired from our honeymoon and I will add something to remind you of our four little ones on the way.  Four…I still can’t believe it…four.  I’m the happiest man in the world and I have you to thank for it.”

She laughed, “I couldn’t have done it without you.  I’m the happiest woman in the world because I have you and our little ones on the way.  Four, Tarrant…we have your family and my family to thank for that.  Both of our families had multiples as the dominant gene for our generation.  You were right.  We’re doomed to a big family.”

I pulled her closer to me, “You said so yourself  love.  I told you we will take it one day at a time.  My parents did it and so can we.  After I finish making these hats, I have something to show you.”

She rolled her eyes at me, “Am I going to be blind folded again?”

I chuckled, kissed her, and replied, “No you won’t.  I don’t want to put our wee ones in danger.”

Mirana walked in and asked, “May I borrow Alice?  It will be loads of girl talk and it won’t interest you.”

I nodded and Alice left with Mirana.  I started on making all those Mrs. Alice Engagement Ball hats. 

Six hours have passed and I finished the last Mrs. Alice hat.  I picked up the golden fabric and cut off as much as I needed.  I made the brim round this time and sewed it together.  I made the top part round as well and sewed it to the brim.  I found gold ribbon and I tied it into a bow around the top part of the hat outlining the brim.  I found some silk red roses and cut four off the stems.  I sewed the silk red roses onto the hat.  I added the leaves and baby’s breath around the four silk red roses.  I sewed everything in place and I felt arms wrapped around me.  I turned around and there was my Alice the future mother of my four babies.

I told her, “Close your eyes,” she closed them, I picked up the hat, and anxiously stated, “Open them.”

Alice opened her eyes and saw her new hat.  She gasped and felt the hat.  It was silk.  She pulled me in for a long deep passionate kiss.  We broke the kiss and we both smiled at each other.

I started to explain, “You understand the gold color for our first time in the madness.  Red roses for my love for you.  But why four red roses?”

She placed a hand on her belly and looked up at me, “For our little ones on the way.  Tarrant it’s perfect.  I don’t have a dress that will match it.”

I had a smile on my face and told her, “All in good time love.”

A lot of ladies walked in to come get their hats.  I told them the amount and they all paid me.  One by one all the Mrs. Alice Engagement ball hats were gone.  I turned to Alice and noticed she was sitting down watching me close down for the day.  I smiled at her and pulled a chair up to her.

I asked her, “Are you ready to see what I have to show you?”

She looked at me with concern in her eyes, “You’re bringing me to where the Jabberwocky attacked your family aren’t you?”

I nodded and she began to question, “Will you be alright?  I mean this is the place where you lost your family and if I would be you I wouldn’t even think about that place anymore.  Who would want to think about a place where you lost your family?”

“Alice!” I was shocked that she was starting to babble on like me.

Her eyes widened and I started laughing, “You sound like me love.  I’m flattered.  I mean who would have known that you would start going on and on about something like I do.  I would have never imagined yet alone experience you babbling.”

“Tarrant!  Now you’re babbling.  Are we going or not?” she questioned getting impatient.

I got up and held out my hand, “Shall we my lady?”

She grabbed my hand and we left the shop.  We walked out the castle and toward the forest.  I was watching out for everything even a small twig because I don’t want Alice or our unborn children getting hurt.  I helped her down a hill and step over a large branch.  We continued walking and I could see the ruins of my old village.  I turned around to face her.

“Quick question before we walk into the used to be village; how bad do you think it is?” I wanted to know exactly how bad she imagined it.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, “Horrible.”

I closed my eyes and corrected her, “It’s far worse than you think.  You better hold on to me love, because it’s horrendous.”

She grabbed my hand which was still glowing blue and I led her to the village.  When she got sight of the ruins, she gasped and fell to the ground.  I knelt down and took her in my arms.  Tears were flowing down her face.  I rocked her back and forth.

“Now I understand why you went mad over this.  If it would have been my family, I probably wouldn’t have made it passed one year.  How could someone be so cruel and heartless?  Look at this, you can’t even tell what stood here.  Every house is scorched wood broken into piles.  I’m so sorry Tarrant.  I wish I could do something to bring them back,” she cried into my shoulder and I scratched her back.

I stood up and held out both my hands to help her up.  She took them and she stood gazing into my eyes.  I embraced her and kissed her head. 

I started walking with her, reassured her, “I know you wish you could bring them back.  So do I.  However, we can’t change the past love.  What’s done is done.  Now I want to tell you the memories I had here the best I can without crying,” and I started pointing and explaining, “In the middle of the street here, there used to be a large pole with multiple colored ribbons.  The children would each take a ribbon and go around in a circle wrapping their ribbons around the pole then unwinding them to do it over again.  The last house down there where we entered was my grandparent’s house.  The previous house was Uncle Billford and Aunt Grisabelle’s.  The next house was Garran and Della’s with my two nephews.  The next house was Gavin and Alana’s with my two nieces.  The next building was my mother’s sewing shop.  She only did alterations.  The building next to it was Carlisle’s dress shop.  He made dresses even Mirana would wear.  They were courting; he and Mirana.  He was supposed to propose to Mirana on the Horunvendush Day but the Jabberwocky came and you know the rest of the story.  He would have made you the most beautiful dresses Alice.  That was his house connected to his shop.  My other brothers and sisters didn’t live in this village but the other one that got the most damage on that day.  The big house next to Carlisle was my childhood home.”

“How did Mirana take Carlisle’s death?” she asked and I hung my head.

I looked at her in the eyes and gave her the answer to her question, “She’s still grieving to this day love.  Time did not heal her heart.  They were in love Alice like you and me.  Every day I hoped that somehow my brother Carlisle had survived the devastation but he was just afraid to show up so he wouldn’t get imprisoned for the Red Queen and die in one of her cells.  Alice, look at my childhood home.  The first floor is still intact.  Come with me.”

I led her to my childhood home and opened the door.  When we walked through the front door, it was as if I stepped back in time.  Paintings were still hung on the wall, the furniture was still standing, and the walls were still tan with red stripes.

I began to explain, “If you come over here out the foyer, you can see the dining room and the kitchen.  Mother made the best meals and we always had the best dinner parties.  The living room is in here,” I brought her in and she pointed to the painting above my father’s favorite chair.

I smiled at the painting because it was the one she liked with me kneeling holding my mother’s hand.  I pointed to my father’s chair.  The chair was brown suede and it rocked.

I smiled, “Father would sit here,” I sat in the chair and pointed while explaining, “My brothers,   sisters, and me would sit on the floor in front of him.  He would tell us the history of our family, of Underland, and even taught us how to speak in Outlandish.  He would also tell us bedtime stories or scary stories when mother was in the kitchen washing dishes.  Every night, he would pick one of us to sit with him on his chair until we were too old to sit with him.  When they were on their anniversary trips, Carlisle always looked after me.  He taught me how to dance and how to be the proper gentleman.”

I trailed off and Alice sat with me in my father’s chair.

She revealed, “Now it will be your turn with our children.  You can explain the history of our family, Underland, how to speak in Outlandish, tell bedtime stories, if you even think about telling them scary stories,” and she tickled me, “You will be without for three weeks.”

My mouth dropped open and I narrowed my eyes, “You wouldn’t dare.”

She gazed into my eyes and replied, “Try me.”

My eyes widened, she laughed, “Oh Tarrant I know how to make you nervous,” and she got serious, “You were very close with Carlisle weren’t you.”

I nodded my head, “Not a day goes by that I wished he would be here.  He would have loved you Alice.  He would have spoiled you like he spoiled me.  He made me my brown suit that I wore for our Engagement Ball and the black one I wore at the wedding,” and I noticed Alice staring at the opening to the foyer, “Alice love what is it?”

She smiled and took my hands in hers, “You said you wished your brother Carlisle would have somehow made it through the Horunvendush Day.  Turn around.”

I turned to look toward the foyer and I thought I’ve seen a ghost.  My older brother Carlisle was standing in the doorway wearing his favorite gray pinstriped suit with a light blue button up shirt and a gray pinstriped bowtie with black shoes.

“Tarrant…is that you?  You’ve finally come home after all these years,” he walked up to me and I stood up.

He stopped in front of me and grabbed his hand.  I felt him to make sure I wasn’t having any hallucinations.  I had loads of questions and I wanted answers.

“Carlisle, I am very happy to see you again after all these years.  Why didn’t you try to find me after the Horunvendush Day?  Why show up now?  I went mad because I thought my entire family was wiped out of Underland that day.  Do you want to know how Mirana is doing?  She never healed Carlisle because she thought you were dead.  Were you afraid to show yourself in public?  Why wait until now to come out in the open?” I could sense that my eyes were changing color and Carlisle hung his head when he looked at my changing eyes.

He inhaled and began to explain, “When the Jabberwocky was destroying everything, I tried to get father, our nephews, and nieces to safety.  I failed on both accounts to do that.  I hid behind my house in the forest to try and stay alive.  Tarrant, everyone was dead and I was on my way to meet everyone else if I didn’t find a way to stay alive.  When I heard the Jabberwocky fly off, I walked back into the village to see everything burning.  I came here because the first floor didn’t get destroyed.  My shop and home was burnt to the ground so I had to live somewhere.  Another thing that bloody big head won’t catch this Hightopp to mend clothing for her.  I would have killed myself if she would have found me alive so that’s why I hid myself for so long.  I do apologize dear brother for not finding you or sending word that I was alright.  Mirana, my dear Mirana, how will she ever forgive me?  If she doesn’t, I think I would find a way to kill myself.”

“Carlisle, stop it!  Mirana will find a way to forgive you because she still loves you with all her heart.  Oh brother, it’s so good to have you back!” I embraced him; I broke the embrace and ran back to Alice, “Brother, this is my wife Alice.”

Carlisle smiled at Alice and kissed her hand, “Pleasure to meet you Alice.  Brother, is she the Alice?  Is she the one who was to come and slay the Jabberwocky to return the crown to Mirana?”

Alice turned to me, “I’ll answer this one love,” then turned to Carlisle, “Yes I am the Alice.  I came from the Otherland and I beheaded the Jabberwocky.  It took me some time, but if Tarrant would have showed me this instead of taking me to Absolem, I would have had no problem taking up that sword and becoming Mirana’s champion.  Don’t worry, I killed the beast that killed my new family.  They can now rest in peace knowing Mirana is on the throne and their youngest son will be a father to quadruplets in nine months.”

Carlisle smiled widely and slapped my back, “Tarrant you animal!  You beat father and mother’s record of the first born children.  They had twins and you have quadruplets.  I knew it would be you to have all the multiples.  Congratulations little brother and my new sister.  I have a new inspiration on a dress; if you don’t mind Tarrant?”

I smiled and wrapped my arm around him, “Why would I mind?  You are my brother and the best seamster in Underland.  Why would I deprive you of making my wife a dress?  I pick the color and the material.”

Carlisle laughed and agreed, “Fine but first I want you to take me to Mirana.”

We left my childhood home and we walked back to the castle.  Alice was on my arm and I was explaining to Carlisle exactly how the Red Queen went down the whole time we walked back to the castle.  We reached the castle and when we walked up the stairs, Nivens dropped his trumpet.  Carlisle stopped, bent down, and handed the trumpet back to Nivens.

Nivens was stumbling with his words, “C…C…Carlisle Hightopp…is it really you?”

Carlisle smiled and told him, “Yes dear friend it is.  Now announce my brother, his wife, and I in please.”

Nivens blew his trumpet and Mirana walked out, “Mr. and Mrs. Hightopp and Carlisle Hightopp.”

Mirana was frozen and Carlisle walked up to her.  She took her hand and placed it on his cheek.  She felt his arms and his face still disbelieving that he was standing in front of her.

Carlisle laughed and took her hands in his, “It’s me my darling.  I know I have to explain myself so give me the opportunity to do so.  I didn’t want to get enslaved by your sister so I went into hiding after I tried to help my family survive.  Since I failed to save my family, I immediately went into hiding and since I heard some cats talking the other day how you’re now back on the throne thanks to Alice and my brother, I decided to come out.  I should have written to you to tell you that I was alive and well.  I’m so sorry love for putting you through _Iutharna_ , will you ever forgive me?”

 

Mirana smiled at him, “Of course I forgive you.  I never stopped loving you Carlisle and I never stopped waiting for you to return to me.”

“I wanted to do this on the Horunvendush Day but the Jabberwocky ruined everything.  Mirana, ever since you walked into my life, I had a purpose to live.  You were the most beautiful woman I ever met.  You made me laugh.  You comforted me when I was sad.  You listened to me when I needed someone to just listen to what was on my mind.  Our first kiss in the courtyard reassured me that you were the one who will love me for the rest of our lives.  It’s been years that you had to wait and I will apologize forever if I have to.  What I’m trying to say is, I love you Mirana.  I always had and I’ll always will,” he got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket.

Mirana had tears in her eyes but they were happy tears.  I turned to Alice and she was crying too.  I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her head.

“Mirana my love, will you marry this lonely Hightopp?” Carlisle showed Mirana the ring and she gasped.

It was a platinum ring with a huge princess cut diamond in the center with small round diamonds outlining the bigger diamond. 

Mirana closed her eyes, nodded her head, reopened her eyes, and exclaimed, “Yes my dear Carlisle, I will marry you.”

Carlisle slid the ring on her finger and I was very excited.  I get to dance the Flotchen with my brother.

After discussing their wedding plans, Carlisle came home with us and he will be staying with us until the wedding which is in two weeks.  He measured Alice for the dress he wanted to make her and I smiled as I watched him work.  He reassured Alice that she could wear the dress even when she will grow larger.  From what I remember of Carlisle’s dresses, there are no built in corsets so she will be fine.

I reminded him, “Remember now, I want the dress a golden color like her hat and it has to be silk.”

Carlisle gave me a wicked look and replied, “I wonder why it has to be silk.”

My mouth dropped and I blushed every shade of red possible.  Alice started giggling and Carlisle chuckled as well.  He finished measuring and we told each other good night.  Alice and I retired to our room and changed into our sleeping clothes.  We climbed into bed and pulled up the covers.  I placed my hand on her stomach and she placed her hand on mine.

“We’re going to be parents.  I’m still in shock.  Oh Alice, not one but four.  I love you so much more now that you’re carrying my children,” I snuggled up to her.

She smiled and replied, “I’m still in shock as well.  Isn’t it amazing Tarrant?  We’re going to be parents.  Four…darling I love you more than you’ll ever know.  If we make love anytime soon, we’ll have to be extra careful.”

I nodded, “I agree.  I don’t want to harm our little ones during our love making sessions.  We had a long day.  Let’s get some sleep.  Good night love.  I love you.”

She smiled at me, “Good night darling.  I love you too.”

We shared a long passionate kiss and I bent down to kiss her stomach.

I started talking to my unborn children, “Good night _mo gràdhaich_ let’s let mommy sleep for nine months and not keep her up at night.”

Alice started laughing, “Tarrant, they can’t hear just yet.  They are very tiny just starting to form.”

I smiled and told her, “So, I want to start talking to them early because the more you talk to them the sooner they will begin talking once they’re older.  Remember I come from a big family and I was surrounded by babies.”

Alice pulled me to her for deep passionate kiss and told me, “I know.  Let’s go to sleep shall we.”

She turned on her side facing the window and I pulled her closer to me.  I placed my left arm around her to where my hand rested on her stomach.  I let sleep take me so I could dream of my future family.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Iutharna_ \- hell

 _mo gràdhaich_ \- my loves


	7. Part 3 Chapter 4

Alice in Wonderland, 2010

Mad About You

Part 3 Chapter 4 Welcome Home Party and Royal Engagement Ball

Morning came faster than I imagined.  I woke up and was in the same position I went to sleep in.  Alice was too.  I smiled and kissed her cheek.  I got up and heard a whistle blowing.  I put on my robe, walked into the kitchen, and saw Carlisle making tea.  He was wearing a blue plaid robe over his sleeping clothes.  He dropped the tea into the pot and took out three cups.  I walked up to him and patted him on the back.

“Good morning _mo_ _bràthair_.  Did you sleep well?” Carlisle asked me as he poured the tea into his cup.

I smiled and answered, “Yes I slept very well.  If I remember correctly, you take three sugars and one twist of lemon in your tea.”

He chuckled, “You remembered.  If I remember correctly, you take three sugars and two twists of lemon,” and he was about to put the sugars in.

I moved my cup out the way, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.  Because I do take something extra with my tea,” and he looked at me curiously.

Alice walked in and she fixed three sugars, kissed me, then squeezed the lemons.  I stirred my tea and gave him a ‘see’ expression.  Carlisle shook his head meaning we were pathetic.  I fixed Alice’s tea.  Two sugars, kissed her, and I squeezed one lemon.  She stirred the tea and took a sip.  I sipped mine and Alice sat on my lap like she always does when we have our tea in the morning.

Carlisle placed his cup down and revealed, “Mirana and I will not be that pathetic.”

I interrupted him, “I didn’t think I would be like this either _bràthair_ , but I am very much in love that I cannot be away from her.  You’ll see.”

Carlisle sipped his tea and he remembered something, “Remember tonight it is my welcome home party/Congratulations on engagement/Congratulations for finding out you’re with child party.  Remember the Hightopp brother’s dance _bràthair_?”

I smiled, “I remember.  It’s been so long since we’ve danced to it.  You may have to show it to me again.  It will be odd without Gavin, Garran, Tobias, and Toby.  Maybe we shouldn’t do it.”

Alice beat Carlisle to answer back, “You will dance it because now I’m curious.  Why don’t you two dance it in loving memory of the Hightopp brothers who have passed on?”

I smiled at her and Carlisle replied, “She’s good Tarrant.  Mother would have loved her.  That is a great idea sister.  Come on Tarrant for all the brothers Hightopp that have died before us.  We will dance the Bracken for them.”

I caved, “Alright, I’ll need to change then you’ll have to teach it to me all over again because I only remember parts of it.  Last time we danced this I was only fifteen.”

“Can I watch?” Alice questioned because she was very curious of how the Bracken was.

I smiled and kissed her, “Of course you can.  You just can’t dance with us.”

She gave me a sarcastic expression and Carlisle laughed with me.  I finished my tea and placed my hand on Alice’s belly.

“Are you feeling alright this morning?  No morning sickness?” I asked too soon.

She placed her cup down and ran to the bathroom.  I heard her coughing and I always knew what followed.  Carlisle finished his tea and washed his cup.  He picked up Alice’s cup and I didn’t protest because she will be drinking water when she gets back.  I don’t want her to dehydrate because our unborn children will be at risk.  I handed Carlisle my cup and he washed it.  I gave him the teapot and he washed it.  I put the sugar and lemons away while Carlisle put the cups and teapot away.

“How is Alice’s dress coming along?” I asked because I wanted to know the progress.

He smiled, “I spent all night last night making the bodice so it could grow with her.  That is finished and I woke up early this morning to work on the rest of the dress.  I only have the neckline and sleeves left then it will be finished.  Now I’m ready to re-teach the Bracken to you.”

We ran into our bedrooms to get ready.  Alice walked into our bedroom with a glass of water in her hand and laughed.

She sarcastically stated, “You know I thought I just might find you in here.  Are we going to the castle today or wait until tonight?”

“After Carlisle and I practice the parts I don’t know then we’ll head off to the castle.  We might be here for while because to be frank I hardly remember any of it,” I quickly changed into my brown suede jacket, pink shirt, brown pinstriped pants, socks, brown shoes, put on my hat, and Alice followed me out the room with her glass of water.

Carlisle was already outside in his blue suit, black button up shirt, blue socks, black shoes, and his black hat.  He smiled at me when I walked out in a suit he made for me.  Alice sat on one of the benches outside.  We began by standing next to each other with our heads bowed. 

He began to instruct me, “Now we start by spinning to the right on one leg to where we face back where we started.”

At the same time, he and I spun around turning back to face Alice.

“Good, now it will be a hop right, hop left, and criss-cross with our feet.  Let’s put the beginning part with this ready, one…two…three…and start,” Carlisle explained the next few steps to me.

We started over with our heads bowed.  He and I spun around on one leg to where we faced Alice and Mirana she must have just got there.  Then we added hop right, hop left, and criss-cross with our feet.

“It’s starting to come back to me now.  Next is the right kick with arms raised, step back, step back, left kick with arms raised, step up, step up, and we join right hands?” I wanted to make sure I was right.

He smiled at me, “You do remember.  Very good, now let’s add everything we just did to what you just said.”

He counted us off after we bowed our heads.  We spun around on one leg and faced the women.  I smiled at Alice and she returned my smile.  We hopped right, hopped left, criss-crossed our feet, right kicked with our arms raised, stepped back twice, left kicked with our arms raised, stepped up twice, and we joined our right hands.

Carlisle smiled at me, “You’re getting it Tarrant.  I’m impressed you remember that part.  Do you remember what’s next?”

I smiled and I whispered in his ear. 

He smiled, “You do remember.  Now start from the top.”

He counted off from when we bowed our heads.  We spun around on one leg, hopped right, hopped left, criss-crossed with our feet, right kicked with our arms raised, stepped back twice, left kicked with our arms raised, stepped up twice, joined hands, and we back flipped at the same time.

Alice and Mirana were clapping at how it looked so far.  We bowed to them and decided to take a break.  I crashed on the bench next to Alice.

I told Carlisle, “I remember the rest.  Thank you for sparking the memory.  I just needed to know how it started.”

Mirana decided to speak, “Well sweetheart, I set up your shop next door to Tarrant’s so you two could keep each other company while Alice and I talk about the wedding.”

Carlisle got excited, “Good I can finish making my new sister’s dress.  I’m almost finished.  She could wear it to the party tonight with her new hat.  I will also start on a dress for you my love.  I know your measurements by heart.”

Alice got both of  them to blush, “Of course you do.”

I chimed in, “I also need to get back to the shop.  Who knows how many hats I will have to make today?”

“Tarrant come see what I’ve done so far on Alice’s dress,” Carlisle begged me to go see what he did so far on the dress.

“Can I come?” Alice asked watching us go back into the house.

We both hollered, “NO!”

We walked into the first bedroom down the hall and when I saw the dress I got tears in my eyes.  Even though it wasn’t finished, it was still beautiful.

I smiled and told him, “ _Mi gràdhaich ei, bràthair_!  It is beautiful.”

Carlisle patted me on the back, “And then I’m not finished with it.  I really want to see your reaction when I finishit.  Now, let’s go to the castle.  Go keep Alice away while I move the dress to the carriage.”

I walked out the room and back outside in the backyard.  Alice and Mirana were having a good conversation then I sat down next to Alice, placed my hand on her belly, and kissed her cheek to let her know I was back.  She turned to face me and took my hand in hers.

I looked at both women, “Shall we off to the castle?  Carlisle is excited to start work again.”

Carlisle met up with us while we were walking back into the house to go to the carriages waiting outside.  We walked together out the front door and I closed up the house.  We walked to our different carriages and we all got in.  We rode off to the castle following Mirana’s carriage.  I was reviewing the Bracken dance moves in my head from where we stopped.  From what I remember, after the back flip, we spin away from each other.  We would be facing each other to dance the same steps which was side step to the right three times, jump up, side step to the left three times, jump up, and the solos.  Alice was smiling at my deep concentration and when I looked at her, she started giggling.

“What did I do?” I was curious of what she was laughing at.

She kissed me and told me, “You want the Bracken to be perfect but your expressions were priceless.”

She started showing my expressions and I started laughing.  We pulled up and the carriage stopped.  I got out and helped Alice out.  We walked up with Carlisle and Mirana.  Nivens blew his trumpet.

He announced, “Her royal majesty and her fiancé Carlisle Hightopp along with Mr. and Mrs. Hightopp.”

Carlisle and I parted from Mirana and Alice then ran out to go get Alice’s dress out the carriage.  Carlisle climbed in to get it and I grabbed the skirt part of the dress while Carlisle held the bodice and carefully got out the carriage.  We walked quickly in without being noticed and got it into Carlisle’s shop.  I walked out his shop and already he had customers.  I walked into mine and I had three ladies waiting for me.

I greeted them excitingly, “Good afternoon ladies!  How could I be of assistance?”

“My daughters and I would love a hat for the party tonight,” the plump woman told me.

I took out my parchment and quill and began, “Alright then, what kind of fabric would you like?  I have taffeta, velvet, satin, and silk.”

The woman said, “All three of us want velvet.  Britlin wants brown, Lily wants pink, and I want orange.”

I wrote down everything she was telling me then I asked, “How will each of you wear your hair tonight?”

“Britlin will wear her hair up, Lily will wear her hair down, and I will wear my hair up as well,” the woman gave me the last bit of information I needed.

I smiled, “Thank you ladies for a challenge.  I shall not fail you.  Be sure to stop by my brother Carlisle’s shop next door.  He makes beautiful dresses for every occasion.”

“Thank you Hatter,” the woman thanked me.

I smiled, waved, and replied, “Thank you ladies.”

I rushed to work.  I worked on the pink hat first.  I cut the fabric I needed and started by making a round brim.  I sewed it together and made the round top.  I sewed the top to the brim.  I found pink plaid ribbon and tied it around where the brim and top meet.  I tied the ribbon into a bow.  I found one large beautiful pink feather.  I sewed it to the right side of the hat after I tucked it behind the ribbon.  That hat was finished and I started on the brown hat.  I cut the fabric I needed and started making the brim just like Alice’s Engagement Ball hat.  I made the top about four inches tall and an oval shape.  I found brown lace and outlined the top.  I sewed it in place then made a bow out the same lace.  I let the ties drape long down the back.  On the left side of the hat, I found brown ribbon and made a smaller bow with a small brown feather.  I sewed everything in place and the hat is finished.  For the orange hat, it is the same style, but instead of the draping lace down the back, the lace was scrunched on top making a rippling effect.  Alice walked in when I set the last hat down and started tallying up what the lady owed me for three hats.

“You look as if you need company,” she smiled at me while walking toward my direction.

I looked at her and replied, “You could only imagine how I had to pry out information from the lady that ordered these three hats.  Usually the ladies tell me I want a Mrs. Alice hat and it was easy.  However, this was a challenge and I do say I believe I out performed.  Now I need a break.”

Alice felt the pink hat and her mouth dropped to the floor, “Velvet?  Does she realize how much velvet costs?”

I smiled, “Not as much as silk but it is pricey.  Your recent hat is the most expensive I’ve made.  If someone wanted me to make the exact same hat for his wife, it would cost him one piece of gold and ninety pieces of silver.”

Her mouth dropped to the floor, “Tarrant, why make a hat that expensive?”

“It is not meant to be duplicated that’s why.  When everyone finds out the price, they will change their minds very quickly.  How are you feeling?  Better from this morning?” I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me.

She smiled, “Thackery fixed me some noodle soup with chicken.  I feel much better now that I ate something.  Tarrant I’ve never seen Mirana so happy.  She’s talking nonstop about the wedding.  She asked me to be her matron of honor.”

“Well, that’s wonderful love.  Did she say what she wants for her colors?” I was being curious now.

She smiled, “Gold.  She told me I could wear the one Carlisle is making me as my gown.   However, I cannot wear the hat because of the red.  Red is not one of her colors.  I also found out from her that she found a way for us to visit my mom.  She said that in the spare bedroom there is a mirror that matches the one in my bedroom back in London.  I know it sounds strange but she told me they fashioned it after they tested it to see if it worked.  It does and Mirana met my mother and they had a good visit.  She said mother sent us all the happiness in our marriage.  However, we have to tell her about her becoming a grandmother in nine months.”

I posed the question, “Do you want to visit her after the wedding?  We will be busy for the next two weeks.”

She pulled me to her for a long passionate kiss. 

I broke the kiss, “I take that as a yes definitely kiss,” and the woman returned to pick up the three hats, “Hello there, your hats are ready and they are worth one hundred twenty pieces of silver.”

The woman looked at the hats and gasped, “Mr. Hightopp they are beautiful.  Congratulations to you and Mrs. Alice.  I heard you’re with child.  I’m very happy for the both of you.”

Alice and I replied at the same time, “Thank you.”

We smiled at each other and I wrapped my arm around her waist.  The woman paid for the hats and left.  Carlisle walked in with a huge smile on his face.

“I only know that smile for when you complete something for one of the family members.  The dress is finished isn’t it?” I pretty much cut to the chase to why he walked in.

Carlisle replied, “It is finished and I want both of you to come see it.  I have other dresses already made but they are for other ladies who want a dress for this evening mind you.  Follow me, my dear brother and sister.”

Alice and I followed him out my shop and into his.  His shop was full of dresses but one gold dress stood out from them all.  Alice gasped as she left my side to go feel the dress.  The dress was off the shoulder long sleeve with gold glittery lace around the neckline.  The bodice had gold roses embroidered all around.  Where the bodice ended and the shirt began, there was a gold rose on the right in front in the middle of a bow tied long.  Alice had tears in her eyes but it was happy tears.  I had tears in my eyes because this was the best Carlisle had done in years.  Alice gave Carlisle a huge hug.

While sobbing, she exclaimed, “Oh Carlisle I love it!  Thank you so much!”

Carlisle smiled and replied, “Only for you my new sister.  Oh the gold rose comes off and you can add this red rose to match your hat.”

I walked up to the dress and felt it.  The tears fell down my face as I felt the embroidery on the bodice.  I looked at my pocket watch.  It was time to go to get ready for the party.

I hugged Carlisle, “ _Mi gràdhaich ei, bràthair_!  It is absolutely breathtaking.  Your work will be displayed tonight at the party.  Speaking of, we need to get back home so we could get ready.  Now how much do I owe you for the dress?”

Carlisle protested while he boxed the dress and the extra accessory, “Keep your money _bràthair_.  You’ll need it for when the babies arrive.”

I agreed and picked up the box.  We walked out and got into the carriage.  The carriage took off to our home at a moderate speed.  I daydreamed out the window while Carlisle was telling Alice all the embarrassing times he and I had when we grew up.  Alice was laughing hysterics about the time I accidently set my brother Gavin’s hat on fire by attempting to light the candles on his birthday cake.  He was also explaining the time I was learning the Bracken when I attempted to back flip and landed on my back.

I chimed in on that one, “I was in bed for five days.  I couldn’t move.  Tobias got a kick out of it though.  He told me it served me right for bragging on how much I caught on to everything else.”

Carlisle added, “Tobias was always jealous of Tarrant and me.  He didn’t have the Hightopp trade of seamstry.  He was a builder.  He built lovely houses.  However, he wanted to be like Tarrant and I so he could make mother and father happy.  Let’s just say his first attempt to make a hat was his last because it was awful.  Not even a rat would wear the hat he made.”

We all laughed at the remark and the carriage stopped.  Carlisle got out first, then I got out, I held out my hand for Alice to take, she took it, and she got out.  Carlisle told the coachman to pick us up around six o’clock.  We walked into the house and we all parted ways to go get ready.  Carlisle went into his bathroom to bathe.  Alice and I walked into our bedroom to lay out our clothes for this evening.  I picked out my brown suit with the pink shirt with the black bow tie with the multicolored specs.  Alice took her dress out the box, removed the gold rose, and pinned the red rose.  I walked into the bathroom to draw the water for the bath.  Alice followed me into the bathroom and closed the door behind us.  I turned around and smiled as she walked up to me.  She gave me a long gentle kiss and I gently pushed her away.

“We don’t have time for that love.  Besides Carlisle is just two rooms down…” I started to explain but she proved me wrong at what she wanted to do.

She laughed and replied, “No my dear husband.  We can take a bath together to save water and we can be together just like before your brother came to stay with us.”

I smiled at her and I knew my eyes changed to the dark emerald green because Alice was smiling at me.  We quickly undressed and climbed into the tub together.  She stopped the water and she laid back against my chest.  I wrapped my arms around her waist to where my hands rested on her belly.  She placed her hands on top of mine and exhaled. 

I broke the silence, “I still can’t believe it.  Four babies…we will have our work cut out for us.”

She smiled at me, “Like you said we’ll take one day at a time.  It won’t be easy but we can handle it.”

I nodded and exhaled, “We need to take our bath and finish getting ready.  We have a party to go to remember.”

She groaned and I laughed while reaching for the sponge.  We both washed ourselves and drained the water.  We dried off and I started to shave.  Alice walked into the bedroom and started to change.  After I finished shaving, I walked into the bedroom to change.  I put on my brown suit, tie, socks, and shoes.  I grabbed my brown hat and put it on.  Alice was having trouble with the zipper.

“Careful love, allow me,” I stopped her before she ripped the dress.

I grabbed the zipper and it zipped up with no problem.  She looked amazing in that dress.  I couldn’t wait to see her in it when she gets further along.  I pulled her close to me and smiled at her.

“You look beautiful darling.  You also feel amazing in that dress.  I won’t be able to keep my hands off you tonight,” I gave her a wicked smile and by her smile, my eyes got darker.

She pulled me to her and our lips met for short kiss.  There was a knock at the door.  Alice picked up her hat and put it on.  I gave her my arm and she took it.  We walked out the bedroom and up to the front door.  Carlisle came out wearing his black suit, white shirt, black vest, black shoes, and his black hat.  I opened the door and our carriage was waiting.  I helped Alice in first then I got in and Carlisle followed behind me.

When the carriage took off, Carlisle tapped me, “Ready for the Bracken?”

I smiled and replied, “I’m ready.  I bet it’s the first dance of the evening.”

Carlisle got a wicked smile on his face, “How much you want to bet it’s the second dance?”

I placed a bet, “If it is the first dance, after you’re coronation, I wear the crown for two minutes.”

Carlisle laughed, “If it is the second dance, you will be the court jester for a week.”

We shook on it and Alice thought we were pathetic.  The carriage arrived at the castle and who was waiting at the top of the stairs, Mirana.  Carlisle was the first one out and jogged up the stairs.  Alice and I got out then walked up to join them.  Nivens was there and ready to announce us in.  Right when he was about to blow the trumpet, I snatched it out his paw and held it above my head.

“TARRANT…I need to announce all of you in!  I need it back!” Nivens demanded as he hopped up and down trying to get his trumpet.

“Tarrant Hightopp you better give Nivens his trumpet back or you will be without for the whole nine months,” Alice whispered in my ear and I gave Nivens his trumpet back very quickly.

The little fur ball blew a beautiful fanfare and announced, “The couples of the evening her royal majesty Queen Mirana of Marmoreal, her fiancé Carlisle Hightopp, Mr. and Mrs. Tarrant Hightopp.”

We walked in side by side and the guests welcomed us in with their applause.  Mirana motioned for everyone to quiet down so she could make an announcement.

She announced, “Thank you all for coming tonight.  This party is for Carlisle for returning to us after so many years of hiding.  It is also for Carlisle and I’s engagement announcement.  Also, Mr. Tarrant and Mrs. Alice Hightopp just recently found out they are with child.  They are expecting quadruplets!”

I could hear Bayard, Thackery, Mallymkun, and Chessur shouting, “Way to go Tarrant!”

I laughed and Mirana quieted us down, “Therefore, without further delay, Carlisle and Tarrant will dance the Bracken which is the Hightopp brother’s dance in loving memory of their brothers that have passed on.  Maestro!”

I turned to Carlisle, “I wear the crown for two minutes,” and he snapped his fingers in defeat.

We walked into the middle of the floor, turned to face Alice and Mirana, and bowed our heads.  The music started and we lifted up our heads.  We spun around on one leg, hopped right, hopped left, criss-crossed with our feet, right kicked with our arms raised, stepped back twice, left kicked with our arms raised, stepped up twice, joined hands, and we back flipped at the same time.  I heard Thackery cheering us for the back flip.  We spun away from each other then faced each other and in sync went side step to the right three times, jump up, side step to the left three times, jump up, and Carlisle started his solo.  He right kicked, then spun around, down, up, skip, side step to the left three times, skip, side step to the right three times, split, up, handstand, and he pointed to me.  It was my solo.  I started off with, surprise, Futterwacken.  After the Futterwacken, I spun around, down, up, handstand, side step to the left three times, side step to the right three times, front flip, and split.  Carlisle rejoined me as I got up and we placed our hands behind our backs.  Right foot first we skipped up three times, then left foot first we skipped three times, I cart wheeled to the right and while my feet were in the air, Carlisle grabbed onto my waist.  When I finished my cart wheel, Carlisle was halfway through his then he let go to finish it.  For the big finish, I ran to Carlisle.  He picked me up on his shoulders and my arms were raised.  The song finished.  Everyone cheered us on.  He let me down and we hugged each other.

Chessur appeared next to me, “That was the best Bracken I’ve seen in years.  You really made your father and brothers proud.”

“Thanks Chessur,” that was all I could get out because I was out of breath.

Alice ran up to me and hugged me, “That was amazing!  You both danced so well together.”

Carlisle smiled and Mirana gave him a kiss.  I wrapped my arm around Alice and kissed her head.  A slow song played so I got to catch my breath while dancing to this one. 

The maestro announced, “This is for Mr. and Mrs. Hightopp.  Congratulations for finding out you’re with child.”

I spun Alice around and pulled her close to me.  She and I swayed to the music.  I heard Thackery whistling at us and I turned to his direction and smiled.  I gazed into Alice’s eyes and she gazed into mine.

I broke the silence, “You know we need to come up with a signal that will tell me when it’s time.”

Alice thought for a little bit and she replied, “How about I say this, I have a riddle for you love; what has been hiding for a while and when it’s time to come out of hiding it’s usually painful?”

I smiled, “A good one.  I would know for sure it would be show time.  We also need to start thinking of names.”

“I know I want to name one of our girls Carlie in honor of my father Charlie.  I always liked the name Emily.  For the boys, I don’t know,” Alice started to think.

I added my two bits in, “I like the name Timothy.  No junior please!  Garran named his first son Garran Jr. and he was just like him in every way.  How about Anthony for another name?”

“I like Timothy but not Anthony.  How about naming one of our son’s after one of your brothers?  Besides Carlisle who was your next favorite brother?” she asked me.

I thought out loud, “Not Tobias, not Garran, it would be either Toby or Gavin.”

Alice smiled, “I like the name Gavin.  So that settles it.  The names are Carlie, Timothy, Emily, and Gavin.”

I smiled and I rested my head on hers, “I love them.  I love you so much.”

Carlisle yelled out, “Way to go _bràthair_!”

I twirled Alice around and I dipped her.  The song ended.  I gave her a kiss and we walked off.  It was Carlisle and Mirana’s turn to dance.  Alice and I sat down because I was still out of breath from the Bracken.  Mallymkun, Thackery, Chessur, Bayard, and Bielle came up to us.

Alice questioned, “Bielle where are the puppies?”

Bielle smiled and answered, “They’re at home with their nana.  They should be sleeping right now.”

Bayard chuckled, “If they’re sleeping at all…you know every time we go to parties or balls they play like they’re asleep and when we get home they want to know everything.”

Alice and I laughed then I wrapped my arm around her.  I looked at Carlisle and Mirana on the dance floor.  He just twirled her around and brought her back to him.

I yelled out, “Hold her close _bràthair_!”

Carlisle found me and smiled at me. 

Thackery patted me on the back, “That was an exciting Bracken, Tarrant.  The best I’ve watched in years.  It will be a better Flotchen in two weeks.”

I chuckled and decided to pick at him, “So you’re trying to say that my brother’s Flotchen will be better than mine?”

Thackery shook his head and corrected me, “You know exactly what I’m talking about.  It will be a better Flotchen because you and Carlisle will be dancing it together.  Your Flotchen was the best one I’ve danced by far.  I had so much fun dancing it with you.  You know I prefer you than Carlisle even though you two could pass as twins.”

I smiled and the song ended.  We all applaud as Carlisle and Mirana walked off the dance floor.  The orchestra played another song which had a quicker pace.  I got up and I took Alice’s hand.  I led her to the dance floor. 

I spun her around and pulled her to me, “Follow my lead.”

We danced close by for a while then we moved away from each other and I twirled her to me to where she had her back to my chest.  We danced like that for a while then I spun her back to where we were facing each other.  The song sped up and I pulled her closer to me.

“What a work out?” I asked her.

She smiled, “Sure, I always wanted to dance fast with you.”

I smiled and I gave her a work out.  We started out with a twirl and we moved away from each other.  We kicked with our right leg moved toward each other and traded places.  We kicked with our left leg moved toward each other and spun each other around.  We met back together; she placed her left hand in my right and I wrapped my arm around her waist.  Everyone parted to give us room and to watch.  We moved to the left three times criss-crossed with our feet then to the right three times criss-crossed with our feet and spun each other around.  We met back together and then I dipped her.  The song ended and everyone applaud.  I brought her back up and I was really out of breath.  I really couldn’t breathe.  Alice noticed how short winded I was.

She asked very concerned, “Tarrant…are you alright?  Do you want to sit down?”

I tried to catch my breath, “I need…to…sit.  If not…I…will faint.”

Alice brought me to a table and sat me down on a chair.  She told Thackery to go get me some water.  He took off and Alice never left my side.  Carlisle walked up to us and sat down next to me.

“Tarrant are you alright?  Do you need to go home?” he asked me being a concerned brother that he always was.

Thackery handed me a glass of water and I drank the whole glass.  It didn’t help one bit.  I felt very light headed and then everything went black.

“Tarrant…TARRANT!” Alice was calling to me as I was coming out of my black out. 

I finally realized where I was; home in bed.  I tried sitting up and Carlisle pushed me back down.  I looked at Alice and took her hand in mine.

“What happened?” I wanted to know what happened at the party.

Carlisle decided to explain, “Well Tarrant you fainted.  You got very winded after the dance with Alice which was amazing.  That’s the best I’ve seen you dance in a long time.  You looked winded after the Bracken…”

Alice chimed in, “Carlisle asked if you needed to go home and down you went.  You scared me!  I got very worried and Carlisle had to carry you out and then into the house.  I threw up twice because I was so worried about you,” and she placed her hand on my cheek.

I wanted to kiss her so badly but Mirana walked in with a huge glass of water.

“You dehydrated Tarrant and you danced too much.  The tea is catching up with you.  You need to drink water as well instead of just tea,” she ordered me and I rolled my eyes.

Alice smiled at Mirana and Carlisle, “Go back to the party.  We will be fine.  I won’t give him tea I promise.  He will stay in bed and get some sleep so he could dance the Flotchen in two weeks.”

Carlisle smiled and hugged Alice.  He and Mirana left the room and out the front door.  Alice was already in her sleeping clothes.  To my surprise, so was I.  She climbed into bed with me and I moved to face her.  I placed my hand on her cheek and I leaned forward.  I gave her a long gentle kiss.

I began to apologize, “Alice love I’m so sorry for not taking care of myself.  I’m so worried about you being well that I forgot about myself.”

She shook her head, “Tarrant, I’m fine.  You’re not and that’s why you need to drink that water.  Well, I’m going to bed.  _Math oidhche_ Tarrant.  _Mi gràdh thu_.”

I pulled her close to me and gave her a long deep passionate kiss.  She spoke to me in Outlandish and I didn’t even teach her that.  Carlisle you rat.  I broke the kiss and held her in my arms.

“You learned some Outlandish.  Oh Alice you speak it so well.  I need to teach you some more from now on.  _Math oidhche_ Alice.  _Mi gràdh thu._ ”

After I finished drinking all that water and one trip to the bathroom, we both went to sleep never knowing when Carlisle made it home.

Two weeks have gone by so fast.  Alice was now three weeks along and the morning sickness has passed.  Carlisle had asked me to be his best man and I was delighted.  I made many hats and Carlisle made many dresses for the occasion.  It was now time for the Engagement Ball.  I had on my brown suede jacket, purple button up shirt, multicolored speckled bow tie, brown pinstriped pants, purple socks, and brown shoes.  Alice was trying to get into her periwinkle dress and was having the hardest time zipping it up.  She walked over to me and I tried.  It stopped when it reached her bust line.  I tried to bring the zipper track closer together but it wouldn’t budge.

“Alice, you grew some love because it won’t zip.  And it’s not your belly that grew…it’s your chest size.  I’m not complaining,” I smiled at her and she moaned.

She yelled out, “CARLISLE!”

He walked in and she was crying, “It won’t zip!  I got bigger!”

He smiled and shook his head.  He came around by me and he unzipped to see if he could let it out.  To his surprise, he can let out a lot.  He let out one seam on both sides then tried to zip.  It went up a little bit more but not all the way.  He let out one more seam on both sides then tried to zip.  It zipped up all the way.

Carlisle smiled at her, “Now, you’re all better now.  I had to let out two seams.  I can take out more when you start to show.”

She hugged him, “ _Tapadh leatleibh_ , Carlisle.  You’re a life saver.”

He looked at me, “I’m impressed _bràthair_.  She’s picking it up very well.  Ready for the Flotchen?”

I smiled, “Of course I am.  It will be a Flotchen I’ll never forget.”

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to dance it for your engagement party.  Will you ever forgive me?” Carlisle was starting to beat himself up again.

I reassured him, “You’ll be making it up when it’s our anniversary.  Anyway, we’ll be dancing it together tonight.”

There was a knock at the door.  Alice placed my brown hat on my head.  We walked out the bedroom after Alice put on her shoes.  Carlisle opened the door and we all walked out.  Alice got in the carriage first, then me, then Carlisle.  He closed the door and the carriage took off.  The ride going was quiet.  I could tell Carlisle was reviewing the steps in his head by his expressions.  He looked silly and I started to chuckle.  Carlisle realized what I was laughing at and he stopped.  The carriage stopped in front of the castle and Mirana was waiting at the top of the stairs.  Carlisle got out first and sprinted up the stairs to Mirana.  I helped Alice out and we walked up the stairs.

Nivens blew his trumpet and announced, “Mr. Tarrant and Mrs. Alice Hightopp.”

Alice and I walked down the stairs and we were greeted by the Tweedles, Chessur, Bayard, Bielle, and Mallymkun.  Nivens blew a fanfare this time and we all looked at the top of the stairs.

He announced, “The couple of the evening Carlisle Hightopp and her royal majesty Queen Mirana of Marmoreal.”

Alice and I met them at the bottom of the stairs after they descended.  Alice took Mirana to the women and I took Carlisle to the men.  All the men bowed their heads.  Carlisle turned to me.

“Ready _bràthair_?” He asked me looking in my direction.

“It will be a Flotchen I’ll never forget.  I’ve been waiting for this moment for too long,” I replied with a huge smile on my face.

He smiled wickedly, “Then hang on because I’m not going to give.”

I laughed and we rose our heads up on the drum beat.  He started the dance with his signature steps; kick, spin around, down, up, handstand, criss-cross with his feet, split, and then it started with the rest of the men following him.  The men started by skip, step to the left four times, spin around, skip, step to the right four times, spin around, and Carlisle holding out his hand begging Mirana to come out.  Mirana came out and started with her signature; spin around, down, up, kick with the right leg with arms raised, step up, step us, kick with the left leg, step back, step back, and the women started with her.  Just like the men, the women started by skip, step to the left four times, spin around, skip, step to the right four times, spin around, and Mirana moving her index finger telling Carlisle to go to her.  He spun to her and I knew he would get her.  The men and women did the skip and stepping part while Carlisle and Mirana danced in the center.  I looked in Alice’s direction and she remembered everything.  She looked at me with an evil grin on her face and I returned it.  I looked in Carlisle and Mirana’s direction.  They pushed away from each other and Carlisle rejoined the men and Mirana rejoined the women.  The whole process repeated.  This was going on forever.  We already danced all this three times.  It’s getting painful.  Carlisle and Mirana met in the middle and the men and women did the skip and side stepping part again.  Alice and I looked at each other and gave tiring looks at each other.  After Carlisle did his impressive number which was kick, kick, back flip, spin around, down, up, front flip, split, and spin up to where he was inches from her lips, Mirana pulled him to her for the kiss.  We all stopped and applauded them.  Alice walked up to me and she was out of breath.

“Do you need to sit for a while?” I asked her and she nodded her head.

We walked to a table and I sat her down.

I asked her, “Do you want some water?  I’ll go get you a glass if you want me to.”

She nodded her head and I walked to the kitchen to go get her a glass of water.  I walked out the ballroom and into the kitchen.  I found a tall glass and found the water pitcher.  I filled the glass with water, placed the pitcher back where I got it, and left the kitchen.  I got back to the ballroom and made my way to the table where Alice was sitting.  I reached the table and Alice was nowhere to be found.

“Alice?  Alice?” I looked around for her and I found a note addressed to Hatter; she don’t call me that anymore.

I picked up the envelope and opened it.  I read it and as I read I could feel my eyes changing color.

_Hatter,_

_If you want to know where your precious champion is, you’ll have to come back where you were held captive before the Frabjous Day.  She is where you were and will be treated how you were treated.  This is pay back for what you and Alice did to us on the Frabjous Day.  You will come alone to Salazen Grum at seven thirty tomorrow morning for a fair fight.  If you don’t show up by that time, Alice dies.  Every hour you are not here, she gets tortured just like you did.  You remember how that was don’t you.  Of course you do so I suppose you don’t want Alice to suffer as much as you did.  Hurry, the clock is ticking._

_Ilosovic Stayne and Iracebeth of Crims_

My eyes had to have been red because my blood was boiling.

Thackery came up to me, “Tarrant…oh Tarrant…what’s wrong Tarrant…” he watched as I placed my hands under the table, “TARRANT NO!”

I flipped the table over in anger and the music stopped.  I walked over to another empty table and flipped it over violently.  Everyone stopped and Carlisle ran up to me.

“Tarrant what’s wrong?  Where’s Alice?” he asked and I roughly handed him the letter.

Carlisle read the letter and after I flipped over another table violently, he bear hugged me to try to control me.

“Tarrant listen to me, doing this will not bring Alice back.  You need to get to Salazen Grum as quickly as you can before he begins the first torture method,” Carlisle tried to knock sense into me.

I broke through his hold and stormed out the castle.  Mallymkun, Bayard, Chessur, and Thackery followed me.

“Tarrant we will go with you and help you bring Alice back,” Mallymkun started to get heroic.

I turned to her and my accent came out in full force, “Nay Mally, yu cun not come wyth me.  I ‘ave ta go alone.  Bayard, I ned ya nose.  Follow me.”

Bayard and I took off to the stables.  I saddled up a brown horse.

“Wow, who goes there needing my service?” the horse questioned.

I answered the horse trying to stay calm, “Tarrant Hightopp, I need you to take me to Salazen Grum to rescue my wife who was kidnapped by Queen Mirana’s sister.”

“Say no more Mr. Hightopp.  I’ll take you there.  That bluddy behg hid will not ruin anyone’s lives anymore especially you and Mrs. Alice’s happy ending.  Is he going to help me get you there?” the horse nodded to Bayard’s direction.

“Yes, Bayard let’s go to my house first to pick up my sword,” I said after I climbed on the horse’s back.

Bayard took off running and the horse took off in a fast gallop.  I led the horse to my house and got him to stop.  I ran into the house and quickly grabbed my sword along with my dagger.  I ran out and got back on the horse.

“My name is Louis by the way,” the horse told me.

“Nice to meet you Louis.  Thank you for helping me.  Find her Bayard!” I yelled out to him and he took off.

I got the horse to follow him to Salazen Grum.  My Alice, my babies, I’m coming.  Stayne and bluddy behg hid will wish they stayed in exile.  Tarrant Hightopp’s mad and will kill if Alice is hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_mo_ _bràthair_ \- my brother

_Mi gràdhaich ei, bràthair_ \- I love it, brother

_Math oidhche_ \- good night

_Mi gràdh thu_ \- I love you

_Tapadh leatleibh_ \- thank you


	8. Part 3 Chapter 5

Alice in Wonderland, 2010

Mad About You

Part 3 Chapter 5 The Rescue and the Royal Wedding

Bayard ran straight to the forest after leaving from my house.  I checked my pocket watch and it has been one hour.  The first strike on her and I know my eyes are still red from what the letter said.

_Every hour you are not here, she gets tortured just like you did.  You remember how that was don’t you.  Of course you do so I suppose you don’t want Alice to suffer as much as you did.  Hurry, the clock is ticking._

“Faster Louis,” I told the horse and he quickened his pace.

All I could think about was Alice and my unborn children.  How bad was she hurting?  Did they find out she and I are married and have quadruplets on the way?  Are they that heartless to try and kill my children?  It made my blood boil just thinking of Stayne putting his hand on Alice’s face to cover her mouth to make sure no one would hear them leaving the Engagement Ball.  Oh, how much I wanted to rip him apart with my bare hands that he held her close to him on a horse.  I needed to stop thinking about this or for sure I would succumb into the madness and do something I will regret doing and I would lose Alice.  I cleared my head by feeling the breeze blowing across my face and then focused on where I was.  Bayard ran through the forest and I had to duck under branches and leap over fallen branches.  He continued on and we reached Salazen Grum.  I checked my pocket watch and the second hour approached us.  The second strike on her and the madder I’m getting.  I got off Louis. 

I knelt down to Bayard, “I want you to go back to Marmoreal to let Mirana and Carlisle know I’m fine.”

He shook his head, “I’m not leaving until you and Mrs. Alice come out of there alive.”

“Listen Bayard, I know what I’m doing.  If they find you here, Alice will die.  Please go back to Marmoreal and let my brother know I’m alright and Alice will be also,” I was the one begging him to do something.

He agreed by running back to Marmoreal. 

I turned to Louis and told him, “Wait for me.” 

He agreed, “Until you walk out with Mrs. Alice in your arms and I will be honored to bring you two back.”

I smiled and ran into the castle.  I ran through the courtyard, into the throne room, into the hallway, down the stairs, and opened the door.  I heard every word coming from Alice, Stayne, and the Red Queen.  I quietly walked to where I was held prisoner listening to every word exchanged.

“Why did you stay in Underland?  You clearly don’t belong here because you weren’t born here,” Stayne raised his voice at her.

She fired back, “It’s none of your business why I stayed!”

I heard the whip crack and Alice screamed.  I looked at my pocket watch; it was the third hour.

The Red Queen decided to speak, “Why did you stay?  Because my sister wanted to keep her champion…you didn’t like where you lived…or you feel in love.”

Alice replied and I couldn’t believe how she answered, “Nobody understood me back where I came from.  Everyone thought I was weird because I have a vivid imagination, I’m defiant, I’m headstrong, I’m adventurous, and how I communicate with people.  Here in Underland…everyone understands me and I can relate more to everyone down here.”

Well, she had more than one reason to stay with me.  One, she loved me.  Two, she was misunderstood.  Three, she and I were more alike than I imagined. 

The Red Queen had a realization, “Stayne she fell in love.  With whom?  Certainly not the fat boys, clearly not the disappearing cat, definitely not the white rabbit, are you going to tell me or will I have to do process of elimination?”

Alice started getting cocky and she shouldn’t have, “It seemed like you are doing a fantastic job by yourself.  You figure it out.  Yes I did fall in love with someone and I’m not going to be the one to tell you who the _Iutharna_ it is!”

Stayne chuckled and I heard the whip crack.  She screamed and I looked at my watch; fifteen minutes.  He had gone too far.  I quickened my steps.

“The Hatter…I knew you’ve fallen for him.  By the ring on your finger, it looks as if you married him.  Why do you move away every time I go near your…you’re with child.  Iracebeth, we got the Hatter where we want him; at his breaking point.  So what would happen if the next place I would get you is right here,” he evidently pointed to her stomach because I heard the shackles jingle violently and a loud noise as if something broke.

What I’ve heard come out of Alice made my mouth fall to the floor, “YU WILL LEVE ME BABIES ALONE!  WEN TARRANT GETS HERE, HE WILL KILL YA FUR LAYIN’ YA HANS ON ME!”

I heard the whip crack and Alice screamed louder. 

The Red Queen laughed, “You sound just like the mad fool.  No wonder you married him…you’re just as mad as he is.”

I heard the shackles move violently again and I took off in a sprint to the cell.

Alice yelled, “WOULDN’T YOU BE MAD IF YOU LOST YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY IN ONE DAY TO A HIDEOUS CREATURE LIKE THE JABBERWOCKY?  I KNOW I WOULD BE!  YOU ON THE OTHER HAND WOULD MAKE ANYONE MAD JUST BY LOOKING AT YOU!  YOU’RE THE ONE WITH THE ABNORMALLY ENLARGED HEAD MAKING YOU A LAUGHING STOCK IN ALL OF UNDERLAND!  YOU DECIDED TO STEAL THE CROWN FROM YOUR SISTER TO MAKE EVERYONE MISERABLE!  I CAME BACK TO UNDERLAND AND I SHOWED YOU THAT YOU’RE TIME WAS UP AND MIRANA’S TIME WAS IN!  I SLAYED YOUR PRECIOUS CHAMPION AND IT’S EATING YOU ALIVE!  THE REASON YOU HAVE ME BOUND IN THESE SHACKLES IS SO I WOULDN’T KILL YOU MYSELF!”

I heard a slap and I knew at that moment my eyes were red with anger, hatred, and murder.  I got to the opening of the cell, pulled out my dagger, aimed for the Red Queen, and threw it.  It stabbed her right in the heart and she dropped.  Stayne looked and noticed his beloved queen on the floor lifeless.  I walked through the cell door with my sword drawn.

“TARRANT!” Alice yelled and I saw her like I was chained when I was tortured; both arms bound in shackles suspended from the ceiling and both legs bound in shackles attached to the floor.

Stayne had a dagger aimed for Alice’s stomach.  I stopped and my heart sped up.  He had me.

“Drop the sword Hatter or the babies and your wife die in one quick slash,” he demanded me.

Good thing I had an extra dagger on me because I dropped my sword.  He lowered his dagger and walked up to me.

He smirked, “Now you and I will have a proper one on one fight.  Pick up your sword and fight me.”

My accent came out in all its glory, “Me pleasure I dinnae how long yu will las.”

I kicked my sword up and Stayne reached for his.  All you could hear was the clinging and clanging of swords as they struck.  I knocked the sword out his hand with a thrust to the sword’s handle.  He picked up the whip and then he cracked it.

Alice yelled, “ _Cùm sùil air_ (watch out)!”

I caught the whip in my free hand and wrapped it around my arm.  I pulled it and it came free from his hand.  He had his dagger out and threw it at me.  It got me in my sword hand and my sword flew up in the air.  Alice caught it and threw it at Stayne and it gave me time to remove the dagger and throwing it at his leg.  Stayne caught my sword, his dagger got him in the leg, and he removed it then lunged at me with my sword.  I got my dagger out and in one quick move I slit his throat.  He fell to the ground and I immediately grabbed the keys.  I  
ran up to Alice and removed her out the shackles starting with her feet.  She fell into my arms and when I touched her back she inhaled sharply.  I got her to stand up.  She pulled out her handkerchief and wrapped it around my hand to get it to stop bleeding.  I picked up my sword, put it in its sheath, and picked up my dagger placing it back in my jacket pocket.  I looked at her and she was losing a lot of blood.  I helped her walk out the cell and she was stumbling.  One, she didn’t eat anything.  Two, she didn’t drink anything.  Therefore, she’s dehydrated, famished, and was losing blood by the minute.  I picked her up and carried her out the dungeons.

“Tarrant…I hope the babies are alright,” she weakly told me.

I quickened my pace up the stairs, down the hall, through the throne room, through the courtyard, and out the castle.  Louis saw me with Alice running toward him.  I got Alice on and I got on as fast as I could.

“Back to Marmoreal, Louis as fast as you can!” I commanded and he took off in unprecedented speed.

Louis exhaled sharply, “You better hang on tight.  I used to be raced before bluddy behg hid stole the crown from her sister.  I would always win each race I was placed in.  Marmoreal it is and I’m happy to see Mrs. Alice back in your arms,” and quickened his pace.

I didn’t know horses could be that fast or if it was just Louis who was extremely fast.  I looked at Alice and I could tell she was in pain.  I kissed her forehead and she looked up at me.

She smiled and weakly stated, “You saved me and our babies.  Now you are my savior.  Instead of my knight on a white horse, you are my knight on a brown horse.”

I chuckled, “You are still my savior by slaying the Jabberwocky that killed my family and rescuing me from going deeper into the madness.  I’m so happy I got to you before he could finish what he did to me on you.  When we get to the castle, you need to be feed, drink a lot of water, and get cleaned up.  I want to see how much he did to you.  You don’t have to worry anymore.  Ilosovic Stayne and Iracebeth of Crims won’t be bothering Underland anymore.”

She smiled at me and rested her head on my chest.  Louis ran through the forest jumping over fallen branches and kept warning us to watch our heads.  When we got out the forest, I heard a familiar bark.  I looked in the direction of the bark and Bayard ran up to join us back to Marmoreal.  We reached the gates and crossed them.  Carlisle and Mirana were waiting at the castle entrance.  I stopped Louis and handed Alice to Carlisle.  I got down off Louis and Mirana thanked him for his heroic effort.

“I’ll take Louis back to the stalls.  Go and tend to Alice,” Carlisle walked Louis back to the stalls.

I picked up Alice and yelled out, “Wait!”

Carlisle stopped and Louis turned toward Alice and me.

“Thank you Louis.  Thank you for bringing me to my Alice and bringing her home safely,” I thanked him from the bottom of my heart.

Louis brought his head to us and Alice gave him a thankful rub on his face.  He seemed to enjoy it by the noise he made.

Louis answered me, “It was my pleasure Mr. Hightopp.  Whenever you or Mrs. Alice needs me in the future, you know where to find me,” and Carlisle led him back to the stables.

I carried her up the stairs into the castle.  I followed Mirana to one of the chambers.  Mirana immediately made the potion to see if we’re still with child.  She handed it to Alice.  She drank it and after four minutes, both of Alice’s hands and mine were glowing blue and pink.  I breathed a sigh of relief and I kissed Alice on her forehead.  She looked up at me and smiled at me.

“Tarrant, let’s clean her up to see if we have to stitch up her wounds,” Mirana led Alice to the bathroom.

She drew the bath water and I helped Alice undress.  When I removed her dress, I inhaled sharply and I almost thought I had to leave the room.  Her underclothes were covered in blood.  I removed her underclothes and it was the same wounds I had.  She had gashes on both sides where her ribs are, one long one on her back, one on her left butt cheek, and one on each hip.

After assessing the wounds, Mirana informed, “The wounds aren’t that bad it’s just there’s so much blood on her right now.  Let’s clean her up and then we’ll be able to see clearer.”

I helped Alice into the tub and when she sat down, she inhaled sharply.  I took the soap and wash rag to lather it up.  I gently washed her sides where her ribs are.  She winced and made a small noise to signal it did hurt a little.  I moved to the other side and tried to be gentler than what I did with the previous side.  She closed her eyes tightly and inhaled when I touched the cuts with the wash rag.  I looked down at the water and it was red.  It was a good thing Mirana washed her back because when I heard her gasp I knew it was the same wound as mine when I was tortured.  We got her to stand so Mirana could rinse her off.  We got a good look at the wounds.  The one on her buttocks was deep.  The others were fine only bleeding a little.  Bandages would work fine on the ones on her hips, ribs, and the one on her back.

“Tarrant, we’ll have to stitch up the one right here it’s deep.  Let’s dry her off then help her stand so I could stitch the wound,” Mirana pointed to the gash on Alice’s buttocks and I knew it will be excruciating for Alice.

I grabbed the towel and dried Alice off.  Mirana called her maid Nora to get her kit.  Nora returned with the kit.  I got Alice to hold on to me.

I decided to distract her, “Look at me love.  I wanted to tell you that you were amazing tonight.  You told the Red Queen off and I couldn’t have done it better myself.  You took up for me.  No one has ever done that for me.  I found out that you and I are more alike than what we thought.  I believe we were both the black sheep in our family.  But what really got me was when you yelled out in an Outlandish accent,” I leaned in to where only she could hear me, “I wanted to take you right there and make wild passionate love to you.”

She giggled but then she felt when Mirana stuck the needle in her left butt cheek.  She started screaming and I gave her the towel.

“Bite in that love, we don’t want to alarm everyone in the castle,” I made her bite into the towel and the screaming got muted.

Mirana carefully stitched up the wound while I held Alice still.  Alice had tears in her eyes because it hurt her so much.  I heard a door open and it was Carlisle.  He stayed in the bedroom while Mirana finished stitching up the wound.  She bandaged the other wounds on her ribs, her back, and her hips.

Mirana put her things away and looked up at me, “You can change her into the clothes Carlisle brought back and there should be some food on a tray in the bedroom.  Carlisle and I are going back down to dance our last dance together before tomorrow.”

I nodded and she walked out the room.  I helped Alice walk into the room and I carefully helped her into her clothes.  She was still in tears.  I held her close to me and the door opened.  Thackery came in with some food and three glasses of water.  I mouthed thank you to him and he left.

Alice placed her head on my shoulder and spilled her emotions, “I’m so sorry Tarrant.  I could have defended myself against Stayne but I mean I slayed the Jabberwocky for crying out loud and I let him just take me away to her!  Did I lose my muchness?”

I chuckled and I moved her away so I could look into her eyes, “No angel you did not lose your muchness.  In fact, you are much muchier than you were before.  The way you stood up for me in front of Stayne and the Red Queen…I would love to use that bed right now.  But, I want you to eat and drink.  I want you strong enough to walk in the wedding tomorrow and dance with me.”

I helped her to the couch but when she went to sit down she quickly jumped back up.  I sat down first then I let her sit on my lap so her wound would be off me and she wouldn’t hurt as much.  She inhaled the chicken and soup Thackery brought her.  She downed two glasses of the water and began working on the other one.  I noticed she left the crackers so I picked them up and began munching on them.  She finished the water and she leaned toward me to rest her head on mine.  I finished the crackers and I looked up at her.  She looked into my eyes and placed her hand on my cheek.  She leaned forward and gave me a long gentle kiss.  _Clannadh,_ if she wouldn’t have been injured, I would have her in that bed and it would be rocking.  She broke the kiss and I knew my eyes were a deep emerald green because she was smiling at me.

“Can we go home?  I’m getting tired and I want to dance with you all night tomorrow night.  Hopefully your mother had a recipe for something for pain,” Alice’s words came out more erotic than pleading.

I nodded and we stood up slowly together.  I got her arm around me and I wrapped my arm around her waist to steady her.  I got her to walk and she was more stable than earlier.  We walked down the stairs and the Godnick was playing.  I helped her out the castle, down the steps, and up to the carriage.  I gently helped her in and I climbed in and closed the door.  Alice was still standing.  I sat down and she carefully sat down on my lap.  The carriage took off to my house.  She rested her head on mine. 

I wrapped my arms around her and told her, “Get some rest.  I’ll wake you when we get home.”

She closed her eyes and I held on to her.  I moved my hand to her belly and rested it there.  I did it.  I saved my wife and unborn children from that bloody behg hid and Stayne.  The carriage stopped and I moved my head to the side.  Alice woke up and the footman opened the door.  Alice stood up with me and I got out first.  I carefully helped Alice out and I picked her up.  I walked to the house and I opened it up.  I carried her inside, closed the door with my foot, and brought her to our bedroom.  I helped her undress and change into her night clothes.  I changed into mine and I tried to see what would be comfortable for her to lie down in the bed or on the chaise.  She tried the bed and she immediately started crying from the pain.  I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead.  I knew it will be a bad night for the both of us.  I grabbed a blanket and we walked into the living room to the chaise lounge chair.  I got on first then I helped her.  It was much more comfortable for her when she laid on top of me instead of on the side of me.  I pulled the blanket on top of us and I gave her a long gentle kiss.

“Get some sleep darling.  We both have to stand in a wedding tomorrow,” I wrapped my arms around her to let her know she was safe.

She snuggled up to me and very sleepily stated, “I love you Tarrant.  I love you so much.”

I smiled, kissed her forehead, and leaned my head against her head, “I love you too Alice, more than you’ll ever know.”

She went to sleep and I was just about to close my eyes when I heard the door open.  Carlisle was walking in and he noticed we were on the chaise.  He walked over apparently to turn off the light but noticed I was still up.

“How is she _bràthair_?” he questioned being my concerned older brother.

I looked at Alice, back at him, and replied, “In pain and is beating herself up for not attempting to fight Stayne when he grabbed her from behind.  Carlisle, I was mad enough to kill and I did.  I murdered the Red Queen and Stayne.  How can I live with myself?”

Carlisle sat down next to me, took off his hat, and looked at me deep in the eyes, “Tarrant…they kidnapped Alice and tortured her.  They were threats to all of Underland.  They wanted to kill you too.  That’s why they kidnapped Alice in the first place to get to you!  You did the right thing by terminating their life here.  If they would have taken Mirana, I would have done the same thing.  Don’t beat yourself up _bràthair_ , get some sleep.  I want you two standing in my wedding and dancing all night tomorrow.”

He leaned over and blew out the light.  I closed my eyes after resting my head against Alice’s.  I was sleeping very well until I felt her move and groaning.  I woke up and I tried to get Alice to wake.  She screamed out.

“ALICE!” I called out worryingly.

She was awake but was crying.  I sat up with her and held her close.

“Sh, it’s alright love.  I’m right here.  No one will come to get you anymore,” I kissed her forehead and Carlisle ran in the living room in his night clothes and blue plaid robe opened to see his night clothes.

Carlisle grabbed Alice’s hand and caressed it after he knelt down beside us, “Alice, you’re fine sister.  Everything is alright.  You have Tarrant and you have me.  They won’t bother you anymore.  They’re gone.”

Alice cried for a while then she fell back to sleep.  I slowly slouched down to get back to how we were before she woke up.  Carlisle stayed right there until I’ve fallen asleep. 

It was morning and Carlisle was getting married today.  I smelled something from the kitchen and it woke me up. 

Carlisle walked in and sat down on the chair, “I’m making the pain relieving draught so she could stand in the wedding and dance with us tonight.  I’m getting married today!”

I smiled and Alice stirred.  She opened her eyes and carefully sat up.  I played with her hair and she turned to me.

“How are you feeling?” I asked her worrying about her.

She leaned over to where her lips were inches from mine, “Better but my buttocks still hurts like _Iutharna_.”

“Don’t worry sister.  I have mother’s pain relieving draught in the pot right now.  It’s almost finished.  I want you and Tarrant dancing with us tonight at the reception,” Carlisle said getting up from the chair walking into the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door and Carlisle walked up to it and opened it.  Thackery came in to check on Alice.  I sat up and Thackery sat in the chair across from us.

“How are you feeling Mrs. Alice?” Thackery questioned.

Alice replied, “I’m better.  The wound that was stitched up still hurts.  Carlisle is fixing a pain relieving draught for me to take.”

Thackery nodded and relayed a message, “The Queen wanted me to tell you that once you have your morning tea, you are to go get ready in her chambers.”

“Well, let’s get you cleaned up.  You could take the draught after your tea then I won’t see you until the ceremony.  I have something in store for Carlisle before the wedding,” I got up with her and I helped her to our bedroom.

I got her dress out and switched out the red rose for the gold.  I got her underclothes and brought it to the bathroom.  I drew the water and helped her undress.  I removed the bandages from her ribs.  The wounds weren’t bleeding anymore.  I removed the ones from her hips and those weren’t bleeding anymore.  I removed the bandage from her back and it wasn’t bleeding anymore.  I removed the one from her buttocks and it was red.  There was enough water so I stopped it.  I helped her into the tub and she inhaled sharply.  She sat down and she started to wash herself.  I laid out my kilt, black jacket, white shirt, black vest, black socks, and black shoes.  I got my underclothes and joined her for a bath.  I got into the tub and she watched me lather up my wash rag.  She grabbed the wash rag from me and she washed my front.  She just didn’t know how much she was pushing me past endurance.  She made me turn around and washed my back.  After she rinsed me off, I quickly turned around to face her and moved closer to her.

“You know my dear wife you’re really getting me wound up to take you right here in this tub.  However, since you’re still hurting, I will wait until you drink the draught,” I moved close to her to where my lips were seconds away from touching hers.

She closed the gap between us by giving me a long deep passionate kiss.  I pulled away and by the smile on her face I knew my eyes were a deep emerald green.  I got out and helped her out.  I drained the water from the tub.  I dried myself off then I dried Alice off carefully.  I put on my underclothes and Alice attempted to put her underclothes on but she gasped when she tried to put on her bloomers.

“You need to wait love.  You’re still in pain and you need help.  Let me help you,” I took her bloomers away from her.

I helped her put them on so she didn’t feel any pain.  We walked into the bedroom after brushing our teeth.  I helped her into her dress and zipped it up.  I helped her with her stockings and shoes. 

I examined her from head to foot, “Beautiful my darling.”

She watched me get dressed.  I put on my kilt and I glanced in Alice’s direction.  She was looking at me with lust and I have to admit that I almost tackled her.  I continued dressing.  I put on my white shirt, buttoned it, and tucked it into my kilt.  I put on my vest, black tie, and jacket.  I put on my socks and shoes then stood up.  Alice walked up to me and gazed into my eyes.

“Do you know how much you’re turning me on my handsome husband?  I believe it’s that kilt that’s making me want to ravish you,” she began to feel from my shoulders down to the top hem of my kilt.

I stopped her and I could tell my eyes changed color and when I looked into her eyes they were emerald green with gold specs, “Don’t push it love.  Let’s have our tea then I’ll send you off to Mirana.”

We walked out the bedroom, kissed, and walked into the kitchen.  Carlisle smiled when he saw me in my kilt.  He excused himself and Alice and I fixed our tea.  I sat down and she sat on my lap like she always did.  We drank our tea and not too long after we drank half our tea Carlisle came out in his kilt, white shirt, white vest, white tie, and black jacket.  I smiled at him and finished drinking my tea.  Alice finished drinking hers and washed her cup.  She put it away and I stopped her.  I took three vials and poured the draught in each vial.  I kept two in my coat pocket and I gave her one.

“Drink,” I told her after I handed the vial to her.

She drank it and I walked her to the door.  I opened the door and the Queen’s carriage was waiting for her.  I helped her into the carriage and before she sat down, she pulled me to her for a long deep passionate kiss.

“I’ll see you at the wedding,” she seductively whispered into my ear.

My eyes had to be a deep emerald green when I seductively replied, “I’ll see you at the wedding and can’t wait to dance the _Dannsa de Gràdh_ with you.  I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

She giggled and I kissed her one more time before I closed the door.  The carriage took off after the door closed.  I walked back into the house to see Carlisle and Thackery laughing.

I shook my head, “What did I miss?”

Thackery told me, “Carlisle was telling me you were taking him somewhere for his last hours of freedom.  Freedom…ha…ha…ha…that’s right because after today…he’ll be tied down by kingly duties and no more freedom…HA…HA…HA!”

I started chuckling but it wasn’t entirely all that funny.  I turned to Carlisle and motioned him to follow me.  Thackery got up as well and we all walked out the house.  I locked up and placed my keys in my other jacket pocket.

I looked at Carlisle, “Ready _bràthair_?”

Carlisle smiled at me, “Of course I am.  Where are we going actually?”

I got a wicked grin on my face, “You’ll see.”

I led the way to the woods.  Thackery parted with us to go back to the castle to prepare for the wedding.  Carlisle and I climbed up hills, stepped over fallen trees, stepped over fallen branches, climbed down hills, and then we were almost there.

I stopped and turned to Carlisle, “You know where we are don’t you?”

Carlisle nodded, “I know why we are here.  Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.  You’re going through the Hightopp tradition with me.  No one went through it for you though.  For your anniversary, I’ll do the Hightopp tradition with you and I won’t take no for an answer.”

I smiled and gave Carlisle a huge hug, “Thank you for everything,” then I broke the hug, “Let’s go on.”

We walked up to where the road used to be by our childhood home.  We walked into the house and I brought him into the living room.  I sat down in father’s chair and I got him to sit on the floor like old times.

Remembering every word father said to all my brother’s that have married before me, I started the Hightopp wedding tradition, “For many years, it has come a time when a son should leave to find a wife.  Though it is not easy, it is a life changing experience for good.  A wife is a woman who will stand by your side no matter what lies ahead.  A wife is a woman who will love you until the end of time.  A wife is a woman who will always listen to you when you need and be a friend when you need.  For a son to be a husband, he will have to always stand by her side, listen when she needs, be her friend, and love her until the end of time.  For today, a son will be married to his wife.  Carlisle Hightopp please remove your hat and kneel before me.”

Carlisle took off his hat, approached me in father’s chair, and knelt down in front of me.

I stood up and continued, “Fate has brought you to this day, your wedding day.  Fate has brought you your soon to be wife Mirana of Marmoreal to this day.  You are no longer a son but a man.  A man who will meet his wife at the altar to be forever bound to each other through love.  Arise Carlisle Hightopp, the son that is now a man to take the journey to your wife at the castle in Marmoreal.”

Carlisle stood up and I placed his hat back on his head.  He gave me a hug and I knew for a fact that I made father proud by remembering the Hightopp tradition for my brother.

“Well done Tarrant.  I could have sworn it was father that just did it.  How could you remember every word?” Carlisle questioned.

I chuckled, “To be honest, I have no idea.  You mean to tell me that out of the thirteen of us that have gotten married through the Hightopp tradition that you don’t remember any of it?”

Carlisle shook his head and replied, “Not the whole thing.  But now I know it and when you and Alice have your anniversary, I will do the tradition with you even though it’s too late.”

I patted him on the back and we walked out the house.  We walked back to the road and we turned to the direction of Marmoreal.  By the time we reach the castle, it will be a half hour till  the ceremony.

I turned to Carlisle, “Ready for the walk to the altar?”

Carlisle looked at me and replied, “Yes I am.”

We both took the first step together.  As we walked, I looked around and could visualize everyone in the street watching us walk on.  When I looked at Carlisle, it looked as if he was doing the same thing I was; visualizing everyone coming out to see the groom, the best man, and the groomsmen walk on to the wedding site.  As we looked around, all we could see was the destruction of our village but we are the one’s rising from the ashes to start a new life with the ones we love with our entire beings.  We walked out the village and into the forest.  Thackery came out of the trees and joined in with us.  I smiled at him and so did Carlisle.  Chessur appeared about a mile into the forest to join in with us.  Bayard came out of the trees and joined in.  Nivens appeared at the forest exit where the castle stood before us in all its glory.  Nivens joined us and completed the walk with us into the castle entrance.  I gave Carlisle a side hug to let him know we made it.  Nivens led the way to the same courtyard Alice and I got married in.  It was set up the same but there were extra decorations.  Mirana went over the top on the gazebo.  White and gold tulle wrapped around the columns with white rose vines intertwining.  On every other chair down the aisle, a beautiful gold bow with a white rose in the middle was attached.  Carlisle and I walked to the front at the altar.  He handed me Mirana’s ring to hold on to.

He turned to me, “Remember, you walk down to meet Alice halfway and then walk the rest of the way up then part.”

I nodded and the music started.  Bayard and Bielle were the first ones to walk up.  Next was Lady Victoria and Lord Xavier Nobleston.  Then it was Lady Helza and Lord Gilford Mosen.  Finally, it was Alice.  Oh my, her hair was exquisite.  It was pulled up into a ponytail curled with some lose pieces curled to shape her face.  I walked down the aisle to meet her and gave her my arm.  She took it and we continued our walk.

“For sure I won’t be able to take my hands off you this evening,” I whispered to her and she giggled the whole way up the aisle.

We parted and I stood by Carlisle.  I glanced at Alice’s direction and winked at her.  The bridal music started and everyone stood up.  Mirana and the White Knave walked down the aisle.  Mirana was beautiful.  Her gown had beaded embroidery which overlaid the off-the-shoulder bodice, trimmed with peaked bands at the empire waist. An A-line skirt to complement her slim figure was beautifully edged with scalloped embroidery beneath a satin band that continued onto the train.  They met up with Carlisle.  The White Knave gave Mirana’s hand to Carlisle and I heard what Carlisle told Mirana.

“Beautiful darling,” he told her and she smiled at him.

They walked into the gazebo where Absolem was on a beautiful wooden carved perch.

Absolem started, “My fellow Underlandians.  We have come here today to celebrate the union of Carlisle Hightopp and her royal majesty Queen Mirana of Marmoreal, it’s about time.”

We all joined in the laughter and then it got serious again.

Absolem continued, “Fate has brought these two together and now Fate will join them in the ancient art of matrimony.  I believe the bride and groom have written their own vows.  Carlisle…”

Carlisle turned to Mirana and began, “My dear Mirana, from the first time I saw you, I knew you would be special to me.  In the time of our courtship, we have come to know what makes us laugh, cry, and smile.  We learned so much of each other that we could tell what we needed by just looking into each other’s eyes.  When I lost my family on the Horunvendush Day, it was you that helped me survive that day.  It was you that helped me continue living each day until Alice returned to slay the Jabberwocky.  You have been my first thought and my last thought at the beginning and ending of each day.  From this day forward, I promise to love you for all eternity.”

Absolem turned to Mirana, “Mirana of Marmoreal you may begin your vows.”

Mirana turned to Carlisle and began, “My dearest Carlisle, from the first time I saw you, I knew you would be part of my life.  Throughout the years of knowing each other and our courtship, we have had our ups and our extreme downs.  However, we knew what we had to do to make it right again; being there for one another and loving each other.  On the Horunvendush Day when I thought I lost you, I continued to tell myself that one day you would return to me.  I almost went mad by thinking you were gone.  When you showed up almost three weeks ago, my life had meaning again.  I was complete again because I had you.  From this day forward, I promise to love you for all eternity.”

Absolem looked at Alice and me and mouthed rings.  We took them out and he fluttered to each ring landing on them and then moving to the next ring doing the same thing.  He picked up Mirana’s wedding band and gave it to Carlisle.  Absolem told Carlisle to repeat after him.

Carlisle repeated, “Mirana take this ring as a symbol of my undying love a circle which has no beginning and no end,” and slid the ring on her fourth finger of her left hand.

Absolem fluttered over to Alice, picked up Carlisle’s ring, and gave it to Mirana.  He told Mirana to repeat after him.

Mirana repeated, “Carlisle take this ring as a symbol of my undying love a circle which has no beginning and no end,” and slide the ring on his fourth finger of his left hand.

Absolem concluded, “By the power vested in me and all of Underland, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  Carlisle you may kiss the bride.”

Carlisle happily stated, “My pleasure.”

He pulled Mirana close to him and gave her a long gentle kiss.  We all broke out in an applause and it got serious again.  I knew the coronation was next.  Nivens walked down the aisle with the crown.  I smiled and tears started to form in my eyes.  I couldn’t believe it; a Hightopp who will now be a king.  I was so happy I wanted to Futterwacken, but not now.  Absolem flew over to my shoulder.

I turned to him and he told me, “Pick up the crown and you will be the one to place it on his head.”

Nivens stopped at the end of the aisle by the gazebo.  I walked up to Nivens and picked up the crown.  I walked up steps of the gazebo to where Absolem’s perch was.

Absolem continued, “Carlisle remove your hat and kneel.”

Carlisle removed his hat and knelt down.

Absolem continued on to the coronation, “My fellow Underlandians, today is a start of a new era.  A new king to rule Underland with our lovely Queen Mirana Hightopp.  Carlisle Hightopp do you promise to protect, restore, and rule Underland willingly and justly.  Do you promise to defend Underland in times of trouble and of war?”

Carlisle answered, “I do promise to rule, restore, and protect Underland willingly and justly.  I do promise to defend Underland in times of trouble and war.”

Absolem flew to my shoulder and told me, “Stand before him and as I speak slowly place the crown on his head.”

I walked to where I was in front of him.  He looked up at me and smiled.  I smiled back knowing of the bet I won.

Absolem concluded, “On this day in history, you will forever be known as his royal highness King Carlisle Hightopp of Marmoreal.”

When Absolem said Marmoreal, the crown was on his head.  Absolem flew off and I walked back to where I was.

Absolem told him, “Arise your majesty.”

Carlisle stood up and faced everyone.  We all bowed down before him and he nobly bowed to us.

Carlisle spoke, “Arise please.  Let today be a celebration of the royal wedding and to a new era of peace, restoration, and happiness.”

With that final note, the exit music began and their royal highnesses walked out.  Alice and I followed behind with the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen following behind.  We walked into the castle and I turned to Carlisle.

“ _Bràthair_ , remember our bet?” I asked him seeing if he remembered.

Carlisle chuckled and took off the crown.  He placed it on my hat and I took off my hat to wear it properly.

I decided to play, “You’re timing me right?  Now, Carlisle you are hereby the court jester.  I shall have a hat made for you.  You, Queen Alice, will dance with me all night long,” and I spun her around.

Carlisle ruined my fun, “Alright King Tarrant times up,” and took the crown back.

I put my hat back on and we walked into the ballroom.  Nivens blew a spectacular fanfare and the room went quiet.

He announced, “Our newly married couple their royal highnesses King Carlisle and Queen Mirana Hightopp.”

They walked in and we all bowed to them.  They motioned for us to rise and the maestro played a song for their first dance.  Alice tapped me on the shoulder.

“Do you have the pain relieving draught with you?  I’m starting to hurt,” she questioned me and I started digging in my pocket.

I took out one of the vials and handed it to her.  She opened it and drank every drop.  She gave the vial back to me and I put it back into my pocket.  The dance finished and the traditional folk dance started.  I took Alice’s hand and we joined everyone.  Alice stood next to Mirana and I stood next to Carlisle.  The music started.  The women and the men stepped toward each other and our palms touched.  We walked in a circle counterclockwise.  We took each other’s hand facing her left and my right.  We walked forward four times then skipped and backed up four times then skipped.  Our palms touched with our other hands then walked in a circle clockwise.  We took each other’s hand facing my left and her right.  We walked forward five times then skipped twice and backed up five times then skipped twice.  We stopped; the men twirled the women out the lines and made huge circle.  The men joined the circle.  I was between Alice and Mirana holding their hands.  First we started going to the left after making a full round we turned to go right.  We stopped at a full round and the men spun their partner out the circle and into couples.  Alice and I joined our hands.  She went right and I did to.  Then we went left.  We spun each other around.  We went left then right and I spun her around.  We joined the big circle again.  Lord Gilford and Lady Helza started the couple spotlight.  We stayed in the circle for every couple.  The way the couples started, Alice and I were second to last which was alright with me but I hope that draught kicks in soon.  It was our turn and I spun Alice into the center.  I heard Thackery cheering us on and Carlisle was also cheering us on.  Our right palms touched and we quickly spun away from each other.  Then our left palms touched and we quickly spun away from each other.  We met back together and our right hands gripped the back of each other’s neck.  We walked around clockwise, spun around, left hands gripped the back of each other’s neck, and walked around counterclockwise then spun around.  We pushed each other away still holding hands and kicked with our right leg then meeting back up.  I twirled her then dipped her.  We ran back to the circle and it was Carlisle and Mirana’s turn.

“Go _bràthair_!” I cheered him on and watched the two dance.

 It was ended finally when Carlisle dipped Mirana and kissed her.  We all applauded and then a slow song started to play.  I twirled Alice and when she faced me again, we started swaying to the music.  _Clannadh,_ she felt good in that dress.  I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine.  We smiled at each other, leaned forward, and gave each other a long tender kiss.  After the dance was over, it was time for Mirana and Carlisle to cut the cake.  They cut the cake and we all ate a piece after we had our meal.  Mirana tossed the bouquet and one of the servants caught it.  After we danced to a few more songs, it was the last dance before the _Dannsa de Gràdh_.  Carlisle and Mirana made their way to the dance floor and started swaying to the music. 

I smiled and turned to Alice, “Are you ready to dance the _Dannsa de Gràdh_?”

She looked at me with curiosity in her face and I explained before she asked, “It is the Dance of Love.  It was the song that started playing when we left our reception to begin the wedding night activities.”

Realization struck her and I smiled.  We watched Carlisle end their dance when he dipped and kissed Mirana.  They made their way out and the song for the _Dannsa de Gràdh_ started.  I led Alice to the dance floor along with the other couples.  I wanted to make Alice and I’s dance perfect for Carlisle so the wedding activities would be just as great as ours.  I knew it was fast and Alice started asking questions.

“It’s fast but it’s called the dance of love for a reason isn’t it?” she wanted to know why.

My turned emerald green and answered, “It’s a very sensual dance as you will see in just a few seconds.”

We got on the dance floor and I pulled her close to me.  We started moving to the beat and I pulled her even closer.  We moved to the beat while we let our hands roam.  I spun her to where her back was against my chest and stomach.  I wrapped my arms around her rubbing her stomach while we moved in sync with the beat.

Alice stated, “No wonder your eyes turned dark.  This is really making it hard for me to control myself,” she turned around and grabbed the back of my neck while we were moving to the beat, “This song makes me want to ravish you my dear husband.”

I pulled her closer to me and our bodies rubbed together as we swayed down to the floor and back up.

I rested my forehead against hers, “It’s already past my endurance and I don’t think I could hold out much longer because I want to ravish you right now my wife because you feel so good in that dress.”

She seductively whispered in my ear, “Then let’s head back home and we could ravish each other.”

I seductively whispered back, “If we could hold out until we get home.”

The song finally ended when I dipped her and kissed her passionately.  I pulled her up and we walked quickly out the castle.  We got into the carriage and it took off to the house.  Alice pulled my face to hers and we kissed long, hard, and very deep.  I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me to where our bodies were touching.  We were so lost in each other we never felt the carriage stop.  I heard the footman open the door and I stopped the kiss.  I got out and when Alice stepped out the carriage, I picked her up and opened the door.  I closed the door with my foot, locked it, and took off in a sprint to the bedroom.

Once we reached the bedroom, I set her down and I started unzipping her dress.  After I undressed her, she undressed me.  I planted a long deep passionate kiss on her lips and I laid her down on the bed.  Our hands roamed each other’s bodies.  My right hand slid up her leg to her inner thighs and my finger reached its destination; inside her.  I moved it in and out and _Gonadh_ the noises I got out of her.  My lower self was starting to get stiff and then her hand reached him.  She started stroking him and _Clannadh_ it felt good.  She was getting wet down there and I knew she was ready for me.

She started begging me, “Tarrant… _sigh_ …make love to me.”

I positioned myself over her and I slid my lower self inside her.  _Math Dia_!  It’s been so long and it felt as if lightning shot up through me.  By Alice’s moan, it felt the same way to her.  In and out I moved and she pulled my face to her to kiss her.  I inserted my tongue into her mouth and our tongues started going to war.  I broke the kiss and kissed down her neck and I reached her breasts.  One hand caressed the left while I licked and kissed the right.  I moved to the other breast.  I caressed the right while I licked and kissed the left.  The noises I got out of her signaled I was going a fantastic job.  She was starting to tighten up on me and I was losing my control.

“Tarrant… _sigh…_ I can’t hold out much longer,” she groaned.

I sighed, “Neither can I.”

I knew she was giving me permission to let it go and in two quick thrusts into her, the hot liquid shot inside of her and it was over.  I let my whole weight collapse on her and I rested my head on her forehead.  I moved her hair away from her face and kissed her.  She scratched my back as we were catching our breath.

I gazed into her eyes and told her, “I love you.”

She smiled and replied, “I love you too.”

We kissed one more time and we changed into our nightclothes.  She was feeling the pain again so she took the last vial of pain relieving draught and climbed into bed.  She snuggled up to me and I wrapped my arms around her.  After giving each other another kiss goodnight, we let sleep take over us.


	9. Part 3 Chapter 6

Alice in Wonderland, 2010

Mad About You

Part 3 Chapter 6 A Mother-In-Law Visit

I woke up to find Alice not in bed.  I grabbed my robe, put it on, tied it, and walked to the kitchen.  I heard the whistle on the kettle and I walked into the kitchen to find Alice making the tea.  I smiled and I wrapped my arms around her.

Without turning around, she asked, “Did you sleep well?”

“I did.  How are you feeling?” I questioned still concerned about her.

She turned around and replied, “I can sit down now with only a little bit of pain.  It’s tolerable.”

I played in her hair and asked a dumb question, “Are you well enough to go visit your mother?”

Alice fixed my tea and gave me a hard deep rough kiss.  If she kept that up, I would take her on the kitchen table.  I broke the kiss and tried to catch my breath.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” I finally got enough breath to speak.

I fixed her tea and gave her a kiss.  I stirred my tea and drank a sip.  I sat down on the chair and Alice sat on my lap like she always did.  I wrapped my free arm around her waist to where it rested on her belly.

She broke the silence, “Carlisle and Mirana leave for Queast today.  I told Mirana she would love it there.  I also told her to go horseback riding and visit the hot spring.  I thoroughly enjoyed the hot spring.”

I smiled and replied, “So did I.  I told Carlisle to save the lake for the last day.  I also told him about how we demolished father’s list.  He too loves a challenge and told me to write down what and where we did.  You should have seen his face.  He told me no wonder we’re having quadruplets.”

We both laughed and I rubbed her belly.  Alice placed her hand on top of mine on her stomach.  I kissed her cheek and finished my tea.

“We need to get ready if we are to see Carlisle and Mirana off then go visit your mother,” I rubbed her belly one more time then spanked her on her right side of her buttocks.

Alice stood up and gave me a deep rough kiss.  I couldn’t take it anymore.  I cleared off the table and laid her on it.  I untied her robe and she took it off.  She untied my robe and I removed it.  Our lips met in a passionate kiss and our hands explored each other’s bodies.  My right middle finger found her opening between her legs and I inserted it.  I moved it in and out of her.  The noises I got from her started to push me past endurance.  Her hand found my lower self and started stroking him.  _Clannadh_ Alice, she already had him getting stiff and I already had her wet.  I kissed my way down her neck and she started being demanding.

“Tarrant… _sigh_ …I want you…now!”

I positioned myself and I stalled for a bit, “You’re ready love?  ‘Cause I’m going in.”

“Oh come on Tarrant I’m not that patient you know!”

I chuckled and lowered myself into her.  _Math Dia_ it felt so good.  I started moving in and out of her.  She started moaning and making her noises.  She knew how to get me more aroused.  She pulled me to her and gave me a long deep passionate kiss with lots of tongue.  Our tongues battled in our mouths as I took her right breast in my hand and started caressing it.  I ended the tongue war and kissed my way down her neck to her chest then to her left breast.  I licked then kissed the nipple.  The noises Alice made when I switched from the left to the right; she was pushing me above and beyond my endurance.  I licked then kissed the nipple.  She was tightening up around me and it was getting very hard for me to hold back.

“Let it go because I can’t hold out much longer,” she gave me permission to give in.

“Thank you,” I said and one final thrust the hot liquid shot out of me into her.

I rested my head on hers and tried to catch my breath.  Alice sat up and took my face into her hands.  She gave me a gentle kiss.

She whispered in my ear, “Race you to the bathroom.”

We both took off in a sprint out the kitchen, into the living room, down the hall, into our bedroom, and into the bathroom.  It was a tie.  I couldn’t believe it.  She started the water for the bath.  I walked into our bedroom to pick out our clothes for today.  Alice walked in and picked out her purple dress.  I picked out my brown pants with my blue jacket and blue shirt.  We walked into the bathroom and I stopped the water.  We both climbed in after grabbing a towel and wash rag.  We washed ourselves and Alice drained the water.  We got out, dried ourselves off, brushed our teeth, put on our underclothes, combed our hair, and walked into the bedroom.  I changed into my clothes.  I was putting on my brown shoes and I heard Alice groaning.  I turned my head and she was having problems with the zipper.

“Tarrant…the zipper won’t budge,” she whined as she walked up to me.

I examined where the zipper stopped, “Hmm…I believe I may need to let out some seams,” I peaked inside the dress and I could let out a lot, “Let’s take out two on each side and try that.”

I unstitched two seams from both sides and tried the zipper.  Still wouldn’t budge.  I let out another seam and again…won’t budge.  I let out two seams.  I tried and it zipped up all the way.  I started smiling because it was her belly this time which caused the problem for the zipper.  How was I going to explain that?

Alice spun around and gave me a huge kiss, “Thank you love.  It feels a lot better.  How many seams did you let out?”

I replied, “Five on both sides…it was your belly that grew some that caused you this problem.  Oh Alice I can’t wait to see you grow.  I bet you will be breathtaking when you show more.”

She smiled at me and put on her shoes.  I picked up my brown hat and placed it on my head.  I took her hand in mine, walked out the bedroom, down the hall, and to the front door.  There was a knock at the door and I answered it.  The carriage arrived and we walked out the house.  I locked up, helped Alice in, and I climbed in.  The footman closed the door and the carriage took off.  Alice played with my fingers as I watched the scenery pass us by.  Something or should I say someone caught my attention.  She was about five foot nine inches tall, wearing a long purple velvet dress, had an emerald green hooded cloak, the hood covered her face so I couldn’t see who she was, and yet she was wearing brown high top shoes.  I turned to look at the empty seat in front of us and stared off.  Alice noticed my change in behavior and squeezed my hand.  I turned to her and I knew she wanted to know what was bothering me.

“Tarrant are you alright?” she questioned me being concerned.

I reassured her, “I’m fine but there was a woman limping toward the castle.  She looks familiar to me.”

Alice got that curious expression and continued to question, “How does she look familiar to you?”

I looked deep into Alice’s eyes and the carriage stopped.  I opened the carriage door and got out first.  I helped Alice out the carriage and walked into the castle.  Carlisle and Mirana were already down the stairs walking our way.  Carlisle walked up to me and I smiled.  Mirana and Alice hugged and already Alice was questioning her.

“So _bràthair_ , this is what married life is like.  No wonder you are the way you are.  I completely understand now.  She fixed my morning tea this morning and it’s like you and Alice fixing each other’s tea.  I’m eating my words now,” Carlisle told me while hugging me and patting me on the back.

I chuckled, “I told you didn’t I.  You look very happy _bràthair_.  I also know that you’ll enjoy the honeymoon in Queast.”

“Be prepared to have your record smashed,” Carlisle smirked sounding big and bad.

I laughed, “We’ll see if you could do all that plus what Alice and I did plus adding your own to the list.  Who knows…maybe you’ll succeed and maybe you won’t.  Have loads of fun and remember to save the lake for the last day.”

He nodded at me and hugged me.  He hugged Alice and what she told him had Mirana and Carlisle blushing.

“Have fun and be very naughty.  Just don’t stay in the bedroom for the entire honeymoon,” she smiled as she told him that and I laughed hysterics when both Carlisle and Mirana turned red from embarrassment.

We followed them outside as everyone threw rice at them running to the carriage.  Carlisle turned around to look at me and I waved.  Suddenly, the woman showed up and removed her hood.  I realized who she was.  Could it be?

The woman screamed out, “TARRANT!  CARLISLE!” and fell to the ground unconscious.

Carlisle and I took off in a sprint to her.  I knelt down and sure enough it was my older sister Sophia.  _Math Dia,_ I thought she was dead but yet I thought Carlisle was dead and he’s alive.  Carlisle turned to me.

“Tarrant look at her.  She’s with child,” Carlisle pointed to her swollen belly and I didn’t understand how she could be with child when her husband died before the Horunvendush Day unless…no it couldn’t be that someone forced her to…no.

“Let’s get her inside the castle.  Get Mirana and Alice and meet me upstairs,” I told him as I picked her up.

 _Clannadh,_ she was heavy.  I moved passed everyone and got into the castle.  Mirana caught up to me and lead me up the stairs with Alice close behind me and Carlisle behind her.  Mirana brought me to a large room which looked like a birthing room. 

Mirana ordered me, “Put Sophia on the bed.  Alice, help me get her out her traveling clothes and into this gown.  You two get out!”

Mirana pushed Carlisle and I out the room.  Alice stayed behind in the room with Mirana.  Mirana shut the door and I immediately started pacing the floor.  Carlisle decided to do the same thing. 

I checked my pocket watch and one hour passed by.  Suddenly, I heard a scream and it was Sophia.  Carlisle knew that scream too well and I looked at him with a questionable expression.

“She’s in labor.  She’s probably pushing right now.  Get used to it Tarrant in seven months it will be Alice sounding like that,” he explained and the last thing he said hit home for me.

I hope Alice wouldn’t sound like that when she gives birth to our babies.  That scream sounded painful beyond comparison.  There was another scream and it sounded worse than before.  I started biting my knuckle on my right index finger and closing my eyes.  The scream stopped and I looked at Carlisle.  He was feeling the exact same feelings I had; worry, sympathy, and love for our sister.  There was another scream followed by a faint baby cry.  Carlisle and I smiled then hugged each other.

“Congratulations uncle,” Carlisle shook my hand.

I congratulated, “Congratulations uncle.”

Alice walked out with a smile and announced, “A beautiful niece.  Her name is Sarah Alice Hightopp.  You two can come see her.  She’s been asking about both of you.”

Carlisle walked in first and I walked up to Alice and kissed her gently on her lips.  I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked into the room with her.  Sophia was laying on the bed breathing hard for being out of breath and sweating.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, “ _Piuthar_ , you’re alive and well.  You have a lot of explaining to do.”

Sophia giggled and began, “Yes I do so I’ll start by explaining what happened on the Horunvendush Day.  When the Jabberwocky showed up, I tried to grab Nessa and Belle to bring them to the safe house.  The Jabberwocky already got Nessa and when I grabbed Belle’s hand, the Jabberwocky got her too.  I ran as fast as I could to try to save the rest of the family.  I couldn’t find you Carlisle or you Tarrant so I ran deep into the woods to our safe house.  I stayed there and about nine months ago a man by the name of Ilosovic Stayne found me.  He recognized I was a Hightopp and he told me something about you and him fighting then you removed his eye in the process.  He told me what he wanted to do to me for revenge of you taking his eye.  I pretty much told him to _faigh muin dheth_ and he forced himself on me,” she busted into tears and continued, “He raped me and left me there without any feeling of remorse.  I fought back as much as I could but he was too strong for me.  About a month later I realized I was with child because of the symptoms.  Immediately I wanted to die because I refused to have that _asal’s_ baby.  I tried everything and the baby still made it.  That was when I realized the baby was more Hightopp than Stayne so I decided to go through with the pregnancy and here we are.  The only thing that reminds me of Stayne is her hair other than that…she’s a pure blooded Hightopp.”

My anger just rose and Alice noticed it.  She placed a hand on my shoulder and I walked to the window to look out.

I started cursing, “ _Dia gonadh gille cù boireann!  Chum asal ei nas fheàrr o marbh!  Math gnothach mi marbh fhèin!”_

Alice got extremely angry at me and yelled, “TARRANT!”

I heard the baby cry and I turned around to see it.  She was the most precious little thing I laid my eyes on.  Seeing my sister happy even though Stayne did that to her a long time ago, I let it go and decided to enjoy my niece.  I looked at Alice and she was still angry at me.  I pulled her close to me.

I whispered in her ear, “I’m so sorry for what I did.  What Stayne did to you and now my sister…it just pushed me over and I’m terribly sorry for lashing out like that.”

She could tell I was sincere because she kissed my cheek.

Mirana told Sophia, “You will stay here in the castle with us and I won’t take no for an answer.  Carlisle and I will be on our honeymoon so Tarrant and Alice will be here in the morning to check on you since they both work here.  The midwife told me she would check up on you throughout the day, the evening, and tomorrow.  We’re so glad to have you back Soph.  We missed you.  I hate to cut this short but we have a honeymoon to go to.”

Sophia laughed, “Alright…have fun and do lots of naughty things,” and moved her eyebrows up and down.

Alice and I laughed hysterics as Mirana and Carlisle turned scarlet red from being embarrassed.  We told them farewell and they left the room.  It was just Sophia, Alice, and I left in the room with little Sarah. 

Sophia broke the silence, “So you’re married to ‘the Alice’ and are now expecting quadruplets.  Well Tarrant, you beat mother and father that’s for sure but you look extremely happy.  I’m proud of you.  Mother and father would have loved her.  She and I talked while I was in active labor and we hit it off just perfectly.  Your love story is one for the books from the way you told her you loved her right down to the proposal and marriage.  I just wished I had what you have.  My marriage was dreadful.  I stayed with Victor because of Nessa and Belle.”

I smiled at her, placed a hand on her shoulder, and replied, “You will find your true match one day Soph.  Fate brought me Alice so maybe Fate will bring you yours one day.  I’m so happy to have you back _piuthar_.  I really missed you terribly.  Now I have a new niece I could spoil like I did with Nessa and Belle.  I really hate to leave you but you need your rest and we have to visit her mother.  If you need us, send Thackery or Mallymkun for us.”

Sophia nodded and kissed a sleeping Sarah in her arms.  Alice and I left the room and closed the door.  We walked down the hall and I wrapped my arm around her then kissed her head.  Alice broke the silence as we walked down the stairs.

“I’m not looking forward to labor and delivery!  If I have to go through that much pain, you’re going to be there with me so I could squeeze the life out of you and blame you for everything,” she glanced my way waiting for what I had to say.

I cleared my throat and answered, “I’m not supposed to be in the birthing room with you when it gets to that time.  The fathers are supposed to wait outside the room.”

Alice began to argue her point, “You and I have been through everything together.  We both got trapped in the Red Queen’s castle, both escaped the castle, both fought on the Frabjous Day, both travelled to the Otherworld so I could tell my family farewell, both returned to Underland, both danced at the Frabjous Day ball, both travelled to Queast, both fought against Stayne and the Red Queen for the second time, both helped Sophia bring Sarah into the world, do I need to continue?”

I tried to get her to understand that Mirana and the midwife won’t let me in to be with her when she goes to give birth, “Alice…I know we do everything together…however, the midwife and Mirana won’t let me in while you’re in labor and giving birth.  The father has to stay outside until he hears the baby cry.  Darling I would love to be in there with you I truly do; however, we will be fighting fire with fire on that one.”

We walked out the castle and up to the carriage to go back home and she threatened, “Those babies will not come out of me unless you’re in the room with me!”

I knew I was fighting a losing battle so I decided to say what she wanted to hear, “Alright…I’ll see what I can do to persuade them to let me be with you.”

She stopped in front of the carriage and pulled me in to where our lips met for a long gentle kiss.  I broke the kiss, opened the carriage door, helped Alice in, climbed in, and the carriage took off toward the house.  Our fingers intertwined and I started playing with her fingers. 

Alice broke the silence, “I can’t wait to see my mother.  Oh darling it’s been so long since I’ve seen her.  How do you think she’ll take it when she finds out she’ll be a grandmother to quadruplets in seven months?”

I thought for a bit then answered, “Don’t worry darling it will be fine.  Your mother will be ecstatic when she hears the wonderful news.”

The carriage stopped at the house.  I opened the door, climbed out, helped Alice out, and took her arm in mine.  We walked to the door.  I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door.  I opened the door and Alice walked in first.  I followed behind her and closed the door.  We walked into the spare bedroom where Carlisle stayed before he got married.  Alice saw the mirror and she got more excited.

“Well, what do we do?” she asked being curious.

I chuckled, “Let’s see if I remember what Mirana told me,” and I tapped in the middle of the left frame, middle of the right frame, and middle of the top frame, “The picture in the mirror should change right about now.”

Instead of looking at ourselves, we could see into Alice’s childhood bedroom.  Alice smiled and turned to me.  She hugged me and I returned her hug.

She broke the embrace, “Let’s go.”

I took her hand and together we stepped through the mirror and into her bedroom in London.

We looked around; Alice opened the door, pulled me out the room, down the stairs, and into the parlor where her mother was sitting.  Mrs. Kingsleigh looked up and smiled at us.  She got up and hugged Alice then she hugged me.

“Please sit down.  Oh Alice you look beautiful.  You’re positively glowing!” Mrs. Kingsleigh admired her daughter at how married life was treating her.

Alice giggled and replied, “Well mother lots of things happened since I left you.  Tarrant and I are now married for four months, and we have some wonderful news to tell you.”

Mrs. Kingsleigh looked at us and questioned, “Well…what is it?  Tarrant are you going to tell me or Alice are you going to tell me?”

Alice looked at me, “Ready we’ll both tell her.  One…two…three.”

Both of us said at the same time, “You’re going to be a grandmother!”

Mrs. Kingsleigh had a huge smile on her face, got up, and hugged us both.

“Oh my gracious this is such wonderful news!  How far along are you?” she asked.

Alice replied, “Two months and it’s quadruplets!”

Mrs. Kingsleigh cocked her head and I noticed her confusion.

I decided to clear up the confusion, “In Underland, we have ways to find out what the gender of the baby is and how many your having.  Alice took the potion and it revealed we are having two boys and two girls because her hands glowed pink and blue then my hands glowed pink and blue.”

Mrs. Kingsleigh was smiling from ear to ear then decided to speak, “Oh Alice, I couldn’t be more happy for you and Tarrant.  You two will make wonderful parents.  I want to talk with Queen Mirana when she gets a chance so we could plan a baby shower for you.  Don’t even think about objecting to it.  I feel bad already for not being there for you on your wedding day so I want to have a baby shower for you.”

I added my two bits in, “It would be a wonderful idea darling.  Just think, you would be the center of attention with a lot of women going ooh and ah over the baby clothes, basinet, crib, the bedding, and all your other gifts you’ll receive.  I’m pretty sure Carlisle will do something for me the same day,” then I leaned over and whispered into her ear, “We’ll both go through torture of being the center of attention.”

She giggled at me then agreed with her mother, “Alright you can throw me a baby shower.”

Mrs. Kingsleigh was overjoyed and Alice’s sister walked in.

“Oh Margaret!  Look who’s here for a visit and with some wonderful news!” Mrs. Kingsleigh told Margaret who was still overjoyed that Alice agreed to let her throw her a baby shower.

Margaret smiled as she ran up to Alice to embrace her, “It’s so good to see you again sister.  So what’s this wonderful news mother is telling me?”

Alice looked at me and we both told her, “You’re going to be an aunt!”

Margaret started bouncing and hugged Alice tighter, “This is wonderful news!  How far along are you?”

Alice got her to sit down next to her on the couch we were sitting on and told her, “I’m two months along and it’s quadruplets!”

Margaret cocked her head to the side and I noticed her confusion so I decided to clear it, “In Underland, we have a potion that tells you how many you’re having plus the gender of the baby.  In our case, both Alice and my hands glowed pink and blue.  So we are having two boys and two girls.”

Margaret had tears in her eyes, “I’m so happy for you Alice and you two Tarrant.  Excuse me,” and she ran out the parlor room.

I looked at Alice and her mother then I excused myself, “I’ll go check on her.  I’ll let you two have some girl talk while I go see how Margaret is.”

Alice mouthed thank you to me and I leaned over to give her a kiss on her forehead.  I walked out the parlor and I could hear her crying.  I followed the cry and found her outside in the gazebo.  I walked up to her and placed my hand on her back. 

She looked up at me and began to apologize, “I’m so sorry Tarrant.  I really didn’t mean to start crying at you and Alice’s wonderful news.  It’s just that I’m going through a rough time right now.  I don’t want you to tell anyone this not even mother.  Lowell and I are no longer married.  I caught him in bed with not only another woman but my best friend since grade school.  Before all that took place I found out I was with child then all this happened and I lost the baby.”

She started crying again and I wrapped my arm around her, “You’ll be alright Margaret.  It just takes time to heal a broken heart.  I had to watch our queen live her life with a broken heart for a long time then my brother returned and now she is on her long overdue honeymoon.  The right man will come one day Margaret.  Alice came to Underland and stole my heart.  I’m sure when the right man comes around you’ll know from the moment you look into his eyes.”

Margaret hugged me and began thanking me, “Now I understand why Alice chose you over her childhood home.  You are more like her and understand her much better than what mom, dad, and I did.  I just wish I could find someone like you that could understand me completely and would love me for who I am not as eye candy,” she looked at me in the eyes, “Thank you for listening to me, Tarrant.  You are a wonderful brother-in-law.”

I smiled and answered, “Anytime you need someone to listen, I’ll be there and so will Alice.  However, you cannot let this linger on you any longer.  You will have to tell your mother and Alice sooner rather than later.”

Margaret nodded and stood up.  I stood up and she grabbed my hands.  She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  Margaret turned toward the door and she looked pale.  I looked at the door and there was Alice.  She had her hands balled up into fists and what had me surprised were her eyes.  They were no longer her beautiful blue but a fiery red.  Alice started walking up to Margaret.

Margaret tried to make her see reason, “Alice…it was a sister/brother-in-law peck on the cheek…it was nothing…Alice…Alice…ALICE NO!” and she took off running into the garden.

Alice started yelling in an Outlandish accent while chasing Margaret, “MARGARET I’LL KELL YA!  HOW DAR YA KESS MA HUSBAND?  DO YA WAN A DEATH WISH?  YA HAV SOMEONE FER YA TA KESS SO GO AND KESS HIM!  BUT YA KNOW HOW I FEL ABOU HIM…THA NO GUD HAIRY GUDDLER’S SCUT!”

Suddenly I felt my eyes changing color, yelled out, “ALICE KINGSLEIGH HIGHTOPP!” and started chasing her.

I ran as fast as I could to try and catch Alice from hurting herself and our unborn children.  Mrs. Kingsleigh heard the commotion and caught Margaret in a bear hug.  I caught Alice and I tried talking in her ear to calm her down.  It was too late for Margaret fired back at Alice for the comment about her husband well, ex-husband.

“ALICE KINGSLEIGH HIGHTOPP HOW DARE YOU?  YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH AFTER YOU LEFT WITH TARRANT ON THE DAY OF YOU AND HAMISH’S SUPPOSED TO BE ENGAGMENT PARTY!  I CAUGHT LOWELL IN BED WITH ANOTHER WOMAN WHO HAPPENED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND IN SCHOOL!  BEFORE THAT I FOUND OUT THAT I WAS WITH CHILD BUT WHEN I TOLD LOWELL I DIDN’T WANT TO BE MARRIED TO HIM ANYMORE, I LOST THE BABY!  I GAVE TARRANT A LITTLE KISS ON THE CHEEK BECAUSE HE IS MY BROTHER-IN-LAW NOTHING MORE AND NOTHING LESS!  MOTHER LET ME GO!” Margaret broke free of her mother’s hold and she ran into the house.

Mrs. Kingsleigh looked at Alice, shook her head, and followed Margaret inside.  I felt Alice ease up and then she fell to the ground with me going down with her.  She began to cry and I held her close to me.

“Oh Tarrant, I’m so sorry for lashing out like a mad woman.  I didn’t know Margaret was going through such a hard time.  I was so happy at first for being with my mother and sister and now I made a huge mess of things.  I wished we never would have come here today,” Alice cried in her hands.

I helped her up and got her to look into my eyes, “You did make a mess of things.  I love your accent by the way.  It makes me want to ravish you in your childhood bedroom.  You  did sound like a mad woman.  I guess that’s what happens when you hang around a mad man long enough.  You had me very scared for the babies.  Alice, darling, you need to think about them before pulling another stunt like that.  We could have lost them but I realize they are pure blooded Hightopps because they fought to stay alive during your stunt.  Your eyes got me the most.  If that is how I look when my eyes change, then I’ll do my best not to get so angry anymore because that was terrifying.”

I got a laugh out of her and she spoke, “I need to go apologize to Margaret.  Will you be there with me?”

I chuckled, kissed her head, and led her into the house, “I’ll wait outside the door.  You and Margaret need to talk it out.”

We walked back into the house and up the stairs to Margaret’s bedroom.  Alice knocked on the door and Margaret told her to go in.  Alice opened the door and walked in.  Mrs. Kingsleigh walked out and shut the door.  She and I stayed outside and listened to the whole conversation.

“Margaret I’m so sorry for lashing at you like that.  Being with child can make you do irrational things that you have no control over.  Why didn’t you tell me about you and Lowell instead of storming out the room like that?”

“Alice listen, I did not storm out the room because I was jealous.  I left because I lost my husband and my unborn child in one day.  You have everything you always wanted.  I thought I had everything and then I lost it because of a man who has no idea how to treat a woman.”

“Margaret, you and I were very close when we were younger and I want us to be close again.  I want to know if you would be the godmother of my babies.”

“Oh Alice, you know I would be honored.  I hope the queen doesn’t get angry because you asked me to be the godmother.”

“Mirana is not the jealous type.  She’ll understand and trust me there will be more in the future so Mirana will be a godmother as well.”

“You’re allowed to call your queen by her first name?”

“Yes Margaret, she is not into the formal greetings so she wanted her closest friends to call her Mirana instead of her majesty or your highness.  So…all is forgiven?  You’re not mad at me for thinking you were making a pass at my husband?”

“Ha ha!  Alice, little sister, I love you and no I would never make a pass at your husband.  I love Tarrant and all but he is not my type.  He was made for you and you alone.  I would never do anything to make you two unhappy.  I hope I didn’t offend Tarrant by saying he’s not my type.”

They both laughed and I chuckled to myself.  She didn’t offend me at all.  She melted my heart when she said I was made for Alice and Alice alone.  After the laughing stopped, Alice began to speak again.

“No, you didn’t offend him I’m sure.  Oh Margaret, I’m so terribly sorry about you and Lowell and your unborn child.  I wish I was there for you in your time of trouble.”

“Stop it Alice.  I had mother with me but I didn’t explain everything to her until you lashed out at me.  Married life is treating you well I see.  I can’t wait to see you grow and be there with you when you give birth.  Can we go to Underland?  I would love to see what it’s like.”

“Yes you can.  In my bedroom, my floor length mirror is the gateway to Underland.  Tarrant will show both you and mother how to use it.  So when it comes time for my baby shower, you two will be able to come on your own instead of having Tarrant or me come to get you.”

I heard Alice yawn and she continued, “Well, it’s time for us to leave.  I’m really tired.  All is forgiven?”

“Didn’t I tell you that all is forgiven.  Go home and get some rest.  You’ll need it because once those babies are born, you will have no sleep at all.”

The door opened and Alice walked out with Margaret.  Alice turned to me and embraced me.  I looked at Margaret and she smiled at me.  I returned her smile and broke the embrace.  We walked to Alice’s old bedroom and stepped in front of the mirror.  We could see ourselves and I turned around to show Mrs. Kingsleigh and Margaret how to work the mirror.

I began to explain, “If you ever want to visit Underland, you will tap in the middle on the left side, middle of the right side, and middle of the top of the frame.  The image will change right about now,” and they could see the spare bedroom of our house.

Mrs. Kingsleigh and Margaret gasped and had smiles on their faces.

I continued, “Then all you have to do is step through,” and I walked through it and waved back at them.

Alice hugged her mother and sister one more time then stepped through.  We both waved to them then the image changed to where we could see ourselves again.  Alice turned to me and she started crying again.

I rolled my eyes, smiled at her, and embraced her, “Are you still going to apologize for something both Margaret and I forgive you for?  Darling, listen, you’re with child and your emotions change on the turn of a piece of silver.  We don’t blame you at all.  You are forgiven.  Now stop crying.”

Alice dried her eyes and corrected me, “That’s not why I’m crying.  I just have that god awful feeling that you won’t be with me when I have the babies and I’m scared.”

I inhaled and tightened my hold on her, “I hate to see you this way.  Please love you need to trust me on this.  I will talk to Mirana and the midwife.  I’ll throw in the kidnapped part and that you are scared to be anywhere without me.”

She looked up at me and questioned, “Can we go now?”

I chuckled and left the room to go call for a carriage.  I called for the carriage and I noticed Alice laying down on the couch in the living room.  I walked up to the couch and I sat down on the floor looking at her.  She was sleeping soundly.  I took her hand in mine and started caressing it.  I started thinking about when it was time for her to deliver the babies.  What if she didn’t deliver because I wasn’t allowed to be in the room with her?  I had to talk to the midwife because knowing Alice, she would find  a way to hold those babies in just to get her way.  There was a knock at the door.  Alice opened her eyes and smiled at me.  I got up and helped her up.  We walked to the door and opened it.  The carriage was there.  I locked up the house, helped Alice into the carriage, got in, and it took off toward the castle.

Alice played with my fingers and broke the silence, “You want to know what is a huge fantasy of mine is?”

I looked at Alice and I could tell my eyes changed color, “What?”

She leaned over and whispered in my ear, “You ravishing me in your hat shop.”

I looked into her eyes and noticed my eyes were emerald green with gold specs in them.  I smiled at her and leaned over to her ear.

I whispered, “Now you’re making me have naughty thoughts Mrs. Hightopp.  Maybe I should ravish you in the hat shop since your giving me these thoughts.”

Alice giggled and the carriage stopped.  I got out first then helped her out.  We walked into the castle and up the stairs to go to the midwife’s office.  I knocked on the door and the midwife answered.

“Mr. and Mrs. Hightopp do come in.  You’re feeling alright Mrs. Alice?” she asked being concerned.

Alice decided to be truthful, “No I’m not alright.  Why can’t Tarrant be in the room with me when I give birth?”

The midwife closed her eyes then began to explain, “Mrs. Alice the men have to wait outside the birthing room because it is a time when the women bond together to help welcome the baby into the world.”

Alice got teary eyed and started raising her voice, “Lana do you remember what happened two nights ago?”

Lana closed her eyes and nodded, “Yes I do remember.  The red queen and her knave kidnapped you…”

Alice interrupted, “And tortured me.  I thought I would never see Tarrant again.  Do you understand how terrified I was?  I thought I was going to die that night along with my babies.  Tarrant and I have done everything together and I don’t want to deprive him of not seeing his children brought into the world.  I won’t be able to it without him.  Please Lana…I want him to be there with me.  I have to have him with me.”

I couldn’t believe it.  Alice had the midwife speechless.  This was the first time in years that someone had Lana, the midwife, speechless. 

Lana looked at Alice and concluded, “Alright…you win.  Mr. Hightopp can be with you when the time comes for you to give birth.”

I smiled and thanked, “Thank you Lana.  You have no idea how much this means to us.”

Lana smiled, “Oh trust me.  I know it means the world to both of you.  I need to go check on Sophia.  See you in two months Alice for a checkup.”

We walked out with Lana and walked down the stairs to my hat shop.

“Feel better?” I asked.

Alice sighed, “Yes much better.  I’m ready to be ravished in the hat shop.”

I chuckled and opened the door.  I grabbed her, pulled her in, closed the door, and locked it.  And our fantasy began.  I pulled her toward me for a long deep passionate kiss with lots of tongue.  Our tongues battled in our mouths as I led her to my counter.  I pushed everything off the counter and laid her down on top.  I broke the kiss and she sat up.  We stripped ourselves down to the nude and I leaned over to her to kiss her again.  I kissed my way down her neck to her breasts.  I caressed her left while licking and kissing the right.  She moaned and I switched to the left.  I caressed the right while licking and kissing the left.  She moaned louder and I kissed my way down to her stomach.  I continued to kiss my way down to between her legs.  She moaned a little louder and spread her legs.  I inserted my tongue where I stick my lower self and _math dia_ the noises I got out of her.  She started to squirm and her breathing got very shallow as I moved my tongue around inside her.  She called out my name and I knew I was going very well.  I kissed my way back up to her lips and she grabbed my lower self.  She started stroking him and I couldn’t control myself anymore.  I looked into her eyes and I noticed my eyes were turning the gold color.

Alice began to beg, “Tarrant…I want you.”

I smiled and my accent came out in all its glory, “Me pleasure.  I wan ya tu be on all fours.”

She got on all fours and I inserted my hardness into her.  I moved in and out of her admiring the noises she was making. 

Alice moaned, “Faster.”

She wanted faster and she got it.  I rammed myself into her and she gasped.  I leaned forward and grabbed both breasts into my hands.  I caressed them as I moved in and out at a faster pace.  Faster and faster I moved and louder and louder we both got.  Alice started to tighten up around me.  _Clannadh,_ I couldn’t hold back much longer.

“Tarrant…let it go,” she gave me permission to go.

I inhaled, “Thank you,” and one last thrust I released the hot liquid inside her.

She and I collapsed in my chair to enjoy the afterglow.  I began to think that this may be the last time she and I will have this much fun for a long time.  I hope not.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Piuthar-_ sister

 _Dia gonadh gille cù boireann!_ \- God damn son of a bitch!

 _Chum asal ei nas fheàrr o marbh!_ -That asshole is better off dead!

 _Math gnothach mi marbh fhèin!_ -Good thing I killed him!


	10. Part 4 Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in both Tarrant and Alice's point of view.

Mad About You

Part 4 Chapter 1 Baby Shower and Thackery’s Engagement Ball

Alice’s now eight months along and so much has happened.  Thackery found someone who loves him completely.  Her name is Tanna Cotton and yes she’s a hare.  Thackery had calmed down tremendously since he started courting her.  They’re engaged and their wedding will be in two weeks time.  Mirana and Carlisle made Alice head supervisor of the rebuilding efforts in Underland.  My village in Witzend was the first of Alice’s projects.  She wanted to rebuild it the way I remembered it and so far it is coming around fast.  To Alice and I’s surprise, Carlisle asked the builders to rebuild the Hightopp family home.  Carlisle and I were extremely busy in our shops.  I’m very happy about that.  We get to keep each other company when we’re finished with our projects.  Sophia picked up her trade again which was making shoes.  She has her own shop next to me and Carlisle.  We have a nickname for ourselves:  the triple threat.  Alice thought it was silly; so did Absolem.  Carlisle, Sophia, and I believed it was wonderful.  Alice created a new bad habit of calling herself fat and ugly.  If I had a piece of silver of how many times I told her how beautiful she was because she’s carrying my children, I could close my hat shop permanently.

It’s the day of the baby shower and Alice was not looking forward to it at all.

While we’re getting ready, she started fussing, “I don’t want to do this.  I hate being the center of attention.  I’m only doing this for my mother.  OH…I CAN’T WAIT FOR THIS TO BE OVER!  I HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO BEND DOWN AND PUT ON MY OWN SHOES!” and she started crying.

I chuckled and helped her put on her shoes, “Love you need to stop this.  You’re being very whiny.  You know I hate being the center of attention and I’m going through with what Carlisle is planning for me because I don’t want you to go through it alone.  By the way, you are absolutely breathtaking.  Being with child just brings out a beauty in you that I love to see.  Everyone else is experiencing it and that’s why everyone is telling you how beautiful you look.  It’s all because you’re carrying my children.  I shall love you forever for what will happen in two weeks.”

I wrapped my arms around her and gazed into her tear filled eyes.  She smiled at me and there was a knock at the door.  I kissed her swollen belly and I ran out the room to go get the door.  I opened the door and it was Sophia.

“Hello _piuthar_ where’s my lovely little niece?” I asked because I miss her.

She laughed at my disappointment and revealed, “She’s with her nanny today.  I know you wanted to see her and I know Alice wanted to see her.  She was not feeling well last night and this morning as well so I didn’t want to bring her and risk getting Alice sick in her condition.”

“Is that Sophie I hear?” Alice asked walking into the living room.

Sophia smiled and hugged Alice, “How’s the future mother of my nieces and nephews doing?”

Alice rubbed her belly, “They kept me up last night.  The talk Tarrant gave them didn’t work.”

Sophia laughed, “Don’t move around too much during the day so the babies can stay up all day then when you go to sleep tonight they will sleep along with you.”

The carriage arrived and I locked up the house.  I helped Sophia into the carriage, helped Alice in, and I climbed in.  The carriage took off to the castle.  I wrapped my arm around Alice and placed my hand on her belly.  She placed her hand on top of mine and one of the babies kicked.

I smiled, “Someone wanted to tell me hello.”

Alice laughed then decided to pick at me, “Or wanted to say take your hand off mommy.”

Sophia laughed so hard I thought she would have fallen out the carriage.  Then I felt something that I never felt before, one of the babies moved to where my hand was as if it wanted to feel my touch.  I smiled a huge smile then Alice leaned over to whisper something in my ear.

“One of the babies loves your touch,” she whispered to me.

I replied, “I know.  Should I spoil Sophia’s laugh?  I should,” then I turned to Sophia, “Hey _piuthar_ , one of my babies loves my touch because it moved up to my palm after its sibling kicked it.  So who’s turn to laugh now?”

We arrived at the castle and the carriage stopped.  I got up and turned to Alice.

“Have fun at the baby shower.  I’ll see you when it’s finished.  I love you,” I told her, kissed her on her lips, then knelt down, “And I love all four of you,” and kissed her belly.

I hopped out the carriage, closed the door, and ran in to meet Carlisle.  
******************************************************************************

The carriage took off from the castle and I could tell something was wrong with Sophia.  She looked out the window and a tear rolled down her right cheek.

“Sophia?” I called out to her and she got up to move to my side of the carriage.

She bear hugged me and started crying.  I returned the hug and I couldn’t help but wonder why she was crying uncontrollably.

My curiosity got the better of me and I asked, “Sophia what’s wrong?  What is it that has you crying this way?”

Sophia gathered herself and she confided in me, “It’s what happened to me nine months before Sarah was born.  Alice it was the way Stayne came on to me.  He had revenge in his eyes and his expression showed how much he hated me and my family.  Trust me I didn’t go down without a fight.  When he attempted to attack me at first, I kicked him in his stomach and ran to find me a weapon.  He recovered fast and caught me.  I broke free and threw a right hook at his nose.  He started bleeding after the hit and he back handed me.  I fell and that’s when he pinned me down.  He brought his dagger to my throat and told me to show him to my bedroom so he could do it appropriately.  I led him to my bedroom and he told me to lie down and behave so I did what he told me so he wouldn’t kill me.  He tied my hands over my head to my head board on my bed and my feet to the foot board.  He ripped my favorite dress and my underclothes.  Stayne pretty much rammed his large thick lower self up me and it hurt like _Iutharna_.  I cried because it hurt so much.  He bit my breast so hard it bled.  I just closed my eyes and hoped for it to be over.  After he finished with me and untied me, he left but I’ve been so terrified that he would find me one day and finish what he started by killing me.  I lived in fear and still do.  Alice how am I supposed to stay strong for Sarah?  Every time I look at her, I see his face etched with revenge and I feel  him on me.  Will this ever go away?”

I took in a deep breath and hopefully, the right words will come, “Sophie, I will never understand what it feels like to be rapped.  I’ve been tortured by him and I’m still scared that one day he will come back for me and finish what he started by killing me even though it’s not going to happen.  Why?  Tarrant killed him.  You need to be strong right now for Sarah.  You have a second chance of being a mother so take it and be the best for her even though how she came to be wasn’t ideal.  If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I’ll always be there for you Soph.”

“Thank you so much Alice for listening to me.  Oh we’re here!” Sophia exclaimed as she opened the carriage after it stopped.

After I was helped out I realized where I was; the Hightopp village in Witzend at the family home.  I was shocked to see it completed with balloons leading up to the front door.  We walked with our arms linked up to the front door.  She lifted a hand to me and knocked a code.  Someone answered it by knocking the code back.  Sophia answered it and knocked a different code.  The door opened and it was Mirana.  She led us in and when I walked into the living room…I was greeted by my mother and sister.

Again, my curiosity got the better of me and I asked, “How did you two get here before I did?”

My mom answered, “We can’t tell you just yet.  We got here the same way you got to us; through the mirror.”

I questioned, “How did the mirror get here?”

Mirana answered, “All in good time Alice.  Now let’s get this baby shower started,” and she led me into the living room with a lot of women holding presents for me.  
******************************************************************************

I ran into the castle and Carlisle was waiting on me.  I smiled at him and playfully bowed to him.

“Stop it _bràthair_!  You’re mocking me now.  It’s time for your party.  Are you ready?” he asked patting me on the back and leading me to his study.

I smiled and answered, “I’m ready.  So what do you have in store for me?”

Carlisle was grinning wickedly, “All in good time _bràthair_ ,” and opened the door to his study.

“CONGRATULATIONS!”

I couldn’t believe it.  Thackery, Absolem, Lord Kephlar, Lord Nobleston, Lord Mosen, and Nivens were having tea waiting on me.  I smiled, walked up to them, and shook each of their hands, paws, and I just tipped my hat at Absolem.

Carlisle got everyone’s attention by bringing out his hat and I could hear some shuffling sounds inside it.  I already know what we are about to do.

“We all know how to play a little game called Charades.  Since Tarrant is the father to be, he will pull first,” Carlisle passed the hat to me.

I reached in and pulled out a piece of torn parchment.  I unrolled it and _clannadh_ it was Absolem.  How do I impersonate him without offending him?  So I found something skinny enough to be his hookah and I began the impersonation.

I did like I took a puff, “Who are you?  You silly Hatter of course she’s the Alice but she’s not the Alice at the moment…she’s almost Alice.  You’re making my patience wear thin you idiotic child!”

Everyone was laughing because who I had was very obvious.

Absolem chuckled and answered, “It’s me.”

Carlisle passed the hat to Absolem who picked up a piece of parchment.  He started laughing at what he read.  He does the best impersonations.  I have a feeling he got me.  He was starting the impersonation.

He took in a deep breath and started fussing in Outlandish like I do, “ _Dia gonadh gille cù boireann sibh babhdach giorsaid! Sibh airc do bi acarra!_ ”

Carlisle was laughing his butt off and I started mumbling in Outlandish because Absolem got me to a T but I didn’t like how he did it, “ _Sibh beagan asal!  Fan gu mi cnab bhur ainm a-rithist, sibh riar miann chum mi riar gabh farasta air sibh!_ ”

Carlisle laughed harder when he heard me fussing under my breath in Outlandish.

He pointed out, “You had Tarrant.  Now it’s my turn.”

He pulled out a piece of parchment and chuckled for a bit.  He removed his crown and began his impersonation.

Carlisle took a deep breath and began very arrogantly, “Oh yes, my family dates back to 800 C.A. (Colony Age if you didn’t know) Underland.  They were the wealthiest family around.  Oh the lady just simply adores being the queen’s lap dog until Mrs. Alice came along and stole her thunder.  I don’t understand what she saw in that mad fool of a hatter…”

Everyone, except me and Lord Kephlar, was laughing at Carlisle impersonating  Lord Kephlar to a T.  Kephlar had a guilty look on his face and I was getting extremely upset.  How dare he talk about my wife that way?  Lord Mosen guessed right and Carlisle noticed how upset I was.  Carlisle pulled me aside to talk with me.

“Tarrant calm down.  I already approached him for saying something like that about Alice and you.  Come to find out he’s extremely jealous that you and Alice are having children before he and his wife.  I told him that he will have to deal with it his own way but if he reprimands my brother and sister-in-law again, he will be exiled in Salazen Grum in the deepest darkest cell in the dungeon.  I promise you that he will never do that again,” Carlisle whispered to me and I calmed down quite a bit after counting down from ten slowly.

Everyone had a turn except for Thackery and Nivens.  Thackery guessed the last impersonation which was the White Knave then he drew a piece of parchment. 

Thackery started by jumping up and down, “I’M LATE!  I’M LATE!  FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE!  I’M LATE!  Tarrant give me my trumpet back I need to announce you in!  Mrs. Alice has been kidnapped!” and Thackery pretended to pass out.

We were all laughing hysterics and Nivens got it. He guessed it was him that Thackery impersonated.  Nivens drew out the hat and performed his last impersonation.

Nivens started, “So _bràthair_ you want Alice’s dress in a gold color but I wonder why you want it in silk?”

I blushed feverishly and Carlisle was almost on the ground rolling because he couldn’t contain his laughter.  Absolem guessed Carlisle and Carlisle finally calmed down.

“Alright, Thackery, serve the tea for us please.  I would like to make a toast,” Carlisle waited until everyone got their tea and fixed it the way they wanted then continued, “To my little brother Tarrant and his wife Alice, may they welcome four healthy babies safely.  May they have the happy family they both deserve.  Congratulations _athair_!

Everyone wished me congratulations and sipped their tea.  I sipped mine and I immediately thought about poor Alice at the baby shower.  I wonder how it’s going over there.  
******************************************************************************

I walked into the living room with my mother, Margaret, Sophia, and Mirana then I looked to see a whole bunch of ladies I didn’t know.  Finally, I noticed Bielle, only one of the puppies, and Mallymkun.  I must remember to hurt Tarrant later for making me agree to do this.  I saw the table with all the snacks and a beautiful cake with punch.  It was well appetizing and very tempting.  I was led to the rocking chair and Mirana cleared her throat.  We all looked at her and listened to what she had to say.

“Welcome to Mrs. Alice’s baby shower.  I want to welcome Mrs. Alice’s mother Helen Kingsleigh and Mrs. Alice’s older sister Margaret Kingsleigh to Underland and thank them for being here today.  Let’s thank Mrs. Helen Kingsleigh for helping me put this celebration on,” she announced then everyone clapped and she continued, “We will start by giving Mrs. Alice her gifts.  Sophia will you help me hand out the gifts to Alice.”

I couldn’t believe it.  I was being waited on by a queen.  _Gonadh_ where’s a camera when you need one?  The first gift was wrapped in pink paper with a blue ribbon.  I opened the gift and pulled out two adorable girl’s dresses made by Carlisle.  Everyone awed and I picked up two handsome boy’s suits again made by Carlisle.  I read the name on the tag and it said from Lady Mosen.

“Thank you Lady Mosen.  The clothes are adorable.  They will wear it until they can’t fit in them anymore,” I told her and she started giggling.

Sophia handed me a blue box with pink ribbon wrapped around.  I took the box, untied the ribbon, and opened it.  I pulled out two little top hats and I smiled.  Everyone commented on how adorable they were.

Sophia added, “Like father like sons.”

I knew Tarrant made those hats then I pulled out two smaller versions of my engagement ball hat.  Again, everyone commented on how adorable they were.

Mirana chimed in, “Like mother like daughters.”

I smiled at her and looked at the tag to see who it was from.  I looked up and found where Mallymkun was sitting.

“Thank you Mally,  I’m sure you didn’t have to twist Tarrant’s arm to make the hats,” I winked at her and she started laughing.

“Nae he didn’t need twistin’.  When he found out it was for your shower gift, he put everything else aside just to do it,” Mallymkun made me giggle but that was Tarrant.

Mirana handed me a pink box with blue ribbon.  I untied the ribbon and opened the box.  I took out two pairs of brown high top shoes.  The women awed over them and Sophia smiled.  I pulled out two pairs of little girl dress shoes in the color black that glittered.  Everyone loved them and again Sophia was grinning from ear to ear.  I looked at the tag and it was from Lady Nobleston.  I looked up and found her sitting next to Lady Kephlar even though I still don’t understand why Lady Kephlar came.  She really never liked me and neither do I care.

“Thank you Lady Nobleston, I’m sure Tarrant will have our sons wear these high top shoes all the time,” I made her laugh of course about my comment about Tarrant.

I was handed a blue box with pink ribbon.  I opened it and a beautiful quilt with the babies’ names stitched into it in the pink and blue gingham colors.  Everyone awed and I looked at the tag; Tanna.  I found her sitting next to Bielle, one of her puppies, and Mallymkun.

“Thank you for the beautiful quilt.  I know I’ll use it for their crib when it gets cold,” I told her and she smiled at me.

She replied, “You’re welcome.  I’m glad you like it.”

I corrected her, “Like it?  I love it.  It’s beautiful!  Did you do this yourself?”

Tanna answered me, “Yes I did.  I started working on it when Thackery found out the names of the babies.”

I opened everyone’s gifts.  I got receiving blankets, teething things, more clothing, more shoes, more hats, and all I had left was Sophia and Mirana’s gifts.

“Alice, I got this present for Tarrant.  Since you already have a rocking chair for the nursery, I decided to get Tarrant one as well so both of you could rock them to sleep,” Sophia explained pointing to the rocker I was sitting in.

I smiled, “Thank you Sophia.  I speak for Tarrant for his new rocker.  It will mean the world to him.”

Mirana smiled and picked up her gift.  There was a knock at the door.  Who was that to show up this late?  
******************************************************************************

Carlisle knocked on the door to our family home and Mirana opened it up.

“Perfect timing you two.  I was about to give Alice my gift.  Tarrant thank goodness you’re here.  You can open it with Alice,” Mirana smiled as she led us to the living room.

It was déjà vous all over again.  This house was decorated the way my parents decorated so many years ago.  I saw Alice in a beautiful rocking chair and I ran up to her.  I plopped myself down in a chair next to her and took her hand in mine.

I kissed her hand and asked, “How did the shower go?”

She rolled her eyes then explained, “It was alright.  It went better than I thought it would.  This rocking chair is yours by the way thanks to Sophia.  I’m ready to dive into those snacks and cake over there.”

I chuckled at her comment and I questioned, “What all did you get?”

Alice smiled at me, “Some top hats for the boys and little Mrs. Alice Engagement Ball hats from Mallymkun.  You outdid yourself on those.  A beautiful quilt from Tanna.  Loads of clothes, lots of hats, lots of shoes, receiving blankets, teething things, diapers from my sister Margaret, the crib with the mattress and sheets from my mother, the basinet from my mother and sister and Sophia, and we still have Mirana’s gift left.”

Mirana grabbed Carlisle’s hand and they walked up to us.  Mirana handed Alice a small pink box with blue ribbon.  Alice and I examined the box and tried to decipher what would be inside that tiny box.

I concurred, “Let’s open it together.  Ready…one…two…three…”

She and I pulled the ribbon off and opened the box.  I pulled out a set of keys.  I looked at the key and it had a large black H on it.  Alice looked at me and I at her.  I smiled and she had a confused look on her face.

I asked Carlisle, “I recognized this key but are you serious?  You’re giving Alice and I this house?”

Mirana nodded and Carlisle explained, “Well little brother, you and Alice outgrew that house behind Thackery’s pretty quick so Mirana and I concurred that rebuilding this house as your shower gift was the best thing we came up with as a married couple.  It was so good we…”

“GAH!  TOO MUCH INFORMATION AND NOT IN FRONT OF THE PUPPY!” I motioned to Bielle’s puppy, Annabelle. 

Carlisle chuckled and Alice wiped away the tears from her eyes, “Thank you so much.  You don’t know how much this means to us.”

Suddenly, Annabelle walked up to Alice and placed her head and front paws on Alice’s left leg.  Alice petted Annabelle and was immediately cured from her crying.  Bielle smiled and I was dumbstruck.

Bielle decided to clear up my confusion, “Annabelle is your familiar Alice.  She felt how you were feeling and knew you needed her.  All of her siblings found their human and now Annabelle found hers.  She will be your companion when Tarrant can’t and she’ll protect both of you and your babies.  Plus she really adores the both of you.  Bayard and I are so proud to have both of you as friends and now you will be part of our family because of Annabelle.”

After eating the delicious snacks and chocolate cake, all the women left and since Mirana, Sophia, Carlisle, Margaret, and Mrs. Kingsleigh were showing people out, Alice and I were alone in the living room.

“Now you understand that we will have to start packing and moving.  I don’t know how I could in my condition,” Alice was worried that we won’t be able to move in time.

I reassured her, “Don’t worry, between Carlisle and me, we will be moved in before Thackery’s Engagement Ball in two weeks.  Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?”

Alice giggled and grabbed my hand then placed it on her belly, “I don’t recall.  Do you feel them?  They’re very active.  They’ve been active all day.  Hopefully I’ll be able to sleep tonight.”

I chuckled, “I’m sure you’ll sleep because they’re moving all over.  Well, you’re breathtaking darling.  I love you so much.”

“I love you more than life itself,” she told me and leaned toward me for a long gentle kiss.  
******************************************************************************

It’s been two weeks and Alice was now nine months exactly.  We are moved into the Hightopp family home, the nursery was ready, and the waiting game began.  It’s the day of Thackery’s Engagement Ball and so much still needed to be done.  I needed to fix the basinet in our bedroom and Alice was putting away the babies’ clothes, hats, and shoes.  I walked into the nursery and found Alice hanging up clothes.

“Don’t forget you need to pack a bag for you so we could be ready when the time comes,” I reminded her.

She turned to face me.  She smiled and nodded.  I left her to go set up the basinet in our bedroom.  The basinet was already put together; however, I wanted to add some pink and blue lace to it.  I positioned the basinet on Alice’s side of the bed and I started stitching the blue lace on the cover.  Suddenly, I heard a voice coming from the spare bedroom.

“Over here mom!” Alice yelled and sure enough Mrs. Kingsleigh and Margaret walked past our bedroom and into the nursery.

They started with the admiring, “Oh how adorable.  Alice this is precious!”

I rolled my eyes as I finished stitching the blue lace in place.  I started on the pink lace going around the basinet.  I heard Mrs. Kingsleigh ask about me then Alice explained where I was.  All three women walked in right when I finished stitching the pink lace and stood up to look at the finished product. 

Alice smiled and placed her hands on her mouth with tears streaming down her face.  Annabelle was right on cue.  She left my side and walked up to Alice.

“Mrs. Alice are you alright?” she asked being just as concerned as I was.

Alice answered, “Yes Annabelle, I’m fine.  Tarrant, you really do know how to add just the right thing to make something go from cute to amazing.  Darling, you outdid yourself on the basinet.”

I smiled, walked up to her, and wrapped my arms around her to where my hands rested on her belly.  The babies were moving around a lot and kicking very hard.  I have this awful feeling that it’s getting very close to show time.

“Darling, the babies are moving around a lot and kicking very hard.  Does this make you uncomfortable?” I had to ask because I removed my hands fast due to them starting to hurt from being kicked so much.

Alice nodded and sat down on the bed, “I’ve been uncomfortable ever since I was seven months along.  My ribs have been beaten like their croquet balls.  It’s funny they didn’t break any yet.”

She got up and started packing a small bag.  Margaret and Mrs. Kingsleigh helped her while I excused myself to go to the nursery.  
******************************************************************************

Mom and Margaret helped me pack my bag then I felt a pain in my stomach.  Uh oh, I really hoped it wasn’t what I thought it was.  It started to hurt really bad and I grabbed my stomach.  I groaned then mom called for Tarrant.  Tarrant ran in from the nursery.

“Alice…love, let’s get you to the midwife.  Come on,” Tarrant was remaining calm to keep me calm as he led me out the house and into the carriage.

Mom and Margaret got in with me and Tarrant then the carriage took off.  All I could remember was mom and Margaret telling me to take deep breaths and Tarrant caressing my hand with his mind in deep thought.  Before I could ask him anything, we were at the castle.  I was out of that carriage in no time.  They had me practically running through the castle.  Mirana, Carlisle, and Sophia spotted us coming in then decided to follow us.  They led me up the stairs to the midwife.  She took me into the room while Tarrant, mom, Margaret, Carlisle, Mirana, and Sophia waited outside.

Lana examined me, “What kind of pain you’re having?”

I explained, “The pain started in the middle of my stomach and then it travels up under my breasts.”

Lana had me lie back on the bed and she checked me.  She told me to sit up and I waited for her to tell me if I had to stay because yes it is labor pains or false alarm.

She patted my right leg, “You have indigestion so false alarm.  Now hop up and let’s go break the news to everyone.”

I hung my head in embarrassment due to not recognizing something so common as indigestion.  We opened the door and I walked out first.  Tarrant, obviously was pacing the floor, came running up to me.

I announced, “Sorry false alarm.”

Everyone was disappointed and it didn’t make me feel any better.  Tarrant embraced me and rubbed my back.  I broke the embrace to look into his eyes.  He smiled at me, kissed me gently on my lips, and led me out the midwife’s office. 

“It will be alright sister.  Who knows?  Maybe they will come in three days or two weeks.  Is tonight special besides Thackery’s Engagement Ball?” Carlisle tried to cheer me up.

“Tomorrow will be 10 years  since father had died.  Wouldn’t it be ironic if I had the babies tomorrow?” I asked looking at Tarrant.

I recognized the servant from Mrs. Gillihan’s home in Queast.  Tarrant noticed he was coming our way.

“Mr. Tarrant Hightopp?” the servant asked.

“Yes…that would be me.  Is everything alright?” Tarrant questioned because the servant only comes to our house if it’s not an emergency but to the castle if it’s really important or if it’s an emergency.

The servant handed Tarrant a letter and answered, “Mr. Tobias asked me to give this to you concerning your anniversary trip to Queast and about Mrs. Gillihan’s current condition.  The letter explains everything.”

I thanked the servant and he left.

Tarrant opened the letter and started reading it, “Dear Mr. Hightopp, mother was ecstatic that you and Mrs. Alice will be returning to Queast for your anniversary.  However, she might not make it through the night I’m afraid…”

Carlisle, Mirana, Sophia, and I gasped then Tarrant read some more, “She suffered with the crud for two months then it developed into hiphonia.  She has been battling that for seven months and it is winning.  It should be almost time before she goes.  Mother told me to wish both of you well and that you will make wonderful parents.  She said she hopes to be the one to die so your babies could live.  You know our believes about when new babies are born that means someone died to give them life.  Mother believes that Mrs. Alice will have them anytime now because it is anytime now that she will expire.  She said she’s still waiting on a new family portrait.  Best wishes to you and Mrs. Alice and can’t wait to see you again.  Tobias Gillihan.”

I was in tears now and so was Mirana.  She took me in an embrace and Sophia joined in with us.  Tarrant folded the letter, placed it back into the envelope, and placed it in his jacket pocket.  Carlisle embraced Tarrant and I started feeling a sharp pain in my stomach.  It was a little bit worse than last time.  I groaned and Tarrant tore away from Carlisle and ran up to me.  Sophia and Mirana let him get to me and we hurried up the stairs to the midwife again.  When Tarrant opened the door, Lana noticed how much pain I was in.  She took me to the room and Tarrant stayed outside with my mother, sister, Sophia, Carlisle, and Mirana.  Lana had me lie down on the bed and started the examination.  She pushed on my stomach and when she pushed in the middle under my chest, I groaned.

Lana chuckled, “Another false alarm.  It’s indigestion.  Drink some tea.  It will help you belch.”

She helped me up and opened the door.  We walked out together and Tarrant stopped pacing then ran up to me.

“Sorry false alarm,” I announced and everyone looked disappointed.  
******************************************************************************

After hearing Alice say false alarm, I took her into an embrace and my suspicion might be coming true.  I heard my name being called and it was Lana the midwife calling me.  I looked in her direction.

She informed me, “It’s indigestion.  Give her some tea and it will help her belch.”

I nodded and led everyone downstairs.  Carlisle ordered tea for all of us and led us to his study.  I called for Absolem immediately and he arrived without any delay.

“You need me Mr. Hightopp?” he asked me being blunt.

I decided to get to the point, “I want you to confirm about Mrs. Gillihan being the one destined to die so Alice and I’s babies could live.”

Absolem shook his head, “I don’t have to check foolish Tarrant.  I already know that it will happen and it is much sooner than what you think.”

That’s all he had to say.  I knew Alice was due anytime now and it is much sooner than what I thought.  Oh snicker doodle; I just hope that Alice will be fine.  Absolem laughed and disappeared.  Thackery came in with the tea and I began to question.

“Ready for tonight and tomorrow?” I asked being curious.

He chuckled then answered, “Yes, I’ve been waiting for her for so long and now I don’t want to be without her anymore.”

After Alice drank her tea, she belched very loudly and we all turned to face her with shocked expressions.  I wanted to laugh so hard but I decided to contain myself.

“Hopefully that will clear up my indigestion problem excuse me,” Alice sarcastically stated and I picked up a cookie then gave it to her.

Alice looked at the cookie and said, “No thank you.  I don’t want any.”

No cookie?  Throughout the nine months, she was a cookie fiend and now she doesn’t want one.  I remember seeing this with Carla when she was in her ninth month.  Alice’s very close to going into what they call labor.  She’s showing all the signs:  false alarms, she’s starting to nest by placing a pillow all around her when we go to bed, and loss of appetite.  She yawned and I decided to bring her home.  Right when we were about to leave, here came Sarah and her nanny.

I took Sarah in my arms, “Hello there Sarah.  Uncle Tarrant and Aunt Alice miss you so much,” I brought her to Alice, “Do you want to go by Aunt Alice?  She wants to hold you,” and I handed her to Alice.

I watched Alice interact with Sarah and so did Sophia.  I have to say that Alice will make a fantastic mom because Sarah was smiling at her and giggling like crazy.

Alice inhaled, “Oh!”

She was grabbing her stomach and was wincing in pain.  I ran to her and Sophia picked up Sarah from Alice.  I took her and led her upstairs back to the midwife.  Mrs. Kingsleigh, Margaret, Sophia, Sarah, Carlisle, Mirana, and Thackery followed us back up to the midwife.  Lana took Alice into the room to examine her.  I started pacing the floor.

Mrs. Kingsleigh spoke to me, “Tarrant it will be alright.”

I still paced the floor.  I won’t be told it will alright until I know for certain.  The door opened and Lana walked out without Alice.  Oh dear…

“Mr. Hightopp, could you come in please?” Lana asked and I followed her into the room.

Alice was sitting up on the edge of the bed fixing the skirt on her dress.  I sat down next to Alice and grabbed her hand.

Lana began to explain, “It’s still indigestion but I checked her and she’s two centimeters dilated.  She could be having these babies either tonight or very early tomorrow morning.  I suggest you bring her home and let her rest.  You hear Mrs. Alice?  No work for you when you get home.  You go straight to bed.”

“Thank you Lana,” I thanked her and Alice and I got up then walked out the room.

We closed the door behind us and Alice announced, “You think by now I could tell the difference between labor pains and indigestion.”

“But strict bed rest for right now until the ball tonight.  She’s dilated two centimeters,” I added and everyone got excited.

We told everyone good-bye and Margaret and Mrs. Kingsleigh followed Alice and I to the carriage to go home. 

In the carriage ride home, I glanced at Alice and I could tell she was daydreaming.  I started daydreaming as well.  Alice and I were outside the house with the children playing with the ribbons on the pole in the middle of the village.  The carriage stopped and it brought me out my daydreaming.  I opened the door, jumped out, helped Margaret out, helped Mrs. Kingsleigh out, and I helped Alice out.  She took my arm and we walked to the front door.  I unlocked the door and we walked in.

Alice turned to us and concluded, “I’m going lie down.  This has been a long day going back and forth to the midwife and all times were false alarms.”

Margaret answered, “That’s sounds like a good idea.  I can’t wait for tonight.  I get to see that Flotchen dance you kept talking about when you visited us five months ago.  I bet you and Tarrant dance wonderfully to it.”

I smiled and replied, “Alice dances it beautifully.  I do a decent Flotchen…”

Alice interrupted, “Decent is not the best choice for your description of how you dance the Flotchen.  Why don’t we say that your amazing at it.  He’s a marvelous dancer.  I haven’t danced the Flotchen in a while but I still remember it as if I danced it yesterday.”

Alice and I started walking to our room then Margaret and Mrs. Kingsleigh followed right behind us.  Alice and I walked into our bedroom then closed the door.  I removed my hat and placed it on the hat rack.  I removed my jacket and hung it up.  Alice kicked off her shoes and lied down in the bed.  I kicked off my shoes and joined her lying down next to her taking her into my arms.  We both inhaled and exhaled at the same time.  Her stomach was against mine and I could feel the babies moving around roughly.  No wonder she had so many false alarms.  I would have gotten confused as well due to all that moving around in there.  She looked into my eyes and I gazed into hers.  My left hand caressed her right cheek and I leaned forward to kiss her.  She parted her lips and took mine into a passionate kiss.  When the kiss was broken, I leaned in close so our heads were touching.  Hopefully, Alice will get some rest just in case something might happen tonight and I might get some rest as well.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock.  It was five o’clock.  I turned to look at Alice and she was awake.  She smiled at me and I kissed her lips tenderly.  I placed my hand on her stomach and the babies were still moving around kicking very hard.

“I need to get up so I can fix my hair,” Alice stated and rolled out the bed.

I got up and I walked into the bathroom with her.  I combed through my hair, straightening my clothes, and turned to Alice.  How beautiful she was in her purple dress and her large baby bump almost touching the vanity while she was fixing her hair half up and half long.  She turned to me and I smiled.

“What?” she smiled back at me after she finished fixing her hair and putting her brush down.

I walked up behind her, embraced her, placed my hands on her belly, and replied, “You are absolutely beautiful.  You will be the belle of the ball tonight even though it’s not your night.”

I managed a giggle out of her as I kissed her neck.  I moved back, to the left of her, and grabbed her hand.  We walked out our room and Margaret and Mrs. Kingsleigh were waiting on us.

“You’re ready?” Alice asked them.

Both nodded with huge grins on their faces and I chuckled while Alice giggled.

“Let’s go then,” I said and I opened the front door for them.

The ladies stepped out then I closed the door behind me.  I locked the door and climbed into the carriage after Mrs. Kingsleigh.  I closed the door to the carriage and it took off.  Alice seemed different.  Her facial expression changed as if something was bothering her.  I placed my hand on hers then she looked at me.  She gave me a reassuring look that she was fine.  Something doesn’t feel right though.  We arrived at the castle before I could ask her anything.  I opened the door to the carriage and I helped Alice out first then her mother then Margaret.  Alice took my arm and we walked into the castle.

Nivens blew his trumpet, “Mr. Tarrant and Mrs. Hightopp along with Mrs. Helen Kingsleigh and Miss Margaret Kingsleigh.”

The four of us walked down the stairs and stood by Carlisle, Mirana, Sophia holding Sarah, Sarah’s nanny, Bayard, Bielle, Annabelle, and the rest of her siblings.  Nivens blew his trumpet and everyone looked up at him.

“The couple of the evening…Thackery Earwicket and Tanna Cotton,” Nivens announced and they walked down the stairs.

“Mom, you and Margaret go sit.  It’s time for the Flotchen!” Alice explained and they did what she said.

I whispered to her, “Don’t try and turn me on too much on that dance floor.”

She laughed and whispered back, “Don’t try and turn me on too much.  I might ravish you on this dance floor.”

I closed my eyes and smiled.  I followed Carlisle and Thackery to the men and Alice followed Mirana and Tanna to the women.  We all bowed our heads. 

“Ready old friend?” Thackery asked me. 

“It will be a Flotchen I’ll never forget,” I replied. 

Thackery smiled, “Then hang on because I’m not going to give.” 

I laughed and we rose up our heads on the drum beat.  He started the dance with a kick with his right leg, spin around, walk up twice, hop left, hop right, and criss cross with his feet.  The women were interested and I knew Tanna would be a goner.  The men followed Thackery to the center and started with begging of the bride to come out.  We started by skip, step to the left four times, spin around, skip, step to the right four times, spin around, and Thackery held out his hand begging Tanna to come out.  Tanna came out and she started the women by spinning around, moving her hips around in a circle while slowing spinning around counterclockwise, side step to the left twice, and side step to the right twice.  Just like the men, the women started by skip, step to the left four times, spin around, skip, step to the right four times, spin around, and Alice held her stomach while doing each move.  She was doing a fantastic job for being with child.  Tanna stopped and moved her index finger telling Thackery to go to her.  He spun to her and I knew he would get her.  They started the dance till you give dance.  The men and women did the skip and stepping part while Thackery and Tanna danced in the center.  I watched Alice like a hawk.  She winced and I could tell something was wrong.  She caught my eye contact. 

I mouthed to her, “Are you alright?” 

She mouthed back, “I have a pain in my back and it’s sharp.  Oh there’s another one.” 

I closed my eyes then mouthed back, “Do you want to sit down?” 

She gave me a look and replied, “No, I will finish this dance then I’ll sit the next one out.” 

Thackery and Tanna pushed away from each other and rejoined the men and women.  This started all over again.  The dance continued for some time and I could tell Tanna was giving.  It was the solo dances again.  I turned to Alice and again she had that expression signaling pain.  Alice got eye contact with me. 

I mouthed, “Let’s sit down for a while and if it continues to worsen, we’ll go to the midwife.”

She made an angry expression and replied, “No I’m finishing this dance.”

I rolled my eyes and Tanna pulled Thackery in for the kiss.  We all applauded and I immediately walked over to Alice.  She looked at me and sure enough she will attempt to persuade me that she’s fine.

Alice began, “I’m fine Tarrant.  I’ll sit down for a while then if I’m not better, we’ll go to the midwife.”

We were almost by the table where her mother and sister were sitting then Alice grabbed my arm.  I turned to look at her and her hand was on her stomach.  Her eyes had pain written all over them.  This doesn’t look like a false alarm.  Her grip tightened on my arm and I was starting to worry.

“Tarrant I have a riddle for you,” she said and there was pain in her voice.

I smiled a non convincing smile and said, “Do tell love.”

“What’s been hiding for a while and when it’s time to come out it’s usually painful?” she asked the riddle.

_CLANNADH!_


	11. Part 4 Chapter 2

Mad About You

Part 4 Chapter 2 Welcome Little Hightopps

We were almost by the table where her mother and sister were sitting then Alice grabbed my arm.  I turned to look at her and her hand was on her stomach.  Her eyes had pain written all over them.  This doesn’t look like a false alarm.  Her grip tightened on my arm and I was starting to worry.

“Tarrant I have a riddle for you,” she said and there was pain in her voice.

I smiled a non convincing smile and said, “Do tell love.”

“What’s been hiding for a while and when it’s time to come out it’s usually painful?” she asked the riddle.

_CLANNADH!_

I answered, “Showtime,” then I turned to Mrs. Kingsleigh and Margaret, “BRING THE BAG.  LET’S GO!”

Alice tightened her grip on my arm, “Tarrant my water just broke…HURRY!”

I picked her up and we made our way to the castle.

When we passed by Thackery and Tanna, I apologized, “Sorry Thackery…but it’s time.”

Thackery laughed and waved, “Don’t worry about it _athair_ your children are coming.  Go…we’ll forgive you.”

I laughed then Alice started fussing at me in the Outlandish accent, “TARRANT HIGHTOPP I’LL KELL YA!  HOW DAR YA GET ME INTA THIS PREDICAMENT!  IT SHOULD BE YU TA GO THRU THIS MUCH PAIN YOU HURRIBLE CANIFING SCUDDLER’S GUT!”

Poor Alice, I knew she didn’t mean what she was telling me.  I took the stairs three at a time and finally we made it to the midwife.  Lana opened the door to let me in with Alice.  I put Alice on the bed and Lana pushed me out for a minute.  I turned and saw Carlisle with Mirana, Sophia, Mrs. Kingsleigh, and Margaret smiling at me.  Lana opened the door.

“Mr. Hightopp…you can come in with everyone right now.  We’re waiting until she’s fully dilated.  Right now she’s four centimeters and she is in active labor,” Lana announced.

Carlisle walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.  Everyone walked in except for me and Carlisle.

He smiled at me, “Ready _athair_?”

I returned the smile and nodded, “Oh yes.  I can’t wait to see them.”

Carlisle chuckled, “Let the waiting begin.”

I laughed with him and we walked into the room.  Alice was in her white sleeping gown.  She was sweating and just got out of a contraction.  She turned to look at me.

She reached out for me, “Tarrant!”

I sprinted to her side and took her hand in mine.  I kissed her hand and placed my other hand on top.  I knelt down to where I was even with her.  Carlisle walked up to Alice, leaned over, and kissed her forehead.

He said, “We’ll be right outside.  Can’t wait to hear my nieces and nephews cry,” and walked out the room after patting my shoulder.

I looked at him and smiled at him.  Mirana leaned over and kissed Alice’s forehead.

She told her, “You’re strong and you’ll do fine.  I can’t wait to see my nieces and nephews,” and walked out the room after kissing my cheek.

Sophia leaned over, kissed Alice’s forehead, and grabbed Alice’s left hand.

She told her, “You’re a fighter and you’ll get through this.  Remember who’s there as a punching bag,” she got a laugh out of Alice and sat on the bed next to her, “You’ll do fine.  Can’t wait to hear them cry and to hold them for the first time.  I still can’t believe you asked me to be the godmother along with your sister.”

Alice replied, “You’re like another sister to me Soph.  You and I confide in one another when we need someone beside Tarrant or Carlisle…wait a minute…contraction…” she breathed in and out until it was over then she inhaled to continue, “I’m so happy you are back in our lives.”

Sophia leaned over and hugged Alice.  She broke the embrace and sat up.

“We’ll be outside the door waiting anxiously,” Sophia got up, hugged me, and walked out.

Margaret and Mrs. Kingsleigh came up together.  Margaret sat down on the bed next to Alice.  She smiled at her.

“My little sister is going to be a mom.  This is exciting,” she grabbed Alice’s hand.

I excused myself and Alice grabbed my arm.

“I’ll be right back.  I want to give you, Margaret, and your mother some time alone,” I kissed her and she mouthed thank you to me.

I smiled, opened the door, walked out, and closed the door to the room.  My family looked at me and smiled.  I walked over to the counter and poured me some tea.  I fixed it the way I liked it and stirred it.  I took a sip, walked over to the arm chair, and fell in it.  Before I closed my eyes, Carlisle walked up to me then placed his hand on my shoulder.  Lana walked back in and noticed I was out the room.

She started picking at me, “Alice tossed you out?”

I laughed sarcastically, “Very funny…no I wanted to give her, her sister, and her mother some alone time.”

“Sure,” she said sarcastically and I tossed a cookie at her.

It hit her and she caught it before it hit the floor.  She ate the cookie and walked into the room.

Suddenly I heard, “TARRANT!”

I placed my cup down and ran back inside to Alice.  I checked my pocket watch and it has been four hours that Alice has been in active labor.  It was almost twelve o’clock midnight.  Lana checked her and told Mrs. Kingsleigh and Margaret to get out.

“Eight centimeters and she only has two more to go.  At the rate she’s going, in one hour she’ll be ready to push,” Lana explained as she left to go get herself ready. 

I pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down in it.  I took Alice’s hand in mine and kissed it.

I decided to break the silence, “Alice we’re going to have babies tonight.”

She smiled, inhaled, and exhaled, “I know.  Isn’t it amazing?”

I replied, “Yes it is amazing.  A family of two will become a family of six in a couple hours.”

Alice gripped her stomach and very painfully stated, “Tarrant…I need to push.”

Lana heard her and came out with towels, blankets, and cold water.  She checked Alice and looked at me.

“She’s ten centimeters and the babies are where they’re supposed to be.  Ready Mrs. Alice…now push,” Lana told us.

Alice sat up and began to push.  I held her hand and counted to ten.  She stopped pushing and lied back.  I kissed her forehead and caressed her hand that I held.

“You’re doing great love.  Ready?” I encouraged her.

She nodded, sat up, and pushed harder this time.  I counted to ten and she fell back down catching her breath.

I began to encourage her, “That’s our champion.  Nothing can stop her not even childbirth.”

Alice got up and pushed again this time a scream left her lips.  I counted to ten but Lana interrupted.

“Stop pushing Mrs. Alice,” Lana commanded and I saw her move her hands to the right then left, “Here’s baby number one and it’s a girl.”

The baby started crying and a smile formed on my face.  Lana handed me some sort of scissors then she motioned to the cord that attached our little girl to Alice.  I walked over and cut the cord.  I walked over to Alice and kissed her lips so gently.

Alice had tears in her eyes and asked, “Who does she look like?”

“She definitely has my hair but your eyes.  She’s so beautiful just like her mother.  I love you so much,” I ran my fingers through her hair.

She looked to our little girl, “That’s our Carlie.  OH GOD!  I CUD KELL YA TARRANT HIGHTOPP!”

Lana got back into position to receive the next one.  Alice pushed and I counted to ten.  She stopped and lied back on the pillow.  She’s now sweating a lot.  Lana handed me a cold towel to wipe her face.  I took it and wiped Alice’s face. 

Alice looked at me, inhaled, and exhaled, “Thank you that felt good.”

Alice got up and began pushing again.  I counted to ten then Lana stopped Alice.  Lana moved to the left then right with her hands.

“Here’s baby number two,” Lana pulled the baby out and he started crying very loudly.

I looked at my son and gracious he looked just like me from the red hair to the green eyes.  I cut the cord and walked back to Alice with a huge smile on my face.

“Well…he looks like who?” she asked.

“Definitely me.  He has my hair and eyes.  Our little Timothy,” I replied while smoothing back her hair away from her face.

She was in pain again and Lana got back into position.  Alice started pushing and I counted to ten.  She laid back and caught her breath.  I kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand.  Alice looked at me and smiled.  Then she got another contraction and started to push again.  I counted to ten and she stopped at five.  I looked at her and she was in tears.

“Alice, love, are you alright?” I asked starting to get concerned.

Alice answered, “It hurts so much.  I hope I’m not tearing or anything.  I can’t push like this.”

I tried to reason with her, “Darling you’re going to have to push.  The babies can’t stay in there for much longer.  They will die if you stop.”

I think that got to her because she sat up and pushed with all her might.  I counted to ten and she finished on ten this time.  She laid back to catch her breath.

I smiled and bragged, “That’s my girl.  Don’t give up.”

Alice sat back up and began to push again.  I counted to ten and she finished on ten again.  She laid back and caught her breath.

Lana told her, “Alright Mrs. Alice one more push then this little one will be out.”

Alice sat up and pushed with all her might.  I began counting and got up to five then Lana stopped Alice.

“Baby number three and another beautiful baby girl,” Lana announced as she cleaned off the third Hightopp baby then the assistant came to help.

I was handed those scissors again and I cut the cord.

“You know what I’m going to ask,” Alice tiredly stated.

I walked back to her, grabbed her hand, kissed her forehead, and told her, “She has your hair but my eyes.”

She smiled at me, “Our little Emily…not another one…thank God it’s the last one.”

I chuckled as she sat up and very weakly began to push.  I counted up to three and she laid back.  This was not good.  I squeezed her hand and she looked at me.  I took the towel, wet it in the cold water, rung it out, then wiped her face.

I began to get playful, “Now if I remember correctly, my wife would think of six impossible things before breakfast which is an excellent practice by the way.”

She looked at me and started those six impossible things, “One, I finally stayed in Underland.  Two, I fell in love with a mad hatter.  Three, I learned a dance called the Flotchen.  Four, I married the mad hatter.  Five, we found out we’re expecting quadruplets.  Six, I can deliver all four without anyone else helping me."

After she said the last one, it was as if she found some new strength.  She got up and pushed with every muscle in her body.  I counted to ten and she laid back to only catch a huge intake of air to start pushing again.

I smiled and began talking to her, “That’s the strength I knew you had.  That’s why you’re our champion.  You never give up Alice and that’s what I love about you.”

She stopped pushing, laid back, caught her breath, and pushed again.

Alice yelled at the top of her lungs as she squeezed my hand so tightly that I thought she broke it, “YU BETTA BE HAPPY THA I LUV YA BECAUSE IF I DIDN’T, I WULD TAE THA VORPAL SWORD AN CUT OFF YU MANHOOD AN SHUV IT UP YU ASAL!  YU LOW DOWN BLOODLY SLURVISH SCUDDLER’S GUT!  TIS WILL BE THA LAS TIME I DO TIS IN A LONG TIME!”

When she said time, she got up and pushed with all her might.  I counted to eight and Lana stopped Alice.  Lana moved to the left then right then left again.

“Now push lightly Mrs. Alice,” Lana instructed.

Alice pushed very softly and Lana announced, “The final Hightopp and a handsome boy.”

There was one problem though; no crying.  Lana gave the scissors to me again and I cut the cord.  Lana gave him a tap on his foot and still nothing.

“What’s wrong with my baby?” Alice asked getting very worried.

I shushed her and Lana tapped him on his buttocks; still nothing.

“May I?” I asked because I remembered something mother told me she did to Sophia’s daughter Belle when she was born.

Lana handed my son to me and I tried it.  I placed my hand on his chest and rubbed clockwise for ten seconds then tapped his buttocks.  Sure enough, he let out a cry not quite as loud as Timothy’s but close.  Alice was in tears at this point.  Lana took him from me to clean him up.

I told her before she asked, “He looks like you.  Blond hair and blue eyes.”

Alice corrected me, “That’s my father.  Blond hair and blue eyes.  Our little Gavin a split image of Grandpa Charlie.”

I sat on the bed next to her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

I broke the kiss, looked into her eyes, and said, “Four healthy babies… _Gonadh,_ I love so much more now that you’ve brought them into this world.”

Alice looked at the door and told me, “Go tell everyone that they’re here.  I know you want to see everyone.”

I kissed her again but before I left the room, Lana brought in Carlie and Timothy for Alice to hold.  I sat next to her on the bed, wrapped my arm around her, and looked down at my son and daughter.  I caressed the head of my daughter then my son.

“Hello there _mo gràdhaich_ , we’ve been waiting for you,” I started talking to them.

Lana then brought Emily and Gavin for me to hold.  I looked at my family.  I went from being the last lonely Hightopp to marrying Alice to find out we’re with child to getting my brother and sister back to being a proud father of four in the span of ten months.  I figured out which one loved my touch and it was Emily.  She snuggled up to me and was now sleeping soundly.  I gave Alice a gently kiss on her lips.  I got up with both babies still in my arms.  Lana opened the door for me and I walked out to go show my anxiously waiting family.

When I walked out, I heard the ohs and the ahs.  Carlisle and Mirana were the first ones to come up to see them.

Carlisle had tears in his eyes, “Tarrant they’re beautiful.  These two favor Alice with blond hair but this one has your eyes and this one has Alice’s eyes.”

Mirana was caressing both Emily and Gavin’s head then said, “You are the proud papa Tarrant.”

Sophia cleared her throat and approached me, “Alright let the godmother through.  I want to see my niece and nephew as well.  Oh Tarrant, they’re beautiful.  They’re going to break many hearts when they get older.”

I walked over to Margaret and Mrs. Kingsleigh.  They stood up and Mrs. Kingsleigh was in tears when she saw Gavin.

“Another Charlie…this little one looks like his grandfather.  The little girl looks like Alice when she was a baby.  Tarrant they’re beautiful,” Mrs. Kingsleigh was fighting back her tears.

After Margaret had a chance to admire, I turned back to go get Carlie and Timothy.  Carlisle opened me the door and I walked in.  He closed it behind me and I walked up to the bed.  Alice just got through feeding Carlie and Timothy. 

Alice smiled at me and told me some awful news, “Well I talked with Lana about when it’s good for us to start back on our bedroom excursions.  She told me to wait for six weeks.”

I groaned, “SIX WEEKS!  What’s she trying to do kill me?”

Alice laughed hysterics, “She said that if we make love let’s say tomorrow night she told me I could conceive within three days.”

My eyes widened and she continued, “My reaction exactly so guess what…we’re waiting the six weeks.”

I still groaned and Alice laughed.

I started thinking out loud, “Alright…I want to show them Carlie and Timothy but how do we switch when both arms have babies…I know.  Bend your knees.”

Alice bent her knees and I set Gavin sitting up looking at her.  I took Timothy in my free arm then gave her Emily.  I took Carlie in my other free arm.  Lana came in and helped Alice get Gavin so she could feed Emily and Gavin.  I walked to the door and Lana opened the door for me.  I walked out and again the ahs and ohs started.

Carlisle started laughing, “Tarrant there’s no way you can deny these two.  Your son is a split image of you when you were a baby.  _Clannadh_ , he has your eyes!”

I chuckled and Mirana caressed them, “They are adorable.  Look at their hair how curly.”

Sophia walked up to us, “I want to see too.  Stop hogging the view _bràthair_.  I want to see them.  Tarrant, Timothy is the split image of you.  Be prepared for Tarrant the second.”

“Stop trying to label my son.  Just because he looks like me doesn’t mean he’ll act like me,” I spoke too soon because he kicked my hand so hard he almost fell out my arm; good thing I saw it coming.

I had a realization, “So you’re the one that liked to kick me for four months.  Oh boy…you are me.”

Sophia and Carlisle laughed so hard that I thought they would fall to the ground.  I rolled my eyes at them and walked over to Margaret and Mrs. Kingsleigh.  They were smiling from ear to ear.

Mrs. Kingsleigh rubbed their heads and said, “Hello there sweet ones, we’ve been waiting for you for a long time.”

Margaret caressed Carlie’s cheek and asked, “Carlie was named after father wasn’t she?”

I nodded and she added, “Alice always said she wanted to name one of her children after him,” she was in tears at this point, “Now that she did it, I know father’s spirit will live on through this child.”

I smiled at her.  I couldn’t hug her because both hands had babies.

I decided to go back to Alice, “Well my loves let’s tell Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Mirana, Aunt Sophia, Aunt Margaret, and Grandma bye.  It’s time to go beddy bye.”

I walked to the door and Carlisle opened it up for me.  I walked back in and he shut the door behind me.  Lana and her assistant took Emily and Gavin from Alice.  After they put the babies down, they came to get Carlie and Timothy from me.  They put them down in a basinet with Emily and Gavin.  Alice looked at me and motioned for me to join her.  I climbed in bed with her, lied down, pulled her close to me, and kissed her passionately.

I snuggled up to her and whispered into her ear, “Get some sleep _màthair_.  We may be up all night tonight.”

She turned to face me and replied, “Get some sleep _athair_.  Thank you for being there with me.”

“Thank you for fighting to get me to come in here.  I have more respect for women now that I witnessed childbirth.  I understand why the father waited outside because of the blood.  I found I was more at ease when I was with you.  When we waited for Sophia to give birth, ask Carlisle how I did.  I paced the entire room and then I was going to be an uncle; imagine what I would have done if I had to wait outside today when you were giving birth.  I would have driven everyone mad,” I managed to get a giggle out of her.

I kissed her, “ _Math oidhche_ or should I say _math madainn_ _ma gràdh_.”

We snuggled close to each other and we both fell asleep knowing it wouldn’t last long.  
******************************************************************************

It’s been six weeks since the birth of our children and we finally got into a routine with them.  Mrs. Kingsleigh helped out a lot during the first week.  I couldn’t have asked for a better mother for my children than Alice.  The way she held them to the way she looked at them, I can’t explain but that it’s simply a mother’s love.  It’s amazing when she feed them.  Yes, I’m a wee bit jealous because my children are on their mother and I can’t…wait a minute…now I can because six weeks passed.  But every time we tried to get intimate, one of the babies cry.  The babies were down for a nap now.  Alice and I tried to get intimate.  I laid her down on the bed and started kissing her neck.  She let out a moan and I started removing her open front night gown.  I opened it up and started caressing her left breast.  Alice arched her back and moaned some more.  I was about to lick her right nipple then I heard one of the babies cry.  I groaned and Alice giggled.

“Welcome to the joys of parenthood,” Alice sarcastically stated but then I got an idea.

“Let’s go to the castle.  We can drop them off at the nanny’s then we could go to my hat shop and wrestle,” I said and I knew my eyes changed color.

Alice smiled then added, “Why don’t we get mother and Margaret to come here and watch them while we go to my old bedroom and fulfill another one of my fantasies; making love in my childhood bedroom.”

My eyes darkened to a dark green almost black.  I ran into the spare bedroom and contacted Alice’s mother and sister.  I tapped the middle left, middle right, and middle top of the frame.  The picture in the mirror changed and Mrs. Kingsleigh just walked in with Margaret.

“Mrs. Kingsleigh!” I greeted and she jumped.

She exhaled a sigh of relief, “Oh Tarrant it’s you.  Is everything alright beside the bedroom part?”

I chuckled, “Everything is fine except the bedroom part.  We try to be friendly and one of the babies cry.  It’s like they know.”

Mrs. Kingsleigh and Margaret both laughed then Margaret chimed in, “Do you want us to come watch them while you and Alice come here?”

I begged, “Please!”

I noticed they were about to walk through so I moved out the way.  They both walked in and Alice walked into the room and was smiling from ear to ear.

“Thank you mom, Margaret, how can we ever repay you?” Alice asked while wrapping her arm around me.

Mrs. Kingsleigh answered, “More children after these four have grown.”

I turned to Alice and smiled at her.  Since the mirror was still on, we stepped through and I immediately shut it off once we were in Alice’s childhood bedroom.  I walked to the door and locked it tight.  When I turned around, Alice was already on the bed in the nude.  I smiled wickedly and rapidly removed my clothes.  I ran, jumped into the bed, and planted a long deep rough passionate kiss.  _Clannadh,_ it’s been so long since we made love and being near her in the nude was just amazing.  She slipped her tongue into my mouth and our tongues stroked each other.  I broke the kiss and started kissing down her neck, chest, and made it to her right breast.  I licked the nipple as I caressed the left breast.

“Oh…Tarrant…”

I knew she wanted more so I switched breasts.  I caressed the right while I licked the nipple on the left.

“Tarrant…oh…”

I kissed down her stomach to the place between her legs where I enter her.  Alice spread her legs wider and I leaned forward to her folds.  I licked my way up her folds to her little nub.  She started squirming and inhaled very sharply.  I decided to be extremely naughty and slipped my tongue inside her where I enter her.

“OH GOD TARRANT!”

I rubbed my hands on her smooth legs, up her sides, and started kneading her breasts.  She arched her back and moaned.  Alice reached down and ran her fingers in my hair.  I pushed my tongue in further and started moving it faster all around.

“Yes…oh Tarrant…yes…right there.”

I moved my tongue around faster and suddenly she let out a scream and her body collapsed after she reached her climax.  She pulled me up to her and flipped us over.

“You’re turn,” she passionately stated as she immediately lowered herself to my lower self.

“Alice love what are you… _CLANNADH_!” I threw my head back against the pillow.

She took my lower self and lowered her mouth onto him to suck him.  _Math Dia_ that felt good I moaned.  Alice started moving faster and I felt him getting stiffer then growing in length.

“Oh…Alice…”

She started licking the shaft then up to the head then placed her mouth back on him again to continue moving up and down sucking on him.

“Alice…oh Alice…”

She looked up at me then smiled and continued on.  My lower self was getting stiffer and longer.  Alice stopped sucking and started using her hand to stroke him.

Alice passionately questioned me, “Are you ready for me?”

I lifted my head, grabbed her by the waist, and flipped us over to where I was on top.

I answered her in my accent, “I’ve ben waitin fur dis fur six an a haf munths.  I wan ya badly luv.”

Alice seductively stated, “Then come get me.”

My eyes turned from dark green almost black to pure gold.  I positioned myself and lowered into her fast.  She was still stretched from when she gave birth six weeks ago but _gonadh_ this felt amazing.  We both moaned when I started moving in and out at a moderate speed.

“Oh Tarrant…this feels so wonderful…”

“Aye…it does…tis ben so long…”

“Let’s not stop after my fourth month again…Let’s stop when it’s absolutely necessary…”

“Aye…agreed…maybe…we could not stop at all…”

“That would be even better…”

I pulled out of her and told her, “I wan ya on all fours luv.”

Alice got on her hands and knees then faced the headboard.  I put myself back into her and it felt as if electricity shot through us both.

“OH _CLANNADH_ TARRANT!  Oh…”

I moved in and out of her and her breathing got more rigid and shallow.  My breathing got shallow as I rubbed my hands up her sides and found her breasts.  I squeezed them as I began to push deeper into her.

“Oh Alice…”

“Tarrant…I want it deeper and faster…”

“Wa ever my Alice wans she’ll get.”

I forced it in deeper and quickened my pace.  Her moan was like a holler.  I answered her moan with the same type.

“Tarrant…Tarrant…TARRANT!”

I could tell she was getting close because she was tightening up around me.  I pulled out of her and flipped her over to where she was back on her back.  I entered her with force this time but she enjoyed it immensely because she let out groan.

“Oh…yes…make it rough…”

“Yu naughty lass yu…yu wan it rough…then rough it is…”

I pushed as deep as I could and moved in and out as fast as I could.  _Dia gonadh gille cù boireann_!  That tingling feeling got stronger and Alice was tightening up around me.  I lowered my head to her bouncing breasts.  I grabbed the right one, sucked the nipple, licked it, and kissed it.

“Holy God…Tarrant!”

I grabbed the left one, sucked the nipple, licked it, and kissed it. 

“Tarrant…I’m almost there…”

“Aye…me too…”

“Then don’t hold back…oh…Tarrant…”

“Alice!”

She closed in on me and I released my juices into her.  I let my whole weight collapse on top of her.  I rested my forehead on hers and we both attempted to catch our breath. 

Alice looked at me in the eyes and made out, “Wow…that…was…intense…and…amazing.”

I closed my eyes, inhaled, exhaled, opened them back up, and my normal lisp returned, “It…was…amazing…and…extremely…intense.”

She got her breath back before I did, “I believe it’s the best we’ve had by far.”

I replied, “Agreed…” then I ran the back of my hand on her cheek, “I love you more than life itself.”

I gave her a passionate kiss and she asked, “Can we go back?  I miss our babies,” then she made a sad face.

I chuckled, kissed her quickly, and answered, “Alright, let’s go back to our lovely babies.  I miss them too darling.”

I pulled out of her and we both walked into the bathroom to clean ourselves up.  After we put our clothes back on and made ourselves look presentable, I turned the mirror on and we stepped through.  The babies were crying and Alice took off in a sprint.  I followed right behind her and Mrs. Kingsleigh and Margaret were bouncing with them to get them to quiet down.

“Thank you mom, I understand these cries.  These are the I’m hungry and feed me now cries,” Alice explained the cry and took Carlie and Timothy first.

I took Emily in my arms and she stopped crying right away.  Alice smiled at me while she was sitting in the rocker feeding Carlie and Timothy.  I’m not jealous anymore since I had their mother not too long ago.  Still, it’s an amazing thing to witness Alice nursing them.  _Gonadh,_ I left my sketch book at my hat shop.  I wanted to draw Alice and the way she looked at them.  After Carlie finished nursing, Mrs. Kingsleigh took her and I handed her Emily.  After Timothy finished, I took him and burped him while Margaret handed Gavin to Alice.  She nursed them and after burping Carlie and Timothy, Mrs. Kingsleigh and I placed them into the crib.  I turned on the baby crystal so we’d know when they start crying. 

“Well, we’re leaving to go back to London.  Margaret has a suitor taking her to the opera tonight,” Mrs. Kingsleigh leaned over kissed Alice then hugged me then left the room.

“And why didn’t you tell me Margaret!  Who is he?” Alice asked wanting the latest on Margaret’s beau.

“We’ll talk tomorrow,” Margaret told her, kissed her, and left.

The babies finished nursing.  I picked up Emily and Alice fixed herself after moving Gavin down.  After fixing herself, she burped Gavin as I burped Emily.  After they burped, we put them down to go to sleep.  The babies stayed up all day so they should sleep all night.  Alice and I stood looking in the crib admiring our sleeping babies.  I wrapped my arm around Alice and kissed her head.

“Look at them Tarrant.  They’re adorable when they sleep,” she told me while she was admiring them.

I smiled as I put the blanket on them with my right hand, “They are extremely adorable.  Our love created these perfect little angels.  I love them so much,” I turned to her and wrapped both arms around her waist, “You on the other hand; I love you more than the extreme vastness of the universe.”

She smiled at me, “Your eyes Tarrant Hightopp are extremely dark.  I think someone is in the mood again.  Do I have to do something about it?”

My eyes must have had some gold specs in them because my accent came out, “Aye yu may ‘ave tu luv.  I dinnae if I cud wait until we get to our bedroom.”

We started sprinting to our bedroom and carefully closed the door without disturbing the babies.  I tossed her on the bed and I jumped on top of her.  We removed each other’s clothing rapidly and we gave each other a rough passionate kiss.  Alice reached for my lower self and started stroking him.  I felt my way down her stomach to between her legs.  I found her opening and slid my index and middle finger inside her.  She started moaning into my mouth while arching her back making her breast go into my free hand.  I broke the kiss and moaned at how she stroked him the way I liked it.  I gazed into her eyes and smiled.

“Tarrant…I want…you…now!”

I smiled wickedly and asked slyly in my accent, “Ow bad du yur wan me?”

I moved my fingers faster and she gasped, “Oh…Tarrant…I want you…right now!”

I positioned myself and Alice opened her legs wider.  I pushed myself in and it was as if we were on our honeymoon again.  We both moaned when I started moving in and out of her.  She gazed into my eyes and pulled me down for a long deep passionate kiss with tongue.  Alice broke the kiss and moaned again.

“Tarrant…I want…you to go…faster.”

I moved faster and she arched her back.  I leaned over and took her left nipple into my mouth.  I sucked, licked, and kissed the nipple.  I moved faster and she arched her back again moaning.  I took her right nipple into my mouth then licked, sucked, and kissed the nipple.  After I had a play date with her breasts, I heard Alice say something I thought she’d never ask.

“I want…it very hard.  I’ve…been…a very…bad girl.  I undressed you twelve times today,” Alice begged for me to go faster.

A wicked smile formed on my face, “Alrigh yu naughty woman.  Time fur yur punishment.”

I rammed it in faster and harder.  The wetter she became when I moved in and out very fast and hard.  She arched her back again and I grabbed both breasts in my hands and kneaded them.  Alice moaned for her approval.

“Yes…Tarrant…there!”

Faster and harder I rammed into her.  She matched my rhythm and she started closing up on me.  I had that tingling feeling in my arm.

“Oh…Tarrant!”

“Alice…luv…I dinnae…if I cud hold out…much longer.”

“Oh…Tarrant…let it go…ooooohhhhhhh…TARRANT!”

When she said my name loud, she and I reached our climax together.  I gazed into Alice’s eyes and passionately kissed Alice.  I pulled the sheets and blanket to cover us.  We fell asleep in each other’s arms only to dream of when Alice and I will go on our five year anniversary trip since we will be renewing our vows that day.  We went to sleep in the nude to catch up on much needed sleep.  I pulled Alice closer to me and dream took me away.  
******************************************************************************

 _Athair-_ father

 _Màthair_ \- mother


	12. Part 4 Chapter 3

Mad About You

Part 4 Chapter 3 Year of Surprises

A year has flown by so quickly.  Alice and I celebrated our two year anniversary and our little ones turned one year old ten months later.  On Alice and I’s one year anniversary, we got the dreaded letter stating Mrs. Gillihan did pass away at the same time Alice gave birth to Gavin.  It took me a year to convince Alice to have a family portrait made for Mrs. Gillihan even though she’s no longer with us.  Alice finally agreed to do the portrait.  I’m dressing the boys in their nice brown suits with their high top shoes and top hats.  They’re so adorable and they look just like me.  Alice was dressing the girls in their beautiful green dresses and hats to match with their black glittery shoes.  We put them into their stroller and Alice pushed them to the front door.

“You remember what pose I said I like for us to do?” Alice questioned to see if I remembered correctly.

I replied, “The portrait of my family with me as a newborn right?”

Alice smiled and replied, “That’s it.  Oh Tarrant it will be so adorable.”

“Only the roles are switched; I’m father, you’re mother, and the children are me.  You’re sure you don’t want to be in a formal sitting?” I wanted to make sure the pose she picked was the one she really wanted.

She exhaled frustratingly, “How many times are we going to go through this?  You know I hate anything formal.  I want that pose and _gonadh_ we’re going to do that one.”

We walked out the house.  I closed the door, locked it, and walked to the carriage.  Alice got in and I took out Carlie and Timothy then handed them to Alice.  I took out Emily and Gavin then handed them to Alice.  I made the stroller collapse and brought it into the carriage.  I sat down, grabbed my boys, and the carriage took off to the castle.  Alice and I started talking to Carlie, Timothy, Emily, and Gavin.  They were laughing and making their noises as if trying to talk.

I decided to get playful, “Who do you love in the whole wide world?”

Emily babbled out, “dada.”

Alice and I looked at each other and smiled.  I wanted to Futterwacken so bad but we weren’t near the castle yet.

“Did you hear that?  Emily said her first word!” Alice was so excited.

I replied back with just as much excitement, “Yes I did!  She said dada.  Come on Emily.  Say it again for _athair_.”

Timothy was the next one to say, “Dada.”

I was smiling a huge smile and Alice was extremely excited trying to get the other two to talk.

Carlie giggled, waved her arms up and down, and bellowed, “Dada.”

Hurry up and get to the castle!  I have a huge Futterwacken that I need to let out!

I looked at Gavin and encouraged him, “Come on Gavin.  Say it for _athair_.  Say dada.”

Gavin just smiled and giggled.  I was just about to give up then…

“Dada!” Gavin said it half giggling and half yelling.

The carriage pulled up to the castle gates and they were still saying it.  The carriage stopped and I dashed out the carriage with the stroller in my hands after handing the boys back to Alice.  I fixed the stroller and grabbed Gavin and Timothy then placed them in the stroller.  I took Carlie and Emily then placed them in the stroller.  I helped Alice out and she pushed the stroller into the castle.  Carlisle, Mirana, Sophia, Thackery, and Tanna were waiting on us with the artist.  There was too much energy bottled up in me that I had to let it out.

“THEY SAID THEIR FIRST WORD!  CALLOU CALLAY!” I exclaimed and Futterwackened…vigorously.

Carlisle laughed and asked, “And what word was that _bràthair_?”

“THEY SAID DADA!” I said very excitedly and continued my Futterwacken.

Chessur appeared out of nowhere as usual and questioned me, “Don’t tell me you’re going to be a father again?”

I froze…and turned to face him.  Alice’s mouth dropped to the floor in shock.  I knew my eyes were changing from their normal lime green to orange.

“Oh boy…I think I let a cat out the bag…I’ll be going now!” Chessur smirked and started to disappear.

I hollered out almost scaring the children, “NOT SO FAS YU SLURVISH FUR BALL!”

Chessur looked at me with an irritated look, “Slurvish?  You know I was just poking fun at you Tarrant.  You of all people know how I joke with everyone…”

I was about to jump down his throat when I heard Emily say, “Dada.”

Carlisle, Mirana, Sophia, Thackery, and Tanna gasped then awed.  Chessur was starting to kick himself for what he said to me earlier.  He smiled then turned to face me.

“I’m sorry Tarrant.  It’s amazing that your little ones said their first word and it was dada.  Do you forgive me?” Chessur made me some sad eyes and _gonadh_ I can’t stay mad at him with those sad begging eyes.

I exhaled, “Fine…all is forgiven.”

Suddenly I noticed a blur out the corner of my eye.  Tanna ran off because she started to look green.  Thackery ran after her and I noticed something.  That was how Alice was when we found out we were with child.  Mirana excused herself and left us.  Suddenly after waiting for ten minutes for the artist to set up, I looked down at my hands and they were glowing pink and blue.  I looked at Alice and hers too were glowing pink and blue.  Thackery ran back to us.

“I’M GOING TO BE A FATHER TO QUADRUPLETS!” Thackery announced.

I started laughing madly and Thackery turned to look at me, “No old man.  You’re having eight!  Look.”

I showed him my hands and Alice showed him her hands.  Thackery’s eyes rolled back and he passed out.  Sophia and Carlisle tended to him while the artist led Alice and I and the children to the throne room for our portrait.

The artist started positioning us, “Alright Mr. Hightopp you will be sitting on the floor leaning on your left arm with both your legs pointing to the right.  Mrs. Hightopp you will sit just like Mr. Hightopp but you will be leaning on your right arm with your legs pointing to the left.  Now the children will be with Mrs. Hightopp and Mr. Hightopp will be reaching over to touch them while gazing into Mrs. Hightopp’s eyes.”

I smiled and answered, “Piece of cake.”

We got into position and the artist started drawing.  Alice and I exchanged looks of admiration, love, and desire.  After what seemed like thirty minutes, I decided to talk to her.

I broke the silence between us, “Already a year old…they’re growing up so fast.”

Alice’s eyes got sad and she sadly stated, “I know.  It seems only yesterday that we found out we were expecting them and now they’re a year old.”

“Well, do you miss being with child?” I questioned and Alice was catching on.

She replied, “I miss the feeling of a baby growing inside of me.  I don’t miss the labor and delivery at all.  I miss everything else after that such as the feedings, rocking them to sleep, and dressing them into their adorable clothes.”

“So…are you ready to start again or do you want to wait until these four are out of diapers which I think is the best idea,” I asked even though I want to wait until these four are out of diapers and can eat on their own.

She answered like I knew she would, “Yes I’m ready to do it over again.  However, I want Carlie, Emily, Timothy, and Gavin out of diapers first.”

I smiled at her and she returned the smile.  She was so beautiful in her purple dress with her hair worn up in a curled ponytail with her bangs curled shaping the side of her face.  We just gazed into each other’s eyes and every once in a while check on our little ones to make sure they were alright.  I heard the doors to the throne room open and close.  Carlisle and Mirana walked in with two people who looked awfully familiar to me.  Finally, the artist put his brush down.

“Alright Mr. and Mrs. Hightopp, your part is finished.  Since I have to make two, I can use this one as my guide.  You are such an adorable family.  I won’t want to finish this project.  You’re all picture perfect,” the artist commented on how we looked.

I smiled and Alice thanked him, “Thank you Bailen for taking time out of your busy schedule to do our portrait.”

“No problem.  I love to keep myself busy,” Bailen stated excitingly as he returned to the portrait.

Alice and I put Carlie, Timothy, Emily, and Gavin back into the stroller.  Alice pushed them as we walked toward Carlisle and Mirana.  The two people with them started coming into view.  _Clannadh,_ I believed my eyes were having a hallucination because those people looked like my mother and father.  I took another look at them and then tried focusing my eyes again.  They still looked like mother and father.  The woman smiled at me and so did the man.  I stopped dead in my tracks.  Alice looked at me worryingly.

“Tarrant, are you alright?” she was starting to worry about me my darling wife.

I inhaled then exhaled, “If my eyes are not deceiving me, I believe that those two people with Carlisle and Mirana are _màthair_ and _athair_.”

Alice looked and she concluded, “Go to them Tarrant.  It is your mother and father!  I recognize them from the family portraits.  Tarrant don’t just stand there…go to them.”

I ran up to them and bear hugged my mother.  Father started laughing at me and patted me on my back.  I broke the embrace from my mother and bear hugged my father.

“It’s good to see you again _mo mac,_ but do you have to squeeze so tightly?”My father questioned me and I released him.

I turned to Alice and the children then started the introductions, “ _Athair, màthair_ , this is my wife Alice Kingsleigh and these four little ones are our children.  Starting from the left is Carlie, Timothy, Emily, and Gavin; your grandchildren.”

 _Màthair_ was in tears and _Athair_ was holding back the tears when they looked at the children.

 _Màthair_ broke the silence, “Tarrant, _mo mac_ , is she the Alice Kingsleigh who would return to Underland to slay the Jabberwocky and bring peace to Underland?”

Alice replied, “Yes I was the Alice who slayed the Jabberwocky and brought peace to Underland.  To give you some more details as to why I’m still here, it’s because of your son.  As I was about to leave Underland to return to where I live in the Otherland, he convinced me to stay by declaring his love for me and then I declared my love for him.  After telling my family farewell, he and I came back to Underland, got engaged, got married, and now have four healthy beautiful children.”

 _Athair_ smiled at her and _màthair_ replied, “I want to welcome you into our family even though it’s too late.  We have an explanation as to why we just showed up now.”

Carlisle interrupted, “Let’s go to my chambers and we can discuss this further.”

Mother, father, Sophia (carrying Sarah), Carlisle, Mirana, me, and Alice (pushing the stroller) followed Carlisle to he and Mirana’s chambers.  He opened the door for all of us to walk in.  We all walked in and he closed it.

 _Athair_ started explaining in Outlandish, “ _Fa a’ Horunvendush latha, sinn bha glacadh tro a’ dorcha flath_ Victor _de_ Napa Bree _an a’ deas…_ ”

Alice turned to me and asked, “Could you please explain what he just said?  I understood some of it but the rest is hard.”

I whispered, “He said on the Horunvendush day, we were captured by the Black King Victor of Napa Bree in the south.”

Alice understood and father continued, “ _San air a tharraing sinne do a caistel an_ Napa Bree.  _San cruthaich sinne stadh airson fhèin…_ ”

I translated, “He brought us to the castle in Napa Bree.  He made us work for him.”

Father concluded, “ _San bagair do marbh sinne ma sinn ruith.  Sinne fan agus o chionn ghoirid faral_.”

I concluded the translation, “He threatened us with our lives if we’d run.  We stayed and recently escaped.”

Father realized I translated the whole thing for Alice and immediately began to apologize, “I’m so sorry.  I didn’t realize you didn’t understand Outlandish.  _Dia gonadh gille cù boireann_!”

“Randolph!” _Màthair_ fussed at my _athair_.

He replied, “Marlane I’m sorry.  I just assumed Tarrant taught Alice some Outlandish which I’m very disappointed in you by the way _mo mac_!  You should have taught her how to speak in Outlandish since you know _gonadh_ well we use fluently!”

Carlisle and I brought him out of his babbling, “ _Athair_!”

“I’m fine.  I’m so sorry Alice for confusing you,” he finally finished apologizing.

Alice surprised me when she said, “ _Ei co snasail_ Mr. Randolph.  _Feuch, mi mothaich beagan biod._ ”

I looked at _athair_ and gave him an expression that said, ‘see I taught her a little bit.’  The look on his face told me that I should have taught her more.  I don’t like disappointing my father so I excused myself from the chambers and walked to my hat shop.  Alice followed me without the children; evidently, _màthair_ wanted to spend some time with her grandchildren.

I asked anyway, “Love where are the children?”

Alice answered after she wrapped her arms around me, “With your mother, she wanted to get to know them better while I come to cheer you up.”

“I will never satisfy _athair_.  He wanted me to have you fluent in Outlandish!  I’m sure I could have had you fluent by now but we were both so busy with…”

“Tarrant,” she got me focused again.

I exhaled, “Thank you.  It’s just that I love _athair_ and yet he expects so much from me that it seems as if I’m about to explode into pieces.  Especially when he thinks I’m so smart and talented then he really pushes me past my limits…”

Alice took my face into her hands, “Tarrant just shut up and make love to me.”

My eyes immediately turned to gold and my accent came out in its glory, “Oh yur in fo it luv.  Ah dinnae ef yu kin wulk afta dis.”

I pushed her up against the door and passionately kissed her while I locked the door behind her.  I moved her to my desk and pushed everything off to lay her down.  We hurriedly undressed each other and our hands roamed our bodies.  I planted butterfly kisses on her neck trailing down to her chest to her large round breasts.  I licked and suckled on the right nipple and she arched her back and moaned.  I moved to the other breast where I licked then suckled the left nipple.  She moaned a little bit louder than the first time.  Alice found my lower self and stroked him.  _Clannadh_ , she’s getting to be a pro now because he’s starting to stiffen up just by her touch.  I kissed my way down her stomach to where I insert myself into her.  I spread her legs apart and slipped my tongue inside her.

“OH…yes…right there…oh…”

I knew I had her.  She moaned in satisfaction and pleasure as I licked around inside her.  I picked up the pace inside her and her breathing got shallower than it ever had been before.  Her walls were closing in on my tongue then I pushed in further.

“YES…YES…OH…TARRANT!”

That was it.  She climaxed and I looked up at her.

“Reddy fur meh luv?” I had to ask even though I knew the answer.

Out of breath, she answered me, “Take me now.”

I smiled wickedly, “Meh pleasure.”

I positioned myself and pushed my way into her.  Alice moaned and pulled me down to her.  I gave her a long passionate kiss as I started to move.  She let out a long moan into my mouth while still kissing me.  I broke the kiss and we were both panting from the excitement and intense pleasure we’re getting from this.  In and out I moved and she began begging.

“Oh Tarrant…faster…”

“Ah’ll giv yu fas luv.  Ah dinnae ef yu cud wulk agin afta dis…”

I rammed it into her so fast I made a rabbit look slow.  I could tell she was getting close to her climax because her walls were tightening up around my lower self.  It was close for me because my boys were rising up and that tingling feeling… _gonadh,_ that feeling was building up fast.

“Tarrant…oh…Tarrant…I’m…I’m almost…there.”

“Kin…ah…let…it…go?”

“OH…Yes…let it go!  OH…TARRANT!”

I felt my seed shoot out of me and into her.  We collapsed into each other’s arms and attempted to catch our breath.  
*****************************************************************************

It was one month later and Tanna looked as if she was about to explode.  Thackery was waiting on her like a maid; getting her food and water, giving her back rubs, rubbing her feet, massaging her shoulders, and I could name more but it would be a long list.  Alice and I were asked to be the godparents and we were so thrilled about it.  I walked into Carlisle’s study and found Alice and Tanna hard at work looking at a sketch of the village next to my family village.  It was the village where Thackery lived and Tanna when she was growing up.

“I brought tea for the lovely ladies working hard on restoring the Miran Village.  You did a wonderful job for the Hightopp Village.  It looks just as it did when I was growing up,” I bragged as I set the tea tray down for them.

Thackery was making me sick.  He was massaging Tanna’s shoulders then Alice gave me the evil eye.

I glanced her way, “What?”

She replied, “Why didn’t you massage my shoulders when I was with child?  Why didn’t you bring me my food and drinks or give me back rubs?”

I put my foot down real fast, “Oh wait a minute…who massaged your back when you had pain in it?  Who massaged your feet after a long day at work?  Who made you cookies when you had a craving?  All of those answers are me.  Don’t start by saying Thackery is doing more than I did and he looks like the ideal husband.”

Alice countered my attack, “Did I say that he is doing more than what you did?  No I didn’t.  You could have brought me my food and drinks.”

I rolled my eyes and retaliated, “You got it yourself because you complained every time I got you your food and drink.  You always said, ‘I said water not tea.  I wanted potato soup not tomato.’  That’s when I stopped getting your food and drink because you changed your mind after I asked you four times if that’s what you wanted.”

“Thackery…it’s show time!” Tanna grabbed her stomach and winced in pain.

He picked her up and hurried up to the mid wife.  Alice and I followed behind them then Carlisle and Mirana followed behind.  When we reached the room, Thackery was pacing in the waiting room.  Lana walked out and told Mirana and Alice to go in to help.  Sophia arrived and was pulled in as well.  Carlisle and I were sitting down drumming our fingers on the arm rests of the winged back chairs.  Thackery paced the floor and then Tanna screamed.  Thackery started chewing on his fingernails and walked toward me.  He stopped at the winged back chair I was sitting in and grabbed my hand.  I squeezed his hand, got up, and patted his back.  The screaming stopped for a while then it started up again.  Thackery sat down and I walked over to fix him some tea.  I fixed it the way he liked it; four sugars, one spoonful of milk, and a twist of lemon.  I stirred it, walked over to Thackery, handed it to him, and he took a sip.

“Thank you,” Thackery’s voice was shaky from being so nervous about how Tanna was doing.

 Carlisle got up and patted Thackery on the back, “She’ll be fine old man.  It’s just part of life.  Every female will go through child birth in some part of her life.  Tanna will be fine just wait and see.”

After hearing screaming for two hours, Alice and Mirana walked out.  Thackery looked their way and they both smiled.

Alice announced, “They’re here.  All eight and counted for.”

Mirana added, “They’re pink…they have no fur…and they’re tiny.  Tanna was wonderful.  She’s been asking about you Thackery.  Go see her.”

I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me, “Congratulations _athair_!  Go to her.  We’re all very happy for the both of you.”

Thackery turned to look at Carlisle and Mirana, “It’s your turn now.”

They both blushed and Alice and I started laughing to ourselves.

I decided to counter, “Well Thackery, you didn’t have to have all your children at one time.”

Thackery sarcastically laughed and answered, “Very funny Tarrant…by the way.  I challenge you to see who will have the most children; you or me.”

I walked up to him, leaned forward, and whispered to where only he could hear me, “I accept your challenge old man and be prepared to lose.”  
******************************************************************************

A month passed and it was the night Alice, myself, and our children go to London to celebrate Christmas Eve and then Christmas Day tomorrow.  I arrived home from work late because of so many hat orders for the sudden change in weather.  This morning was hot but then as the day progressed, the temperature dropped drastically.  I hurried into the house and shed off my long black coat then hung it on the coat rack.  I took off my scarf and hung it on the rack as well.

“In the dining room Tarrant,” Alice called out to me.

I walked into the dining room and then…

“SURPRISE!  HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY!”

My family how they remembered…it made my heart leap that they remembered.  There was a cake as well.  Alice approached me, kissed me, and led me to the table.  _Màthair_ and _Athair_ were holding Carlie, Timothy, Emily, and Gavin sitting at the table. Sophia and Sarah were sitting to the right of my seat at the head of the table.  Carlisle was sitting across from me with Mirana at his right.  Thackery and Tanna were there with the bunnies.  Carlisle got up and lit the candles on the cake.  Alice counted everyone off and they sang Happy UnBirthday to me.  After they finished, I made a wish…I’m not going to tell my wish then it won’t come true…then I blew out the candles.  Everyone clapped then Carlisle ran to the window.

“Tarrant…I don’t know what your wish was but it’s…it’s…” Carlisle started to say something but got caught up at whatever was happening outside.

Thackery went to the window and did just like Carlisle, “Tarrant, whatever you wished for, it’s making it…it…”

“Oh say it already!” I was getting extremely impatient at this point and I walked up to the window and _clannadh_ , “It’s…snowing.”

Alice walked up to the window and couldn’t believe her eyes, “Snowing in Underland?  Has it snowed here before?”

 _Màthair_ answered her, “Oh yes my dear.  It always snowed at this time of year.  The last time it snowed here was the Criplin day which was the day before the Red Queen became ruler of Underland.”

Alice got curious, “It hasn’t snowed here until now?”

All of us nodded our heads and I explained, “Since you defeated the Jabberwocky and I took care of Stayne and bluddy behg hid, I guess even the weather is grateful to return to normal.”

Carlisle took Mirana by the hand, “Come let’s go outside.”

Carlisle and Mirana went outside then Sophia brought Sarah out.  Thackery and Tanna pushed the stroller carrying the bunnies outside.  _Màthair_ helped Alice put the children into the stroller.  We pushed them out and _Màthair and Athair_ followed behind Alice and I and the children.  The snowflakes were huge and when the flurries would hit the children, they started crying.

“I’ll bring them in.  Alice, you and Tarrant stay out.  _Athair_ and I will be inside with the children,” _Màthair_ walked up to us and took the handles of the stroller.

I mouthed thank you and Alice and I kissed our little ones before they went back inside.  _Màthair_ pushed the stroller into the house and _Athair_ followed in behind her.  I offered Alice my arm and we walked out into the street.  Sarah’s nanny took Sarah inside because she too didn’t like the snow hitting her.  The bunnies liked the snow so Tanna and Thackery stayed out with them.  Suddenly, I heard my name.

“Tarrant!  We’re over here!” Sophia called out to me and I noticed she, Carlisle, and Mirana were at the pole with the multicolored ribbons.

Alice laughed and asked, “What are they doing?”

I couldn’t answer but I knew that they wanted to do like old times and wrap the pole with the ribbons then let it go.  We walked up to them and stopped.  Carlisle gave me the purple ribbon and Sophia gave Alice the green ribbon.  Carlisle, Sophia, and I had smiles on our faces because of the wonderful memories this brought back to us.

“Alright are you all ready?  1…” Carlisle started.

“2…” Sophia added.

“3 GO!” I concluded and we all took off going clockwise around the pole.

We were all laughing as we made our way around the pole watching each ribbon wrap around.  When we wrapped the whole pole, Carlisle stopped us.

“When we let go, if we are destined to be a family, the ribbons will wrap themselves again by themselves in the opposite direction.  If not, then one of us should not be in this family.  I already know they will wrap again because I love you all and we are all very happy.  Ready…” Carlisle started to count us off.

“One,” Mirana started it instead.

“Two,” Alice counted.

“Three…release!” I said and we all let go.

We watched as the ribbons unwound itself and flowed out like a little girl twirling in a new dress.  It was no surprise to us that the ribbons wrapped itself again around the pole.  Alice snuggled up to me and I wrapped my arm around her.  It was so beautiful how all the colors wrapped around and fanned out one by one to unwind.  Carlisle smiled as if it was his Unbirthday today.  I decided to get crazy.  I bent down and balled up some snow.  I pulled my arm back and threw it.  It hit Carlisle on his right shoulder.  He turned to see who it was that threw the snowball.  I gave myself away because I was the only one laughing hysterics.

“Tarrant you’re in for it!” Carlisle balled up some snow.

I immediately bent down to make another one and suddenly one hit me right on the buttocks.  I looked toward Alice’s direction and she was laughing so hard I thought she would have fallen in the snow.  After making the snowball, I threw it at her and it hit her on her right shoulder.  It was my turn to laugh hysterics but another snowball was sent my way.  I turned and it was Carlisle who sent it my way.

“Now how does it feel _bràthair_?” he yelled at me.

“I don’t know Carlisle,” I made a bigger snowball, “Does it feel like this?”

I turned around and threw it so fast he didn’t have time to duck. It hit him square in the chest and he fell over.  Let’s just say a huge snowball fight broke out and after about an hour, we called it a draw.  I pulled out my pocket watch to look at the time.

“Hot cocoa and marshmallows!  We’re running a wee bit behind schedule love.  Let’s go get the kids and head off to your mother’s,” I grabbed Alice’s hand and rushed back into the house while dusting off the snow.

We ran back into the house leaving  
Carlisle, Mirana, and Sophia behind making snow angels.  We ran into the bedroom and changed into some nicer clothes since it was a holiday I’m not too familiar with.  Alice picked out my gray suit with my green button up shirt, red vest, red and green stripped tie, gray socks, and my black shoes.  I changed into my clothes she picked for me.  She changed into her red and green plaid dress.  She walked into the bathroom to fix her hair.  I walked out to go get the kids ready.

To my surprise, my mother had the children already dressed in their Christmas clothes I made for them.  Carlie and Emily had red and green plaid dresses that matched their mother’s dress.  Timothy and Gavin had their black suits red shirt with a green vest and green tie to match my suit.  I had to admit…they’re adorable.  I walked up to my mother and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you, _màthair_ for getting the children ready.  You’re such a big help,” I thanked her while I started placing the children into their stroller.

“You’re very welcome _mo mac_.  You need to get moving or you will be late,” _Màthair_ was rushing me along.

Alice walked in with the bag of gifts, “Ready?”

I nodded and she joined my side in front of the looking glass.  I tapped the middle left, middle right, and the top.  The image changed to the…living room? We picked up the stroller and stepped in.  Mrs. Kingsleigh greeted us with open arms and took the bag from Alice to place under the beautifully decorated tree.  I’ve never seen such beautiful decorations in my life.  Well, the Queen has beautiful decorations but I have to say…this is much better.  Good gracious…if the Queen would hear me right now, she would have me make hats for millennia.

“Tarrant, I want to show you how we usually decorate the house for Christmas,” Alice grabbed me by the arm and lead me to a set of decorations that had people statues in it.

I stared at them and immediately questioned, “Alice, love, what are these decorations?  How are they a part of Christmas?”

She looked to where I was and moved to where she gazed into my eyes, “These decorations are the true meaning of Christmas.  Let me explain it to you.  Over one thousand years ago in a city called Bethlehem, Joseph along with his betrothed, Mary, were trying to find a place to stay until a census was completed.  Mary was with child…not Joseph’s baby…but God’s baby.  She was in her last month and she went into labor while they were trying to find a place to stay.  There was no room for them anywhere.  Joseph found a stable and there is where Mary had her child, a son named Jesus.  At the time of Jesus’ birth, a star appeared in the sky.  Three kings travelled far to pay homage to the baby and gave the family gifts of gold, myrrh, and frankincense.  Shepards with their flocks also followed the star and also paid homage to the baby.  You see, this baby was born to take away all our sins by dying on a cross.  This baby was born to be our savior.  That is why we celebrate Christmas, love, to remember the day that our savior was born.”

I still had questions, “Then why open up gifts?”

“Ah, another story for me to tell,” she escorted me throughout the beautifully red, green, and gold decorated house and finished explaining, “There was a man named Nicholas of Myra.  He would give gifts to everyone; poor, wealthy, middle class.  He would never receive anything in return.  He would always give.  He goes at night when everyone was sleeping and leaves a gift.  That is why we also say Santa Claus or St. Nicholas would come tonight to leave presents under the tree.  That is why we open up presents; in memory of St. Nicholas of Myra.”

All of this was so fascinating to me.  It was so much information to process at one time, but now, I truly understand why Christmas is so important to Alice and her family.  We made our way back to the living room and Margaret along with her beau a Lord Victor de Chagney…I hope I said it right.  It’s a very complicated name, but he seemed as if he was a nice man.

“Well, let’s start with the gifts shall we?” Mrs. Kingsleigh was excited to start unwrapping.

I passed out our gifts to Margaret, Mrs. Kingsleigh, and Victor then we passed ours between ourselves.  Margaret opened up her gift first and by her expression loved her new hat that I made her.  It was Alice’s Engagement Ball hat but in Margaret’s favorite color…brown.

“Alice…Tarrant…it is beautiful!  Thank you!” Margaret cried out gleefully as she placed it on her head then darted to the mirror to see what it looked like.

Victor opened his gift next and by his expression, he loved his solid gold plated pocket watch.

“Alice…Tarrant…thank you.  It is absolutely beautiful.  This watch must have cost a fortune,” Victor admired the watch and tracing the penmanship on the cover.

I chuckled to myself because the watch didn’t cost me anything because Alice and I are on such good terms with the Queen so…she paid for it.  Mrs. Kingsleigh opened up her gift and I thought she was about to faint.  Her gift was a handmade quilt, by my mother, in blue and purple with the children’s names on it with the saying: Grandma’s little angels.

“Tarrant…Alice…I…thank you.  It is so beautiful that I don’t think it should be used,” Mrs. Kingsleigh ran her hand over the quilt with tears streaming from her eyes.

Alice and I opened up our gifts.  I gave her a beautiful necklace with the word mom on it in solid gold.  She looked at me and gave me a kiss that I almost thought we would have to excuse ourselves so she could finish what she started.  She broke the kiss and I couldn’t speak for a minute.

“You…you…you’re welcome,” I finally managed to squeak out and I picked up my present.

After ripping off the wrapping, I opened the box and took out a beautiful emerald green satin top hat with a gold silk sash wrapped around the brim that matches my signature hat.  I have to say that father out performed himself on this creation.  I could never make top hats.  I wonder if he could show me how to do it?

“Alice…I love it, sweetness.  I…I’m speechless.  Thank you.  I wonder why the sash is gold silk?” I asked and she blushed a crimson red.

She leaned over and whispered in my ear, “You know why the gold silk.  Don’t tell me you forgot our first time in the madness?”

My mouth dropped open and I protested, “I did not forget about that.  I figured that was why the material was gold silk.”

After opening up our gifts from Margaret and Victor and Mrs. Kingsleigh, they wanted to sing Christmas carols.  Alice lead me to the piano and she knew I love to play.  I sat down and Alice placed the sheet music in front of me.  I looked at the title and it was Silent Night.

“Tickle the ivories, Tarrant,” she nudged me.

I decided to be playful, “Tickle…tickle…tickle.”

She told me to tickle them so I did and she gave me a glare that read, if you don’t start playing now I won’t let you make love to me anymore for as long as we live.  Let’s just say I started the introduction to the song with a chromatic run starting from the lowest key on the piano to the first chords of the song.  Alice never heard me sing before so when we all started singing the song, everyone stopped after it said all is calm all is bright.  I didn’t know I was singing by myself until I finished the first verse. 

I stopped playing and I questioned, “I sound that bad?”

“Tarrant, you never told me you could sing,” Alice was the first one to say something.

“You need to be in operas or put on concerts,” Margaret chimed in and Victor nodded in agreement.

“All right now, let’s try this song with only the men singing,” Mrs. Kingsleigh changed the song from Silent Night to We Three Kings.

I started the introduction and Victor and I started, “ _We three kings of orient are, bearing gifts we traverse so far.  Field and fountain, more and mountain, following yonder star.  O…O…star of wonder, star of night.  Star with royal beauty bright.  Westward leading still proceeding guide us to thy perfect light._ ”

Victor was more of a bass and I was a tenor but our harmony mixed really well as we continued on to the second verse.  After we finished the song, the ladies applauded and handed us some hot cocoa.  Victor took Margaret’s hand and lead her outside into the snow covered backyard to the gazebo.  I looked at the clock and it was one minute to midnight.  Alice pulled me back to the piano and placed the song O Holy Night in front of me.

I looked at Mrs. Kingsleigh and she was playing with the children.  I smiled and I returned my gaze to Alice.

“I want to sing this song with you.  It’s one of my favorites,” she said as she sat down next to me.

I began playing the introduction and we both sang, “ _O Holy Night, the stars are brightly shining.  It is the night of our dear savior’s birth.  Long lay the world in sin and error pining till he appeared and the soul felt it’s worth.  A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.  Fall on your knees…oh hear the angel voices.  O night divine.  O…O…night when Christ was born.  O night divine O night.  O night divine._ ”

I finished the song and I turned to face her, “Absolutely beautiful.  We make beautiful music together.”

Alice laughed and the clock struck midnight.  I looked back toward the children and they were well sleeping.  Margaret and Victor walked back in with smiles on their faces.

“We’re engaged!” Margaret exclaimed and the women went into hysterics.

When I congratulated Victor, my brother came down the stairs.

“Carlisle, what are you doing here?”

“Tarrant, I have no time to explain.  The King of Napa Bree showed up at the castle and demanded mother and father back.  We’ll let’s just say I told him over my dead body and he wants war.  He has two Champions.  We only have one.  Alice, we have a Champion that we haven’t used in over two hundred years.  He only listens to the current Champion of Underland.  I need your help, Alice.  I want you to go talk to Bartholomew.  He lives in the Forest of Dreams.”

“Carlisle, Bartholomew is a creature isn’t he?  What kind of creature am I going to talk to?” Alice was grabbing onto my arm so tightly I thought it would fall off.

Carlisle lead us to the study and continued, “Bartholomew is a Wolfagon.  He is half wolf and half dragon.  His family has been around ever since Underland was very young.  Please Alice, he will only listen to you.  I tried just a few minutes ago to talk to him but he actually tossed me out the Forest of Dreams.  We need him in four years from today.  That is when the war will take place.”

I reached over and took Alice’s hand in mine.  She gazed into my eyes for guidance and I gave her what she needed, the green light to go talk to Bartholomew.

“All right, I’ll do it.  When do you want me to go talk to him?”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Alice looked at me and I at her.  There’s another war that’s about to take place and our family’s lives are in danger.  Only Alice can save it with the help of Bartholomew.  My poor Alice.  
 _******************************************************************************_

 _Mo mac_ \- my son

 _Ei co snasail_ Mr. Randolph-It’s alright Mr. Randolph.

 _Feuch, mi mothaich beagan biod_ -See, I understand a little bit.


	13. Part 5 Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in both Tarrant and Alice's point of view.

Mad About You

Part 5

Chapter 1 Bartholomew the Wolfagon

Goodness gracious, how time flies by when you’re having fun.  It’s been four years since the night Carlisle gave the news about the Southern King wanting my parents back, the war, and for Alice to go talk with Bartholomew.  My poor sweet Alice.  I could tell she’s terrified by the way Carlisle described him to her. 

I’m extremely busy at work today and Alice, my dear lovely wife, was helping me, and my father out in the shop.  My father and I working together again; that was something that I would’ve never imagined I would be saying again, since I believed he and mother were both dead…

“Tarrant?”

I turned my head to where I heard my name being called, and it was my beautiful wife and mother of my children.

“Yes?”

She giggled, shook her head, and asked, “Are you finished with the new hat for Mrs. Buttersworth?”

I turned to look at the lovely pink feathered hat; it practically looked like a flamingo if you asked me.  I picked it up, placed it in a white hat box, put the lid on it, and brought it to Alice.

She gave me that look; the look of…of…lust…oh, how very bad are you, my vixen!  Uh oh…something is starting to tingle…

“Tarrant!”

“Yes?” I turned around quickly, and noticed my father needed my help.

“Tarrant, a little help would be deeply appreciated if it isn’t too much trouble for you, since all you’re doing is fancying your wife,” my father mumbled the last part, but I still made it out.

I walked toward my father who was making a black top hat.  He needed my help when he was fastening the rim to the cylindrical part of the hat.  After we finished that, he adhered pink satin ribbon hiding the seam where the rim and cylinder top part met.  I watched how my father made the hat so I could do it when he finally decides when he will retire.  Apparently my mind wondered because it was the sound of my father clearing his throat that brought me back to where I was.

“Does this look alright?” my father inquired my eye to inspect his final product.

I smiled, and proudly stated, “You still got it, _athair_.”

My father decided to pound into me, “What’s the matter with you, _mo mac_?  Are you feeling alright?  Your head wasn’t here today.”

My blood was starting to boil over, but he wasn’t finish yet, “You disappoint me, Tarrant.  You can’t seem to focus on one thing.  How can you work when all you’re thinking about is _dèanamh_ _dìlseachd_ with your wife?”

I couldn’t take it anymore; I tore into him for the first time in years, “Why must you feel that way toward me?  All my life I did everything to please you, and yet, it seems as if anything that I do will never please you!” My eyes were turning to orange at this moment, “I admire you.  I want to be the same ‘at maker as ya,” my accent began to get thicker plus my eyes were turning to red as I continued, “Ya ‘av no idea wha my life was like without ya.  I went mad from wha ‘appin afta the Horunvendush Day.  Why not accept me for wha’ I am?  Is tha’ too much to ask for?”

I stormed out the shop, and I walked.  Who knows how far I walked because my main goal was to cool off.  
******************************************************************************  
Tarrant stormed out the shop swearing in Outlandish after he just told his father off.  I’ve never seen Tarrant that angry before.  Mr. Randolph was standing still as a marble statue staring where Tarrant previously stood.  We were silent for a while then he snapped out of his trance, and looked at me.

“Alice, I don’t know what to say.  It’s as if I don’t know my own son anymore.  Why do his eyes change color that way?” he was still perplexed as to what happened only moments ago.

I inhaled, exhaled, and I decided to just be up front with him, “You need to sit down for this, Mr. Randolph.  It’s a very complicated story.  I hope I tell it correctly.

Mr. Randolph listened to me, and he sat down in the burgundy winged back chair. 

I began in Outlandish, to show how much I love my new family, “ _Fa a’ Horunvendush Latha, Tarrant freiceadan cho thu agus ur teaglah faigh marbh_ _an dàrna taobh_ _a’ Jabberwocky…”_

“Alice, you’ve improved so much on your Outlandish.  Tarrant has done well teaching you.  You can talk in English.  I don’t mind.”

Well, why didn’t he say so before I began explaining?

“On the Horunvendush Day, Tarrant watched as you and your family got killed by the Jabberwocky; so he thought.  Throughout his devastation, he saved Mirana from the danger of being killed, and led her to safety in her own castle here in Marmoreal.  After everything settled, he would go back to the village, and find nothing but ruins plus the memory of his family disappearing without a trace.  _Athair,_ he went mad.  His mental health is very fragile.  Any little minute set back will cause him to go bananas.”

Thackery peeked in, and questioned, “Whose got a banana?  I want a banana!”

I giggled, and clarified, “No, dear sweet Thackery, no one has a banana.  Go check in the kitchen.  I’m sure Tanna will find you a banana.”

Thackery left in a flash, and I turned to Mr. Randolph.  Oh cricket, he looked on the verge of tears.  Oh bullocks, now I’m on the verge of tears.  I have been really weepy lately, and I don’t understand why.  I got up walked over to Mr. Randolph, and embraced him.  I needed some happy time.

“Mommy!”

Thank God, I got what I wanted; my children.  They ran up to me, and all four bear hugged me.

“Mommy, Gavin was being mean to us,” Carlie began then Timothy added, “He took my hat, and gave it to Chessur.  Now, Chessur won’t give it back!”

Emily was in tears.  I knelt down before her, and I inquired, “Emily, dearest, what’s the matter?”

She choked back the tears, and spilled everything, “Gavin took my bunny with the pink dress that Aunt Tanna made me, and threw it in a tree.  He took Timothy’s hat, and gave it to Chessur.  He pulled Carlie’s hair, and messed it up.  He’s being very mean!”

I turned to Gavin, and I gave him the evil eye.  He attempted to use his puppy eyes on me, but he pushed too far.

“Gavin Hightopp, you’re in big trouble young man.  You’re very lucky that I’m going find your father because he and grandfather got into an argument.  As of now, you’re punished to helping Uncle Thackery clean up the kitchen tonight…”

“But mom,” Gavin whined then Alice put her foot down, “This bullying of your sisters and brother has gone on long enough!  When your father comes back, it’ll be his turn to punish you.  Right now, I’m going find your father, where ever he stormed off to.  Go play with Sarah, Hannah, Tina, Mina, Lina, Timmy, Jimmy, Sammy, and Danny.  Your father and I will call you when it’s time to go home.”

All four of them gleefully answered, “Alright mom, bye!”

They took off in a flash, and the laughter of little girls and boys could be heard playing about in the courtyard.  Mr. Randolph and I decided to close the hat shop since the Royal Hatter was M.I.A.  He and I parted ways then I began to think of where Tarrant would go to calm down.  I had an ah-ha moment, and followed the path to where we first met.  
******************************************************************************

I walked until I reached Thackery’s house.  It was like a time capsule.  The tables were still set up the way they always were.  My green chair was at the head of the table.  Mix-matched tea pots and cups covered the table along with the many saucers, and sugar jars.  I continued to walk to my chair, and when I reached it, I sat down.  The cushion was showing its age because I could feel the springs…my poor buttocks.  I stared into oblivion as I counted down from ten in my head.  I closed my eyes, and I stopped counting.

Suddenly, after who knows how long I was out, I heard a voice call my name.

“Tarrant…you’re far away…where are you?”

I recognized that voice immediately.  I knew who’s voice it was; Alice.

“Somewhere, in a place, where my father appreciates me, and what I do.  Somewhere, in a place, where my father doesn’t ridicule me.”

She took me in an embrace.  _Gonadh_ , the warmth of that embrace how it makes me melt, and forget what I was angry about.  I embraced her, and how much I needed this.  Then, Alice giggled.

I looked into her eyes, and inquired, “What is so funny?”

Alice let me in on it, “Do you know a place where a party is made, and love sprang forth from it?”

I chuckled, “Alice, love, now is not the time to make riddles.  But, this is a challenge.  You’re talking about these tables, love.”

Alice nodded then she got that look in her eye…that lustful look…and she added, “How about making love on these tables?”

I know my eyes changed to emerald green at this moment because Alice had a smirk on her face.  Oh, how I always wanted to take her on these tables, but I was always afraid we would get caught in the act.  Well, what do I have to lose?

“Oh, you naughty lass.  Yu betta star runnin’.”

Alice squealed then took off running around the tables.  I got on top of the tables, and took off at high speed to catch her.  I almost had her, but for some odd reason, she was a slight bit quicker than I was.  After playing cat and mouse for five minutes, I finally got her.  I picked her up; swiped away the tea pots, cups, and saucers then gently laid her down on the table.  Alice pulled me to her eagerly waiting lips to create a heated passionate kiss.  She ran her fingers through my hair, and my hand stroked her cheek.  We both gave our tongues permission to enter each other’s mouths to invoke a tongue war.  Gracious, all of this was making my lower self tingle.  I broke the kiss, and we were both panting in the heat of passion.  It’s been so long since our last love making session that I can’t stand it anymore.  I want her now!

I bluntly told her in my thick Outlandish accent, “Yu ‘av way too much clothes on, lass.  It’s time they go.”

Still panting, she added, “Go ahead, take them off.  But, you’re going to strip down, too.”

I smiled wickedly, “As yu wish, luv.”

In two quick movements, Alice was naked like a newborn babe.  In two quick movements, so was I.  Alice beckoned me to go to her with her finger, and I pounced on her like a cat catching a mouse.  I decided to play with her.  I spread her legs, and began to gently stroke her wet sex.  She arched upward, and it let me know that I was pressing the right buttons to get her going.  I continued to stroke then I inserted my finger into her vagina.  She started to buck, and her breathing began to get shallow.  I stopped stroking her sex with my thumb then I inserted two fingers.  She began to buck at me like a wild stallion.  I quickened my pace, and her breathing got even shallower than before.  Then, I curled my fingers upward to feel her inner walls.  She was tightening up, so I pulled out my fingers, and inserted my tongue.  I began licking all around her inside, and she was fighting to keep control.

“Oh…Tarrant!  I can’t hold on…much…oh God!”

She climaxed, and went limp in the ecstasy of it.  Oh, how I wanted to really take her on these tables.

Alice ran her fingers through my hair, and erotically stated, “Come here, big boy, and punish your naughty wife who was undressing you all morning.”

I climbed up, and sexually growled, “Oh, you naughty lass.  I thin we both undressed each otha wit our eyes dis mornin’.  I’m naughty, too, luv.  We ‘av to punish each otha.”

Alice couldn’t take it anymore, “I want you now!”

“As you wish,” I told her, and I slid my very long stiff self into her.

She inhaled sharply, “Oh, Tarrant!  What are you trying to do; make me go before you?”

I smirked, and began ramming myself into her.  Oh, how I love to watch the girls bounce.  They’re bigger now than what they were before the quadruplets were born, so they really bounce.  I took hold of one, and began licking the nipple.  She moaned with each flick of my tongue.  I pushed harder inside of her, and she began squirm.

“Tarrant…oh yeah, Tarrant…oh yes!”

I let go of her breast, and I stopped moving.  I motioned for Alice to get on all fours.  She obeyed, and I rammed into her so hard and so fast; she didn’t know it was coming that soon.

“Good God, Tarrant!”

Alice was moaning; I was groaning while massaging her breasts.  We were going so fast, we could have tired out the rabbits.  Her walls were closing in on me, and I was at the point of no return.

“Tarrant…”

“Alice…”

“I’m almost there…”

“Me, too…”

“Ugh…Oh!  Tarrant!”

“Agh!”

That was it; it was over in one more thrust inward.  My juices shot inside, and my lower self was throbbing.  Two points for me because I got Alice to climax twice.    
******************************************************************************

After we changed back into our clothes, Tarrant and I began walking back to the castle with my arm linked in his.  After a long silence, I told him about our son, Gavin.

I began, “Tarrant, I have to tell you something about Gavin…”

It’s like he can read my mind, “He bullied his sisters and brother again.  I know just how to stop him.”

“It’s worse than last time, Tarrant.  He took Timothy’s hat, and gave it to Chessur.  Well, Chess doesn’t want to give it back.”

“Slurvish feline,” he mumbled under his breath.

I fussed, “Tarrant Hightopp, stop it.  We’ll have to ask Chess for the hat nicely.”

“Did someone call my name?”

We stopped, and on the lowest branch on the tree in front of us, Chessur materialized still wearing Timothy’s hat.

I began, “Chess, that’s a nice hat you’re wearing.  It looks familiar to me.”

“Oh, thank you.  Gavin told me I can have it.” Chessur was grinning as he curled his tail.

Tarrant yelled, “That’s Timothy’s hat, you slurvish feline!  Give it back!”

I gave Tarrant some eyes, and I began rephrasing what Tarrant just told him, “Chess, what Tarrant wanted to say is; would you please give us the hat back?  Gavin has been causing trouble lately, and he told you that you can have the hat just to be mean to his brother.  Timothy loves his hat because he helped his father make it.”

Chessur was starting to break.  He took the hat off his head, and looked at it.  It was a smaller version of Tarrant’s signature hat including smaller hat pins. 

Chessur looked at Tarrant, and made a deal, “I’ll give the hat back, but I want a hat similar to yours.”

Tarrant smirked, “I’ll make a hat suitable enough for a disappearing friend.”

He smiled, and tossed the hat to Tarrant.  He caught it, and while disappearing Chess said, “Don’t forget about my hat, lover boy.”

Our eyes widened, did Chess see us…oh bugger, I hope not.  
******************************************************************************

We made it back to the castle, and the quads spotted us.  They all ran up to me except Gavin because he knew he was in big trouble.  I picked up all three, spun them around, and put them back on the ground.

“I got something for you, Tim.” I placed his hat on his head, and a huge smile formed on his face.

_Gonadh_ , he looked an awful lot like me.  He was my little guy, and I love to make him smile.  I looked at Gavin, and beckoned him to come to me with my finger.  He looked so pathetic with his head hung down to where he could see where he was walking.  He reached me, and I turned to Alice.

“He and I are going for a walk.  We’ll be back,” I told her then I took Gavin by the hand.

We walked to the white rose courtyard.  I brought him to the gazebo, and we sat down on the bench.

I took off my hat, and sat it on the side of me.  Gavin knew when I took off my hat, I meant business.

I began talking to him, “Gavin, this is not the first time I had to talk with you about bullying your brother and sisters.  I want to turn the tables on you.  What if Timothy took your hat away from you?  The one you helped me make for you, and he gave it to Chessur.  Would you like it?”

Gavin shook his head, and I continued, “Did your sisters do anything to you?”

Again, he shook his head then I asked, “Did Timothy do anything to you?”

Again, he shook his head.  I began explaining, “Do you understand that what you did was very mean, and it hurt your sisters and brother a lot?  Do you think that is big brother material if you ever get a little sister or brother?”

“No, daddy, it’s not.  I’m… _sniff_ …I’m so sorry,” Gavin began choking back some tears.

“Look at _athair_ ,” he looked at me, and I continued, “Your mother already punished you by having you help Uncle Thackery clean up in the kitchen.  I am punishing you to the stables.”

“No, daddy, not the stables!  I promise I’ll never do it again!  Please, not the stables!  It stinks in there!”

I stood up, picked up my hat, placed it on my head, turned to him, and stressed, “The stables, young man!  You will help feed the horses, and clean up in their stalls.  You have been making empty promises for two weeks, and you keep on bullying your siblings.  The stables starting right now.”

He stomped out the gazebo, and he turned toward the direction of the kitchen.

“Wrong way!”

He started crying uncontrollably in the right direction, and I made sure he made it to the stables.  I saw the stable boy show him how to clean in the stalls, and how to feed the horses.  I knew Louis would get a kick out of that.  I secretly watched him for about an hour then I decided to leave him alone to his work.  I walked into the castle to find Carlisle entertaining the other three.

I walked up to him, and I asked, “Carlisle, where’s Alice?”

“She wasn’t feeling well, and she ran to the bathroom.  So, I told her I would be entertaining them.  Where’s Gavin?” he began to look around for him.

I calmed his nerves, “Don’t worry, _brathair_ , he is in the stables.  That is part of his punishment for bullying his siblings.”

I felt a tug on my coat, and I looked down to see Carlie was the one tugging.

I knelt down, and asked, “What is it, sweetheart?”

“Is mommy going to be alright?” Poor little Carlie, she’s her mother, but looks like me only with her mother’s eyes.

I smiled, and reassured her, “Yes, my little love, your mother will be just fine.”

After I said that, she returned, and said, “Alright, Carlisle, I’m ready to go talk to Bartholomew.”

“Alice, love, are you alright?” I was concerned about her.

She exhaled, and brushed me off, “Yes, dear, I’m fine.  It’s just my nerves.”

I took her into an embrace, and kissed her forehead, “Please be careful.”

Alice pushed me back to look into my eyes, and she reassured me, “Tarrant, I’ll be fine.  I have Carlisle coming with me.”

I nodded, but I was still worried about her.  She kissed me then kissed the children, and walked to the stables.  
*****************************************************************************

Carlisle and I walked to the stables.  When we got there, I noticed the stable boy, and Gavin feeding the horses.

“Boy, fetch me my horse!” Carlisle ordered the stable boy to go get his horse.

The stable boy came with a tall Arabian built white horse with gold reins, bridle, and saddle.  Carlisle got on the horse, and I went to go get Louis.  He loved to go out for rides.  I put his saddle on him, bridle, and reins.  Louis looked down at me.

“Hello, Mrs. Hightopp, your son is a hard worker.”

I smiled, “That’s because he’s punished.”

Louis looked at Gavin, “Ah, so I guess Mr. Hightopp punished him to the stables.”

I nodded, and he continued, “He knew I’d get a kick out of it.  Where are we off to, Mrs. Alice?”

“Louis, we follow the King.  We’re going to the Forest of Dreams to talk to Bartholomew the Wolfagon.” I explained as I hopped onto him.

Carlisle took off, and Louis followed close behind him.  We rode out the castle gates, and onward into the Tulgey Wood.  As we rode through the woods, Carlisle and I talked.

“How’s Mirana been feeling?” I remembered she wasn’t feeling well either.

Carlisle answered, “Well, she’s been crying a lot lately, only vomits in the morning, and keeps on saying that something hasn’t come yet…”

I smiled, and asked, “It wouldn’t happen to be a monthly visitor, would it?”

Carlisle turned his head quickly, and said, “Yes, that’s what it was.”

I had a smile from ear to ear, and Carlisle inquired, “Alice, you know something, spill it.”

“Carlisle, I love you, you are the brother I never had, but I don’t want to ruin it.  I want Mirana to tell you herself.  I know exactly what it is, but Mirana is the one to tell you not me.”

Carlisle hung his head, and I giggled, “It’s going to be fine, Carlisle.  Trust me.”

“I do trust you, Alice.  Oh by the way, how are you feeling?” That rat decided to turn the tables on me.

I pursed my lips, and I spilled it, “Well, I, too, have been crying a lot lately.  I threw up this morning, but…only in the morning…”

What Carlisle told me almost made me fall off Louis, “Well, Alice, you sound like you have what Mirana has.”

I was in total shock, but thank goodness we made it to the Forest of Dreams before he would ask me why I was silent.  We slowed our horses to a stop, and I got off Louis.  Carlisle got off his horse, and took Louis’s and his horses’ reigns.  I began walking toward the forest, and I heard wolf howls.  I was already scared beyond all reason, but those howls almost sent me over the edge of being terrorized.

“I’ll stay with the horses.  Go find Bartholomew, and ask him to become champion alongside you.  He will only speak to a Champion of Underland,” Carlisle explained to me something I already knew, yet I still didn’t want to go alone, but I think I have no choice in the matter.

I inhaled, exhaled, and walked into the forest.  I observed all around as I advanced into this beautiful scenery.  Thank goodness, it wasn’t dark, and scary like the Tulgey Wood is.  I plunged deeper and deeper into the forest, and suddenly, I heard a growl that sounded like an angry wolf.  I quickened my step only to quickly stop before I ran into a long left leg of a brown Wolfagon.  It stood about eight stories tall with chocolate brown fur, chocolate brown leathery dragon wings, but still looks like a wolf.  Did I mention it can also breathe fire?  The huge creature looked down at me still growling at me.  At this moment, I’m about to swoon from being so terrified.

“Who are you, and why are you here?” He snapped; I almost thought he was about to make me his dinner.

I cleared my throat, and calmly answered, “I’m Alice Kingsleigh Hightopp and I’m here to…”

I was interrupted by the Wolfagon whose attitude changed drastically when I mentioned my name, “The Alice Kingsleigh Hightopp who saved us from the Red Queen’s Dark Age?  Forgive me, Champion of Underland, my lord and leader, Bartholomew, is expecting you.”

Finally, I could be at ease.  Bartholomew was expecting me?  How did he know I was coming?  Are Wolfagons psychic?  The Wolfagon escorted me into the center of the forest, and more Wolfagons started appearing from nowhere starring at me.  We finally made it to Bartholomew.  He was the tallest Wolfagon standing at approximately ten stories tall, pure white fur, same color leathery wings, and brown eyes.

He looked down at me, and began, “Mrs. Alice Kingsleigh Hightopp, Champion of Underland, it’s so nice to finally meet you.  I told your king that I would only speak to you since I was once a champion myself.  I heard there’s trouble between the Black King of Napa Bree in Snud, and the White King of Marmoreal.  I already know the whole story of your husband’s parents’ situation being the reason of war.”

I nodded in agreement then he concluded, “Now you’re here to ask for my help.”

I answered, “Yes, you summed up basically everything.”

“Come with me.”

He turned around, and began walking deeper into the forest.  I followed in pursuit due to the fact that I don’t want to be eaten alive by his…pack…I think that’s what you call a group of these creatures.

After walking for seemed like hours, we came upon a calm river.  Bartholomew stopped then sat down by the shore line.  I reached the shore line, and couldn’t believe my eyes.  It was a beautiful glade with white daisy like flowers along with some white flowers with red tips on them.  I think those flowers are called bleeding hearts…that’s a Mirana question for later.  The sun shone through the canopy of branches from the tree tops allowing rays of light to light up the area.

I began asking questions, “How did you know that I was coming?”

He chuckled then answered, “You see this river,” I nodded then he continued, “This river is called River of Visions.  This river will show you things that happen in the past, present, and future.  It was this river that showed me you were coming.  This river will answer questions you have about yourself, family, and friends.”

I looked into the river, and couldn’t believe what I saw.  After watching the next four days play out in front of me, I turned to Bartholomew.

“You will fight alongside of me…”

Bartholomew nodded then began lecturing me, “I will fight; however, I don’t find it wise that you should fight.  Your current condition…”

“Listen, I never break promises.  My Queen and King are counting on me, and I will not let them down.  There is nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind.”

Bartholomew smiled, “You are head strong, and that’s very good.  You are right; I cannot convince you to not fight in this war.  If my wife was in your predicament, I wouldn’t let her fight at all.”

He was right.  I shouldn’t fight given my current situation.  I gave my word, and I can’t go back on it, that’s not how I was raised.

“When is the battle supposed to take place?” he asked to get my attention back.

I answered, “In four days, meet us at the castle in Marmoreal in the early morning.”

Bartholomew nodded, and he said, “I’ll take you back to your King, and horse.  Promise me one thing, Mrs. Alice.”

I tilted my head to the side, and asked, “What is it?”

“Take care of yourself.”

I smiled, and promised, “I will.  I always take care of myself.”

He smiled, and we walked away from the River of Visions back to where I first entered the Forest of Dreams. 

After walking for what seemed like hours, we made it back to Carlisle, and the horses.  Carlisle and Bartholomew looked at each other, smiled, and nodded.  I didn’t understand what all that was about, but I was ready to go back.  We told each other good-bye then Carlisle, and I mounted the horses.  We took off back to Marmoreal.

I most have drifted into dreamland because we were back in Marmoreal.  Carlisle and I raced through the castle gates, and into the stables.  Gavin wasn’t in the stables anymore, but I was impressed; the stables were clean.  Louis neighed happily when he noticed his stable was clean with some fresh oats, and hay waiting for him.  I got off Louis, removed the bridle, reigns, and saddle from him then hung them up on the hooks.  I walked out, closed his stable door, and left the stables.  I walked into the castle, and I spotted Mirana walking my way.

“Alice!  Come with me, I need your help with something.”

Before I could tell her anything, she took my hand, and led me into her room.  She closed the door, and turned toward me.

She inhaled then got straight to the point, “Alice, you and I have been feeling strange lately.  I want us to take this potion together.”

I quickly exhaled, and asked, “Is that what I think it is?”

She nodded, and handed me a cup with the purplish liquid in it.  We toasted each other, and both drank it at the same time.  We both made a face showing how disgusting it was.  Mirana turned to me.

“Good luck, Alice.”

“Good luck, Mirana.”

We both held out our hands, and…  
******************************************************************************

I walked out my hat shop with the hat I made for Chessur.  It was a black hat with a blue satin ribbon tied around it.  I called him, and he appeared right in front of me.

“Well, hello, Tarrant.  What can I do for you?”

I held out his hat, and smiled, “Like I promised.  A hat for a dear disappearing kitty.”

Chessur gave me a face that read, ‘don’t call me kitty.’  I couldn’t help, but chuckle.

He admired it, and pointed out, “It looks just like yours, Tarrant.  Thank you, I love it.  I shall wear it to all occasions.”

I laughed, “I’m sure you will, my feline friend.”

He bowed, placed the hat on his head, and disappeared after seeing me give him a thumbs up for how great he looks with a hat.

Suddenly, I heard the clicking of heals, and I turned to see Alice and Mirana walking my way.  Carlisle walked in, and so did my parents, Sophia, Sarah, and children.

Mirana announced, “We want the family Hightopp to meet us in the throne room at this time.”

I looked at Carlisle, and he shrugged his shoulders.  I felt a tug on my coat, and it was Timothy giving me a questionable look.  I shrugged my shoulders, and we all entered the throne room.

Mirana closed the door, and began, “Alice and I brought you here because of some news we have to tell you.  Alice, why don’t you begin?”

Alice turned toward us, and she took a deep breath in.  She exhaled, smiled then addressed the children, “My dear little ones, remember two months ago you asked daddy and I for something.  What was it that you asked for?”

All four answered, “For a baby brother or sister.”

Alice turned her gaze to me, and held up her hands.  The left was glowing pink, and the right was glowing blue.

I couldn’t speak.  I was so excited, and happy that I couldn’t say anything.

Alice explained, “The reason why mommy wasn’t feeling well is because she is going to have a baby.  You’re going to have a baby brother and sister.”

Everyone was screaming, and jumping up and down, congratulating us.

“I’m going to be a father, again!  Callou Callay!”

I broke down into Futterwacken, and I did it vigorously.  My children laughed; they always do when I act silly.

Mirana cleared her throat, and I had to stop.  She smiled, and brought everyone back to her.

Mirana began, “You all know that I, too, haven’t been feeling well for two and a half months now,” and she turned to Carlisle.

She smiled, and held up her hands.  Her left hand was glowing pink, and her right hand was glowing blue.

Mirana, gleefully, exclaimed, “Carlisle, you’re going to be a father!”

Carlisle happily yelled, “I’m going to be a father!” and he started dancing his signature dance.

He and I danced making the children, our wives, and our parents laugh.

Mirana and Alice joined hands then they began to glow a golden color.  That made everyone stop what they were doing to witness this strange occurrence. 

_Mathair_ asked, “Alice, Mirana, let go of your hands.”

They let go of each other’s hands.  Mirana’s hand was glowing blue, and Alice’s hand was glowing pink.  I was confused at what was going on.

“Join hands again,” I told them, and they did; same thing their joined hands were glowing gold.

Carlisle looked up, and called, “Absolem!”

The blue butterfly appeared on Alice’s shoulder, and he inquired, “You summoned me, your grace?”

Mirana chimed in, “Absolem, why when Alice and I join hands they glow golden?”

Absolem told them to let go.  They did; Alice with the pink hand, and Mirana with the blue hand.  He told them to join hands again.  They did, and the joined hands began glowing gold again.

“Interesting, I haven’t seen this since the Red King and Queen.  What is this you’re asking?  Your children are now betrothed.”

Alice, Mirana, Carlisle, and I blurted out, “What?”

Absolem was getting aggravated, and he roughly explained, “Meaning the future prince and the Champion’s daughter are destined to be married.”

I began ranting, “But their first cousins!  First cousins can’t marry each other!”

Mirana answered, “Yes, Tarrant, they can so the royal bloodline continues on in the family.  Iracebeth married our first cousin who was the Red King.”

I couldn’t take anymore.  Yes, I was overjoyed that my unborn daughter and the future prince of Marmoreal are destined to be together, but they’re first cousins!  To me, it was…was…eeeewww! 

After all the excitement and eating, it was time for us to leave.  It was getting late, and the children needed to go to bed.  We got into the carriage, and left to go home.  After about thirty minutes of riding, the carriage pulled up at our house.  I opened the door, and the children ran inside.

“Go get ready for bed,” Alice told the wee ones, and they ran upstairs.

I wrapped my arms around her waist to where my hands rested on her belly.  I felt her hands touch mine, and she rested them on mine.

“We’re having a baby again.  Twins!”

“I know.  Oh Tarrant, I love you.”

I turned her to face me, and admitted, “I love you, too.  I love you more than my own life.”

We closed the gap between us, and our eager lips met for a very heated very passionate kiss.

“Eeeewww!”

Alice and I started laughing then I began chasing them up the stairs.  I followed the boys into their room.  They climbed into their beds, and I tucked them both in.

I kissed them both, “Good night, _mo macs_.  I love you.”

“Love you, daddy.”

Alice walked in, and they lit up.  I walked out the room to listen.

“Thank you, mommy.”

“Thank you for what, Gavin?”

“For giving us a brother and a sister.”

She giggled, and countered, “You need to thank your daddy as well.  They’re not here yet.  You have seven more months to wait.”

Timothy asked, “Where are they, mommy?”

“They are inside mommy’s tummy.  Right now, they are very small.  They will get bigger every month.  When they are ready to get here, they will let mommy know.”

Way to go, Alice.  She gave the watered down version of how babies grow, and how they come into the world.  I decided to leave them alone, and I went into the girls rooms.

Carlie and Emily were already in bed waiting for me. 

I kissed them both, “Good night, my loves, I love you.”

They both replied, “Love you, daddy.”

Emily asked, “Daddy, where is our brother and sister?”

Oh dear, now it’s my turn to explain, “Right now, they are very tiny, and can’t live without mommy’s help.  They are inside mommy’s tummy so they can stay safe, and grow bigger and stronger so they can come out to live with us.”

It was Carlie’s turn, “When does mommy know that they are ready to come out?”

“Trust me, your mommy will know.  Your baby brother and sister will let her know when they’re ready.”

They smiled at me, and I gave them one last kiss good night.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Emily?”

“Can you tell us the story about how mommy came back to Underland, and how you and mommy lived happily ever after?”

I chuckled, and I pulled a chair in between the two beds.  I looked at them both.  Gracious, they are so much like their mother.

I sighed, “Alright, how to start?  Oh yes, once upon a time…”

******************************************************************************  
mo mac- my son

Deanamh dilseachd- making love


	14. Part 5 Chapter 2

Part 5

Chapter 2 Sound the Drums of War

Four days have passed, and it’s time for war.  I rose out of bed to find Alice was already up.  I opened the door to the bathroom, and she was vomiting in the lavatory.  I walked up to her, pulled back her hair, and scratched her back to let her know that I was there.  After she finished and wiped her mouth, Alice turned to me, and embraced me.  I wrapped my arms around her, and rested my head on hers.

“Tarrant, I’m scared for your parents.  The children…oh God…what if I…”

I had to be the voice the reason this morning, “Alice, love, look at me,” she looked at me, and I continued, “My parents are staying at Marmoreal where it is safe.  The children will be with your mother in London.  You are a fighter!  Alice, when you were giving birth to the quads, you were on the verge of giving up after Emily.  When I told you to think about those six impossible things before breakfast, it was like you regained your strength!  Love, there is nothing to be scared about.”

She hung her head, and said something heart wrenching, “What if something horrible happens to you or me?”

_Gonadh_ , Alice, you had to say that, “Alice, you and I fought against Stayne, the Red Queen, and the Jabberwocky.  We’re still here, married, are parents to quadruplets, and are expecting twins.  I believe we can take down a measly old King and his two champions.  You have Bartholomew fighting with you.  We have the advantage.  Bartholomew never lost a battle.  You haven’t lost a battle.  I defeated the most skilled swordsman in Underland, Stayne, which now makes me the most skilled swordsman in Underland.  We’ll be fine.  Trust me.”

She squeezed tighter, and said, “I do trust you.  I guess I’m being paranoid.”

I chuckled, kissed her head, and reassured her, “It’s normal to feel that way.  You must be strong for the children, dearest.  I must be strong for them as well.  How can I hold myself together if you’re falling apart like this?”

Alice sighed, “You’re right, Tarrant.  I’m strong, and I need to stay strong for the children, and for you.  I knew I married you for a reason,” and she ran her fingers through my hair.

I smiled, and brought her back to reality, “We need to get ready, and get the children ready to go to your mother’s.”

Alice ran back into the bathroom, and began vomiting again.  I decided to go get the kids up, and start getting them ready.  
******************************************************************************

While I was in the bathroom throwing up my guts, I began thinking about last night.  _Bartholomew invited the King, Queen, Tarrant’s parents, Sophia, Sarah, Tarrant, myself, and the children to the Forest of Dreams.  We got to experience how they prepare for war.  After they played their war drums, Bartholomew asked me to follow him.  After telling Tarrant where I was going, I followed Bartholomew to what looked like the River of Visions._

_“Bartholomew, what is this place?”_

_In his deep calming voice, he answered me, “This is where Underland was created.  Our creator met a beautiful woman who came here when he was still creating it.  It was this place where they met, and fell in love.  Our creator finished creating Underland for her.  He made it beautiful, romantic, luscious, and erotic for her.  She fell in love with this place, and decided to stay with him.  She helped him create all the creatures, rivers, made passionate love daily, and then the worst happened; she got home sick.  Our creator made sure she made it home safely.  From that day on, he kept an eye on her by transforming into different animals, and insects.  Come to find out, the woman he was in love with was married, but she was carrying our creator’s child.  He vowed on that day that her family will be the only ones from the Aboveland to come to this world.”_

_I was so heartbroken for the creator of Underland.  The love of his life came and went just like I did with Tarrant.  Who exactly is the creator of Underland?_

_I had to ask, “Bartholomew, do you know who the creator of Underland is?”_

_“I can’t believe you don’t know who he is.  You met and talked with him during both trips to Underland.  You saw him yesterday in the castle at Marmoreal.”_

_It dawned on me.  I knew the creator of Underland this whole time, and never recognized him as such._

_I whispered, “Absolem…”_

_Bartholomew replied, “He created Underland for the love of his life then he turned into one of the animals he created until his animal form died.  He kept coming back as a different creature; horse, rabbit, wolf, Wolfagon, dragon, mouse, cat, caterpillar, and now butterfly.  His time as this creature is almost up.  His animal always dies during time of war.  He returns after the war is over in his new form.  Alice, he’s here.  He wants to talk with you.”_

_I turned around to see that blue butterfly fluttering toward me then land on my shoulder._

_“Follow me,” he said then flew back the way he came._

_I followed him, and realized we were at the River of Visions.  He touched the water, and I looked in._

_He began telling his story of how he met his love, “She came down a rabbit hole just like you.  I was just creating Underland when she arrived.  It was love at first sight.  I created beautiful waterfalls for her.  I created the beautiful trees.  For her, I forged the Forest of Dreams.  I pledged my love for her where you and Bartholomew were.  We made love there for many days.  One day, she told me how she missed her home, and she wanted to go back.  With all my love, I sent her home only to find out weeks later that she was carrying my child.  She was married to a man named James Kingsleigh…”_

_I gasped, and Absolem continued, “Her name was Jennifer Kingsleigh.  After her term was finished, she gave birth to a son.  She named him Adam.  Jennifer died in childbirth.  Alice, you are a descendant of Adam Kingsleigh.  You are the tenth generation of Adam Kingsleigh’s line.”_

_At that moment, I didn’t know what to say to him.  He was the creator of my family line, and he created the place I fell in love with.  I couldn’t believe how much I looked like Jennifer the only exception was she had wavy brown hair and I had wavy blonde hair._

_Suddenly, the wind picked up, and I turned to face Absolem.  The blue butterfly was gone, and when he turned to face me, I collapsed to the ground in tears.  He had golden blond hair, sky blue eyes, and a long lean face with high cheek bones._

_He knelt down beside me, and took me into his arms, “I know I look just like your deceased father, Alice.  I know you hearing this about your family is strange and somewhat disturbing…”_

_I had to interrupt him, “I don’t find it at all disturbing.  I finally understand myself, and my father so much better now.  This is my home; that is why I was brought here long ago, so I can come home to be with my family…you, Tarrant, and everyone else that lives in this wonderful place.”_

My memory didn’t last long until I heard the sounds of little feet, and giggling coming from upstairs.    
******************************************************************************

After I already changed into my battle attire (kilt, blue jacket), I walked upstairs to get the boys up.  To my surprise, all four of my children were awake and sitting together in the boys’ room.

“What’s the matter?  Why are all of you in here?”

Emily was the first one to say something, “We’re scared, daddy.”

I looked at the other three and they were nodding their heads in agreement.  I sat down on Timothy’s bed, and all four crawled in the bed with me.

“Listen, like I told your mum this morning, you have to be strong now.  Yes, mommy and daddy are going to fight a mean King who wants to take _grand athair_ and _grand mathair_ away from us; however, we will be a family.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Carlie?”

“Promise that you and mommy will return to us.”

I got up, and knelt down to where I see all four of my precious children; Carlie, Gavin, Emily, and Timothy.  With a weak smile, I vowed, “I promise.”

All four of them hugged me tightly.  This moment didn’t last long because I heard Alice clearing her throat. 

“I thought you were getting them ready?  Tarrant, they’re not even dressed!”

I got up, and ordered, “Girls, go with your mother to get ready.  Boys, let’s hop to it!  Chop chop!”

Carlie and Emily walked out of the room to join Alice in the preparations.  I got the boys dressed and carried their suitcases downstairs to the guest room where the mirror is.  I went to check on the girls to find them ready with their lovely hats that match their beautiful dresses that Carlisle made for them.  Carlie had a blue green dress on with a matching hat (made by myself), and Emily had a purple dress on with a matching hat (also made by myself).  I picked up their suitcases and brought them down into the guestroom. 

Alice and the children made it down after I activated the mirror.  I turned to Alice; _Math Dia_ , she always looked ravishing in her armor.  Don’t know what it is, but it puts me in the mood to do something naughty…

“Tarrant!”

“Hmm, oh yes, of course.  Everyone ready?”

The children were silent, and Alice exhaled. 

“Alice, take the children with you.  I’ll follow with the luggage.”

Alice held out her hands.  Emily took one and Timothy took the other.  Gavin held Emily’s hand, and Carlie held Timothy’s.  They walked through the mirror, and after they cleared, I walked through ending up in Alice’s childhood bedroom.  Alice’s mother, Helen, walked in and the children knew that good-bye was close at hand.

“Oh, you poor little dears, it will be alright.  Your mommy and daddy will be fine.  Just think of your time here as a little holiday,” Helen attempted to cheer them up, but they’re no fools.

Emily turned to Alice and me; and with tears in her eyes, she questioned, “What if one of you dies?”

Alice and I knelt down to her.  Alice spoke first, “Oh darling, it will be fine.  Your father and I are strong.  Together, we can take down this mean old king.”

I smiled at my wife, and then it was my turn, “She’s right, Emily.  Your mother and I took down the Red Queen and her best swordsman, a Jabberwocky…I think a King and two champions will be a piece of cake.”

Emily hugged us both, “I love you.”

I looked up to see the other three in tears, “Come here.”

Carlie, Gavin, and Timothy ran to us.  Oh my children, they didn’t take after me for these situations.  They definitely got this from their mother!  Alice looked at me, and I at her.  How could we make an empty promise that we both would come back to them?  This is war!  Our lives are on the line and now I have to guarantee that Alice and I will return!  Oh crackers and butter, I made a boo boo!  I looked at the clock.  Time was not on our side, and Alice realized it, too.

“Mum…” Alice began as she stood up, but Helen took her in an embrace, “Go and show that King who’s boss in Underland!”

Helen looked at me, broke her embrace with her daughter, and caught me in a bear hug, “You make sure my daughter comes back alive.”

I bluntly told her, “You know I always put her before me.  I will promise you that Alice will be alright.  I, on the other hand, am not so sure.”

Helen gazed into my eyes, and she fussed, “You better come back alive!  Alice wouldn’t last a minute without you!  Your family needs you, Tarrant!  You are the heart of this family that makes us all strong as one unit!  Without you, we’re all lost!”

What Mrs. Kingsleigh told me just now, it gave me some new found strength.  I looked at how Alice was interacting with the children; Helen was right, for once.  Even though I am the head of this family, I am also the one that keeps a nice rhythm because I always have to be on time.  I took out my pocket watch to look at the time.

“Love, it’s time.”

I could tell in Alice’s eyes that she didn’t want to leave.  I felt the same way.  What if one of us doesn’t make it back?  
*****************************************************************************

When Tarrant said it was time, my heart sank.  I turned to my children.

“Don’t leave, momma,” Timothy began and a lonely tear slid down his cheek.

Gavin chimed in, “We don’t want you to go.”

Carlie started, “Please, momma, don’t go.”

Emily added, “I don’t want you and daddy to leave.”

Thank God, Tarrant came to the rescue, “Come on, you four, one more hug for mommy and daddy,” and the children hugged us then Tarrant continued on, “Just think, once we leave, in a flash, we will be right back.”

That seemed to cheer them up; it cheered me up…a little.  Tarrant got up, and he helped me get up.  We walked to the mirror, Tarrant activated it, and he turned to my mother.

“I’m going to turn the mirror off from our side to where the children can’t activate it, and sneak back home.  When the war is over, Alice or I will turn the mirror back on so we can come get them.”

My mother nodded, and Tarrant, with a quiver in his voice, said, “After you, love.”

I walked through then he followed behind me.  We both turned to face the mirror.  My mother and children had tears streaming down their faces.  I wanted to jump back through the mirror, but it was too late.  They vanished before my eyes.  
******************************************************************************

Alice turned to face me, and she let go of the flood gate.  Tears just poured out of her eyes.  I pulled her to me, and I couldn’t help it either.

“I know,” I told her through my cracking voice as I held her close, “it’s tearing me apart!  Remember, we must be strong now for them.  We have a promise to fulfill.”

She nodded and I kissed her head.  She looked at me, and wiped my eyes, “Aw, you were crying, too.”

I laughed a little then the chiming clock got my attention.  Alice looked at me, and I walked to get my sword out the cabinet.  She strapped it on me, and I took the Vorpal Sword out.  I strapped it to her, and we gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Here we go again,” Alice exhaled in a depressed tone.

I nodded, “Here we go again.”

Wolves howled outside, and I knew Bartholomew was making his way to the castle.  I took my wife’s hand, and we walked out the door.  We walked to the castle, and the army was waiting for us and Carlisle.  Bartholomew just arrived and his champion armor was being put on.  The Bandersnatch was waiting for Alice to get on.  I helped Alice on it, and Louis was waiting for me.  I climbed on Louis then Bartholomew walked up to us.

“I have a feeling the weather won’t be in our favor,” he looked up then the thunder roared.

Carlisle walked out and climbed on his horse.  He looked around at all of us, and with a flick of the reigns, the horse took off in a gallop to where he was in clear view of his entire army plus his two champions.

“The day has arrived.  A king that holds people against their will wants war to get my parents back.  Let the drums of war sound!  This will be the day that all of Underland will be united!  Onward, for peace…for resolution…for a better Underland!”

That was the best battle cry I’ve ever heard.  Well done, _brathair_!  He let the rest of us catch up then it was the march to Napa Bree in Snud.

On the way there, I thought of Alice.  She was with child, and is on her way to fight…what is she thinking?  Believe me, Bartholomew and I tried to talk her out of it to no avail.  She’s headstrong and what she sets her mind to, she’ll stick it through.  I just hope nothing horrible happens.  I have a bad feeling about this.

We reached our destination.  Drums were sounding on both sides.  Adrenaline was rising.  Then, I realized who the two champions were.  One was a black Wolfagon who looked to be the same age as Bartholomew, and the other looked a lot like Ilosovic Stayne.  The black Wolfagon was Demetrius; Bartholomew’s brother.  The other was Vladmir Stayne; Stayne’s twin brother!  My blood was boiling!  I want to take down the twin brother to that _asal_ that tortured my pregnant wife!

Nivens hopped to the middle of the field, blew his trumpet, and began, “On this Vikrin Day, Kings White and Black declared war for Mr. Randolf and Mrs. Marlane Hightopp.  The battle will begin after the champions begin.  White King, present your champions!”

Carlisle announced, “Alice and Bartholomew!”

Alice dismounted the Bandersnatch, joined Bartholomew’s side, and walked to the center of the field.

Nivens turned to the Black King, “Black King, present your champions!”

He turned to his champions, “Demetrius and Vladmir!”

They walked to the center of the field, and the two Wolfagons growled at each other.

Nivens blew his trumpet, and the Wolfagons attacked each other.  Alice and Demetrius swung their swords at each other then _clang_.

It was our turn.  We charged in and all you heard was the clanging of swords, and the screams of those who were injured or killed.  I stabbed, slashed, and decapitated some soldiers.  To my left, I heard the snarling of Bartholomew and his brother; to my right, Alice and Vladmir were swinging away.  Bartholomew and Demetrius were biting, and slashing at each other.  Bartholomew grabbed his brother’s neck in his mouth, and with one quick twist; the neck broke.  Bartholomew was victorious.  In front of me, my brother was giving the Black King a tough time.  Carlisle knew how to sword fight, and knew exactly how to defeat his opponent after the second swing of the sword.

I heard Alice scream, and I turned toward her direction.  She was on the ground bleeding from her left arm.  I pulled out my dagger, and tossed it in Stayne’s direction.  It found its home in his throat killing him instantly.  Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder.  I looked and it was a spear.  I pulled it out then decapitated the soldier responsible for my injury with one quick sword thrust to the neck.  
******************************************************************************

I screamed when I saw the spear go through Tarrant’s shoulder.  I got up, and ran toward him.  I grabbed him, and pulled him away from the battle toward a tree for me to examine the injury.  He was losing a lot of blood, and he needed medical help fast!

“How are you, love?”

“Tarrant, I’m fine.  It’s just a bad scratch.  You’re not alright!  We need to get you back to Marmoreal now!”

“The twins…how are they?” He was fighting to stay conscious now.

“They are fine!”  After I said that, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and Tarrant noticed.

I hollered, “ **Louis!** ”

Louis came galloping with Nivens hopping along side of him.  I didn’t have to tell Nivens anything.  He tied the injured wagon up to Louis, and Tarrant and I stumbled onto the wagon.

“Louis, as fast as you can, take us to Marmoreal!  We both need help!”

“As you wish, Mrs. Alice.”

He took off at unprecedented speed toward the castle.  After many attempts to keep Tarrant awake, I failed.  He slipped into unconsciousness when we entered the gates of Marmoreal.  Nivens blew his trumpet, Tarrant’s parents, Sophia, and Mirana ran out.

“Alice, oh sister, what happened?” Mirana noticed Tarrant covered in blood on his right shoulder.

“He got speared, and I…ugh…am having a sharp pain in my stomach!”

Tarrant’s mother and Sophia helped me into the castle to the midwife while Tarrant’s father carried Tarrant to the hospital wing.

We made it to the midwife, and Lana quickly gave me the potion to detect pregnancy.  I looked at my hands.  My right hand glowed pink…my left hand had a deteriorating blue glow.  My heart was breaking in slow motion as the faint blue glow disappeared.  I couldn’t hold back anymore.  The tears poured out of my eyes, and I screamed.  Lana got a towel, and showed my mother-in-law and sister-in-law the tiny baby boy that I passed.  _Mathair_ sat on the bed, took me in her arms, and began singing a beautiful song in Outlandish while I was still grieving.  Sophia laid her head on mine and held my hand.  I could hear her sniffing back the tears.  My baby boy is gone, and it’s all my fault.  If only I listened…  
******************************************************************************

I woke up to realize I was in the hospital wing with Carlisle sitting on a chair next to me.  He had a glum expression on his face.

“ _Brathair_ , what’s wrong?”

He gave me terrible news, “Mirana lost our little girl.  The boy is still alive and growing.  Our little girl is gone, _brathair_!”

He began to lose it, and I didn’t know how to say anything to him.

I inquired, “How’s Alice?”

He broke down, and I knew it wasn’t good.  Did I fail in saving her?

“Tarrant, Alice lost your little boy.  I’m so sorry, _brathair_!  Why did I make her fight today?”

I quickly sat up, oh that hurt the shoulder, and corrected him, “Carlisle Hightopp!  You stop that foolishness!  You didn’t make Alice do anything.  This is not your fault that my unborn son didn’t make it, and it is certainly not Alice’s fault either!  It wasn’t meant to be for your daughter and my son to make it.  Oh, _brathair_ , they’re gone.”

Carlisle hugged me then it dawned on me.  How am I going to tell Carlie, Timothy, Emily, and Gavin that their little brother is gone?  I need to go get them.  They need to be with us.  I uncovered myself then Carlisle laid me back down.

“Oh no, you don’t!  You have been out for four days!  I want to make sure that you are well.  Alice returned home with _mathair_.  She hasn’t gotten out of bed in four days.  Mirana hasn’t gotten out of bed in four days either.”

I protested, “I need to be with Alice and my family!  I don’t need to be cooped up in this hospital wing while my wife is grieving!  Now get me home!”

I got out of the bed anyway, and I made my way down the stairs and out to catch a carriage.  Carlisle got in with me, and on the ride home; it was quiet.  My poor Alice, lying in bed for days grieving over the lost of our unborn son.  Oh, how I want to hold her in my arms, and never let her go.

“We’re home, _brathair_.”

I looked out, and sure enough, we made it back to my home.  I opened the door for the carriage, and I dashed out of there leaving Carlisle behind.  I didn’t care how bent out of shape I was in; I needed to be with Alice.  I opened the door, and ran past my mother.

“Tarrant, _mo mac_ , she doesn’t want to see anyone!”

I didn’t care.  I wanted to be with her!  I knocked calmly on our bedroom door.

“Come in.”  My poor, wife.  Her voice was hoarse due to crying nonstop for four days.

I opened the door, and she was lying down on the bed with her face toward the window.  I meandered my way toward the window.  With my left hand, I grabbed the chair and pulled it up to the bed.  I sat down and I ran my fingers through her hair.  She looked up at me then the water works came on.  I decided to climb in bed with her so I can hold her.  I sat down then she moved so I can get in comfortably.  She snuggled up to me, and I wrapped my good arm around her.

“Oh, Tarrant…I’m so sorry!  If only I would have listened to you and Bartholomew…”

“Alice, stop it.  It’s not your fault that our son died.  Fate decided that he would give your father company until we can be with him.”

I got a laugh out of her then she continued, “You’re not helping me.”

An idea just popped into my head, but I want to wait a little bit longer.

“The children still don’t know what happened to you or Mirana…”

She sat up with tears still streaming down her cheeks, and questioned, “What happened to Mirana?”

I lowered my head, and answered her, “She lost their daughter.  You’re not the only one suffering right now.”

She lowered her head, and I decided to try out my idea, “You know the children need to know that their little brother won’t be making an appearance in seven months.  Your mother still doesn’t know that she’ll be a grandmother again…”

“I can’t face them right now, Tarrant.  Look at me!”

It was now or Alice will forever be in depression, “You know there is a certain someone I know that practices six impossible things before breakfast, and I think it would help her out right now.”

“Darling, it won’t work…”

I wasn’t taking no for an answer, “1…”

She exhaled, “I married a Mad Hatter.”

“2…”

“We had quadruplets.”

“3…”

“We raised them well with your parents and my mother.”

“4…”

“We went to war with the Black King and won after two and a half days of fighting.”

“5…”

“We were expecting twins, but lost our unborn son.”

“6…”

With newfound strength, she declared, “Depression won’t stop me from being a loving wife and mother to my husband and children; no matter how many I may have.”

I smiled, “Welcome back, love.”

“I feel much better, but it still hurts.”

“Of course, it still hurts.  You think I could have completely taken away the pain with those six impossible things alone?  Dearest, I’m still hurting because I don’t have closure.  Neither do you.  When our little boy is buried in the family mausoleum, we will all have closure and move on.  He is gone, but we will never forget what we could have had.  Go get cleaned up, and I’ll go get the children.  I’m going to explain to your mother what has happened and why you’re not with me.  Don’t get mad at me if your mother follows us home.”

I got her to laugh, “Thanks, love!  I owe you one!” She was being extremely sarcastic as she got out the bed and went into the bathroom to draw her bath.

I got up, walked out the room, walked into the guest room, and activated the mirror.  Helen and the children were in Alice’s old bedroom talking when I entered the room.

“ **Daddy!** ” All four of them charged at me, and enveloped me in a huge hug.

“Take it easy!  Daddy is hurt!”

Helen looked at me with concern, “Tarrant, where’s my daughter?”

Ugh…it was now or get killed by my mother-in-law.

“All five of you, sit on the bed please.”

They all sat down, and I began before anyone could ask a question, “During the war, your mother and I got injured.  Your mother got a scratch on her arm, but I got the worse.  On the way over to the castle, mommy’s tummy started to hurt; very bad…”

Timothy asked before I could explain to Helen, “Is our little brother and sister alright?”

Helen looked at me, “I’m going to be a grandmother again…oh, praise God!  I’m going to be a grandmother!”

I continued, “Your little sister is very well!  Your little brother…”

Helen caught on, “Oh, Tarrant…oh, my daughter…I must see her!”

“Helen, Alice is going to be alright when she gets her closure from the funeral.”

Carlie inquired, “Our little brother died?”

Gavin began, “Yes he died, Carlie!  Mom wanted to go fight and now we are minus a brother!”

Before Helen or I could do anything, Emily jumped at her mother’s defense, “It is not mommy’s fault, Gavin!  When that bad man took her away from daddy and hurt her, did she lose any of us? No!  Fate had a plan for our little brother!  He was to go and be with Grandpa Charlie!  Don’t you dare say that it’s mommy or daddy’s fault that he’s gone!  It’s nobody’s fault!”

She was in tears at this moment.  This little girl was her mother and I combined!  Emily ran to me, and I held her close to me with my good arm.  The other three came up to me, and Gavin tugged on the hem of my waist coast.

“I’m sorry, daddy.  I didn’t mean to…”

I interrupted him, “I know, _mo mac_ , that you didn’t mean that.  We all grieve in different ways.  Some of us cry, and some of us get angry and blame others.  Come; let’s get all of us home.  Boys, could you help daddy out and bring the suitcases?”

Timothy grabbed his suitcase and Emily’s while Gavin grabbed Carlie’s and his.  We walked through the mirror and Helen followed us to check on Alice.  The boys dropped the suitcases then all four ran to go find their mother.  The room began to spin, and I wasn’t anywhere near the bed.  I stumbled to the door and leaned on it.

“I need some help if it isn’t too much trouble.”

Alice, Helen, my mother, my father, the children, and Sophia came to my rescue.

_Athair_ wrapped my good arm around him, “It’s alright, _mo mac_ , we got you.”

“Bring him into our bedroom, _athair_ ,” Alice instructed as she went into the bedroom to get the bed ready.

I was slipping into unconsciousness and my legs felt as if they were made of jelly.

“Could we hurry a wee bit?  I’m not feeling so good.”

How _athair_ could still pick me up?  I’m a grown man for crying out loud!  He didn’t make it fast enough because the ringing in my ears got louder and everything went black.  
******************************************************************************

I looked at _athair_ and Tarrant’s eyes were shut.  Ugh…I’m going to have to have a long talk with Carlisle about not staying firm with his own brother!  Tarrant was placed in bed, and I covered him up.

“Mommy, is daddy alright?” Gavin asked with worry in his eyes.

I shook my head, “No little one, he’s not well.  You know your father is a horrible patient.  He always rathered be the nurse never the patient.  Well, whether he likes it or not, he’s getting his rest.”

_Mathair_ turned to the children, “Supper is ready.  Let’s go, quickly now!” then she looked at me, “I’ll bring you and Tarrant some soup after the wee ones get fed.”

I mouthed thank you to her, and she closed the door.  I turned toward the bed; oh my dear husband!  He stopped at nothing to make sure I was alright, and what did I do for him?  I went into the bathroom, got a face towel, and wet it.  I walked to the bed, sat down on the chair next to the bed, and placed the towel on his forehead.  He exhaled, and I covered him up.

“Alice…” he exhaled, and I ran my fingers through his hair, “Sh…it’s alright.  I’m right here.  It’s your turn to rest now.  It’s my turn to take care of you.”

He opened his eyes, and smiled at me, “I’m so sorry, love.”

I had to interrupt him, “Stop it!  We need to take care of that shoulder, so you have to behave!  And absolutely no doctor and patient relations until you are completely well again.  Unlike you, I stick to my guns.”

He groaned and I started to laugh.  It’s going to be a long road ahead of us; Tarrant getting well again and our baby boy’s funeral.  Can our family get a break for once?


	15. Part 5 Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Only in Tarrant’s point of view; of course, Alice will be too emotional to tell her side. :)

Part 5 Chapter 3 The Funeral

It was the day the family dreaded the most; the funeral of our little boy and a princess.  I was dressed in my black suit, my green and gold plaid vest, black pants, black waist coat, and my black hat with the gold sash around the middle of the top.  Alice walked out the bathroom in her long black taffeta dress with a black satin sash around her waist; another Carlisle masterpiece.  When she walked out, her eyes were puffy from crying so much.  I walked up to her, and took her hands in my one good one.

Her eyes met mine, and she already figured out what I was going to say, “Don’t say it.  I already know where we have to go first before we make it back here.  I couldn’t look at him, Tarrant.  I couldn’t look at Charlie after I passed him.  It would have driven me mad!”

“Dear heart, I know.  We are going to see him together.  After we leave the castle with his tiny coffin, we will meet the children, Sophia, Sarah, Mirana, Carlisle, another tiny coffin, and my parents at the graveyard.”

She nodded, and with a quiver in her voice, stated, “It hurts so much!”

I took her into my good arm, and held her, “Yes, it does hurt.  But, after today, we can attempt to move on because we will have closure.  Come, time is against us.”

After walking out the bedroom together, my mother was going check on the children.  She and I only exchanged solemn expressions.  She understood what we were going through because she lost my twin sister, Terri, when she was only five months along.  I will never understand how she had the strength to look at me without thinking about Terri.  Alice grabbed her black hat, fixed it on her head, grabbed my good arm, and opened the door.  The carriage was waiting for us.  The footman opened the door.  I used my left hand to help Alice into the carriage.  After she got in, I climbed in and sat down next to my beautiful wife who immediately took my hand.  The carriage took off after the footman closed the door, and climbed onto the back.

I lightly squeezed her hand, and she turned to face me.  Alice rested her head on my good shoulder, and I said, “We need to be strong for the children, and for our little wee one that’s growing inside you…”

“I know, Tarrant.  I should have listened to you and Bartholomew!”

I got up and knelt down in front of her, “Alice, love, look at me,” she caught eye contact with me and I continued, “I’m tired of listening to you blaming yourself for Charlie’s death!  It is not your fault that he’s gone.  Something could have been wrong and he wasn’t growing properly; all I know is that it wasn’t your fault.”

“Oh, dearest, I’m sorry.  It’s just…”

“I know, love, I wish he could have survived as well.  Just remember, we are not the only ones suffering right now.”

When we passed through the castle gates, black ribbons were hung and the flag was flown at half mast to signal the death of the unborn princess.  Alice hung her head, and I wrapped my arm around her then kissed her forehead.  The carriage stopped, and I got out first.  Nivens was at the top of the stairs dressed in black holding a beautiful cane used to announce people informally.  I helped Alice out the carriage, and arm in arm, we walked up the stairs.

**_Thong…thong…_** “Mr. and Mrs. Tarrant Hightopp.”

Carlisle and Mirana walked up to us.  Mirana and Alice hugged each other and cried.

“Oh, _brathair_ , this day had to come so soon,” Carlisle shook his head while grieving silently.

I smiled weakly, “I know.  Did you and Mirana see your daughter yet?”

“No, we wanted to wait until you got here so we could go together.”

I nodded in agreement.

Finally, Mirana and Alice talked to each other.

Mirana spoke first through her sobbing, “Do you feel as if it’s your fault that you lost the baby?”

Alice nodded, “I know it’s my fault.  I should have stayed behind and let Tarrant be the Champion.  No, I had to go.  I had to fight.  I’m such a fool!”

Mirana grabbed Alice by the arms, “You listen to me, Alice Kingsleigh Hightopp; you did not kill your son by fighting in the war!  Absolem told me so, and he told me that I’m not at fault for my little girl’s death!  You are not a fool either!  You are one of the smartest women I know, and I am proud to call you my sister!”

Just when I thought Alice couldn’t cry anymore; there were more tears.  They embraced each other, and just let the tears escape from their eyes.  What Mirana told Alice pretty much had me teary eyed. 

Carlisle took out his pocket watch then cleared his throat.  Mirana and Alice turned toward us, and he said, “It’s time.”

Mirana broke away from Alice to go to Carlisle, and Alice walked up to me to take my good arm.  We walked up the stairs to go to the midwife.  Lana saw us coming, and stood by the door to wait for us.

“I’ll get Mr. Tarrant and Mrs. Alice to come in first then your majesties will be able to come in to see your daughter.  Mrs. Alice…Mr. Tarrant…” she motioned for us to follow her.

Alice squeezed my hand, and we walked in.  Lana stepped to the side to reveal a very tiny coffin which looked like a child’s shoe box.  My heart sped up as we got closer to the open coffin, and then I was able to see…him.

I was the one that collapsed to the floor.  Alice knelt down, and took me into her arms.  The tears just poured out my eyes.

I began apologizing, “Dearest, I’m so sorry!  I should be the one holding you, and letting you be the one to cry on me!  How tiny he is!  This is not fair that something so small should die!  He didn’t even have a chance to live!  He…didn’t…”

Alice kissed my forehead, and began comforting me, “Tarrant, love, it’s alright for you to cry; even the strongest man in the world cries.  You held me when I was at my breaking point; now it is my turn to do that for you.  I have shed many tears for Charlie, and I believe that I cried all that I could because my sobs right now are very dry.  I hope you will agree with me that the coffin will be closed and not opened again so the children won’t see.  If they see him, we will have some mad girls and boys.”

I calmed down enough to say, “I agree whole heartedly that the coffin should be closed and not opened again.  I want sane children not four of them that are positively bonkers.”

Thackery hopped in dressed in a black suit.  After Alice helped me stand, we both closed the lid to Charlie’s coffin.  I turned around to see Thackery standing there.

From the bottom of my broken heart, I sighed, “Thank you, my dear friend…”

Thackery smiled weakly, “It’s the only thing I can do to show you my sympathy.”

Alice walked up to him, knelt down, and kissed his cheek.  Thackery took her hand in his paws then hopped over to pick up the coffin.  He was the first one out the room, and we followed.  Carlisle and Mirana placed their hand on our son’s coffin when Thackery stopped.  They bent down and kissed the lid.  Lana called for them to go in.  I heard Carlisle’s grieving cries and I closed my eyes.  I can’t stand hearing him in so much pain.  Mirana was the one consoling him.  Nivens hopped out with the tiny coffin and stopped.  I placed a hand on the lid and so did Alice.  We bent down, kissed the lid, and followed them down the stairs.  The people that were waiting for us to come down were all clad in black attire.  The ladies had black hats with veils in front of their faces.  As my brother and Mirana passed, everyone bowed or curtsied sniffing back tears.  When Alice and I passed, the flood gates opened.  I didn’t know how much the people cared for us.  I knew Alice because she’s our champion, but me?  Well, being married to our champion, I guess I’m just as important to Underland as well.

“Tarrant…”

I turned to my wife, and I wrapped my arm around her.  We made it to the carriages.  The first one was to carry the coffins along with Thackery and Nivens.  The second one would carry Mirana, Carlisle, Alice, and me.

“Alice!  Tarrant!”

We stopped and looked down.  It was Mallymkun.  Alice picked her up, and she hugged her.  Alice passed Mally to me, and I took her into my hand.  She hugged me.

“So little was he…”

I nodded, “I know, Mally.  Thank you for being there for us.”

“Aye, wha’ are friends for?”

I hugged her one more time then I put her down.  We walked to the carriage, helped Alice in, and I climbed in.  Carlisle was holding Mirana as her head rested on his shoulder.  Alice rested her head on my shoulder, and our fingers intertwined.  I watched the scenery go by, and I noticed when we passed our home.  _Mathair, Athair_ , Annabelle, and the children were walking out the house toward the graveyard; Sophia and Sarah were a block ahead of them.  The carriage stopped, and I turned to Alice.  Our eyes met and we knew where we were.  We both agreed through eye contact that this moment was happening too fast for our liking.  The footman opened the door, and I climbed out.  I helped Alice out, and we waited for my parents and the children to catch up with us.  Timothy and Gavin took off running to us then Emily and Carlie decided they didn’t want to be left behind.  All four reached us at the same time, and hugged us. 

“Ooo, watch the arm…please…watch the arm!”

They lightened up their grip on me, and we walked to the mausoleum.  Wolf cries filled the air.  Those cries sounded as if the Wolfagons were in mourning as well.           Something told me to look up, and there he was; Bartholomew.  I was so thankful he came, and Alice smiled for the first time today when she noticed he was there.  I told the boys to go with Alice to the mausoleum while I stayed to talk with our new friend.

I looked up at him, “Thank you for coming.”

Bartholomew sighed, “I had to come.  I know what it’s like to lose a child.  How is Alice?”

I gazed at the ground, “Still blaming herself for Charlie’s death.  I keep telling her that it wasn’t her fault, but she is still kicking herself for not listening to us.”

Bartholomew smiled and shook his head, “It would have happened anyway even if she would have stayed behind.  I noticed something strange with her and the Queen the night before we went to war.  Their aura was not how a woman carrying twins should have been.  I knew then that one of their babies was not growing properly.  The majority of women, who are with child, and the wee one is not growing like it should; always end up miscarrying.  Tarrant, I’m so sorry that it had to be that way.”

I nodded, “It’s just what had to be.  I have come to accept that now,” and hung my head.

Alice walked out the mausoleum, and she walked up to us, “Tarrant, we’re ready to start.  Hello, Bartholomew.”

“Hello, Alice.  I’m sorry for your loss.”

She hung her head, and Bartholomew chuckled, “I know you are blaming yourself.  Don’t; even if you would have stayed behind, Charlie still wouldn’t have made it.”

I gave Alice my arm, and she looked up at him with tears flowing down her cheeks, “Thank you for coming.  This means so much to us.”

I lead her inside, and Absolem was waiting for us.  We took our seats next to the children and Carlisle, and Absolem began the eulogy.

 “Today, we are mourning the loss of two infants.  Underland lost a princess and a son of our beloved champion.  Two helpless beings who didn’t have a chance to experience life.  Human nature makes us question why this had to be, but our faith helps us understand that all things happen for a reason.  Fate took Charlie and Mariah away from us, but they are with our loved ones that have passed on.  We will meet again in the next life, but will be deeply missed in this life.  Rest in peace, children of Underland.”

He walked to each coffin, and kissed both.  Alice and Mirana lost composure.  The children walked up to both coffins and placed a white rose on Charlie’s and on Mariah’s.  My parents took the children outside, and it was Sophia and Sarah’s turn.  They placed a white rose on Charlie and Mariah’s coffins then Sophia walked up to Mirana and Carlisle.

“Oh _brathair,_ I am so sorry,” she hugged him and the tears began to pour.

Carlisle hugged her for a while, “Oh sister, how are we going to go on?”

I walked up to them and I embraced them both, “We will all have to take one day at a time.  Yes, it is very hard now; however, in due time, our hearts will heal and we will be able to carry on with our lives.”

A tear rolled down my cheek, and Alice was there to wipe it away.  She pulled me into her arms, and we both stayed in that embrace to let the tears flow freely.  I silently prayed that our family will have no more sorrow, but will have many blessings in the years to come.


End file.
